Soul Eater: The Musical
by animedancer14
Summary: It's been three years since the kishin died and now Maka and the gang our in their senior year at the DWMA. But when Lord Death announced the seniors will be doing a play. Will Maka be able to keep her secret? Here is Soul Eater: The Musical. Rated M for mild language and adult content. This is a song fiction. SoMa LizxKid TruStar and PattixCrona. Rated M for reason. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Hey guys guess who is back!**

 **Soul Eater gang: Great!**

 **Rose: Hey!**

 **Kid: Why do we have to sing?**

 **Rose: Because it's cool!**

 **Soul: Singing is so not cool!**

 **Rose: Well it is now so shh. But seriously I'm back with a brand new story. So here it is. I don't own any of the songs or Soul Eater. Here you go Soul Eater: The Musical.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 1

 _ **August 10th**_

Today was the day. Today is the start of Maka Albarn's senior year. She woke up and smiled. She had finally made her weapon partner, Soul 'Eater' Evans, one of Lord Death's weapons. She had perfect attendance. Perfect grades. Great friends. And in all honestly her life was just fine. She got up grabbed her towel and clothes and took a shower. As she was in the shower she got a urge to... _sing?_

 _'Let it go  
Can't let this thing called love get away from you  
Feel free right now, go do what you wanna do  
Can't let nobody take it away from you, from me, from we  
No time for moping around, are you kidding?  
And no time for negative vibes 'cause I'm winning  
It's been a long week, I put in my hardest  
Gonna live my life, feels so good to get it right.'_

Maka got out and started to dry off and get dressed. Over the years she grew out of her normal pigtails and left her hair down.

 _'So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
Don't stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my vibe right  
I ain't gonna let you kill it  
See I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
See I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine.'_

Over the last few years her and Soul grew close and also hit puberty. He had grown from his original 5'6 to 6'2, his white hair a little longer but not by much, his face was more defined, and he also had muscles. He was good looking and all the girls who were after him then are probably going to faint every time they see him now. Including Maka.

 _'Feels so good  
When you're doing all the things that you wanna do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
Keep your head up high in yourself, believe in you, believe in me  
Having a really good time, I'm not complaining  
And I'ma still wear a smile if it's raining  
I gotta enjoy myself regardless  
I appreciate life, I'm so glad that it's mine  
So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
Ain't worried about you and what you're gonna do  
I'm a lady so I must stay classy  
Gotta keep it hot, keep it together if I want to get better  
See I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
See I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine.'_

Maka walked into the kitchen to make her and Soul breakfast. She was trying to be quiet because nobody never heard her sing before and didn't want her partner finding out the secret she had buried deep and from what people said she had a beautiful voice. She started to make the food and remember Soul always wakes to her cooking. _'_ _ **Maybe not this time! I hope.'**_ She thought and kept on singing. On the other hand a white haired death scythe woke to the smell of food. "Maka always makes the best food. And is that singing?" He asked himself out loud. He got up and put on his sweatpants. He quietly exited his room and followed the voice. His eyes widened as he saw his meister singing.

 _'I_ _ain't gon' let nothing get in my way, no  
(I ain't gon' let nobody bring me down, no, no, no)  
No matter what nobody has to say  
(No way, no way, no way, no way)  
I ain't gon' let nothing get in my way, no  
No matter what nobody has to say._

 _Feels so good  
When you're doing all the things that you wanna do  
Get the best out of life, treat yourself to something new  
It's a really good thing to say that I wouldn't change my life  
My life's just fine  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
Just fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh!  
See I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine'_

As he watched her he couldn't help but notice how much she's grown. Her hair has gotten longer and stopped wearing her hair in pigtails. He noticed that her legs were toned and looked like they could go on for miles. Next was her stomach and chest. Her stomach had held more muscle and her chest grew from a A-cup to a C-cup. He was doing laundry and saw the bra size. He had a nosebleed that day and couldn't believe his meister gave him a nosebleed. Then her face was last her eyes were more emerald looking, her face lost her baby fat and her lips were plump and irresistible. _'_ _ **She does have a nice voice.'**_ He thought, he smirked and decided to tease her.

 _'So I like what I see when I'm looking at me  
When I'm walking past the mirror  
Don't stress through the night, at a time in my life  
Ain't worried about if you feel it  
Got my head on straight, I got my mind vibe right  
I ain't gonna let you kill it  
See I wouldn't change my life, my life's just fine  
Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, _OH!'

She was startled by Soul's presence almost dropping the two plates of food. "Soul! You scared me you idiot! What are you doing up?" She asked trying to hide the blush of embarrassment and from him lacking a shirt. "Well the smell of food woke me up and also I heard a noise and found my little meister singing." He chuckled. She gave an annoyed look and set the plates down on their table. "So where did you learn to sing like that? I never heard your voice so.. _Smooth_ before." He said a bit of amusement in the word 'smooth.' She got done and put her dishes in the sink. "It doesn't matter. Finish and get dressed." She ran to her room and closed the door. _**'Fickle woman'**_ he thought. He got up and went to his room. He played a random song from his deathpod. And interestingly enough found himself singing along.

 _'Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind  
You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA._

 _And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby.'_

He always thought of Maka when he heard this song. Everything he did reminded him of her. Him and Maka grew close. They were Meister and Weapon, best friends, and above all partners.

 _'I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble  
Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble  
Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation  
Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation  
Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores  
Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves  
You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name  
And I love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby.'_

Little did he know a meister was listening and loved his voice. She loved everything about him. She started to dance while finishing getting ready. And Soul was dancing along to the beat as he continued to sing.

 _'You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chérie, but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi amore  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war  
And I still love the way you hurt me  
It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way.'_

He stepped out of his room just as Maka did as well and faced each other.

 _'I love the way you hurt me, baby.'_ He finished and they both blushed and looked away. "We should get going Soul! Don't want to be late for our first day right?" Maka asked, smiling. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys. They both left the apartment. _**'Weirdest morning ever!'**_ They both thought in unison.

 **Well fellow readers tell me what you thought. And I am taking song requests. Songs for singing dancing and songs that represent SoMa. This idea came to me while I was rewatching Soul Eater for the... Hmmm... I lost count. But hope you enjoyed.**

 **Song 1: Just Fine by Mary J Blige**

 **Song 2: Irresistible by Fall Out Boy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys this chapter will have Maka's secret revealed. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 2

Normal POV:

After Soul and Maka arrived at school there was talk about a play? "Wonder what's going on?" Soul asked. "Come on!" Maka nodded her head in agreement and met up with their friends; Liz arguing with Kid as usual. "A play? Seriously? Kid why is your dad doing this." Liz wondered. "Hey what's going on?" Maka asked. Kid spoke,"My father decided that for the senior class we do a play!" "Wait? Like singing and dancing?" Black*Star asked. Kid nodded. _**'This could be fun!'**_ Maka thought. "This is so uncool!" Soul said. Maka rolled her eyes. "Attention all seniors please meet in the death room." Spirit spoke over the intercom. "Well let's get going gang!" Patti said and ran off.

Maka POV:

As we walked to the death room I had a bad feeling. As we got there Lord Death and papa were standing next to a guy, he had his back turned to us. He had blond hair and a medium build. "Alright our seniors I know it's the first day but as you know every year we have a senior play. And this man is one of the best singers and dancers. Please give a warm welcome to Hiro Tamashii." Lord Death said. My eyes widened. _**'Oh no. I gotta escape.'**_ I started to move through the crowd when a familiar voice called my name. _**'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'**_ I turned and everyone looked at me. "Come up here doll." Hiro said, amusement in his voice. I started to walk through the crowd with my head down. I finally reached the steps and Hiro stretched out his hand. I took it and he faced me to the crowd. "So you all are probably wondering why I called Maka up here. Before Maka came to the DWMA her and I went to the Nevada Arts Academy. Her and I were dance and singing partners." I heard people gasping and 'Maka sings?' "I know. But after she left the Arts Academy I advanced myself into going to schools around the globe putting on shows and teaching. And Miss Maka Albarn I have a important question to ask you." He looked at me and asked, "Will you be my partner like old times." He opened a box and he had a beautiful green bracelet. I blushed and just as I was about to answer Soul yelled.

Soul POV

"Hell no. She is my partner." I yelled at them. "Listen punk I rather her have Hiro as her partner than you." Maka's dad stated. "Shut it old man! You don't sp-" "Everyone shut up." Maka said. "Papa you don't speak for me. Soul calm down. And Hiro? Like I said before I came to the DWMA I will always have you in my heart. But I can't. I'm sorry I hope you understand." He nods and he gives her hug. "Well now that awkward reunion is done we need a title for this year's play and a theme for prom. And please no under the sea, a night with the stars or Caribbean Nights." Lord Death said. The whole class starts yelling out ideas. I look at my meister and Hiro leaned and said something into Maka's ear. She laughed. I got mad and about to kick this guys ass when someone grabs my arm. "Liz let me go." "Do you really want to embarrass the girl who likes you... Shit!" I looked at her shocked. "Maka likes me?" "Don't tell her I told you. She'd kill me. And also you have friendly competition." Liz pointed a thumb over her shoulder and look at Kid who looks pissed and Patti holding him back. "Everyone settle down Maka has a theme for prom and a idea of our play," Hiro said. Maka walked up to the front. "I think we should stage the perfect prom and also the theme idea is A Night To Remember." Everyone cheered and agreed. "Ok everyone one month from now we will start your training. We will hold auditions for singing and dancing in November. We will explain the details when you audition and everyone and I mean _'everyone'_ in the senior class is required to take part." Lord Death said. We were departed and went to our classes.

 _~Later that day~_

Regular POV:

The first day went by in a breeze. Maka and Hiro caught up. The group liked Hiro. He was nice, charming, funny. But Soul didn't like him. He was getting way too close to his meister and best friend. Hiro walked up to Soul. "Hey, Soul is it? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Soul grunted. "Look I know Maka hasn't told you all of her past, but she seems to like you _a lot_ and if you perform well. You might be one of the stars in the show. Oh and I was talking to that guy who has OCD and you better keep Maka in your sights. He likes her. _A lot_. Well I'll see you around Soul! Stay cool." Soul was stunned. He couldn't believe that one of his best friends has the hots for Maka. _His_ Maka. _**'Wait? Did I just say**_ **my** _ **Maka?'**_ "Ready to go Soul. I'll cook tonight." Maka said. "Maka I wanna know your past with Hiro." Maka sighed. "Ok how about I will cook tonight and then I will explain." Soul smirked. _**'Cool beats me cooking.'**_ Soul and Maka returned home and Maka immediately started dinner. _**'How am I going to explain this to Soul.'**_ Maka thought. She made Soul's favorite spaghetti. "Soul dinner!" Maka yelled. Soul practically drooled everywhere. "Ew! Soul?! Don't drool!" "Sorry mom!" Maka rolled her eyes. "So you gonna tell me?" Soul asked. Maka stopped eating. "Alright! So I met Hiro eleven years ago. I was seven and he was nine. My parents wanted me to meet new people and they put me in the Art Academy. I walked in and immediately was partnered with Hiro. He was kind of rude and said that he needs someone more experienced. Being the girl I am I was offended and told him what I thought of him." Maka smiled of the memory. "After my first day I went back and I got lost. And Hiro came to my rescue." "So even back then you got lost." Soul said, amused. "Shut up! Anyway a few months of bickering and hanging out we became best friends. Six years later Hiro and I worked well together. We were as you could say a power 'couple' but we weren't dating." "So you left that Academy to come to Death City?" Maka nodded. "Why didn't you stay?" Maka was quiet. "Because I knew if I stayed I wouldn't be where I am today. The girl who defeated Asura and saved the world. When I told Hiro I was leaving he was pissed to all hell. I told him that this wasn't for me. He didn't believe me and our friendship was over. Until two years ago when he called my dad." "So he wanted to contact you?" "Yeah. I heard him out and he apologized trying to get me to come back but I denied. Told him this is my life now. And he understood." Soul was quiet, very quiet. "Soul? You alright?" "Do you think about going back? Leaving this behind?" Maka stared at Soul. "What are you saying? That I would leave you for him?" Soul dropped his head slightly so his bangs covered his eyes. "Soul! You idiot! Look at me!" Soul looked away from her. She moved closer and turned his face to and put her forehead to his. "How could you possibly think that? You are **MY** Weapon. Mine! I promised myself that would be a secret I would keep long buried. If you ever think that again I swear I will chop you silly. You understand me?" Soul look in her eyes. _**'She is beautiful. I won't deny that!'**_ Soul nodded. "Good. I need some good nights rest." She kissed his forehead and put the dishes and food away. They both proceeded to their rooms and say goodnight. One thought was weighing in their minds. _**'She/ I kissed him."**_ They both had a pleasant night's sleep.

 **Sorry guys there was no singing but a little fluff. I am taking song requests. And I hope you enjoy this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello boys and girls and welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Without further ado here you go.

Daughtry- September.

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 3

Normal POV:

August 17

Maka was in the library studying as usual. "I thought I'd find you here!" Maka looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. "Chrystal? Is that you?" "Hey Maka! It's been awhile." "Oh my god! Look at you! So beautiful! I thought you weren't coming until September?" She gave her a big hug. "Well I was but decided to surprise Hiro. And one of my best girlfriends." They both laugh. "Hey do you want to meet my friends?" Maka asks. "Sure. Is Hiro with them?" "Yeah last time I checked." Maka gathers her things and both her and Chrystal go to the field behind the school. "Ok you stay here!" Maka said. She walked up to her friends. "Hey guys." "Whoa look who decided to show up!" Black*Star yelled. "Actually I ran into someone! Come on out!" Chrystal came out and Hiro's eyes lit up. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Uh... What's this?" The group of seven ask, confused. "That's Chrystal. Hiro's fiancée. She is going to help with the training in September but wanted to surprise Hiro." The couple walked up to the group. "Hey guys this is my fiancée Chrystal." "Hello." Chrystal said. "Well aren't you cute! I'm Liz." "I'm Patti and I like giraffes!" "Nice to meet you." "I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid." "I-I'm C-c-crona." "It's ok no need to be afraid of me sweetie!" Chrystal smiled. "I'm Tsubaki, you are very beautiful." "Oh thank you! So are you!" "I'm the all amazing God Black*Star! Bow to me peasant." "Uh! I don't think so." "Sup. I'm-" Chrystal cut him off. "Soul right? Your Maka's Weapon?" "How do you know that?" "Maka has spoken very highly of you!" Maka blushes. "Haha if only I could tear those pretty lips of yours right off." Maka said. "Well if you don't mind guys we are going to head back to my hotel room." "Get some!" Black*Star yelled and Hiro gave him the bird. Soul watching the young couple walk away those words echo in his mind. 'She speaks very highly of you!' "Hey Soul! You coming?" Maka called. "Yep! Coming!" He walked with his Meister. The sun glistened off her hair and her skin making her look like an angel. 'Am I having feelings for Maka? No! Impossible. Even though she looks gorgeous and I want to kiss- damn it!'

August 24

Soul POV:

"Soul Eater Evans!" Maka yelled, angry. 'Shit! What now?' "You don't have to yell woman! What?" "Go to the store! Now!" Soul scoffs,"Excuse me? And why do I need to do that?" "I'm on my fucking period and I used my last tampon. So if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you go to the fucking store and get me tampons!" "Alright! Alright!" I left grumbling that I have to go to the store. I get to the store and immediately go to the beauty section. "There's like ten here! Which ones?" I ask myself out loud. "Shopping for Maka?" A voice said next to me. "Oh hey Hiro. Yeah she got all pissy at me and told me I needed to get her more of these. But which ones?" "Hey man its ok. I got you. Get the normal sized ones. Some advil. Tissues. And chocolate, anything chocolate! Trust me it will save your life!" I stared at Hiro. "How do you know this?" "I am engaged to a girl that tells me everything. Her and Maka are like sisters. That's why I'm here!" He says holding up flowers and grabbing a box. "See you around Soul and good luck with Maka. Tell her I said hi." I pay for the stuff and the woman stares at me. "Don't look at me like that! They're for my girlfriend." I hand her cash and I head back home to the beast. "Maka? Are you here?" 'Of course she's here! Where else would she go?' "Give me!" She grabs the bag and pulls out the box of tampons. "Oh ran into Hiro. He says hi." "Tell him to bite me." She goes into the bathroom. I make a mad dash to my room. 'Maka is scary when like this.' I lay on my bed and I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." "Soul?" I look up to see Maka in my doorway. She climbs up on my bed and hugs me. "I'm sorry. I'm a bitch when I'm like this. I hide it pretty well. I don't know what came over me?" I rub her back. "It's ok! You got a mouth on you like no other." She laughs. "I'll get started on dinner." She smiled and walked to the door. "Thanks for the chocolate Soul I appreciate it." I smirked. She closes my door. 'Thank you Hiro.' I plug in my headphones and lay back but in a split second sit back up. 'Wait girlfriend? Maka is not my girlfriend! Ugh what am I going to do? But then again that idea doesn't sound so bad.' I smiled.

September 1

Normal POV:

Tomorrow was the big day for everyone. Maka especially because Chrystal and Hiro would be teaching the classes. She was nervous but knew it couldn't be avoided. Her secret was out and all she could do was pray that the attention didn't fall on her. On the other hand a certain scythe was about to confront one of his best friends. "Hey Kid? Can I ask you something?" Soul asked. Kid was about to make his shot. "What's up?" "Do you like Maka, you know, more than a friend?" Kid dribbled twice before stopping completely and facing Soul. Black*Star and Crona both watched what was happening. "I admire Maka as a fellow Meister and a student. She incredibly gifted and I won't deny I do like her." 'So Hiro was right. Oh Kid is so dead!' Soul thought as he attacked kid. Kid blocked his attack and flipped Soul over and landed on him back. "Don't you remember the last time you fought me?" Soul got off the cement of the basketball court and left. Meanwhile Maka, Chrystal, and Hiro were on the roof of Soul and Maka's apartment building. They were getting Maka back in the swing of things. "Come on Maka, you need to be ready for tomorrow. Let's try your vocals one more time and put your soul into it." Hiro said. "Hiro! Give her a break." Chrystal yelled. "Okay okay! We will see you tomorrow, beautiful. Rest up!" Hiro was the only one who called Maka beautiful. Chrystal didn't mind the pet names Hiro and Maka give each other. "See you tomorrow, sweetie." Maka said waving at the couple. She tilted her head as the couple walked across the roof arm in arm, laughing and smiling, making each other happy. 'They are cute. Why can't I get my vocals right? Think of something. Books? No. Basketball? No. Soul? Maybe. Ok let your soul sing about Soul.' Maka thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and... 'Sing!'

Soul POV:

I walked home from the 'fight' I guess with Kid. I got to the third floor to our apartment. My back hurt and was going to ask Maka for a massage when I heard music. 'Guess it's coming from the roof.' I shrugged and decided to see if there was a party going on. I opened the door and found only Maka on the roof. She had her IPod and her back to the door. She started pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. "Okay you can do this." She said. "One more time." She breathed in and song began. It had a nice melody a guitar strumming. I just watched her. Listening to her with my ears and my soul. I caught a little of her soul. It had something like... Love?

Normal POV:

'How the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave

And all those days we spent out by the lake.

Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made

One by one they vanish just the same.

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain.

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end.'

Maka sang through her soul letting the love she held for one person flood through. All the memories of her and Soul. Not realizing said boy was hiding in the shadows watching said girl sing. He reached out to her soul and found him reminiscing all the memories of him and her. The music picked up tempo but not by much. Maka walked away from the railing and her singing continued.

'Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear

So we made our way by finding what was real.

Now the days are so long that summer's moving on

We reach for something that's already gone, yeah.

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain.

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain

Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end.'

The memories were not clear at first then came in flashes. Every battle Maka and Soul went into determined to get stronger not only for themselves but for each other. Their first mission. The first time Maka and Soul bandaged each other up. Times they wouldn't make it through. When they all played basketball. Went to the lake. Running and laughing on their way home in the rain. When the beat picked up more tempo Maka went back to the railing and sang even louder through her soul.

'Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town (we knew we had to leave this town)

But we never knew when and we never knew how (we never knew how)

We would end up here the way we are.

Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town (we knew we had to leave this town)

But we never knew when and we never knew how (we never knew how).

Of all the things I still remember

Summer's never looked the same

The years go by and time just seems to fly

But the memories remain.

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain

Nothing to lose but everything to gain.'

Memory after memory came by. The fights with Blair. When soul got hurt by Crona. Wrapped in each others company on the couch. Soul becoming a Death Scythe. Falling asleep on each other after a movie. Their fight with Asura and the black blood. The last memory that flashed was the day they became partners. Both Maka and Soul smiled. Maka let her soul die down and ended the song in a low voice.

'Reflecting now on how things could've been

It was worth it in the end.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah.'

Maka stopped and paused her IPod. Soul let the door shut softly and walked downstairs to their apartment. Maka showed up a half a minute later. Soul looked at Maka. Maka looked at Soul. 'Shit!' Both thought in unison; realizing their crush on each other grew.

Rose: What did you think?

Maka: Blushes

Soul: Blushes

Rose: Well anyways please read and review. And I wanna hear song ideas from you. Thank you all of you so far. And thank you for the support. Love you all and until next time. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey** **guys. I'm going to make this short and simple because this is going to be one long chapter. I hope. Anyways chapter 4.**

Songs:

#1 Havana Brown: We Run The Night

#2 The White Tie Affair: Price Of Company

#3 Alexandra Stan: Mr. Saxobeat

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 4

September 2

Normal POV:

Soul and Maka woke up to a start. After what happened yesterday it was going to be hard for the two to not show the affection they now had for each other. Maka got up and took a shower, making sure she looked her best to impress not only Soul but her friends as well. Maka wrapped a towel around herself. 'Crap! I forgot my clothes! Hopefully I can get to my room before Soul comes out.' Maka thought and opened the bathroom door. To her surprise Soul was up half asleep and she ran into him. Shock ran across both their faces. Maka because Soul was in his boxers and Soul because Maka was in a towel. "Um sorry. Bathroom is all yours." Maka said, running away like she was being chased by lions. Soul walked in the bathroom and took his morning piss. 'Dammit Maka. If only I didn't love you.' Soul truly respected his Meister. She was smart, funny, beautiful, strong, sexy at times. 'Stupid Liz. This is her fault. Telling me Maka likes me.' Soul thought and got dressed. Soul came out and Maka was wearing her uniform. Before Soul only cared about being fed, but now with her back turned he caught himself staring at her. Longing for her. Her ash blond hair trailing down her back, looking so soft Soul wanted to touch. Her waist so slender and her long long legs in that short skirt made him shiver. Maka turned and smiled at him. 'Fuck it!' He lunged toward her, hand on her lower back and one grasping her hair and kissed her. Soul backed her into a wall and kissed her harder. "Soul! Soul!" "Huh?" He shook his head out of the day dream. "I said are you ok?" "Uh yeah. I'm cool!" She nodded her head skeptically but shrugged it off. "Oh don't forget pack sweatpants you're going to need them." Soul nodded and went back in his room to find his red and black sweats that were on the floor. He sniffed them and shrugged. Maka was putting on her boots when Soul came out. "Ready?" Maka asked. "Yeah, are you?" "Sorta!" "Sorta? What do you mean?" "Look remember how I was saying that I dance and I sing?" It came out as a question. "Yes? Where are you getting at?" "Soul I haven't danced for six years and I'm scared!" 'Maka? Scared? She is never afraid of anything!' Soul thought worried about Maka. "Hey it's going to be okay. If you want we don't have to go." "I'm not scared of performing. I'm scared of performing with Hiro." Soul was confused. "Wha-" "Just forget it. We are going to be late." Maka turned and left out the door. Soul followed her to the bike and they left toward the school. Once they got there all the seniors were waiting in Stein's classroom. Stein and Spirit walked into the room. "Alright everyone! We need about fifteen minutes more. But for now we have signup sheets on the desk for different areas. One is for roles in the play. One is for crew members. And one is for extras. Please pick one and only one." Stein said. "Maka? Hiro and Chrystal want to see you." Spirit said. Maka nodded and walk out of the room. Soul ran up to Spirit before he followed his daughter. "Spirit? Can I ask you something?" Soul asked, wanting information. Spirit had a cocky look on his face until he saw Soul's facial expression and immediately went in 'dad' mode. "What is wrong with my Maka? What did you do?" Soul held up his hands in defense. "Nothing! Nothing. I just need to ask you something?" Spirit nodded for him to continue. "Was Maka ever afraid of Hiro? Scared?" Spirit thought back then shook his head no. "No. Why?" "I asked Maka if she was ready and she said sorta. I asked her what it meant and she told me that she was scared but not of performing but performing with Hiro? Does that ring a bell?" Once again Spirit shook his head no. "Try asking Chrystal or actually waiting for Maka to tell you." Soul rolled his eyes and went back to the group. "Hey what was that about?" Black*Star asked, shoving Soul's shoulder. "Just wanting information on something. Don't worry about it." They continued conversing until they were called.

Soul POV:

I walked up to the desk with the three clipboards on them. They went into greater details about the areas. The crew was setting up sets and getting them on stage and when needed dancers or backups. The extras were painting sets, costume designs, and getting the cast ready and when needed backups as well. Lastly, the cast. I noticed everyone except Maka and I signed up. I signed up for the cast. I knew I wanted to be Maka's partner always and noticed a familiar name. It said Death The Kid in elegant, symmetrical, perfect handwriting. I got mad but cooled myself down. 'I hope Maka tells me what's wrong. Why she is afraid? I don't like seeing her like this. Vulnerable.' The door opened and Spirit collected the clipboards. "Everyone come with me." We followed Death Scythe and walked into a room. It had hardwood floors, mirrors in the front, and bars in the back. "Hello hello kids!" Lord Death said cheerfully. "What is this?" Harvard asked. "This. This is a dance room. Those of you who signed up in the cast category will report here on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and sometimes weekends. Now for Hiro and Chrystal." Hiro and Chrystal entered. "Excuse me. Pardon me." Maka came in and stood beside me. "Where were you?" I asked in a whisper, worried about her. "Tell you later." Maka said. 'I'll hold her to that.' I thought.

Normal POV:

The senior class sat on the floor of the dance floor. "Alright when we call your name. Stand please." Hiro said. They got done with one list and started on the next. "Okay. You will go with Noah for crew training. Ok now when we call your name again please stand." Hiro said again. They proceeded with roll and were done with that list. "Okay you will go with Gopher for extra training." The two groups left. "Ok looks like this is our cast. We will start training now please partner up." 'Alright let's partner with Ma- ohno!' Soul thought as he stopped in his tracks like deer in a headlight. "Soul! Partner with me!" "No me!" "Soul me!" All his fangirls ran to him. 'Great! Now I will never be with Maka.' "Ladies he has a partner already." Chrystal said, coming to his rescue. "What Maka? She doesn't deserve Soul." Soul opened his mouth to give this bitch a piece of his mind when Chrystal held up a hand. "She deserves respect. And Maka is not his partner, I am so find someone else." Chrystal said and grabbed Soul wrist, dragging him away. "Hey thanks for that. If you don't mind who is Maka partnered up with?" "Don't mention it and Hiro. We decided it's best if he take her and I take you." Soul nodded in understanding. "Alright we are going to start. Please all the boys go in the hall and change and girls change in here." Crystal said. "You mean in front of each other?" Liz asked. "Yes and then when performing you will be changing in front of the boys. You need to get used to it." Hiro said. The boys went in the hallway and waited for Chrystal to come out. "Come on in." As the boys walked in some of the girls were wearing tank tops and really short shorts or in sweatpants. But the boys were staring at one particular girl. Maka. She had on black sweatpants and a black and red sports bra. "Soul? I didn't know your Meister was so fit!" Ox Ford said. "We need to get you stretched so no injury occurs. So follow along." Hiro explained. He walked over to the sound system and turned it up. The song We Run The Night came on and Hiro started doing head movement. Rolling it back and forth. Soul wasn't very good but instead of watching Hiro he watched Maka. Then the beat picked up a lot and started doing fitness work outs. Jumping jacks, running in place, jumping jacks again. They did forty sets each and then bent down to touch their toes. "LAY ON YOUR BACKS!" Hiro yelled over the music. They all did as instructed they did 20 sit ups, 10 push ups, and one minute of planking. 'Man my feet are going to stink! I wish I never wore socks today.' Soul thought. As they all sat up the song switch to Price of Company. Hiro had them spread their legs open wide. Hiro had them put their chest over the leg and lean down. Then he did the same with the right. Soul noticed that almost all the guys were staring at Maka. When she put her chest to the floor in front those said guys shivered and Soul was one of them. Hiro stood up and turned off the music. "Alright since you are all stretched. We will do across the floor work. You are going to go from left to right and then from right to left. Please line up into two lines. One boys the other girls." Hiro said. They all lined up. Soul saw Maka, first in line, talking to Liz. 'I wonder what they are talking about?' Soul thought. Maka laughed and shook her head. 'So cute!' "Maka, Soul is staring at you. And he has a goofy grin on his face!" Liz said. Maka looked out of the corner of her eye and laughed. 'So cute.' "Alright so you are going to do a six step pirouette and try to do a single. If you are up for a challenge you can attempt a double. So the pirouette looks like this." Hiro put his right leg out and then crossed it in front, then put his left leg out then crossed it over the right. "You are going to plié to make you turn faster and spot the wall so you don't get dizzy." Hiro bent both legs and turned over his right shoulder not once, not twice, but three times. Everyone except Maka and Chrystal stared in awe. "Alright I will count you off you go two at a time. And every two counts of eight." "Thank Death the number is symmetrical." Kid said. Chrystal played the music and Mr. Saxobeat came on. "5, 6, 7, 8." Hiro counted loudly and Maka and Ox were the first ones up. Soul watched as his Meister worked across the floor. She turned twice and it was graceful unlike Ox when he stumbled. Hiro called all of them every two counts. It was Soul's turn. He was nervous. He wanted to be good enough like his Meister. There she was looking beautiful. Hiro counted and Soul followed the pattern. He bent and turned not once but twice just like Maka and he continued. Maka was impressed. Soul did a double and it warmed her heart. The song restarted and Hiro counted yet again. Maka did a double again and finished her set. Soul on the other hand only did a single. But it was the left so it was more complicated. The music stopped. "Bravo. Good job. Alright next up is a cháinè turn. And it looks like this." Hiro showed them the turn moving across the floor. "It's just turning in a circle and you keep going you don't stop until you reach the other side. Which beautiful?" Maka looked at Hiro. "You will do two chàiné's and two piquè's." 'What the hell is that and why did he call Maka beautiful?' Soul thought. The song repeated and Hiro counted off. Everyone stared at Maka watched as she moved so fast they barely noticed two dips after every chàiné. They all crossed to the left then back again. The music was once again cut off and Hiro praised the group. "Good catching on quick. I think after two more days you'll be ready to dance on the ninth. Alright one more and it's a leap. So you are going to chassè step and leap. So it looks like this." Hiro dip a skip with his right foot in front of his left and he stepped with his left and leaped with his right leg in front and left leg in back. Hiro once more counted as the same song repeated. Maka did the leap and Soul thought it was so graceful. Everyone got done with the first set and went back to the right side. The music stopped and Hiro praised the group again. "I want you all to see something. Beautiful mind doing that leap again." Maka said "sure." "Ok I want you to watch Maka. Look at her legs." Everyone watched Maka and everyone was shocked. Both her legs were straight and looked very strong through the sweatpants. "Those are dancer legs. Anyways class is over boys go get changed and girls get changed and see you all Wednesday. Soul grabbed his things and walked outside to changed back. One by one the girls filed out and then Maka came out with Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki. Soul noticed all the guys except Crona and Star staring at his Meister. Soul went up to her and walked with her. Putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close. 'Mine!' Soul thought. 'Maka is mine.'

So what did you think? I know long chapter! Sorry I didn't update on Monday. My tablet was acting up and my phone lost half my story. But anyways. R&R sweeties. Thank you to all my supporters.

Til next time bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys this isn't a chapter I might be slow with updates. My mom passed away today. Please understand. I will be up in running with brand new chapters soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Rose here. So most of you know where I've been for the past week. If you don't my mom died last week. Thank you for your reviews and here is Chapter 6. This is another long chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater still. I don't own any of the songs.**

 **Song 1: 3 Doors Down- Runaway**

 **Song 2: Panic! At The Disco- Miss Jackson (Requested by Professor Soul)**

 **Soul Eater: The Musical**

Chapter 6

 _September 17_

Normal POV:

The cast for the show was beginning to move along. Everyone was working together and following orders. Until today. Everyone headed into class. Hiro and Chrystal decided it was time the guys and girls change in front of each other. "You all need to get over this fear of seeing someone half naked. It's natural so it's about time you stop being afraid and strip." Hiro explained. Everyone was frozen. "Oh for death sakes." Maka said and grabbed her clothes and started stripping. All of them watched her as she shedded off each article of clothing. The girls were amazed because Maka had the guts to do that and the guys were shocked because Maka freaking Albarn was half naked. She pulled a shirt over her head. "See. Easy. Can we move on?" Maka asked with a visible blush on her face. Everyone followed pursuit some of Soul's fangirls watched Soul as he stripped. He changed from his blue jeans to sweatpants and looked over. The said girls blushed and giggled. Soul rolled his eyes and saw the most weirdest thing. His Meister was getting hit on by his friends. Soul saw Maka being crowded by his friends and then some. He noticed she seemed to be uncomfortable and decided to help her out. "Oi! Maka. Come here." Soul called out. "Excuse me please." She said as she made her way toward him. She looked beautiful. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her green eyes looking at him. He noticed another tiny detail. **_'She was wearing one of my shirts. One of my shirts!'_** Soul thought. "Thank you for saving my ass back there!" She said, as she hugged Soul. "No problem. Besides it's not cool having guys crowd you like that." Soul said. Soul swears he thought he saw Maka blush. "Ok class. Today we will do things a little different. Boys you are in here and girls we will be on stage. This is a great way to get you ready for auditions. So boys you will be working with Hiro while the girls work with me." Chrystal stated. The girls started to leave and all of Soul's fan girls waved and smiled at him. Soul blew them all off. He saw Maka walking with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. Maka looked Soul's way and smiled then winked. 'Did Maka just wink at me? That's cool.' Soul thought as he smirked.

Soul POV:

' ** _This is so stupid.'_** I thought. "Alright boys your song is runaway. So I will teach you the dance, I will place you in spots, we will clean it and at auditions you will perform this dance, a dance of your own, and a song for you to sing. Easy enough right? Ok any questions?" Hiro asked. Everybody shook their heads no. "Ok let's begin. Find a spot and we will start." I found a spot in front next to Black*Star to my left, Kid to my right and Crona behind me. "Ok so this song is about you and someone else running away together. Like a forbidden love I guess. But we will get started so everybody stand straight and tall. We will do the first three counts of eight" Hiro said. He started the dance. He had us hold our position for one eight count. He had us move back by sweeping our feet around us for the first four count. He had us spin to our right then bend over and put our left foot up then down. He had us pirouette and put our right hand over our heart and our left hand in the air. **_'So uncool.'_** I thought. We cháinèd twice to the left and reach out our right hand. Then we leaped forward. "Good we will go over that one more time no music and then we will run it with music." Hiro counted off again and we did it with some mistakes. "Alright. You did ok let's run it with music." The song started and we held our positions for the count of eight.

' _Do you ever think about running away_

 _'cause I was thinkin' about leavin' today_

 _We'll follow forever where our hearts wanna go_

 _Maybe we'll live somewhere where nobody knows our names_

 _Then things might change for the good_.'

Hiro stopped the song. "Getting there but good. Do we need to run it again or can we continue?" We were silent. "I will take that to continue. Alright the chorus. It's a little challenging. But I know you can handle that." "Of course I can handle that! I'm a god after all." Black*Star stated. "Anyways. Let's get started. So get in the position of the leap." We all put our right foot forward and our left foot back. "Now this is the hard part. You're going pliè and do a corkscrew turn. Which I can't do one, but there is one person who can. Let me get her." Hiro said as he left. **_'I hope Maka is doing better than we are._**

Maka POV:

The girls and I entered on the stage and I realized how familiar it felt. "Ok girls so your song is Miss Jackson. I love this song and I wanted you girls to perform it. So let's get started. Just follow along and then I'll go through it again. So lay on the floor." We got on the floor and laid down. We rolled over onto our stomachs and lifted our right leg up and over and ended in a sitting position with our knees to our chest and moved our head in a circle then pushed up from our left hand to a standing position. I was the only one that could go up slowly. "Alright good. Keep practicing that move and you will get it in no time. Now I want to do this in groups so half of you go off stage and the rest stay on stage." My group consisted of Liz, Kim, Tsubaki, Patti, Jackie, pot if thunder and lightning, and a few others. I was really happy I got my friends with me. We all went off stage. I watched Chrystal with the other group that had almost all of Soul's fans. She was such an amazing dancer and I admired her work. She had them turn around and face the front then had their right hand over their mouth and their right foot behind their left leg. Then swept their right foot and hand both to the right. Then did a triple pirouette. "Good now find a partner and both if you face each other. Maka can you be my partner for a minute." I walked and stood in front of her. "Ok now with your partners one of you is going to bend down and act like you kiss their pinkie finger. Then both of you are going to to do somersault. Yes Amy?" "So we do that while standing?" "Yes Amy! Here Maka and I will show you." I bent down and 'kissed' her pinkie and we did the somersault at the same time. She went left and I went right. Everyone gasped. "Just when you're doing this tuck your head under so there is no result to injury. Thank you Maka you can go back off stage. Ok now let's run it to this part with music. Girls off stage come back on stage please." We all got in our spots and we began the song. "Oh when you're on the ground hold it for the first eight count then roll over." She started the song.

' _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

 _You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_

 _You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_

 _But we're so lucky,_

 _Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down.'_

"Great girls! Ok can we move on or do it one more time?" We all said to move on. "Alright girls on stage go off stage and girls off stage come- Hiro? What are you doing here?" All the girls looked over to see Hiro walking in on our practice time. "Hello ladies. I need to borrow Maka for a second." I was confused. 'Why me? Out of all people?' "Sure Hiro. Go ahead Maka!" Chrystal said. I nodded my head and left. "So what's up Hiro? You never needed me before." I said. "I forgot that I can't do a corkscrew turn and Chrystal can't do the turn without doing a Fouetté* first. But I know you can do one without that. Please Maka I'm desperate." I thought about it and I did owe him for me leaving. "Ok I will do it but I need the eight count before the chorus." He nodded and told me that it was a pirouette with the hand over the heart then a chàinè to the left and a leap then the corkscrew turn. "Alright so like this." I did everything he said and he was impressed. "Yes exactly that. You never cease to amaze me, beautiful." "Whatever! Let's go."

Soul POV:

"This stinks. We should all just leave. WHO IS WITH YOUR GOD?" Black*Star asked. I rolled my eyes. "Star no one is with you!" "Shut it, peasant!" 'Same old Black*Star.' I thought. Everyone got bored and just chilled on the floor. Everyone then gasped and looked toward the door. I looked over and my mouth dropped. "Ok everyone. Maka has agreed to help me out for that one part. So all of you listen to her and behave." Hiro stated. "So the best way to do the turn is plié low then turn and you'll get that momentum. So I will show you the turn then I'll put it together." Hiro counted her off and she bent her knees and turned and raised her hands up over her head. She turned so fast I was amazed, she looked so beautiful. She dragged her foot on the ground and landed. "Psh I can do that. Anything you can do your god can do better!" Black*Star exclaimed, all of us sweat dropping. "Ok big shot. Do it." Maka challenged. 'She looks good when she does that.' I thought. Black*Star got up and bent his knees did the turn and immediately got dizzy. He fell over and maka looked at him, smiling and feeling satisfied with herself. "That's what happens when you don't spot. Idiot! Ok now I will show you that last eight count with the turn." Maka said. We all stood it front and Hiro played the song. He counted her off and she did the dance. Then she did the turn and then she tripped and landed on me. Our lips touched and we pulled apart as fast as it happened. "Uh. Hiro I gotta go back to my class." Maka said and ran. When the door closed everyone looked my way. "Ok class is dismissed for today." Hiro said. 'I can't believe she kissed me?! Her lips were so soft and-' "Soul? Stop daydreaming over there and get dressed!" Star interrupted my train of thought.

Maka POV:

I can't believe I kissed Soul. I do like him but I didn't mean to land on his lips. Everyone is going to talk about this.

Hey my lovelies. So I want to give a thanks to my girl Professor Soul. She is a favorite writer of mine. She is a awesome writer so go check her out. I am back. And seen you in the next update bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Rose here! I know this is an early update. So here you go. I would to make a shout out to a reader. lillyRdalton, thank you for your reviews and you following my stories. Here is Chapter 7 hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the songs.**

 **Song 1: Fifth Harmony- I'm in love with a monster.**

 **Song 2: Billy Squier- Everybody wants you.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 7

 _September 20th_

Maka POV:

The past few days were extremely hard on me. After the accidental kiss with Soul most of his followers found out from Black*Star's big ass mouth. My friends wanted to know what happened. I told them it was an accident and they believed me but his followers were giving me death stares and death threats. I didn't take it personally until today. On my way to one of my classes I overheard four of the girls that were in the dance class talking about me. The one that hated me the most was Amy Shinohara. She told them that I was 'nothing to him' and 'I didn't deserve him as a weapon partner.' I snuck past all of them and ran outside. ' ** _Of course it would be raining. Just my luck!'_** I thought. I didn't even feel like going to my last few classes. I just sat outside for a while in the rain, sulking like a baby. I couldn't tell Soul about these threats. Even though he was my partner and best friend there were some things I had to keep hidden. If I were to tell it would be like me tattling on those girls. I am a big girl and I can handle them. I hope I can. 'I can't tell him this and I can't tell him that I love him either.' I thought. Yes, the flat chested bookworm loved her partner more than a best friend. I moved out of the rain and into a spot beside the school that offered some shade against the storm. I was shivering and forgot my jacket in my locker. I pulled out my headphones and my IPod and just put it on random and of course a song pertaining to my situation would play. ' ** _Again just my luck!'_** I thought. I pulled my knees to my chest and just sat there while listening to the song as it started.

' _Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose_

 _Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold_

 _He's trying it on, yeah, he's taking me out_

 _Say what you want but I won't ever be told_

 _Cause I'm in love with a monster._

 _Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind_

 _But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time_

 _No, I don't really care for the same conversation_

 _Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing_

 _Chasing love, with a monster._

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love with a monster.'_

When I first met Soul he was playing the piano. It was a very dark and ominous tune, but I was drawn to it. Actually scratch that I was drawn to him, to his soul. I loved the sound and there he was. He told me it was his inner darkness that he was playing. He said that he was a monster on the inside. I surprised him when I told him I liked it and from that day, we were partners.

' _Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace_

 _We breaking rules like we changing the game._

 _He's trying it on, and he's taking me out_

 _Say what you want but I won't ever be told_

 _I'm in love (with a monster)._

 _My daddy told me, I should have better taste_

 _But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face_

 _No, I don't really care for the lame conversation_

 _Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing_

 _Chasing love, with a monster._

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love (I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _I'm in love with a monster (Hey).'_

I remember the first time Soul met my father. I told Soul how my father was a cheating loser and cheated on mama and made her leave. I still cry on that subject. My father sprouted his scythes and protected me from Soul. I told papa not to do that but he never listens. I was about to Maka Chop the crap out of him but Lord Death took care of that for me. Lord Death told Soul and I he expected great things from us. I knew I always wanted to be like mama and I knew that it was my destiny to make Soul a Death Scythe.

' _Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it_

 _Ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it._

 _Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it_

 _Bitter the better, hey, hey, hey, hey._

 _You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it baby)_

 _You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby)_

 _You make me crazy, but I love it_

 _You make me crazy baby, but I love it_

 _I'm in love with a monster.'_

Soul sometimes was sweet on me. He would take me out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate a victory when we caught our first soul and our 99th soul then our (actual) witch soul. It was nice to see the sweet side of him but I liked the cool guy Soul too. He does make me crazy for him sometimes but I lived with him for years already so I gotten used to it.

' _Everybody now_

 _Did you know (Did you know)_

 _Did you know (Did you know)_

 _Everybody loves a monster (mmm yeah)_

 _Did you know (Did you know)_

 _Did you know (Did you know)_

 _Everybody loves a monster (yeah)_

 _I'm in love (we're in love) with a monster._

 _(I'm in love)_

 _I'm in love with a monster_

 _Are you in love with a monster?_

 _I'll never find another monster_

 _I wanna know, I wanna know_

 _I'm in love with a monster._

 _Hit me, hit me, hit me_

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8_

 _Thank you, goodnight.'_

A few months after Soul and I were partners. He got his fangirls. At that time I didn't have a crush on my weapon and it didn't bother me. After Soul got hurt in Italy by Crona and Ragnarok I realized that if he died I couldn't live without my weapon. I started to gain feelings for Soul a few weeks after he woke up. I knew I couldn't tell him so I just ignored my feelings and continued gathering souls. When we defeated the Kishin or when I defeated it I knew I loved Soul. I started to cry again and closed my eyes and waited for the next song to come on. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it startled me. I looked up and saw it was Professor Stein. I took out my earphones and sat straight. "Maka why weren't you in class? You never miss it and why are you crying?" He asked me. I sniffled and said, "I j-just n-needed to c-come ou-outside? I-I f-forgot my j-jacket in-inside. I w-wouldn't of b-been able to f-focus." I didn't realize how cold I was. "Why wouldn't you be able to focus? Here you're shaking." He said as he handed me his lab coat. "T-thanks." "Now tell me what happened or going on." I nodded and told him everything. From my feelings for Soul to the stares and threats to Amy saying such cruel things. "That is a lot to take in for someone. I didn't know you felt that way about your partner. Does he know?" Stein asked and I just shook my head no. "Come on there is an hour left in school. I have to see Lord Death you are excused from Marie's class and let's get some hot tea in you." "T-thank y-you Pr-professor." I stuttered. We stood up and made our way to The Death Room.

Soul POV:

I was getting my things from my locker and heading to Stein's class. I walked passed a group of girls that giggled my way. **_'Awesome! Just what I need. Why can't they leave me alone.'_** I thought. I made it to class and expected Maka to be reading or talking with Tsubaki but I didn't see her. **_'Thats weird. She is usually here before me. She's probably in the washroom.'_** I made it to my seat next to where my Meister sits and more and more kids came in. I saw Tsubaki come in and talking to someone but I was disappointed when it wasn't Maka. "Hey Soul. Where is Maka? Isn't she alway here before all of us?" Black*Star asked. "Yeah but maybe she's in the bathroom?" I asked myself. Black*Star shook his head, "Tsubaki was in there and didn't see Maka." Professor Stein came in and took attendance. He looked up and was confused. "Soul where is Maka? She never skips my lessons." I shrugged. Now I started to worry. As Stein handed us our work I put in my headphones and got to work. Yes, the coolest Death Scythe doing work unnatural. I know but I need to pass my classes or I won't graduate. I set my playlist on random.

' _You see 'em comin' at you every night_

 _Strung on pretension, they fall for you at first sight_

 _You know their business, you think it's a bore_

 _They make you restless, it's nothin' you ain't seen before_

 _Get around town, spend your time on the run_

 _You never let down, say you do it for fun_

 _Never miss a play, though you make quite a few_

 _You give it all away - everybody wants you.'_

I hated having followers because they giggle at me all the time, they talk to me and tell me their problems which I don't really care. It gets annoying sometimes and a bit much. Maka never has done anything like that. She usually keeps something's to herself but if she is having a real problem she would tell me.

' _You crave attention, you can never say "no"_

 _Throw your affections any way the wind blows_

 _You always make it, you're on top of the scene_

 _You sell the copy like the cover of a magazine_

 _Puttin' on the eyes 'til there's nobody else_

 _You never realize what you do to yourself_

 _The things that they see make the daily reviews_

 _You never get free - everybody wants you.'_

I like having followers because they do give me the attention I crave. They leave little notes in my lockers or when I happen to walk by I hear my name and I hear a he is hot or something. Maka doesn't really talk about me like that. After I found out she likes me she never made an effort to show it.

 _'Everybody knows you_

 _Everybody snows you_

 _Everybody leads you, needs you,_

 _bleeds you.'_

Thirty minutes passed and I had half of the packet done and still no Maka. ** _'I hope she's okay? Where could she be? This is not normal Maka behavior.'_** I thought.

' _Nights of confusion and impossible dreams_

 _Days at the mirror, patchin' up around the seams_

 _You got your glory, you paid for it all_

 _You take your pension in loneliness and alcohol_

 _Say goodbye to conventional ways_

 _You can't escape the hours, you lose track of the days_

 _The more you understand, seems the more like you do_

 _You never get away - everybody wants you.'_

Before I found out Maka liked me I had dreams about her and I being an item but never acted on it. I mean she was my Meister and I was her weapon. She was my best friend and I was hers. She was the only one that let me in and she trusted. Hell she even picked me over her lowlife of a father. I wanted to be a great Death Scythe like Spirit Albarn and held respect for him but after finding out that was Maka Albarn's father and how much of a ass he was. Respect. Flew out the window. Black*Star shook my shoulder and realized that Professor Stein left and class was dismissed. I took one earphone out and walked with Star back to my locker. I grabbed a packet for Maka so she didn't drop a letter grade. I am such a good partner. I put my book back and grabbed my next textbook for Miss Marie's class. I saw Stein walking with a soaking wet and shivering Maka. 'Maka? Was she outside this whole time?' I thought I was about to go after her when they went into The Death Room. "Soul let's go to class, dude! Don't make your god wait." Star said. I turned and walked with Black*Star and Liz to Miss Marie's. "So Soul how was it kissing Maka?" Liz asked, completely amused. "I didn't kiss her. She tripped and fell onto my lips." I said, annoyed. I glared at Star because he mortified Maka and now the whole school knows that her and I kissed. "I know she kissed you. And only Star and I group know that she has feelings for you and I know that Kid has feeling for her as well." "Liz stop talking." I said. "Whatever." Liz said and walked into Marie's class. "Soul can I talk to you for one second?" I turned and saw Tsubaki right behind me. I nodded and we went outside. "Go and see Maka. I will tell Miss Marie you needed to see Lord Death." I looked at her stunned. "Tsu, no thats ok. You do-" "No Soul. You need to go see her. You care about her, don't you?" I only nodded. "Then go. I will get notes and you go and find out what happened with Maka?" "Okay thanks Tsu." I said and ran towards The Death Room. I ran passed the room where Maka and I became partners and heard the piano playing. 'Maybe a quick peek.' I opened the door and walked inside. I looked around and then...

Cliffhanger. *Evil laugh* Hope your not to mad at me. Remember R&R and love you all. And another shout out to a Guest on who sent this review ':Omg! I can't wait! This is f*** awesome! I love it!' Thank you so much. And until the next update. Bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I have a new follower Cddlebunni. Thank you for following me. Here is chapter 8. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs.**

 **Song 1: 3 Doors Down- Runaway**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 8

 _September 20th_

Normal POV:

Soul walked into the room where him and Maka first became partners and heard a piano playing. "That was good, beautiful. How about you try. I know it has been awhile but let's get you back in the swing of things." Hiro said to a girl with her hair in a ponytail. "Oh looks we got a visitor. Hey Soul!" Hiro said and as soon as he said Soul's name the girl stiffened. She leaned over and then collected her bag and ran out the back door. "Who was that?" Soul asked Hiro. "No one important. Did you need something?" Soul was confused. "Aren't you getting married? And you're calling another girl 'beautiful?' That doesn't sound like you're into marrying Chrystal at all." Hiro looked at Soul and smiles. "My fiancée knows about me calling that girl beautiful. So if you're done accusing me I have a script to write and also more choreography for your class dance." Hiro was about to leave when Soul grabbed his sleeve. "Wait I do have a question. Have you seen Maka or talked to her at all in the last couple hours? I saw her with Stein and then go into The Death Room." "Sorry Soul. I haven't seen her. Maybe try the room you're talking about she might still be in there." Hiro then left and then Soul went out the door the mysterious girl left out of. Soul finally made it to The Death Room and knocked. He heard a 'come in' and entered. When he finally got to where Lord Death was he saw Maka and was relieved that she was okay. "Maka!" Soul said as he came over and hugged her. "Where were you? I was so worried." Maka wrapped her arms around her weapon and said, "I'm so sorry, Soul. I just needed some time to myself. I was outside and I forgot my jacket. Then Stein found me and invited me to have tea with Lord Death. We got to chatting and I didn't realize school was over." Soul was just so happy to see his Meister again. "Please let me know next time so I'm not worrying. It's so not cool." "I will." Soul noticed she had her hair up in a ponytail. "We were just talking about how we can't wait to see all of you perform." Lord Death said. "Well Lord Death, thank you for your time." Maka said, as she bowed to the reaper. "No problem, Maka. Just stop by anytime." She nodded once and both the scythe and the scythe-meister left. Once the two were gone Stein asked, "Do you think she will tell him?" "In due time. She does have feelings for the young scythe, but if these threats keep coming and she tries to deal with it alone. It might hurt them both. In more ways than one." Lord Death explained.

Maka POV:

My talk with Stein and Lord Death helped. I told them my predicament and they agreed to keep it under wraps and not to punish the girls but if it escalates further I need to tell them and I need to tell Soul. "So why did you not show up to class? Nothing stops you from showing up, so what happened?" Soul asked me. "I just had a lot on my plate and couldn't focus." ** _'Please buy it.'_** "You're okay now, right?" I nodded and he did his shark tooth grin I loved oh so much. "Cool. Now there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Soul said. I already knew it was about the kiss. "Soul, it was an accident I tripped and landed into you that's all. We are best friends and partners and that's all." I said and kept walking. "Maka what I wanted to say was I-" "Maka! I'm so glad you're okay? Where were you?" Kid asked me, with the rest of the group behind him. "Maka. I-I'm so g-glad y-you're okay." Crona said, stuttering. "Ok guys it's not like I got hurt. I just had a lot on my plate. I was outside and I forgot my jacket. Stein found me and invited me for some tea with Lord Death." I explained myself. The group nodded in understanding and we all left for our lockers and went home.

 _September 25th_

Soul POV:

We all went to our dance classes and continued on with our dancing. My class was on the stage today. I wanted to tell Maka how I felt but stupid Kid had to ruin it all. We were finished with the dance and got our new spots. We had Harvard, Oxford, Kilik and a few others in the front. Then it went Crona, Kid, Black*Star, a couple others and I in the middle row. Then the rest in the back. We were in 'windows' as Hiro called it so we were staggered. "Ok guys this is the first part of the dance. Now I need the people in front to move to the back and the back to move to the front. This is for the next part of the dance. Now the middle row you will be in front for the rest of the dance. The back row move to the middle and the front move to the back again." We moved again and my group was in front. "Finally a god like me needs all the attention!" Star shouted. "Ok since we have our spots and we cleaned it all, let's run it through once then you can start on your own dances. I cut the music since it can be between 2 minutes to 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Also when you pick a song to sing and your song to dance to, come to me and I can cut music for you." We all nodded and got in our spots.

 _'Do you ever think about running away_

 _'cause I was thinkin' about leavin' today_

 _We'll follow forever where our hearts wanna go_

 _Maybe we'll live somewhere where nobody knows our names_

 _Then things might change for the good._

 _I wanna be somewhere so far away_

 _To lie under the night at the end of another good day_

 _I can't tell you how long we'll be gone_

 _But as long as we're together then forever is never too long. Too long.'_

When the 'never too long ended' the back came to the front and the front went to the back it looked good and I heard where Hiro cut the music.

' _Do you ever think about not comin' back_

 _Hoppin' on a train and we'll burn up the tracks_

 _We'll jump off somewhere that we don't know how to say_

 _Maybe hitch a ride from someone who can tell us the way_

 _To where these things might change for the good._

 _I wanna be somewhere so far away_

 _To lie under the night at the end of another good day_

 _I can't tell you how long we'll be gone_

 _But as long as we're together then forever is never too_

 _Where forever is never too long.'_

We did the steps for the next verse with no mistakes and did the same steps as the first chorus. My group was up next and we moved to the front. The song cut to the last chorus and we did the same steps as the first and second chorus but the last three eight counts were different.

' _I wanna be somewhere so far away_

 _To lie under the night at the end of another good day_

 _I can't tell you how long we'll be gone_

 _But as long as we're together then forever is never too_

 _I wanna be somewhere so far away_

 _To lie under the night at the end of another good day_

 _I can't tell you how long we'll be gone_

 _But as long as we're together then forever is never too_

 _Forever is never too long.'_

We all did a double pirouette and did a stag leap. We laid on our backs and rolled over our right shoulder and stood up. We did a turn and we had partners. I was paired with Black*Star, Crona and Kid were partners, Harvard and Oxford were partners, and Kilik and a guy named Sam were partnered up. We stood back to back and I went right as Black*Star went left then I went left and he went right. We turned and we all went to the front and landed in a pose. My pose was I crouched and gave my smirk. Then the song ended. Hiro stopped the song and he clapped. "Amazing work boys. Amazing work. Ok since we have thirty minutes left go ahead and pick your two songs then come and see me so I can lock your songs so nobody can steal them. Get to work." We got our bags and I grabbed my IPod. I scrolled through my songs. ** _'Okay let's see. No. No. No. Maybe. No. Ugh this is hard.'_** I thought and I walked over to Black*Star and he was jamming out to a song. I tapped his shoulder. "Huh? Oh hey Soul. Found your songs yet?" I shook my head. "No I don't know what to do. I don't know anything about this kind of stuff." I sat down next to him and he slapped my shoulder. "Just find a song that speaks to you. A god like me already has his songs picked. I just gotta go tell Hiro." He stood up and walked away. **_'How could that idiot that calls himself a god already have songs and I don't even know what I want to dance to let alone. Sing!'_** I thought and I sighed to myself. I saw Hiro walk on stage and sit down next to Crona just then the doors opened and Maka walked through. "Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?" Hiro asked Maka. "Just coming to say Chrystal wants you and the guys to come back to the dance room. We just finished are dance." She said. **_'Beautiful? Hiro said that to that girl the other day. Could it be? Nah.'_** I thought. I saw Maka leave and everyone pack up. I did the same and left towards the dance room. We made it back to the dance room and I was on my way to my group when, "Soooouulll!" I heard the annoying voice. Before I had time to turn I was pulled to the floor and saw it was my number one fan, Amy. "Why don't you hang with my friends and I today. I'm sure your group won't mind." She said. I looked back and all of my friends were looking my way. All looking...sad? "I don't wanna be rude but I really need to-" I was cut off. "The annual halloween homecoming dance is coming up and you're going to take me." Amy said. "Sorry thanks but no thanks." I stood up and went to my friends. "Hey guys. Sorry about that." I said. "What did she want?" Liz asked me. "She told me I was going to take her to the halloween dance that you guys throw every year. I told her no and walked away." I said. "Good because that chick is crazy!" Kim interjected. We all laughed and then the bell rang.

October 1

Normal POV:

It was Saturday afternoon and as usual Soul went to play one-on-one with Black*Star and Maka stayed home curled up with a good book. Maka was getting interested in one part of her book someone knocked on her door. **_'Seriously? Now!'_** Maka dog-eared her book and opened the door. "Hey beautiful! You look mad. Is something wrong?" Hiro said and backed up a few steps. "Hiro? What do you want?" Maka asked, completely annoyed that he interrupted a good part in her book. "Look I was wondering if you wanted to practice your song for auditions since Soul is playing hoops with Black*Star?" Hiro asked, as he expected the deathly Maka-Chop. "How did you know Soul was with Star and I would like to do that." "I saw them on the courts on the way here it looked pretty intense." "Let me grab my keys, phone and my IPod and then we can leave." Hiro nodded and Maka invited him in. "So why did you pick those particular songs. There both amazing songs but I'm just curious." "I want everyone to see me for me instead a hard-working, violent bookworm." Hiro only nodded and they left. On the court's Star and Soul were tied. 10 to 10. "Okay next shot wins." Soul said. Black*Star checked Soul and Soul checked back and they were off. Soul grabbed the ball and made a shot and missed. "You're losing ground Eater. I'm too godly for you. Ahahaha!" Soul took it as an advantage and stole the ball and slam dunked it. "That was unfair man. I want a rematch." "Sorry Star I wish but I need to go and shower and spend time with Maka." "I think you have some time." "What is that supposed to mean?" Black*Star pointed and Soul saw Maka and Hiro walking together. "Hey Hiro!" Hiro looked and waved at the guys. "You wanna play some hoops?" Black*Star asked. "No sorry! Maka and I are going to practice her song maybe later." Hiro said and both Maka and Hiro left. "Speaking of songs have you found yours?" Black*Star asked Soul. "I have my song I wanna sing but not my dance one. It's hard doing a solo." Soul said. "Ask Chrystal to help. She's help me some. Anyway you win here's your ten bucks and I will see in class on Monday." Black*Star said as he walked off the court. ' ** _Maybe I will ask Chrystal for help.'_** Soul thought and went home to take a shower.

 **Hey guys! So what did you think? I tend to drag this story on. Hope you enjoy and I until the next update bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Rose here! Shout out to**

 **Thank you for your support. Here is chapter 9.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs.**

 **Song #1: The Fray- Over my head (cable car)**

 **Song #2: Shawn Mendes- Stitches (Warning: tune will get stuck in your head)**

 **Song #3: Shaggy- Angel**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 9

 _October 10th_

Soul POV:

It's been a few days since I thought about going to ask Chrystal for help. 'Maybe I should call her up?' I thought and I went into Maka's room to retrieve Chrystal's number. I saw a notebook with a number written on her desk. I typed the number and called her up. It rang a couple times then her voice came on the line. "Hello?" "Hey Chrystal, it's Soul!" "Oh hey. Is something wrong?" "No. No nothing wrong at all. I was wondering if you could help me with something." "Sure! What is it?" It was so embarrassing asking a girl for help. I scratched the back of my head and said, "Could you possibly help me with choosing a song to dance too. I haven't found one that speaks to me yet." "Alright. Mind if I come over? Since Hiro is with Maka I'm home alone." "Sure why not I'll text you the address." "See you in a bit, Soul." She hung up and I texted her the address. 'I wonder what Maka's songs are?' I thought as I sat on the couch. "Maybe I'll practice my song I want to song while I wait." I said to myself. I played the song with karaoke lyrics.

 _'I never knew_

 _I never knew that everything was falling through_

 _That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

 _To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

 _But that's how it's got to be_

 _It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

 _I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

 _The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears.'_

I picked this song because I was think of playing the piano with it. I usually never played the piano in public. Only when Maka and I were in battle and we had to get our resonance rate up.

' _Everyone knows I'm in Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind  
_

 _She's on your mind.'_

"I guess someone is on your mind?" A voice from the door said. "Blair what the hell? I thought you had work?" "Bu-tan did but was sent home! So who is on your mind? Is it Maka?" The cat-witch asked me. "It's just a song I have to sing nothing else." I realized the song still played. I stopped it and I heard a knock at the door. "Blair I have company change into your cat form please?" She sighed but changed and ran to Maka's room. "Hey Chrystal. Come on in." I said and moved so she could come in. "Thanks Soul. Cute place. Let's get started, ok?" I nodded and we sat on the couch. "Alright, what is your song that you wanna sing?" She asked me. "The Fray over my head." "Okay so since that is a upbeat-ish song let's get into a song genre around that!" She said. We looked through my song list and nothing caught my eye. We then went to hers and one song caught my eye. "That one!" "That one? Really?" I nodded and she complied. "Okay! Let's go to the school and practice." "Cool! Are you okay going on a motorcycle?" "Do I look like a scared little bitch to you? Hiro has a Harley." She said. "Alright let's go." I grabbed my keys and we left. **_'Hiro is one lucky guy!'_** I thought. I got on and Chrystal slid behind me. I started the engine. "Hold on!" I said and we took off. We made it to the school and I parked my bike. "Come on. We can use the stage. Do you wanna practice your song your gonna sing as well." I shrugged and said 'alright.' We passed some classrooms and the same tune from the piano played. "What is that song?" I asked myself. I was about to walk over to the door but Chrystal stopped and shook her head. **_'What is she hiding?'_** "Who's in there?" "I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't." She lead me to the classroom and plugged in her IPod. "Now Hiro will be judging everyone that includes Maka but Hiro and I know she is going to get the lead role anyway. Your song and dance is supposed to stand out. I shouldn't be telling you this but that is how you'll get the attention." I nodded and she continued. "What I was thinking for the first six seconds of the song is you on a big black chair and then when the song starts you start dancing." "That's cool." "Alright here is a stool for now. Now act like you are trying to get a girl." ** _'Easy!'_** I thought and I acted like I had a suit on and I gave my best grin. Chrystal stopped the song. "That. Was. Awesome! I was just thinking that. Now do you have an idea of what you're going to do." "Yeah. I do. Thanks Chrystal." "No problem. Let's go practice your singing." I nodded and we left.

Maka POV:

Hiro and I were practicing my songs for the day. "Do you wanna practice your dance?" "Yeah. I have half of it done." "Remember since you have more experience than the others you will do the full song or close to it." I nodded. I knew I had to work extra hard. Even if I don't get the lead. I just want people to see me for me. "Let's go practice it." I followed him out onto the stage. "Ok do you have the song. I nodded and got it ready for him. "Just let me know when you're ready beautiful." "I told you to stop calling me that." "Old habits, die hard." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I crouched on the left side of the stage. "I'm ready." I said. I was so nervous because I haven't dance for so long. He played the song and I slowly got up and walked to the middle of the floor.

 _'I thought that I've been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on.'_

I put my hand above my chest and I clutched my clothes then I extended my left arm out and my right hand lightly brushed my fingertips up my left arm then across my chest then my right arm was at my side and my left hand brushed across my chest and down my right arm. I again extended my right arm out and then to my mouth. Then I clutched my stomach as if I had a wound to it. Then I prepped myself so I could do a double pirouette and I looked up and my left arm extended up my body as I turned. I landed and slowly looked back to the front. I supported my weight on my right side and I slightly turned my right shoulder four times as I went down to the ground. I came up and I chàinéd and did a leap. I moved my right arm in front of my body and I put my two index fingers together and made a heart. I again supported my weight on my right side and my right arm extending to my left and I brought it back. Hiro stopped the music. "Hey what?" "You already have the part as the lead Maka. Why go through the trouble?" "I hate getting everything I want. I got in the DWMA because of papa. I got a great partner because I said I liked his music and I made him a Death Scythe with no minimal work." I sat at the edge of the stage and Hiro sat next to me. "It takes guts to do what you do. Collecting souls? Right?" I nodded. "I won't tell anyone you got the part. I knew you were my lead when I saw you that day in The Death Room. It has always been yours." I smiled and looked at him. "Thanks sweetie." I hugged him. "Great job can't wait to see the rest. You can go back to Soul." He said and I smiled at seeing Soul. "Oh is that a love smile I see?" He asked, taunting me. "W-what no. Psh!" I pushed him over. "I knew you liked him by the way you look at him. You were never good at containing that." "Well apparently I am because Soul doesn't know I do like him." "Alright. I need to go and have some overdue cuddle time with my girl. See you later, beautiful!" He walked away. "I told you don't call me that." I called after him and he laughed. I giggled to myself and grabbed my IPod and left the stage. **_'Only 26 more days until curtain. There is someone I gotta talk too.'_** I thought and left to The Death Room. I arrived there and knocked on the door. "Come in." Lord Death called and I walked in. "Hello? Lord Death?" "Maka? My my what are you doing here on a Saturday?" He asked me. "I was practicing my songs for auditions. Is papa around?" "Death Scythe is-" he was cut off by a 'Maaakkkaaa!' "Papa? There is something I want to ask you?" "Anything my little princess!" My papa said. I took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'dbeinthecrowdatauditions." I said so fast it ended up being a bunch of gibberish. "I'm sorry. What?" He asked me. "I want you to be in the crowd at auditions with Lord Death." I said. "Really? Maka I will be there." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. It will take away my nerves." I bid my farewells and I could practically hear papa jumping for joy. I walked out and leaned against the door. I sighed and smiled. ' ** _Let's go home!'_** I thought and I did exactly that.

Soul POV:

I returned home and Maka still wasn't home yet. I was so happy I got my songs but I wanted to know who that mysterious woman was a couple of weeks ago with Hiro. I shook my head and since it was my turn to cook I decided instead of take-out to make Maka something. I looked and decided to make spaghetti. 'She loves my spaghetti.' Since she wasn't home yet I decided to plug my IPod in. I put it on random and my song for Maka came on.

' _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

 _Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady.'_

I picked this song a couple weeks after her and I became partners. I was friends with Black*Star, Harvard and Kilik already and she was a new addition.

' _Life is one big party when you're still young_

 _But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

 _It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

 _Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run?_

 _Looking back Shorty always mention_

 _Said me not giving her much attention_

 _She was there through my incarceration_

 _I wanna show the nation my appreciation.'_

I started singing along. I met Tsubaki, Oxford, Pot of Thunder/ Lightning at a party her and I were invited too. They played this song and I told Maka it was my song for her. She did always have my back and I had hers.

 _'Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

 _Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

 _You're a queen and so you should be treated_

 _Though you never get the lovin' that you needed_

 _Could have left, but I called and you heeded_

 _Begged and I pleaded, mission completed_

 _Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

 _Not the type to mess around with her emotion_

 _But the feeling that I have for you is so strong_

 _Been together so long and this could never be wrong.'_

I started swinging my hips back in forth and putting the pasta in. She definitely was no queen but I do love teasing her. Even though those damn Maka-Chops hurt like a bitch. We have been together for years and I never wanted anyone else in a partner.

' _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

 _Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

 _Uh, uh_

 _Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior_

 _(You must be sent from up above)_

 _And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender_

 _(Thanks for giving me your love)_

 _Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior_

 _(You must be sent from up above)_

 _And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender_

 _(Said thanks for giving me your love)_

 _Now life is one big party when you're still young_

 _And who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

 _It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

 _Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run_

 _Looking back Shorty always mention_

 _Said me not giving her much attention_

 _She was there through my incarceration_

 _I wanna show the nation my appreciation.'_

I buttered some bread and put garlic seasoning on it and preheated the oven to 450 and put them in and set the timer for 10 minutes. I thought about all the battles that her and I went through. She would never give up. When we fought Free and when she defeated Asura. I was awake and when I heard her scream. I felt like dying because she was in so much pain. She never gave up though and she is MY Meister, MY partner, MY Maka. And I'm proud of it. I was moving the pot of boiling water over to the strainer I put in the sink and I felt two arms wrap around me. I heard the most beautiful voice sing.

 _'Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

 _Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady.'_

 ** _'When did she get home?'_** I emptied the pot and let the water drain. I turned and I took her left hand in mine and twirled her as we both sang.

 _'Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

 _Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

 _Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady.'_

I pulled her close to me and then I pulled her back then in again and I twirled her again. We both laughed and I hugged her. "Welcome home. Dinner is just about ready." I said. "Nice dance moves earlier by the way." "Wait! What?" Ding! The timer went off. **_'I can't believe she saw me act uncool! Not cool, Soul!'_** I thought. "Maka how much do you wa-" I stopped talking because Maka came out of her room in a tank top, short shorts and long knee high black socks. I gulped and she looked at me with her hair down. "Soul you ok?" She walked towards me and nosebleed. I stumbled backwards and then everything went dark.

 **Rose: Oh no! Soul died! *cries***

 **Soul: No I didn't I'm right here!**

 **Rose: Did you hear that. Must be the wind. Anyways R &R beauties and until next time bye bye.**

 **Soul: I'm right here. Rose get back here! ROSE! UNCOOL! You guys know I'm alive right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose: Hey guys! Ok Soul isn't dead. The little twit told on me.**

 **Maka: Yes he did. How could you do that?**

 **Rose: I was going to not have him die. Plus you should be happy. I gave you boobs. I could have left you flat chested.**

 **Maka: Maka...**

 **Rose: Crap. Gotta run. Chapter 10. Enjoy.**

 **Maka: ROSE! Accept your punishment. She doesn't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 10

 _October 10th_

Maka POV:

I came out of my room and I rounded the corner. "Maka how much do you wa-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at me. "Soul are you okay?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. He got a nosebleed and fell backwards and hit his head on the counter. "Soul!" I exclaimed and ran towards him. I dragged him from the kitchen to his room. I threw him on the bed and I straddled his waist. "Soul? Soul? You need to wake up." I shook him and smacked his cheek a little. I looked behind his head. ** _'No wound. That's good!'_** I checked for breathing. It was there but faint. 'He's unconscious. I gotta do something.' I leaned down and pressed my forehead against his. There I was in the black room, wearing the long black dress I always wore when I came here. I heard the piano and knew where to find Soul. "Soul?" I asked and there he was, playing the song when we first met. "Soul." I said and he turned. "Maka? What are you doing in my dream?" "I'm in your head right now. You got a nosebleed and hit your head. You're unconscious right now and you need to wake up." I explained. He nodded and everything went white.

Soul POV:

I woke up on my bed. **_'Ugh! What happened?'_** I thought as I tried to sit up. I heard a groan and I looked up. ' ** _Holy shit! Maka is on top of me!'_** "Soul? Soul!" She shouted and hugged me. "What happened?" I asked her. "You got a nosebleed and hit your head." She said. **_'Oh yeah.'_** We looked at each other and a strand of her hair fell in her face. I pushed it behind her ear and stroked her cheek. She leaned into my hand. She then cleared her throat. "We should um eat dinner." She got off of me and walked out my door. I mentally screamed at myself. 'Why me? She saved me and I could have told her right then and there but no. Fuck! Fucking Liz telling me Maka likes me now I can't get her out of my head.' I thought. I walked out of my room and there she is sitting there, plate already set out for me, her reading. 'I can't tell her. Not yet.' I thought and sat down to enjoy a wonderful meal with Maka.

October 16th

Normal POV:

The cast got everything done and was allowed to sit and talk. Everyone was in their cliques. Amy and her friends were together. Soul and his friends were together and other groups were together.

Soul POV:

We were all in a circle and I just stared at Maka. She had her hair down and the sun hit her in a perfect spot that made her look like an angel. Kilik nudged me and nodded his head toward Kid. Kid was looking so dreamily at Maka. I gritted my teeth and was about to punch him. "You do Maka." "No I don't and stop saying that!" Maka said. "Soul, what do you think?" Liz asked. "What?" I was pulled from my thoughts of hitting Kid. "Liz he wasn't paying attention." "Soul do you think Maka has sex appeal?" "Soul don't answer that!" I was shocked. I mean Maka had one hell of a body, but for Liz to come and say that out loud was crossing a line. I was about to answer when someone answered for me. "Maka? Having sex appeal? That is just to funny. No she doesn't Liz. She is too skinny, has no tits and also can't dance worth shit." Amy said. "Piss off, Amy! Besides we weren't asking for your opinion." Jackie said. The bell rang and Maka ran off. "See she can't even fight her own battles." Amy said and walked off laughing but not before kissing my cheek. I was shaking with anger. 'Who the fuck does she think she is?!' I thought and went to find Maka.

October 31st

Normal POV:

"Yahoo!" Yelled Black*Star as he and the boys made their way to Hiro's house. This year Hiro asked Kid if he could host this year's halloween party. Kid said yes and Hiro made sure everything was symmetrical for him. "Star! You haven't changed much!" Harvard said. "Well I am a god and I did defeat the Kishin." Black Star said, confidently. "You mean after Maka defeated the Kishin." Soul said. "Hey I wounded him a bit for her." Black Star said. "Whatever Star and what is with the costumes anyways. The 80s, really? So uncool." Soul said. Kid was leading the way to Hiro's home when he stopped. "Kid why did you stop?" Ox asked. Kid only pointed and all the boys stared in awe. "W-what?" They all said in unison. "Hey are you boys just gonna stand there or are you coming in." Chrystal said from the house. They all walked up to her. "I didn't know Hiro lived in the second biggest mansion in Death City!?" Kid exclaimed. "Like he said he is one of the best dancer and singer in the world. They pay him for every stage production he does. Now come on." Chrystal said.

Soul POV:

We all followed Chrystal inside and everybody from the DWMA was at his house. "Soul!" I heard a voice cry and then she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Amy what are you doing?" I asked and she smiled at me. "Come dance with me and my friends. I've been waiting for you." "I uh I need some water." I said and ran as fast as I could. Since it was an 80's theme we had to come as someone from the 80's or wear clothing. I started to look around for my friends. I decided to go and actually get something to drink but all I found was not water but orange juice? And some clear liquid? I smelled the clear liquid and realized it was tequila. 'Hiro you sly dog.' I thought and mix myself a drink. Black Star came as the singer from Aero Speedway. Crona dressed in leather pants, cowboy looking boots, a black t-shirt and a blue leather jacket. Kilik came as Michael Jackson because...yeah you know. Kid came in the same outfit as Crona but in a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Ox came in short shorts, knee high socks, a white shirt and a big black wig. I laughed when I met up with him. Harvard went as the jock in breakfast club. And me I went as the guy from the Rock of Ages movie that gets with Julianne Hough but instead of black hair I made my hair like his with my white hair. Since it is an 80's theme, songs were being played and it didn't matter if they were from the original artist or a cover as long it was 80's theme. Anyway you want it by Mary J. Blige was being played. I noticed a pair of indigo eyes coming towards me. "Hey Tsubaki! Nice outfit." I said. She had her hair waved and in a side ponytail, white tights, a blue ruffled skirt, a white tank top, a green off the shoulder shirt and black converse. "Thanks Soul. Have you seen Maka? She looks good." "Really! Do you know where she is?" She nodded her head and grabbed my arm and led the way along with the drink in my hand. "Hey Soul! It's Jackie!" A girl in a similar outfit like Tsu's but she had a red skirt and a white t-shirt with 'I heart the 80's' on it. "Hey Jackie! Looking good." "Thanks seen Maka? Looking good." She left after that. "Hey Tsu, is that Kim?" "Yeah." Kim was dressed as Cyndi Lauper. "Hey Soul! Nice costume. Better keep that Meister of yours by your side at all times." She winked and continued to dance. 'What the heck is going on? I thought. Pot of thunder and fire were in pink and green dresses and their hair teased high. "Soul-Kun?" A girl dressed like Madonna asked. "One and only. Is that you Patti?" I asked. She giggled, "Sure is. Liz is with Maka. Over there." She pointed by the DJ. I saw Hiro dressed in blue jeans a white shirt and a red cap. 'Is that even 80's?' I thought. I saw Liz dressed in an outfit like Katy Perry in Last Friday Night. I saw Chrystal dressed as Pat Benatar. "I knew she was here somewhere." Tsubaki said. "I'm going to get another drink." "Wait hold on." Then she pointed towards Hiro and there was Maka. I stared at her. She had silver heels on, a purple halter dress on, her hair was curled and pinned to one side with a headband around the top of her head. She looked... Hot! She looked freaking hot. "Go talk to her." Tsu said. Every breath you take by The Police was playing. Maka looked at me and smiled. "Wow Soul! You look great!" She said as she hugged me. She smelt so good. "Thanks. You too." "You think?" She asked and she turned around for me. "Yeah you do. You wanna... Dance?" She blushed and nodded. We found our friends and danced the night away. At around 11:30 most of the party cleared out and it was just Maka, Tsu, Star, Kid, Liz, Patti, Ox, Crona, Harvard, Kilik, Kim, Jackie, Pot of thunder and fire, Chrystal and Hiro. Since the party was on Friday we could all stay the night. "So who is up for horror movies?" Black Star asked. We all said 'yes' and watched Friday the 13 and nightmare on elm street. Maka and I were sitting next to each other and when a scene made her jump she would hide herself in the crook of my neck. We put in a fun loving movie to keep the balance. By two in the morning, everyone was mostly asleep except for Hiro and I. Maka fell asleep in my lap and I stroked her hair. "You care for her, don't you?" Hiro asked me. "Of course I do. I do anything for her. Hell I risked my life for her." "Do you like her?" I looked down at my sleeping Meister. "I do like her." Hiro nodded. "Do you love her?" I looked at him and knit my eyebrows together. "Why do you wanna know that?" "I can tell she loves you, a lot. And I can tell by the way you look at her you feel something deeper for her. But that's just my observation." I looked back down to her and she rolled over so her face was in my stomach. "Hey you should get some sleep. Monday is the big day. And by the way I want you to be one of my lead males." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. I know that if Maka is the lead she would want you by her side." "Thanks man." He shrugged, "No problem. Besides if I set you and Amy together you would probably kill her and then you would kill me." I chuckled a bit. "Yeah I would. Night Hiro." "Night Soul." I looked down at my Meister's sleeping form once more. 'Do I love Maka? Maybe.' I thought and that night I had pleasant dreams about Maka.

Rose: *Whispering* Is she gone? Ok hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the big day. Don't tell her where I'm at!

Patti: Hey rose!

Rose: Patti not now. Is Maka anywhere?

Patti: Nope just me.

Rose: Okay! *Comes out of hiding hole* Maybe she's gone. Anyway guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next update. Bye bye.

Maka: Maka Chop times four.

Rose: Ow. Where the hell did you come from?

Maka: I got you, finally. Oh and things will be revealed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fellow readers. Welcome to another game of 'Will Soul Ever Tell Maka How He Feels?' So much fun. Nah just kidding anyway the big day. You pumped. I'm pumped. We're all pumped. Let's go, Soul Resonance. Enjoy. This is a long chapter.**

 **Song 1: Clean Bandit: Rather Be**

 **Song 2: Panic! At The Disco- Miss Jackson**

 **Song 3: The Fray- Over My Head and Jesse McCartney- Shake. (Soul's Songs)**

 **Song 4: Elliott Yamin- Don't Be Afraid.(Kid's Song)**

 **Song 5: Jessica Rabbit- Why Don't You Do Right. (Amy's Song)**

 **Song 6: Luther Vandross- Dance With My Father and LeeAnn Wolmack- I Hope You Dance. (Maka's Songs)**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own songs and me no own Soul Eater.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 11

 _November 3rd_

Normal POV:

Soul was having one of his recurring dreams. He was in the black room as usual and sitting in the Victorian looking chair. "Hello Soul." A voice said. "Who's there?" He asked. **_'I hope it not that demon again!'_** A woman came out wearing a red and black dress. "A-Amy? What are you doing here?" "Oh just visiting. You know you want me Soul. I can tell!" "No I don't want you. I'm in love with Maka." She laughed, "Come on Soul! Give me a chance?" She asked. Then a familiar song came on.

 _'Oh_

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

 _But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

 _As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat.'_

 _Amy walked around Soul a couple of times. She had a nice voice but nothing like Maka's. She sat down on Soul's lap and put her forehead on his._

 _'With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same, gave you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries.'_

Amy pulled Soul up and made him twirl her around. ' ** _We are not the same.'_** He thought as he rolled my eyes.

 _'If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know all of your heart, you can't shame me_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be [x3].'_

She moved around him and placed her back to his. She came around and looked at Soul with lust filled eyes she moved both of them back to the chair and had him sit down while Amy straddled Soul, she came closer and she disappeared. Soul looked around and heard another voice.

 _'We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_

 _Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete_

 _It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity_

 _As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be.'_

Soul turned and there was Maka in her school uniform on a desk. She had a sexy look on her face and moved her index finger a few times. **_'She looks good!'_** Soul thought and could feel the goofy grin on his face.

 _'With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

 _Strolling so casually_

 _We're different and the same, get you another name_

 _Switch up the batteries.'_

As soon as Soul got there she got down and moved from him. Maka stood a few feet in front of Soul and she spun around until her school uniform turned into the black dress she wore when she came in here.

' _If you gave me a chance I would take it_

 _It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

 _Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me_

 _When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _N-n-no, no, no place I'd rather be [x3].'_

She went around him a few times and then stepped in front of him. She pushed Soul back into the chair and she walked towards him. **_'This is how I die.'_** Soul thought as Maka lifted him by his tie and she whispered the last part in his ear. Then she came up and kissed his lips. "Soul, time to get up." He jolted awake and the alarm went off. Soul shut off the alarm and got up out of bed. Soul heard a knock on his door and the door opened. "Soul are you- oh I'm so sorry!" She said and ran out of the room so fast. **_'Huh? Oh!'_** Soul looked down. Soul put on pants and walked out. There she was sitting at the table, blushing. "Soul! I am so sorry! I should have waited. I'm so sorry." She said. "Maka it's alright. It happens to every guy. Whether we want it to or not." She nodded and got up. "Eat your breakfast and then we gotta leave early because our classes are cancelled." "We're performing today." He said, terrified. "Soul you are going to do great! I know it. Just if you get nervous look at me, okay?" Soul nodded and watch her go back in her room. Soul ate breakfast and got ready. "Maka are you ready?" Soul asked as he knocked on her door. She came out in jeans and a black t-shirt and her black leather jacket Soul got her for Christmas. She was holding a duffel bag. "Yep. Are you?" "Maka are you nervous? Because you are holding it together really well. And what is with the bag?" "I always get nervous when performing. It's holding my clothes so I can change into my outfits. Come on we are going to late." Maka said. They walked out and got on Soul's bike and arrived at the school and went to the auditorium. "Hey guys, ready to be taken down by a big star like me? Ahaha!" Black Star asked. "Well even though you may have talent Black Star, Maka will be taking everyone including your breath away." Hiro said. "I demand a fight against you Albarn!" Star yelled. "No thanks but can we get this over with." Maka said. "Sure! Oh and look who is here." Chrystal said. They all looked in the direction and we saw Professor Stein, Miss Marie, Sid, Nygus, Lord Death. "Wait the teachers are watching?" Kid asked, nervously. "Yes and also the other kids from the crew and the extra classes." Chrystal said. They all nodded and looked at Maka and she seemed... Disappointed? "Maka are you-" Soul was cut off. "I'm here! I'm here!" "Papa? You came!" Maka ran over and hugged him. "Wow that's a first!" Hiro and Chrystal said in unison, shocked. "Anything for my little girl!" Spirit said. Hiro and Chrystal walked on stage. "Alright everyone we are going to start our class dances. Boys you are going first." Hiro said. The boys all got up and went in the wings of the stage to change. Soul looked out and saw all the people out there. Soul gulped. 'How can Hiro, Chrystal and Maka do this for so many years? I guess dancing is for her just as playing piano is for me.' Soul thought. I looked away and then back out to the audience and saw Maka with the girls and Soul smiled. 'Just look at her.' Soul thought. Hiro came up once more. "When performing the lights will go down and you will QUIETLY come on to the stage. The lights will turn on and the song will start. Everyone ready? Let's go, lights down." Hiro instructed. The lights went off and we went off stage and the boys could hear the girls chanting. The lights went up and Soul looked at Maka and she smiled mouthing 'you got this.'

Maka POV:

The lights went out and I remembered the memories. We chanted for the boys and the lights went up. Soul looked at me and I looked at him. I smiled and I mouthed 'you got this.' He wore black sweats and a white T-shirt. The song started and they held an eight count. Then they started dancing. I was watching in amazement. Soul never missed a beat he did the turns and the leaps perfectly. They rotated and Soul was still in the middle. "Star is really doing good. He is not complaining and not missing any beats." I said to Tsubaki, still watching the stage. "Yeah he is. Soul is great too." She said back. I could only nod. They rotated again and soon Soul, Black Star, Kid, and Crona were in front. They finished and the song ended. I stood up and clapped tears in my eyes. I was so proud of him. They came out and down the stairs I immediately went over and hugged Soul. "Soul I'm so proud of you! So proud!" I said between sobs. "Hey why you crying?" He asked me. I shook my head and said 'I don't know.' We laughed and Chrystal called us to the stage. "See you after!" I said to Soul. I got my costume out and went behind the wings. I had on black dance shorts, a green v-neck on and dance paws. **(A/N: They are like socks but cut to fit the ball of your foot to help you turn.)** The lights went out and we got out on stage and in our spots.

Soul POV:

After Maka hugged me and said she was proud of me I had a plastered smile on my face. ' ** _She is the only girl for me.'_** I thought. The lights went out and we cheered. The lights came on and they were on their backs. The song started and they waited an eight count. They rolled over and sat with their backs to the audience. I had the perfect shot of Maka and they rose from the floor slowly. I saw Maka go off stage. The group that was on was my followers and Amy was right in front of me and winked. They had their right hand over their mouth and their right foot behind their left leg. Then swept their right foot and hand both to the right. Then did a triple pirouette. They faced their partners and one of them kissed their pinkie and both of them did a somersault. We all gasped.

 _'Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson_

 _You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_

 _You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_

 _But we're so lucky,_

 _Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_

 _Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)_

 _A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,_

 _A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,_

 _But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-_

 _The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown).'_

Then Maka came back on and she did a leap in second and landed on the floor. They moved their faces to the crowd and smiled while moving a hand up and down their cheek. They did a backwards somersault and stood up and backed up. Maka and Tsubaki were partners and Maka rolled over Tsu's back and Maka rolled to the floor and back up to go off stage. They switched places so our friends were in front and they did a routine and dropped to the floor. The next group did a routine and dropped to the floor. And the last group did a routine and dropped. They reached up with their right hand and brought it down. They stood up and ran and did a weird leap and then kicked up and over.

 _'Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _I love her anyway_

 _Ohhhh_

 _Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

 _Ohhhh_

 _Out the back door_

 _Goddamn_

 _But I love her anyway.'_

Maka did a start of a leap but replace the leap with a flip and didn't even use hands. I was amazed at that girl. She did a triple pirouette and dropped her hands to the floor as so did the rest of them. She then rolled to the side and did the splits and brought her legs in front and rolled over her right shoulder and stood up without even touching her knees to the ground. "Maka is really good! I still want my fight though." Star said. I nodded without my eyes leaving the stage. They switched places and were with partners again. Tsubaki and Liz were partnered up, Maka and Patti were partnered, Kim and Thunder were partners and Jackie and Fire were paired together.

 _'Way down 'til the fire finally dies out_

 _You've got 'em wrapped around your finger_

 _Watch 'em fall down_

 _There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out_

 _Let me say it one more time_

 _(Tragic in the fall out).'_

They all did something different and cool. It started in the back. And worked their way to the front. Jackie and Fire did a double pirouette while Kim lifted Thunder up and over her head. Then Tsubaki and Liz leaned into each other and lifted one of their legs. Maka laid on the floor as Patti rolled over her and pulled Maka up into a headstand then they broke apart and spun to the back in their original spots and reversed the original steps like in the beginning.

 _'Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Miss Jackson_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _Are you nasty?_

 _I love her anyway_

 _Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark_

 _No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_

 _Found another victim_

 _But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson.'_

The song ended and the lights went out. I stood up and when Maka came out with her clothes I ran over and lifted her up and hugged her. "Maka that was so cool. I didn't know you could dance that well." I said she blushed and smiled. Hiro came up and clapped. "Good job every single one of you. Now onto the solo parts. You will enter stage left and exit stage right every time. The lights will be turn off, you will enter on stage, you will perform your song, the lights will go off and you will exit the stage. You will repeat this for your dance routine as well. We will be recording your performances so it makes decision making easier. Let's get started we have a list posted for who goes first so first one is Patti Thompson please go to the stage and then Sam Wirtley will be after her. Sam wait in the wings and wait your turn after Sam is on next person make it to the wings then the next." Hiro explained. We cheered Patti on.

Maka and I were sitting together I looked around and saw Crona looking at Patti in a loving way. I saw Kim and Ox snuggling close together. It was weird then Maka put her head on my shoulder. It was normal for us to lay like this when watching movies or listening to music.

Patti sang Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney. I did like my Meister but I thought about what Hiro said. **_'Did I love Maka? I mean I would follow her to the end of the earth, into any battle, into any situation. I would and have sacrificed myself for her and she did the same for me. So did I love her?'_** I thought. We clapped and Patti came down the steps. It went to Sam and repeated this process. A couple others went by and I looked at the list and I was on after Black Star and he was next after Kim. Star got up and made his way to the stage. Maka was still laying on me and I hated I had to leave her. "Maka I gotta go." She nodded and wished me luck. Star went onto the stage.

Normal POV:

The lights when up and Black Star waited for his song which was The fortunate by Cartel. It was as if everyone was against Soul. All his friends sang cute romantic songs but then again he was singing about someone that was on his mind.

Maka was smiling because her and Soul were acting somewhat normal again. After that day Maka sung on the roof of the apartment they kept their distance and not to cross any lines. She had a crush on Soul and for the first time since she spoke with Lord Death and Stein she was finally able to let herself feel her feelings for him.

Black Star exited the stage and Soul helped the guys move the piano in place. Soul sat down and took a deep breath. He started playing before the song came on and Maka gasped. "Maka? Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked whispering to her. Soul started singing and Maka nodded.

 _'I never knew_

 _I never knew that everything was falling through_

 _That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

 _To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

 _But that's how it's got to be_

 _It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

 _I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

 _The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears_

 _Everyone knows I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind.'_

Maka and Soul soul resonated and she felt all his feelings and Soul felt what she was feeling.

 _'Let's rearrange_

 _I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

 _Just say that we agree and then never change_

 _Soften a bit until we all just get along_

 _But that's disregard_

 _Find another friend and you discard_

 _As you lose the argument in a cable car_

 _Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

 _Everyone knows I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind_

 _Everyone knows I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your ...'_

The feelings both Soul and Maka felt were amazing. They felt attraction, distance, friendship, closeness and love. They both realized they both were completely head over heels in love with one another.

' _Everyone knows I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your ..._

 _And suddenly I become a part of your past_

 _I'm becoming the part that don't last_

 _I'm losing you and it's effortless_

 _Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

 _In the throw around_

 _Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

 _I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

 _And everyone knows I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind_

 _Everyone knows_

 _She's on your mind_

 _Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

 _I'm in over my head_

 _I'm over my..._

 _Everyone knows I'm in_

 _Over my head_

 _Over my head_

 _With eight seconds left in overtime_

 _She's on your mind_

 _She's on your mind.'_

Soul ended the song and everyone cheered and clapped. The soul resonance was dropped and Maka was proud her weapon. _**'Does he love me?'**_ Maka thought as the next person got up to perform. A couple more people passed Liz performed Girl Crush by Little Big Town and Tsubaki performed a song in Japanese. Crona performed What Do You Want From Me by Adam Lambert. Kid was on after Crona and he got on stage. His song started and Kid started singing.

 _'Oh, yeah_

 _I don't mean to bother you, I see you with your girlfriends_

 _Wanna know if you got any plans for the weekend_

 _Can I pick you up around 7? You let me know when_

 _That's when she says she got a man_

 _I don't see no ring on your fingers so what you sayin'?_

 _Why your girls lookin' at you so crazy? C'mon, stop playin'_

 _If it's not too much can I at least know what your name is_

 _Girl, why you tellin' me you can't.'_

Kid had a voice that nobody knew he had. He looked at Maka the whole time when singing. She smiled and blushed.

 _'Don't be afraid to fall in love_

 _'Cause I don't believe in givin' up_

 _Please give me a chance to earn your trust_

 _'Cause I know I can be everythin' that you need._

 _Don't be afraid to fall in love_

 _And don't ever say that it's just too much_

 _'Cause you never know, I could be the one_

 _Girl, we're not all the same, baby, don't be afraid to love._

Kid jumped off the stage and started on the left side and worked his way up the aisle.

 _'You say that every man is lookin' for just one thing_

 _You say they love you but they really don't know what it means_

 _How can you think that way when you know nothin' about me_

 _I say you're runnin' away_

 _I'll buy you nice things that I cannot pronounce_

 _And if you let me love you, baby, I will turn you on_

 _I'll stay committed and I promise I would be around_

 _Your life will not be the same._

 _Don't be afraid to fall in love_

 _'Cause I don't believe in givin' up_

 _Please give me a chance to earn your trust_

 _'Cause I know I can be everythin' that you need.'_

Kid went around the back and reached the right aisle and kept singing.

 _'Don't be afraid to fall in love_

 _And don't ever say that it's just too much_

 _'Cause you never know, I could be the one_

 _Girl, we're not all the same, baby, don't be afraid to love_

 _If you try_

 _It's not a waste of time_

 _You will find_

 _That love is what you need in your life_

 _Just let it go_

 _Nobody's gonna hurt you_

 _Don't say no_

 _Tell me what I need to do_

 _To make you see_

 _That you don't have to be that way_

 _Just don't be afraid, ooh, don't be afraid_

 _Don't be afraid to fall in love.'_

Kid made his way to the middle aisle and slowly made his way up the aisle. Soul looked back and realized that Kid's eyes never left Maka. _**'I'm going to kill him.'**_ Soul thought as his jaw clenched.

 _'Don't be afraid to fall in love_

 _'Cause I don't believe in givin' up_

 _Please give me a chance to earn your trust_

 _'Cause I know I can be everythin' that you need_

 _Don't be afraid to fall in love_

 _And don't ever say that it's just too much_

 _'Cause you never know, I could be the one_

 _Girl, we're not all the same, baby, don't be afraid to love._

 _Oh, oh, don't be afraid.'_

Kid made it right in front of Maka and got down on one knee. While singing the last five words of the song Kid took out two red roses and handed them to Maka. She blushed and smiled. Soul was definitely going to kill him. Everyone clapped and Amy was the next one up. Amy started singing and the song she picked has whore written all over it.

 _'You had plenty of money, 1922._

 _You let other women make a fool of you._

 _Why don't you do right,_

 _like some other men do?_

 _Get out of here,_

 _Get me some money too._

 _You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about._

 _If you ain't got no money they will, put you out._

 _Why don't you do right,_

 _like some other men do?_

 _Get out of here,_

 _Get me some money too.'_

Maka heard some whistles and 'yeahs' from the crowd but Amy had her eyes on a white haired boy in the front row. Maka got up and went to the wings of the stage. She watched Amy sing and Maka clenched her jaw.

 _'Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,_

 _You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door._

 _Why don't you do right,_

 _like some other men do?_

 _Get out of here,_

 _get me some money too._

 _Get out of here,_

 _get me some money too.'_

Amy got off the stage with the microphone and leaned over Soul and sang the last part looking in his eyes.

 _'Why don't you do right,_

 _like some other men do?'_

She got whistles and howls from the audience. Maka was the last person on stage and she was so upset that she held back tears. She entered on stage and set up the microphone. She took a deep breath. Soul heard the familiar tune from the room the mystery girl and Hiro were in and the lights went up and saw his Meister, his Meister sitting at a piano playing. He thought that this woman in front of him could not be real. Maka started to sing and he opened his wavelength to her.

 _'Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_

 _My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_

 _Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_

 _Then up the stairs he would carry me_

 _And I knew for sure I was loved_

 _If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

 _How I'd love, love, love_

 _To dance with my father again.'_

She played the piano so well and she opened her wavelength to Soul. Soul felt an unknown wavelength.

 _'When I and my mother would disagree_

 _To get my way, I would run from her to him_

 _He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_

 _Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

 _Later that night when I was asleep_

 _He left a dollar under my sheet_

 _Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

 _If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_

 _I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

 _'Cause I'd love, love, love_

 _To dance with my father again.'_

The wavelength Soul felt was strong as Maka's but didn't mind Soul being there. He looked around the room but didn't see anybody that stood out.

 _'Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

 _And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

 _I pray for her even more than me_

 _I pray for her even more than me.'_

At the last part Maka looked away but never missed a key. She let some tears fall but they were silent. Soul looked around one last time and finally realized it was her father's wavelength.

 _'I know I'm praying for much too much_

 _But could you send back the only man she loved_

 _I know you don't do it usually_

 _But dear Lord she's dying_

 _To dance with my father again_

 _Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream.'_

Maka finally let her sobs come out when she finished and everybody was on edge but everyone cried when Spirit ran to the front, jumped on stage, and hugged his daughter. She let go of her dad and wiped her tears and everybody cheered. Hiro came up to the front and had tears in his eyes. "All of your performances were wonderful and it is a close call but we will see if you dance as good as you sing. You will take one hour to prepare then we will do the same routine again." Hiro said and Maka walked down the stage and everyone gave her a hug and told her 'good job.' She finally reached her friends and all of them got over crying and hugged her. "Maka when did you learn to play piano?" Soul asked. "I learned at the Arts Academy. Ever since I was seven." She said sheepishly. "Why didn't you say anything?" Soul asked. "Like I said it was my past and I buried it. I like your playing better." Maka said. Soul grinned and hugged her. "So you were that mystery girl in the room where we met." Maka nodded and smiled. Soul and Maka had a hard time trying not to jump on each other but got through it.

 _~An Hour Later~_

Everybody sat down and waited to go up on stage. Patti again was the first one up and her song was Single Ladies by Beyoncè. She wore a black tank top with a black tutu and dance shorts under the tutu. The cycle continued and went to Liz who performed Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. Liz curled her hair put it up to make it look like a halo. She also wore a white sheer dress that was thigh length and white dance shorts. Tsubaki performed If It Kills Me by Casa Nova Sessions. She wore a blue dress that was thigh length and dance shorts under it. **(A/N: The part Tsubaki performs starts at 3:05.)** Black Star got up and made his way to the stage. His song was The Old Time Rock n' Roll by Bob Segar. He wore a pink long sleeved button up shirt, white boxers with stripes, white socks and blue star shaped sunglasses. When he got out everyone laughed. Soul got up and went to the stage he saw the black chair and it was huge. Soul quickly changed into his pinstripe suit and waited his turn. He quietly laughed at his idiot of a best friend. The lights went down and Soul got in his seat and waited for the music. The lights went up and Soul kept his head down. The song started and he looked up and gave his best grin. He unbuttoned his jacket and started the dance.

 _'I met this girl down the block from me_

 _Used to tell myself she was too hot for me_

 _But then I saw her at the corner store_

 _So I ran on over just to grab the door_

 _I got her number we started chillin (hey)_

 _We started buzzin, we got addicted_

 _Now I, I'm the one she can't live without_

 _I bet that's her right now.'_

Soul sat up and crossed his right leg over his left. He placed both hands on each side of the chair and leaned into the right side and pointed to the left side of the stage then back to him. He stood up and moved his hand waving it like it was hot and taking off his jacket. That earned him a few screams. He did a double take and ran and acted like he opened the door for someone. He pulled out his phone and acted like he was texting. Then went to the chair and sat on the edge and put both thumbs pointing at him then one finger to the ceiling. He turned and stood up.

 _'Shorty hittin' me up_

 _Says she wanna re-up_

 _Knows I got the best in town_

 _Cuz when she get the shivers_

 _She knows that I'll deliver_

 _I'm the one that holds her down_

 _She's about to break break break break break_

 _And I won't let her wait wait wait wait wait_

 _It's gettin' kinda late late late late late_

 _And she just wanna shake shake shake shake shake.'_

Soul started doing some hip hop moves and spun around and went down south. Most of the girls screamed. Soul pointed to the audience then shivered and pointed back at himself and leaned back. He made a box with his hands and then pointed at his watch. He then put his hand to his mouth like he was yawning. Then moved his hips around.

 _'I'm hooked on her_

 _I must admit it_

 _I'd do anything to get it_

 _She hooked on it_

 _A bad habit_

 _She'd do anything to have it_

 _When she calls I know_

 _Exactly what she wants from me_

 _Yea anytime I hear my phone ringin'_

 _She wants to shake it with me._

 _Shorty hittin' me up_

 _Says she wanna re-up_

 _Knows I got the best in town_

 _Cuz when she get the shivers_

 _She knows that I'll deliver_

 _I'm the one that holds her down_

 _She's about to break break break break break_

 _And I won't let her wait wait wait wait wait_

 _It's gettin' kinda late late late late late_

 _And she just wanna shake shake shake shake shake.'_

Soul did more hip hop moves and then sat down in the chair and moved his upper body from side to side. He turned and got up from the chair. He put his thumb and pinkie in the form of a phone then back down again. He pointed up again and then moved his hips forward then back. He repeated the chorus and ended with his jacket back on and him in the chair and the phone to his ear. Everyone clapped and he exited off the stage. Crona performed Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. He had on black slacks, a white shirt and a jacket. Before his song ended he jumped down and gave Patti a single rose. Everyone clapped and Patti and Crona sat by one another holding hands. Kid was next and he performed Take Your Time by Sam Hunt. Kid wore black slacks and his white shirt.

Maka POV:

After Kid performed it was Amy's turn. She had on blue jeans, black v-neck, converse and a black and white flannel around her waist. She started out on the left side of the stage and her song started she made her way to the middle of the stage. She had the exact same song as me. **_'How is that possible? She is doing the same dance moves!'_** I thought as I got out of my seat to see Hiro. He was frantically looking for something. "Hiro? Why does Amy have my song and dance moves?" I whispered. "Maka I have no idea how she knew of your dance. I'm so sorry!" Hiro whispered back. "What is going on back here?" Stein asked. "The song Amy has was Maka's and I don't know how she got it!" Stein nodded and said, "This could be related with the threats you've been receiving. Maka do you have a different song?" "No I... Wait Hiro." I wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Download it, play on Death Tube I don't care. That's my new song. And I need heels." I said. "Chrystal! Get Maka black heels." Chrystal took off her own heels and have them to me. I grabbed my clothes and made it to the stage and frantically put on my clothes. As everyone was clapping I was strapping in one of the heels. I quietly made it to the stage and I hope I didn't fall because it's been years since I danced in heels. I wore a black tank top, black dance shorts and a red and black flannel. The stage lit up and I was sitting on the floor my back to the audience. My song started and I got nervous. ' ** _Breathe. You can do it!'_** I thought.

Hiro POV:

I watched as Maka was waiting for her moment to start dancing. When words started to form she stood up and I heard everyone gasp. She faced the front and she extended her left arm out and both to her stomach, clutching the fabric. She rolled her head left to right and took a breath in then out. She reached up and cupped her hands and slid her left leg out. She pulled her knees in and stood up. She cháinèd to 'close' a door then turned to 'open' it. She lifted her right leg up and turned and slid with the right in front with her leg back. She brought both her knees in. Then she pushed off the ground. She prepped and did a pirouette and leaned forward and swung her leg over so her backside was to the audience and landed on the floor.

 _'I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

 _You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

 _May you never take one single breath for granted,_

 _GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance.'_

She leaned her body forward and looked to the right having her hands in her face as if she is fearing something. She spun to face the back and opened her legs a little. I heard some whistles and I rolled my eyes. She reached up and turned so her front was to the audience. She pushed herself off the floor again. She chàinèd and leaped. Her right arm reached out and she formed a heart and let it fall to her left side. She placed a hand over her heart and she turned with her other arm in the air as she looked and turned. She put her hand and blew then she lifted her leg up high and flipped over and landing gracefully. She reached up with both hands and opened them then she rolled to her right and stood and bent both knees and extended her left arm. She looked over her shoulder and lifted her right leg out. She smiled and I knew that this last part was her favorite even though she had improv her dance. She did a corkscrew turn and leaned forward and rolled then stood. She leaped to the front and looked back over her right and left shoulders and bent her knees to put her fist under her chin and swayed her head to the left then the right then the left again.

 _'I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

 _Never settle for the path of least resistance_

 _Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',_

 _Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',_

 _Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

 _When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

 _Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

 _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_

Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)She came to the right side of the stage to the front and bent down and came back up and chàinèd to the center and 'closed' a door and turned to 'open' a door. She looked to the sky and leaned back and landed on her right hand and sprung back up. She did the same thing with her left side and sprung back up. The music stopped and she prepped herself to do her signature move that won all our championships. When the music played again she lifted her right leg all the way up so it was in front and she did a triple pirouette. Everybody clapped and cheered including me. She did her corkscrew turn and rolled to stand. She leaped once again to the front. She bent her knees to put her fist under her chin and swayed her head again but this time to the right then the left then right again. She prepped once more a did a 4 fouetté turns and landed and leaned forward to roll and it looked like she was going to fall off the stage but stopped so her legs were off the stage and crossed her legs like a lady.

 _'I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

 _Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

 _Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

 _And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

 _Dance...I hope you dance._

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance.._

 _(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along_

 _Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)_

 _(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)'_

I turned the volume down and the lights went out and everyone called her ne and clapped. She came down the steps and went to her seat. I came to the front with Chrystal. "Great job everyone we will evaluate your songs and results will be posted outside the dance room after lunch. You may get dressed and have a wonderful day." I said and everybody was packing up. I went to the back to clean up but I heard the creepy professor talking to Mr. Albarn that his daughter was being bullied by Amy. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry but is Maka being bullied?" I asked. He nods, "Maka overheard Amy talking to her friends that she didn't deserve Soul and she was nothing to him." "She said right to Maka's face that she had no sex appeal, she was flat chested and couldn't dance." I looked at Mr. Albarn and he looked like he was going to kill her. "You didn't report it?" Mr. Albarn asked me. "No I confronted her about it and told her not to talk about a cast mate or class men like that. I never knew about the bullying." I said. Lord Death spoke up. "If she pulls something like that again she is out of the show and if she does something more to Maka she is expelled. This stays between us." We all nodded and I went back. "Is everything alright?" Chrystal asks me. I was about to tell when Amy was coming up. "Yeah. Everything's fine." I said but my eyes told a different story. She nodded knowing I'd tell her later. I grabbed her waist and leaned to kiss her. "Get a room." Maka says. I laugh and pack up and we leave.

 **So what did you guys think? The song Maka dances to is special to me because my mom said to my dad that if she died to play this song for my sister and I. I thought it would go great. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and until the next update. Bye bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey my peoples. So on November 6th I saw skillet in concert it was amaze balls. Best live show ever. And I have a new follower. PrincessSparkles95 welcome to the club. Sorry I know you want the story here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 12

 _November 4th_

Normal POV:

The cast was so excited everybody got up early and headed to the school. Amy looked at the list and was looking for her name when she saw she was a popular girl. "The lead is supposed to be mine! Who is the lead?" Amy said to her girlfriends. Amy looked at the top and saw _her_ name. "Soul will be mine! I will make sure of that." Amy said as her and her minions walked away. Tsubaki was there and overheard the whole thing. She didn't mean to it's just that Amy picked on Maka, her best friend and it was a bit discomforting. She looked at her spot and found her and Black Star as one of the leads. She looked for Maka's name and she gasped with glee. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Excuse me." Tsubaki said. She ran all the way to the front of the school and down the steps of the academy. She found Black Star first and told him he was one of the leads. He was so happy to have a place in the spotlight. He was a god after all. She then told him about who the actual two leads were and he smiled. "You think that will cause problems with the whole Soul, Maka, Kid thing?" "I don't know but look." They both turned and there was Kid, Liz and Patti. Crona came up behind them. "Hey guys." The duo greeted. "Hello Black Star, Tsubaki." Kid greeted. "Hey. Hi!" Liz and Patti greeted. "H-hello." Crona added in. "Do you know where Maka and Soul are?" Tsubaki asked. "I think I saw them by the outside training arena." Liz said. "Thanks. Black Star I will be back." Tsubaki said and ran off. "Why is she in such a hurry?" Liz asked. "The cast list is up." Black Star said as he smiled and turned to walk into the school. Tsubaki ran to the area and only found Maka by herself. "Hey bestie!" Tsubaki said. "Hey Tsu." Maka said turning and hugging her best friend. "So I got some amazing news." Tsubaki said with a huge smile on her face. "Well the smile on your face says it all." Maka said. "So I looked at the cast line up and I saw Black Star and I are together as one of the leads." "Tsubaki that's amazing. I know you've been crushing on Star for a while." Tsubaki smiled and a tint of pink hit her cheeks. "Well anyways. That's not the amazing part." "Then what is." "You are the main lead. You got the part." Tsubaki said. Maka already knew she had the part but decided to play dumb for her friends sake. "Oh my death. I can't believe-" Maka was cut off by Tsubaki's hand. "That is great but not the amazing part." Maka looked at her and nodded for her to continue. "Soul is the main male lead." Tsubaki said. Maka looked down then looked at Tsubaki. She smiled and they both screamed like a bunch of girly girls. "You're not joking right. He's actually the lead right?" Tsubaki nodded and they screamed again. They laughed. "So you found out huh?" A voice came from behind the two screaming teens. They turned and saw Hiro and Chrystal walking hand in hand to them. Maka practically jumped on the two of them. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much." "We both knew you liked Soul and his performances were really good so we decided why not pair him with his amazing partner." Chrystal said. The bell rang and Maka pulled away from the two. "Sorry guys but we will catch up at lunch ok?" Maka said running with Tsubaki. "Yeah!" The couple yelled and laughed. "Now if Soul would grow a pair." "Hey it is hard for a guy to confess his feelings for a girl. Especially someone as great as you." Hiro said as he kissed his woman. "Ok save some for the honeymoon, sweet stuff." They walked inside to prepare the script for the play.

Soul POV:

I was in Stein's class talking to Black Star when he said something that caught my attention. "That's awesome dude. You're one of the leads." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Oh wait hold on. So Tsubaki says that Maka got the main female lead." "Well I wouldn't doubt that for a second she is amazing." I said. "Don't get all touchy feely now." I pushed him. "But no the best part is that you are the main male lead." "What? Seriously? I'm going to be with Maka!" "Yeah dude. That's so awesome. As your god I approve." "So what I need your blessing?" I asked. Star laughs and the bells rings. "See you after class." Black Star says. I was so happy that I was partnered with Maka. Just as I was thinking of her Maka and Tsubaki come in.

She is wearing her school uniform as always but with her hair down and her bangs to one side. I look at her and she looks at me. My eyes meet her emerald green eyes and she blushes. I give her my toothy grin and she turns a deeper shade of red. She walks to sit next to me and I lean over to whisper in her ear. "Hello partner." She shivers at my breath next to her ear. We hear wheels screech and Stein comes in a like always trips and falls over. We all rolled our eyes and he begins his lesson.

 _November 5th_

Normal POV:

"Hello cast mates. Welcome to your first day of theatre class." Hiro says. "Now I know all of you have looked at the list to see who got what but I want to make it very clear that if it's not the part you wanted I'm sorry." He continued. Amy raised her hand and Hiro dreaded answering her question. "Yes Amy?" "Why did you pick Maka as the main female and not someone else? I mean I know she has more experience than us but come on. Don't have to rub it in our faces." Amy says. "Look, there are two reasons why we picked Maka as our lead. One: yes Maka has a lot of experience, but only with dancing and singing." Hiro stated. "And the second?" Ox asked. "She didn't steal someone else's song. The dance Maka performed was improv. Maka made those dance moves up all on her own. No rehearsing. That's why Amy, I picked her as my lead." Hiro said, coldly. "How is that possible? What song did she choose?" Kid asked. "Stitches. The same song Amy performed isn't that weird. Carrying on." Hiro said. "Are name of our play is Senior Year. But Hiro wanted to incorporate what you DWMA students do. It goes through how each of you met so in a week you will meet with me and tell me how you came here and how you met your partner. We wanted to let you know the name of our play and we will have our scripts ready in a couple of weeks. You are dismissed." Chrystal said. Maka grabbed her bag and walked away. She went to her locker and an envelope fell out. She looked at it and it was a letter from NAU (Nevada Arts University). She never expected that they would get back to her. Maka thought that her chances were over when she came here. Maka shredded it open and found that they accepted her into the program. She was happy until the date said she left on the fifth of March for orientation. She went to Professor Stein for help. "Professor? You have a moment?" Maka asked. "Sure. What is going on?" "Well I got accepted into NAU." She says happy but a frown on her face. "That's amazing Maka but why aren't you happy?" "I leave on the fifth of March for orientation and I just... I don't know..." Maka trailed off. "Maka, they know you are a DWMA student. That if we needed you they had to let you go." Stein said. "I know it's just... Do you think I am making the right decision? I mean I have prom and the play and to graduate. I feel like I am leaving my life to pursue a dream I once had but left to pursue another." Maka looked down slightly so her bangs covered her eyes. Stein grabbed Maka's shoulders and said, "Maka, this school offers you both. Both dreams in one school. Come by my house. I wanna show you something." Maka looked up at the grey haired man and nodded. "Now go and have lunch." "Thanks Professor!" Maka exclaimed and ran out the door. Not knowing that a certain girl was listening. "NAU huh? Let's have a look!" Amy said and walked to the computer room.

 _~Later that day~_

Maka arrived at the Professor's stitched house. She knocked and Marie came to the door. "Maka? What are you doing here?" The golden haired woman asked. "Marie? Is that Maka?" Stein asked from the living room. "Yes were you expecting her?" "I got this Marie. You go and attend to your tea." Marie walked away from the two and Stein invited the ash blonde in. "Come with me." Stein said walking into the basement. It was dusty, covered with cobwebs and dimly lit. "Professor what are we doing down here?" Stein ignored the girl and found a box. He motioned for her to walk up the stairs and they went into the living room. "These are my memories at the DWMA." Stein said and opened the box. He took out a DVD and a few textbooks. "This is my Senior yearbook. Here take a look." Stein handed the black and white covered book to Maka and she opened it to the first page. There were pages that were indicated it was old. She kept flipping through and she looked at a specific page. "Is that the Senior class? Doing a play?" Maka asked, looking up at Stein and he smiled. "Turn to the class pictures they are all in color." She turned to the back and she saw it said 'Senior's'. She looked at all of pictures. She saw Justin Law, Marie Mjolnir, Yumi Azusa, Sid Barett, Mira Nygus, Professor Stein, Her Papa and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes that resemble her own. That woman looked just like her. "Your mother was beautiful, wasn't she?" Marie came in. "Yes she was. She looks so much like me." Maka said. "Maka your mother was you. She did a lot of wonderful things but what she wanted to do was travel the world. She picked having you over living her dream. And now she is traveling. I know she left but she loves you and still loves you so much." Maka let this sink in. "I wanted to show you this because you are extraordinary. You have a great talent and I do know that you will make the right decision. What is best for you." Stein said. "Thank you Professor Stein." She hugged him. "Ok go home and Maka?" Stein asked. The said girl turned and Stein smiled, "You are worth something, Maka. No matter what anybody else says. You got it?" He picked up the DVD and tossed it to her. "Got it!" Maka left and was on her way home.

 _~Meanwhile at Maka and Soul's apartment~_

Soul grabbed the mail on his way home and sat down on the couch. "Let's see. Electric bill, water bill, rent, a postcard for Maka." Soul looked down and say a huge envelope for him. It had his name and the address on it. Soul opened and saw a letter in elegant writing.

 _Dear Mr. Soul Evans,_

 _We are happy to inform you that Juilliard would like you at our school. We are delighted that you have a passion for piano and after you graduate all expenses paid to come to New York. Please contact us at the number below anytime._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Juilliard Head Master_

Soul looked through the packet. He never considered going to a college. He thought he would stay in Death City to be Lord Death's Weapon. He heard keys outside and he put the letter and the packet under the sink. Maka came in and Soul grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Hey I grabbed dinner on my way home. You hungry?" Maka asked. "I'm always hungry." Soul said. They both laughed and for the rest of the night they enjoyed each other's company.

 _November 13th_

Maka POV:

Hiro and Chrystal met with everyone of the cast members talking about how everyone met. I was next after Tsubaki and Soul was the last one. The door opened and they called me in. "Hey beautiful. So have a seat. We are going to record you and you just tell us how you met your partner." I took a deep breath and Hiro pointed to me. "How Soul 'Eater' Evans, my partner and I met. I was walking down a hallway and heard a faint sound of the piano playing. I followed the sound and it got louder. I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. I saw Soul Evans playing a ominous tune and he turned and saw me. "You shouldn't of heard that. I was just messing around. It sucks huh?" He asked me. I looked at him with confusion. "It doesn't suck. It was..." I trailed off thinking about the right word to say. "No it sucked. You can say so." He said. He turned around to face the piano and I said I liked it. He turned around to face me again. "Really? You do?" He asked me. I nodded and extended my hand. "I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." "I'm Soul Evans, but you can call me Soul Eater." He shook my hand and he told me he was a Scythe and I said I was a Scythe Meister. And from that day we were partners. I don't know if it was fate or not but I wasn't drawn to the song or him." I said. "What were you drawn too?" "I was drawn to his soul." I looked at them and Chrystal stopped recording. "Thank you Maka send Soul in." Hiro said and I left. "Your next."

Soul POV:

"Your next." Maka said. I went in and shut the door. "Hello Soul. So please have a seat and we will begin. We will record you and tell us about how you met Maka." Hiro said. I nodded and Chrystal pointed to me. "How I met Maka Albarn. I came to the DWMA after I found out I was a weapon. I grew up in a house of musicians and I took over the piano gene. My family disowned me after they saw what I was and I came to the Academy. I got lost and I went into a room and saw a piano. I just sat down and played from my soul. I sensed someone behind me and I saw her. "Sorry you shouldn't of heard that. I was just messing around. It sucked huh?" She looked at me weird and said, "It doesn't suck. It was..." She trailed off and I knew she didn't like it. "No it sucked. You can tell me." I said. I turned around to face the piano. "I liked it." She said. I froze and turned. "Really? Do you?" I said and she nodded and extended her hand to me. "I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." I stood and said, "I'm Soul Evans but you can call me Soul Eater." I took her hand. I told her I was a Scythe and she said she was a Scythe Meister. And from that day I knew we were partners. I don't know what it was about her but I was drawn to her soul." Chrystal stopped recording and Hiro spoke. "Thank you Soul. Enjoy your day." I nodded and left. I loved how Maka and I met. She was the only one who appreciated my music. When we resonate we use my music to get our resonance up. And she loves hearing me play.

 **So what did you think? I know. No music. Shame on me but don't worry it will happen. Love you all and until next update. Bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello** **my peeps! I have nothing much else to say except here we go. By the way there is drinking and adult dancing, if you know what I mean! ;) and please check out KasaiDragneel's stories. She is a amazing writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 13

 _November 16th_

Normal POV:

Soul was watching television while Maka was in her room doing homework. Or was she? It was Friday night at eight o'clock and Maka borrowed Soul's portable DVD player. She finished her homework and decided to watch the disc Stein let her borrow. She popped the disc in and put in her headphones. She watched the screen and then the stage lit up with lights and people. She watched as her teacher's performed on the stage and it was amazing. Soul in the other room was napping. The phone rang and he woke up with a startle. He got up and ran only to trip over his own feet and fall. He reached up and grabbed the phone. "Hello." Soul said. _"Hey Soul it's Hiro. I was wondering if you and Maka wanted to join the group, Chrystal and I to a club."_ "Who is going?" _"Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kid, and Chrona."_ "Sure we can go let me tell Maka." " _Cool meet us at D Lounge."_ Soul heard the click and he went to get Maka. He knocked. "Maka? Are you decent?" Soul asked. No answer. "Maka?" He knocked again and no answer. He decided to poke his head in and there she was in her desk chair, knees to her chest, watching something. Soul walked closer and saw people on a stage. Soul tapped her shoulder and she yelp. She paused the video and set it down. "Soul you scared me half to death. What is it?" Maka asked holding her chest. "Hiro and Chrystal invited us to D Lounge to hang with the gang. You in?" "Yeah sounds fun." "What were you watching?" Soul asked. "It's a video of the teachers of the DWMA performing on stage. I have about ten minutes left you wanna watch?" Maka asked. He shrugged. Maka moved onto her bed and patted the seat next to her. "Is that Stein and Marie?" She nodded. "Also there is Justin Law, Azusa, Sid, Nygus, My papa and My mama." Soul looked at Maka. "Your mom is in this? Where?" She pointed to the screen and Soul saw a woman with ash blond hair and bright green eyes. **_'She looks just like Maka!'_** Soul thought as he watched the screen and then they all bowed and he saw Maka's parents share a kiss. Soul saw out of the corner of his eye that Maka let a tear escape. He wrapped an arm around her and she let him. The video stopped and the screen turned black. The two stayed there for a few minutes just in the embrace of each other. "Let's get going to the club before Star pounds on our door." Soul let her go and walked out of her room. They both changed and got on his bike.

Soul POV:

We arrived at the club and I saw Hiro out front. "Hey guys. Armor they are with me." Hiro says to the bouncer. We walked into the club and it was all lit up. We walked up the steps into a booth and saw all are friends. "Hey guys." Maka and I said in unison. Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner played. "It's about time. I was going to run over to your door and drag you here." Star said. "Whatever Star. So who is buying?" I asked. "They are free. I know the owner here whenever you want a drink show the card." Hiro said. "Free drinks!" Patti yelled over the music and leaped over the table. "Maka come with me to the bathroom." Liz said and Maka left her seat. As Maka and Liz weaves through the crowd Tsubaki and Chrystal went to help Patti with drinks. As Chrystal got up Hiro pulled her down on his lap and kissed her hard. They broke apart and smiled at each other. He smacked her butt on her way down and she yelled 'behave.' We all laughed and Hiro turned to us. "I love that girl." Hiro said looking at his laughing fiancè. "You are a lucky man Hiro." Kid said. "Thanks." The girls came back and Patti leaped over the table. Tsu and Chrystal handed Patti the drinks and Chrystal sat on Hiro's lap as Patti took the first shot of many. Titanium by David Guetta came on. **_'Where are Liz and Maka?'_** I thought and took a shot.

Maka POV:

Liz dragged me into the bathroom. "Liz can't you use the bathroom by yourself?" "I don't need to. Those clothes have to go and no makeup? Hair not done? Party killer." She said as she shoved me into the biggest stall they had and shredded my clothes. "Liz no. I happen to feel comfortable in these clothes." "Maka! If you want the boy to notice you then you gotta do this or else someone like Amy will take him." I thought and I let myself be her personal Barbie Doll. Liz dressed me in a really short black and red dress. She had one inch heels for me to put on and stuffed my other clothing in her bag. "Ok let's go. Hair time." We walked and she plugged in her curling wand. "Maka? Do you think Kid will ever like me? Because I want him to look at me the way he looks at you!" "Liz why don't you tell him you like him? Maybe that will get his mind working." I said. Scream and Shout by Will. came on. "Ok hair done now just some blush. Some mascara. Some lipstick and perfect. You are done. Now let's get drunk and party." I rolled my eyes and she went out first. I followed just a few feet behind her.

Soul POV:

It's been forty-five minutes and still no sign of Liz or Maka. "Guys I need to tell you something?" Kid said. "Yes we all know you like Maka. Shots everybody." Star said. I'm glad Kid is sitting next to Tsu and Star or else I would of killed him. "No I realized she likes someone else. I like Liz but I can't tell her." Kid said. "Wait? When did you start liking my sis?" Patti interjected. "A couple of days ago but oh here she comes everyone act normal." Kid said. I laughed as Liz approached the table. "What's so funny?" "I guess the drinks are getting to me." I said. "Didn't Maka go with you?" Hiro asked. Summer by Calvin Harris came on. Liz stepped over me Tsu and Star to sit next to Kid. "Yes and there she is." Liz said. We all looked and I dropped my drink. Maka looked so hot. "Maka you look amazing! Come on let's dance!" Chrystal said as she downed her shot and handed one to Maka. She took it and went to the dance floor with Chrystal. "I think Soul had a stroke!" Hiro said laughing. "Soul you ok?" Crona asked. "I'm good." Taking another shot. "Soul you buy next round we are going to dance." Tsu said and stepped over Black Star. I went to get next round. I held up the card but the bartender wouldn't take it. In My Head by Jason Derulo played and I was going to pull out my wallet when a hand grabbed my wallet. "Hey wha-" "Let me." Maka said with a wink. She grabbed the card and leaned over the bar. "Hello there. And what can I get the pretty lady tonight?" The bartender asked. "I would like thirty shots and ten screwdrivers please. And make them strong." Maka said looking at me. "You got it and for you those are free." She winked and waited for the drinks. She sat on the stool of the bar and I really took in her figure. Her dress was short but it hugged her frame perfectly. Her hair was curled and it trailed down her back and with a little makeup. "Here you go little lady." She took the tray with shots on it. "Grab the other tray." She ordered. I grabbed it and we walked back to the table. She took another shot as I did. "Let's go dance Soul." She said. She pulled me to where our friends were and we started dancing. More by Usher was the next song. The girls screamed and I saw Hiro and Chrystal grinding. Patti and Crona were doing some fun little moves. Tsubaki and Black Star were making out while dancing. 'I knew it!' I thought. Kid and Liz were grinding. Maka felt uncomfortable I twirled her so her back was against my chest. "Just feel the music. If you want to stop just say so." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I put my hands on her hips. I put my face in her neck and and I started moving. "It's okay. It's only me." I said. She started to move and relaxed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this with Maka! This feels so right. Her and I!' I thought. She put her left hand on my hand and she lifted her other so it was behind my head and tangled in my hair. The song ended and it the next was International Love by Pitbull.

Maka POV:

I have never done this but it feels good. I moved to the music and I decided to try something. I saw Liz do this earlier and Kid seemed to like it. I pulled my hand away from Soul's hair and put both my hands in his and raised his over my head and twisted down then up. I heard Soul groan and I felt his hands slide down my arms down back to my sides and spin me around. He looked at me with a look I have never seen before but I pulled him back to the table so we can finish our drinks. Tsu and Liz looked at me and I gave them a hopeful look that Soul will figure I like him. We finished our drinks and headed home. I was too drunk and too tired to shower. I kissed Soul's cheek and I went into my room. I passed out under my covers.

 **So what did you think. I know I don't do these type of scenes but I thought I would give you some fluffiness. Until next update bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Why hello fellow Meisters and Weapons. Question time: Which would you be a Meister or Weapon? Let me know in the reviews. I also am proud to announce I have 5 new followers. Shoutout to PrincessSparkles95, AnimeFreakLover54, Sesshomaruslover17, ElsSilentFaith, and Fairysoullover. Thank you for following me. It means a lot. Another chapter and away we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater or songs mentioned don't belong to me.**

 **Song 1: A night to remember- High School Musical**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 14

 _November 17th_

Maka POV:

The next morning I woke up with the most horrible hangover ever. I heard Soul in the bathroom, puking. I walked out. "Soul are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine Maka." I walked out and grabbed four Advil and took them. Then grabbed four more for Soul. I walked back to the bathroom to see my weapon against the tub. I grabbed a washrag and ran it under cool water. "Here." I said as I ran it over Souls face. He moaned a little at the coolness and I blushed. "Take these. And lay on the couch." I said. "I'm sorry Maka." I smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize Soul. I'm just happy that you're okay." I walked out and he followed. He sat on the couch and laid down. I went into his room and grabbed his pillow and blanket. I draped the blanket over him and I lifted his head. "Rest well." I said and kissed his forehead.

 _November 19th_

Normal POV:

After the date night Soul and Maka's game of staring and blushing was starting to kill them both. They both wanted one another but didn't want the other one to know. Today they finally got the scripts for the play. Hiro said that every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they would be excused from classes to practice their lines. "Any questions?" Hiro asked. "When is prom and the play taking place?" One girl asked. "The play will take place in May on the 24th just before all of you graduate. And prom it will be held on May 22nd." Maka started to panic. She didn't know if she would be back in time for prom. 'Maybe I can tell them my predicament and they will understand? Yeah alright that works.' Maka thought. Amy was being unusually calm today but she had leverage against the talented ash blond. "Now I want to get started today so please take your lunch and meet back here afterwards." Hiro said. They all left for lunch. "Hey Tsubaki. So prom?" Black Star asked. The girls turned and Tsubaki walked up to the blue haired boy. "If that is your way of asking me to prom then no." Tsubaki turned and walked away. "Dude!?" Soul said, shocked. "What? I want to take her to prom." The guys all shook their heads. "You don't phrase it like that. Try again tomorrow." Kid said.

 _November 20th_

Normal POV:

It was the same time but Hiro had something that came up so he instructed everyone come for lunch and they will practice one of the songs. "Come on. She's right there Star. Ask her." Soul said. It was noisy in the auditorium while Hiro got the music set up. "Tsu? Will you be my date for prom?" Black Star asked. "I'm sorry I can't hear you because it's loud in here." Tsubaki said and turned to talk with her friends. Black Star was about to walk away when Soul stood next to him. "Uh excuse me." Soul said. "Excuse me." Soul said but louder. "YO!" Soul yelled and everyone was quiet. "My friend has something to say." Soul said and patted Black Star on the shoulder. Black Star jumped on stage. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa? Will you please be my date for prom?" Black Star asked and he heard murmurs. She turned back to Liz, Patti and Maka and were whispering. Tsubaki turned around and stood up. "Of course I will." She says and everyone claps and cheers. "I'm going to throw up." Black Star said. "You killed it dude." Soul said. As they walked away.

 _Soul: 'Guess now it's official.'_

 _Black Star: 'Can't back out, can't back out, no.'_

 _Girls: 'Getting ready for the night of nights_

 _The night of nights, alright.'_

 _Soul: 'Don't panic.'_

 _Black Star: 'Panic.'_

Soul and Black Star walk on stage and Soul turns him into a girl taking measurements. Black Star looks left and right for a way out and jumps back a little. The girls come in and are picking out dresses. Soul holds Black Star as he jumps back to the top of three steps and he breaks free.

 _Crona: 'Now do we have to dress up for the prom?'_

 _Kid: 'Dude I don't think we have the choice.' Patti: 'Yeah it's the night of all nights._

 _Gotta look just right.'_

 _Tsubaki: 'Dressing to impress the boys.'_

Crona and Kid come on stage and look at each other and then go into the changing rooms. Patti comes down holding a dress against her front and Tsubaki comes over to show her hers.

 _Crona: 'Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?' Kid: 'Where's the mirror?'_

 _Black Star: 'I think this tux is too baggy.'_

 _Soul: 'Too tight, it makes me look weird.'_

 _Liz: 'Should I go movie star glamorous?' Maka: 'Sassy or sweet?_

 _Patti & Tsubaki: 'Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me.'_

Crona comes out first in a old fashion suit, Kid comes out in a plaid suit by the way is asymmetrical, Black Star wears a vintage suit that is way to baggy, and Soul came out in a light green suit that was way too tight and hip thrusted and look to his right. Liz spun and held up her dress then Maka did the same. Patti was happy with her dress and Tsubaki looked at her and Patti looked at her and stared wide eyed at the audience.

 _Boys: 'It's the night of our nightmares.'_

 _Girls: 'It's the night of our dreams.'_

 _Boys: It's too late to back out of it.'_

 _Girls: 'Hey! Makeovers, massages.'_

 _Boys: 'Don't know what a corsage is.'_

 _Girls: 'Been waiting all our lives for this_

 _It's gonna be a night.'_

 _Boys: 'Can't wait.'_

 _Girls: 'To remember.'_

 _Boys: 'Aw man.'_

 _Girls: 'Come on now, big fun, alright._

 _It's gonna be the night.'_

 _Boys: 'I guess.'_

 _Girls: 'To last forever.'_

 _Boys: 'Lucky us.'_

 _Girls: 'We'll never ever ever forget.'_

The boys and girls lined up in a row of four and the boys stood first and covered their faces with their hands. The girls then stood up as the boys ducked down. The boys stood up as the girls ducked down. Then the girls stood up again and then the boys stood up again and scratched their heads and ducked down one last time. The girls stood up and put their hands against their face looking dreamily then they all stood up together and the girls looked to one another. And the girls walked one way while the boys went the other way. The boys hiked up their pant legs to show their socks and sat on the steps. They put their right foot out then in, then their left foot out then in, the again with the right and crossed their right leg over their left knee and looked at each other and pointed to themselves. There were two girls on either side of the four girls in the middle. Maka and Tsubaki were back to back with their left knees up and Patti and Liz were on top holding their dresses and it blacked out.

 _Amy and Sam: 'Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready_

 _Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready.'_

 _Extra: '(Hey you been in there an hour man!)'_

 _Amy: 'So, what should I do with my hair?'_

 _Sam: 'Where's my shaver?'_

 _Amy: 'Ooh, I love it.'_

 _Sam: 'I look like a waiter.'_

 _Amy: 'Should I fluff it?'_

 _Both: 'It's gettin' later, already should be there.'_

Amy and Sam came on stage in two different sets. Amy's set was a pink bathroom with a star mirror in it. She wore a pink, sparkly robe. Sam's set was blue with a square mirror and he was in a white T-shirt and boxers. Sam looked over his shoulder and acted like he was telling someone to wait. Amy she played with her hair. Sam he was freaking out. Amy held up a blowdryer. Sam he pulled at his hair. Amy flipped her hair. They both added finishing touches and their sets moved and the next set was of five houses. Kim was on the far left, Patti was next to Kim, Maka was in the middle, Liz was next to Maka and Jackie was on the far right. Their dates rang the doorbell.

 _Boys: 'Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside.'_

 _Girls: 'He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived.'_

 _Boys: 'Don't know why, her father's staring me down.'_

 _Girls: 'Where's my purse? Lip gloss?_

 _Now I'm really freaking out.'_

 _Boys: 'Then something changes my world_

 _the most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes.'_

The boys stand outside and the girls 'mothers' are all flustered. The girls open their windows and look down and extended their right hands down. The boys look over and shake the 'father's' hand and the boys kneel down as if the father was breaking their hands. The girls look left, then right and then look forward and put a hand to their hair and close their windows. The parents move away to show their 'daughter' and the boys look and take the girl's hand and kneels. Kim and Ox were dates, Patti and Crona were dates, Liz and Kid were dates, Jackie and Harvard were dates and Maka and Soul were dates. **(Duh! Of course! xD).** Kim wore a elegant purple gown with her hair half up. Ox wore a penguin suit. Jackie wore a pink strapless dress with her hair down. Harvard wore a black suit with a pink tie. Liz wore a cute off the shoulder black and white dress. Kid wore his usual suit but changed his tie. Patti wore a strapless blue dress and Crona wore a white suit. Maka wore a white and red dress with her hair in Soul's black headband. Soul wore a grey suit with his tie undone and hanging on his neck. Each of them ride in a long cardboard limo and when off stage they got on stage and started to dance Amy came through and everyone moved and went to the side. Maka was excited and dragged Soul down the steps and they split. Tsubaki and Black Star came through the wooden door. Tsubaki wore a cream colored knee length that had a poofy skirt and her hair was in a bun with a Camellia flower in it. Black Star wore a regular suit.

 _Boys: 'Who's that girl? She's so fine.'_

 _Girls: 'Who's that guy? I don't recognize.'_

 _Boys: Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah.'_

 _Girls: 'Guess you never really notice, but you probably should.'_

The boys point to the steps and look at Tsubaki. The girls do the same thing. Tsubaki turned into black star and walked down the steps. Tsubaki and black star both turned and Tsubaki did a plié.

 _Both: 'Big fun.'_

 _Boys: 'On the night of nights.'_

 _Girls: 'Alright.'_

 _Boys:'The night of nights, tonight.'_

 _Both: 'Let's dance.'_

 _Boys: 'On the night of nights, you know we're gonna do it right.'_

The boys and girls switch places and turned and raised their right hand up and put it down. The boys did a disco move by rolling their arms in a circular motion while the girls but their hands on their hips and make a hip thrusting motion and both parties slid away from one another. They both did a turn and the boys clapped and slid toward their date as the girls moved forward to meet them.

 _Both: 'It's gonna be a night to remember_

 _It's gonna be the night to last forever_

 _It's gonna be a night to remember_

 _It's gonna be the night to last forever, last forever.'_

The girls stood in front of the boys and turned both ways to look at them. They moved from each other and the girls spun around the boys. They did a somewhat salsa routine and the boys dropped in front of the girls as they lifted their leg up. The boys stood and the group split into two circles. One small one in the middle and one large on the outside. Kid, Liz, Patti, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka stood on the steps and the group in front of them danced.

 _Girls: 'It's gonna be our night.'_

 _Boys: 'You know it.'_

 _Girls: 'To remember.'_

 _Boys: 'For all time.'_

 _Girls: 'Come on now, big fun, to remember!'_

 _It's gonna be the night.'_

 _Boys: 'Love it.'_

 _Girls: 'To last forever.'_

 _Boys: 'The rest of our lives.'_

 _Girls:'We'll never ever ever forget._

 _It's gonna be our night.'_

 _Boys: 'Oh yeah!'_

 _Girls: 'All together.'_

 _Boys: 'Say it loud!'_

 _Girls: 'Come on now, everyone, that's right._

 _It's gonna be a night.'_

 _Boys: 'Yeah tonight.'_

 _Girls: 'To remember.'_

 _Boys: 'Hear the crowd.'_

 _Both: 'And never ever ever, never ever ever_

 _Never ever, never ever ever forget!'_

The group on the steps started to move back and forth then grab their dates hand. The people on the floor made a path so the group of eight could come through. Kid and Liz were on the far right in the front. Patti and Crona were in the front in the middle on the left. Black Star and Tsubaki were in the front on the far left and Maka and Soul were smack in the middle in the front. All of them did a different dance move and then they turned and the guys outstretched their hand, spun the girls into them and dipped them. The song ended and all of them were panting and breathing hard. Hiro and Chrystal clapped. "Bravo. That went wonderful. Ok that is all for today. You have been excused from your class. Please shower up and have a good rest of your day." Hiro said. Soul raised Maka from the dip and they looked at each other. "I-I-I'm going to shower." Maka stated and walked away. Soul stared after her and he really couldn't wait til prom.

 **Hey guys so how was this chapter. I'm going to answer my own question because I can. I would be a Meister because then I could wield Soul and I think he is so H.O.T. I know fangirling. Let me know who you would like to be. Until next update. Bye bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys. Welcome to a new chapter. I'm going to shush because you want the story. And a shout out to KasaiDragneel. Amazing writer. Check out the stories they're amazing. Ok onward with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater and the songs mentioned aren't mine.**

 **Song 1: Just wanna be with you- High School Musical**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 15

 _November 26th_

Maka POV:

Everyone went back to their hometowns for thanksgiving. Well not everyone. Kid was still here with Liz and Patti. Crona was going to spend thanksgiving at Kids with Patti. By the way they were together. Tsubaki and Black Star went to japan to visit Tsubaki's family. Soul **had** to go back to New York. So it was just Blair and I. "I'm sorry Maka-Chan but bu-tan have to work. See you." Blair said. Fifteen minutes after Blair left I heard a knock on the door. **_'Soul?!'_** I thought as I practically threw the door off the hinges. My smile faded a little as I saw Papa standing in my doorway. "Hi darling." My papa said. "Hello." I said. There was an awkward silence. Finally I spoke up. "Do you wanna um.. Come in?" I asked. "Okay." He said. "So where is oct-" he began but I glared at him. He cleared his throat. "I mean Soul." He said. "He is visiting family in New York." I said a little saddened. "Oh a New Yorker huh? What does his family do?" "They are musicians. Soul took after his mother in piano and his brother Wes took after his father." "Do they know about his ability?" "Yes and were not happy when he picked the Academy over playing piano." "Wow I never knew that." "Papa? Why did you come here?" I asked. Was he really making small talk? "I was wondering if you would like to have a thanksgiving dinner with me?" Papa asked me. I looked at him stunned. 'Really? Having a thanksgiving dinner with papa?' "Uh...sure." I smiled. He smiled and we left the apartment to have a non traditional thanksgiving dinner. We ate and talk some more. We actually laughed. It was the best time ever. He walked me back to the apartment and he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet Maka." "Night papa." I turned and was going to walk inside the building when. "Maka? I love you." I turned and walked toward him. "I know." I hugged him. "I love you, too." I kissed his cheek and went into my apartment building. I checked the messaging machine. I heard Soul's voice and I melted. _'Hey Maka. I hope you're having a great thanksgiving then I am. I miss Death City it's so cold here. I'm literally freezing my ass off. I miss our friends. I miss you. I will call you before I get on the plane. See you tomorrow. Bye.'_ The message ended and I replayed it again. And again. And again. "I miss you too." I said to myself and went to bed.

Soul POV:

I returned to New York to visit my family. I hated coming back for the holidays. It was always awkward and it always left me mad. I was so happy to go back to Death City tomorrow. When I got there it was all smiles from my mother and Wes my older brother. I looked at my father and he nodded toward me. I did the same. "Soul it is so good to see you. My baby has come home." She death hugged me. "Mom... Can't... Breathe." "Oh sorry honey." "Hey there's my little bro. How are you?" "Good good. I'm actually graduating this year from the Academy." "That's great." "And also doing a play." "A play? How wonderful!" My mother stated. "I'm sorry to interrupt my lady. Dinner is ready." Mary, the head kitchen maid said. "Thank you Mary." My father said. Mary curtsied and exited the parlor room. We followed after her and sat down. We ate and chatted a bit. "Soul. I wanted to talk with you about your future?" Oh great! "What about it father?" I asked, flatly. "Juilliard. Did you get the letter yet?" "I did. But I haven't called them." He looked at me confused. "Why haven't you? You've worked your life to get here." "I am happy where I want to be dad. I don't need a fancy school to tell me I'm good." "You call your music good? Your music is nothing classical. It's crap." "Will! That's enough!" My mother interjected. "I'm going out for a walk." I said and walked away. The air was chilly and I pulled my phone out. It rang and rang but no answer. I heard our messaging machine intro. 'Hi this is the Albarn and Eater residence. We're not available right now. Leave your name and number and we'll get back to you.' I heard the beep and recorded my message. "Hey Maka. I hope you're having a great thanksgiving then I am. I miss Death City it's so cold here. I'm literally freezing my ass off. I miss our friends. I miss you. I will call you before I get on the plane. See you tomorrow. Bye." I ended the call. I did miss Maka. I missed her so much. I wanted to be back there with her. I wanted to be making a pumpkin pie while she told me I was doing it wrong. I smiled at that. I wanted Maka.

 _November 27th_

Soul POV:

I called Maka and told her I would be there shortly. She was so excited. After the long flight back it was 3:17pm in Death City and I finally arrived. "Great to be back." I said to myself. I got my carry on bag and walked off. I exited the airport and there she was. Maka was in her usual school uniform and she was leaned up against my bike. She ran up to me and I dropped my bag and picked her up and hugged her. "It's so great to have you back Soul." She said. "I missed you so much." I said. "I hope you didn't mind me driving your baby here. I know you'd want to ride her." She said. Maka always knew how to cheer me up. We got on the bike and I couldn't wait to just go home and relax. We finally made it home and we made it inside. We spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking. She yawned and stretched. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm glad your back Soul. I missed you." She walked off and into her bedroom. ** _'Great to be back.'_** I thought and retired to my own bed.

 _December 2nd_

Normal POV:

Maka was getting up for school when she looked outside. And it was snowing. She ran to Soul's room and jumped on his bed. "Soul wake up wake up wake up. It's snowing." "Go back to bed Maka." Maka looked at her sleeping Weapon and decided their was one thing to do. She was going to pay for this big time. It was already cold in the apartment. Maka went to the fridge and pulled out the ice cube tray. She filled the mop bucket with the cubes and then added freezing water to it. She carried the bucket back into Soul's room and ever so gently pulled the covers off of him. He was only in his boxers and she counted in her head to three. Oh yeah she was going to get it. **_'One... Two... Three.'_** Maka let the freezing water dump on Soul and he shot up shivering. Maka laughed so hard. "Y-you're g-gonna g-get i-it." Soul growled at her, his red eyes having revenge in them. He got up and chased her. "Maka come out of your room please." He said nicely. She opened the door and he jumped her. Soul and his wet hair and boxers covering Maka. "Truce. I call a truce." Maka said laughing uncontrollably. Soul got off of his Meister and he said he was going to get a shower in. She watched as he entered the bathroom and close the door. ** _'I love this man.'_** Maka thought and went to start breakfast.

 _December 3rd_

Normal POV:

Chrystal is sitting at a piano and playing one of the songs. Making sure it sounds good. Hiro walks in and looks at his lovely bride-to-be. He realizes he never heard this song before. He comes up behind her and kisses the top of her head. "You never showed me this piece before." Hiro said. "It's something I was messing around with and I don't have lyrics yet." She said, shyly. He smiles at her and starts to play her song she has written.

 _'Hiro: I got a lot of things I have to do_

 _All these distractions, our future's coming soon_

 _We're being pulled_

 _Both: In a hundred different directions_

 _But whatever happens I know I've got you.'_

Hiro continued to play. "Remember how we first met?" Hiro says. "I do. You were in the middle of a routine and as you were turning I tripped and you caught me." Chrystal said. "And I am so happy I did. Or else I wouldn't be marrying such a beautiful woman. I can't wait." Hiro says as he moves his fingers across all the keys.

 _'Hiro: You're on my mind, you're in my heart_

 _both: It doesn't matter where we are_

 _We'll be alright, even if we're miles apart.'_

"I think we found our song for Soul and Maka." Hiro said. "You think it's that good?" Chrystal asks. "Of course. It's wonderful. Let's go and show them!" Hiro says, gathering the papers into a pile and taking her hand. As they exited they didn't think anybody would be listening. "That song will be mine. Soul and I will be together." Amy states as she walks away smiling.

~Later that day~

Maka came home and called for Soul. ** _'He must be out.'_** Maka thought. The phone rang and she answered. "Hello?" _"Hey Maka. Do you think you can help me with something?"_ "Soul? Where are you?" _"I'm no the roof. Come up here, please?"_ "Okay be there in a minute." Maka hung up and trudged up to the roof. "Soul?" She asked. "Hey Maka." 'Was he... Nervous?' Maka asked herself. "So what is it you need help with?" Maka asked her weapon. "Well I... Uh I don't know how to ballroom dance." Soul said. "Soul I thought you did?" "I know how to waltz but not ballroom dance." "Ok come here." Maka said.

"Take my hand and take a breath." Soul did what Maka said. "Pull me close and take one step towards me." Soul pulled Maka close and took a step toward her but looked down. "Keep your eyes locked to mine and just feel my soul." He looked at her and started Soul Resonance. They started moving. Not like the swaying of hips type moving but actually gliding across the floor type. He dipped her and came back up. They both smiled and leaned in. They were inches apart now and could feel the breath of one another on their faces and then...

"Soul, Maka we have a song we want you to si-" Chrystal stopped talking. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Soul and Maka blushed deep red. "We weren't doing anything." Maka said. "Mhmm. Yeah sure. Anyways we have a song we want you to sing." Chrystal says. "Alright let's go." Soul and Maka said in unison. They made their way to the apartment and got to work on the new song.

 **I decided to do a fluffy SoMa scene and I think it worked wonders for fangirls everywhere ~fangirl squeal.~ And I know I know Amy is a real b****! Well once again until next update. Bye bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so people have been asking me what is Amy planning? Well this is where all of this falls into place. Here you go enjoy. Plus a massive time skip. Song 1: All I Want For Christmas Is You- Mariah Carey**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 16

 _December 24th_

Soul POV:

It was Christmas Eve and the gang and I all hung out. We went over to Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment. We all just chatted about the silliest things. Christmas music was playing and everyone was pressuring Maka to sing. "Come on guys. I don't want too." Maka said. "Maka please just a little part of a Christmas song? Please?" Chrystal asked. "Come on Maka. Either you sing or we will hold mistletoe over someone for you to kiss them!" Hiro said. "Alright! Alright I will sing." Maka said, defeated. They said the next song that comes on she had to sing the first verse and chorus. The song ended and the familiar song played. "Start singing Maka." She took a deep breath and then began singing.

 _'I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true oh_

 _All I want for Christmas is you.'_

Maka's singing was so soulful and I always say this but Maka is the coolest partner ever.

'I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need, and I

Don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you.'

She got done with the song and it made me want more. Just hearing her voice makes me fall for her even more than I already have. "Your god demands his presents!" Star yelled, breaking me of my thought. "Alright. Everyone come over here." Tsubaki said. We all gathered around and Hiro gave his presents first. Chrystal opened hers last and she gasped. "Hiro when did you.." She said. "I knew when I asked you to marry me I didn't have a ring. So this is your engagement ring. Do you like it?" Hiro asked. "I love it." Chrystal said and tackled Hiro to the ground and kissed him. We all laughed. "I'm next. I'm next." Patti yelled. She gave all of us little plush giraffes. "Thanks Patti. Guess I will go." Crona said and she snuggled closer to him. Crona was not the shy stuttering kid anymore. He really has improved. "Here Patti." Crona said blushing. Patti opened hers and she almost died of giraffe overload. "Alright! Lay all your presents upon your god." Star yelled yet again. Tsubaki gave Black Star new workout gear. Maka gave him a movie pack of ninja movies. Kid have him tickets to a upcoming concert. I gave him a new basketball since his last one got lost. Star gave Tsu a pair of indigo earrings. Kid gave Liz a very expensive necklace. Maka gave me CDs of my favorite bands. I gave Maka a few books of her favorite authors. "Well we should get going." Hiro said. "It was nice of all of you to come by for Christmas. Thank you for the gifts." Tsu said as we all got up to leave. We gave our last goodbyes and left. Maka and I were enjoying the winter air and I closed my eyes for half a second and then a snowball came my way. Maka was walking ahead of me and I threw at her. "Hey that's not nice." "You threw one at me first." I said. She scooped up more snow as I did the same. We had a snowball fight for a couple of minutes until we both slipped on the icy ground. She was under me and our lips inches apart. ** _'God this woman is beautiful.'_** I was about to lean down and kiss the crap out of her when she sneezed. ** _'Great! Just great!'_** I thought and I got up and helped her up. "Come on let's go home and get warmed up." I said and she nodded.

 _December 31st_

Normal POV:

The gang all hang out together for New Year's Eve. Black Star brought liquor to Soul and Maka's and were just hanging together. It was almost time for the ball to drop and they were all sorta tipsy. "Alright everyone let's start the countdown for the ball drop." The announcer began the countdown. The gang all counted down with the announcer. When the ball dropped everyone kissed except Soul and Maka. They looked at each other but then she kissed his cheek and she blushed. He did the same thing and blushed just as much as she was. Everyone cleared out and it was just Soul and Maka. They looked at each other and she walked to him. "Thank you, Soul. For everything." Maka said. Soul didn't know what to say he was stunned. He hugged her and said 'you're welcome.' They pulled away and she did something he thought his Meister would never do. She leaned up and lightly brushed her lips against his. Even if it lasted for a moment Soul didn't want it to end. She pulled back and told him goodnight. "Goodnight." He replied and went to his room. That night Soul dreamt of his Meister.

 _January 3rd_

Normal POV:

It was almost the end of the day and the Eat! class was in session when an announcement came on the overhead speakers. "Attention everyone we have an announcement to make." A familiar high pitched voice said. ** _'I know that voice.'_** Maka thought. "There are some things you should know about a specific Meister and Senior. Miss Maka Albarn. She is planning on leaving the DWMA in March because she was accepted into NAU. You see NAU is one of the best dance schools and she was lucky enough to be accepted but Maka Albarn has another hidden secret she has hidden from us." Amy said. The screen came on and it showed a younger Hiro and a younger Maka. **_'How did they get this?'_** Maka thought. Hiro was dancing and Maka came on and took one look at the crowd and ran off. "You see she was a coward back then and she couldn't even tell us that she was leaving. That's all thank you." Amy said and went off the system. 'How? How did she know?' Maka thought. Stein looked up at his trembling student. "Maka Albarn you are excused from class." Maka left all of her stuff and ran out. "Maka! Wait!" Soul was going to run after until Soul was pulled back by stein. "Let her go. Let her be."

Maka POV:

I ran to the Death Room where I needed to talk to Lord Death. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard him say. I ran inside and was met by papa and Lord Death along with Hiro and Chrystal. "Maka we are all so sorry. We don't know how she got that video." Hiro said. I couldn't talk I just had tears in my eyes. "I need to leave. Lord Death I need to leave Death City. I don't want to fight with anybody." I said. "Maka? Baby are you sure? This is your home." Papa said. "I'm sure the sooner I leave the sooner Amy will leave me alone. I give up my role as lead and she will be with Soul like she wants." "Maka this isn't like you. Fight for your-" papa was cut off. "I respect your wishes. You can leave tomorrow. Pack your things and Spirit will take you in the morning." Lord Death said. I nodded and walked away. I ran down the hall and out of the doors. I got to our apartment and started packing. I packet all my clothes and shoes. I grabbed the new books Soul bought me and I started crying. I grabbed the photo of all of us off my desk and walked out of the apartment. Leaving my keys behind me. ** _'I'm sorry Star. I'm sorry Tsu. I'm sorry Kid. I'm sorry Liz. I'm sorry Patti. I'm sorry Crona. I'm sorry Soul. I'm so so sorry.'_** I thought as I ran to my father's house.

Soul POV:

After the bell rang the gang and I all ran to our apartment. I open the door and called out for her. "Maka!" No answer. Blair came out of her room. "She's gone Soul. She left." Blair said. "What?!" We all asked. "She said not to find her because she is leaving Death City. She won't be back until graduation." "She left." I said and fell to my knees. "You're lying. This is some sick joke." "I'm sorry I wish I was Soul." Blair said. I got up and walked into her room. I saw her drawers were all emptied. I yelled. "Why Maka! Why did you leave your friends? Why did you leave me?" I fell to my knees. "Soul?" I heard Tsu say. "Get out. Please. I want to be alone." I said. "Bye Soul." My friends said and left. I crawled into Maka's bed and cried. ** _'Why did she leave? Why did she leave me?'_ I thought as I fell asleep.**

 **So guys I know this chapter kinda was all over the place and short but I wanted to do this because I had this in my head for so long and next chapter will explain why Maka left and how everything will lead up to why she left. Well until next update guys. Bye bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose: Hey guys so like I promised I am going to go into more backstory about Maka leaving.**

 **Soul: MAKA! COME BACK! ~Crying~**

 **Rose: I'm sorry Soul. I had to do it.**

 **Soul: ~Turns arm into scythe~ Bring her back.**

 **Rose: Soul, calm down. I gotta run. Story. Go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 17

 _January 4th_

Maka POV:

Today I was leaving Death City. I didn't want to but it was my decision to leave. I woke up at my dad's house on his couch. I heard my dad on the phone and I got up. "Yeah we should be there in an hour or so, okay?" Silence. "Alright, see you then." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Papa?" "Oh hey baby. How are you?" "Okay. I guess." I said. I realized I was leaving and I started to sob. "Hey shh shh. It's okay. Do you want to see your friends before you leave?" He asked me. I thought about it but I said no. "Alright. Let's pack up and get going. There is someone who wants to meet you." **_'Meet me? Oh maybe the director of the college.'_** I thought. I nodded and went to change. "Actually I need to leave something at the apartment. Can we stop there on the way?" I asked. "Sure." I gathered my things and headed out the door. I texted Blair that I was on my way over to leave something for Soul. Lucky she had sent him to school. As we drove I thought about what I said to her.

 _~Flashback to yesterday~_

 _I came home and immediately started packing. "Maka-chan something wrong?" Blair asked me. "I'm leaving Death City." I told her. "Maka? Why? What happened?" She asked, her voice shaking. "Just the whole Amy thing. She told everyone in school I was going to be leaving in March to that school so I'm leaving. Can you do something for me?" "Anything Maka-chan!" "Tell Soul I left Death City and don't come and find me. I won't be back until graduation." "You know he will Maka. You are crazy about that boy and he is totally in love with you." Blair said. "He is?" I asked, shocked. She nodded profusely, "Of course. The way he stares at you, the way he picks up after himself now, he even told me that he didn't know you liked him until Liz said something. He can't get you out of his head." I started crying. "I gotta go Blair. Tell him I'm sorry." She sighed, "Okay Maka-chan." I left after that leaving my key on the counter_

 _~Flashback End~_

Before I knew it we were pulling into the complex. I got out and ran up stairs. I had my goodbye letter to everybody in hand. I wanted Soul to be the first one to read it. I knocked on the door and Blair opened it. "Hey Maka-chan." "Hey. How did it go yesterday?" "He slept in your room the whole night and cried his eyes out. He misses you." She said as I held back my tears. "I have to do this and I know I hurt him." "I know, just leave the note and go. I won't tell him you stopped by. I will say I found the note in the door." I nodded to her and went in Soul's room. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She yelled. I was confused and I opened his door and I was shocked. Soul's room looked like a tornado and a Kishin made a baby. His stuff scattered everywhere, his bed always unmade, and his posters were ripped to shreds. "He was pretty angry you didn't come home and he well did this." Blair said. I shook my head and left the note on his pillow, knowing he would change in here. I grabbed his shirt from yesterday and took it with me. "I need to grab something under the sink then I'll be out-" I stopped mid sentence seeing a Juilliard booklet under the sink. "Soul never told me about this." I said. "Well you never told him about your plans." Blair said. She was right I never did but this was Juilliard. The number one school for Performing Arts. I put it back under the sink and grabbed my emergency cash. I always saved my money in case something happened. "Bye Blair. I will see you at graduation." "Yep. Bye Maka-chan." Blair said, tears rolling down her face and hugging me. I walked away and got in the car. "Let's go." I said and on my way out of Death City we went.

Soul POV:

I woke up in Maka's bedroom. 'Maybe she came home and slept on the couch?' I thought. I opened her door and looked out into the living room. 'Maybe in my room?' I thought. I opened my bedroom door and... Nothing. She isn't here. She is supposed to be here. I went into my room and closed the door. I threw all my stuff around and ripped my posters off the wall and screamed. "Soul-Kun!" Blair said as I sunk to the floor. "She is supposed to be here. I can't live without her Blair. I'm falling for her and she just- just up and leaves. What the fuck?" I said crying. She pulls me into her lap and I cry even more. "There. There kitten." She pets my hair and that calms me a little. "Soul-Kun? Get ready for school. Be with your friends. Okay? It will keep you busy." She said. I nodded and she let me change. I left the apartment and went onto school. I walked up the steps and I walked into the building and I went to my locker and a single note fell out. It was one of those stupid love letters from Amy. I threw it in the garbage and headed to Stein's. I walked in and all my friends were there. Suddenly it got quiet as I trudged the steps to my seat. "Hey man. How you doing?" Star asks. "She didn't come home. She actually left without a single goodbye." I said through clenched teeth. "We are so sorry Soul." My friends say and they hugged me one by one. "What is this hugging time. Well I want one." Amy says. "Amy go away." Crona says. "Aww. Are you trying to sound all big and bad. So Soul where is that Miester of yours?" She asks me. I'm biting my lip and I tasted blood. 'Amy is the reason why Maka left.' I thought. Before I could say anything I heard a slap. I look up and Tsubaki's hand was raised. "Sit the fuck down Amy. I don't want to hear you speak, talk, or breathe Maka's name. You're the reason my best friend left. And I hate you. Professor give me the detention." She says. Tsu is not like this at all. She is usually sweet and quite. I guess we are all sad that she left. "Alright class today we are just going to study for finals. I will hand back last week's test." Stein said. 'This is going to be a long day.' I thought as I got to work. Throughout the day I noticed that the professors Maka and I had were all sad. Everybody missed her. By the time school ended all I wanted to do was sleep. I came home and went in my room to change. I saw a note on my pillow. 'To my friends.' It had written on it. 'That's Maka's handwriting.' I thought and called up the gang to meet me at the apartment, including Hiro and Chrystal. "Blair did she stop by here?" I asked. "No I went out to get some food and when I came back there was that note in the door. I put it in your room because I knew she would want you to read it first." Blair said. I nodded and I heard a knock. I let everyone in and they sat around. "Hey guys so this note wasn't in my room when I left so I think Maka was here. It says to all my friends but I wanted it to read it with all of you." I said. "Well tear it open." Liz said. I took the letter out and started reading.

Dear my friends,

Hey guys. I know you are probably angry at me for leaving without saying goodbye but this is my final goodbye. I don't want any of you to come looking for me. I won't be back until graduation. I'm really sorry. Hiro and Chrystal know this because I thought I could deal with this petty problem on my own. I have been verbally abused by Amy. You have heard some of it I'm sure but when I kissed you Soul on accident I received glares and threats all around from your followers. Especially Amy. I know it's not like me to give up but I did. I couldn't even defend myself against her. That's why I left. I couldn't take it anymore and no student nor teacher could help resolve the problem. I love all of you so much and if there was anyway you could forgive me. I'm so so sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to but I felt I had too. I love you all and I will see you on graduation day. And Soul, I have always loved you. I'm so happy you were my partner.

Love,

Maka Albarn.'

I dropped the note and sobbed. The girls all came and hugged me. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Thanks." I said. "You know if you want to come stay with us you can." Hiro said. "No I will be okay. But I have a question though? That video Amy played? Why had Maka run off?" I asked. Chrystal and him both sighed. "Maka was a great dancer. She could go out on stage and do a few dance moves and everyone would love it. They loved her. It was nationals and those are the big timers so you had to give it your all. Maka and I were supposed to do a dance together but she got a call from her dad that she could come to the DWMA. She told me she wanted to go. I said no but when it was her time to come on stage she looked out and ran back to her house to get her things. We lost that year and I was so angry that she just ran. But seeing her mature into this badass. I should have told her go and performed with Chrystal instead." Hiro said. "So that's what that video was. She didn't have stage fright she was chasing her dream." I stared at him and then smiled. "Yeah. That's Maka for you. Well it's getting pretty late and you all probably want some rest." I stated, feeling tired as well. They all nodded and bid their farewells. I grabbed the note off the floor and since Blair is working I was all alone. I decided to clean up my room and start my laundry. I opened the washer and put my load in. I opened the dryer and found a shirt of Maka's. I took it out and smelled it. I went back in my room and finished cleaning up. I went to our living room and turned on the radio.

Maka POV:

We left Death City. "Maka you don't have to do this." Papa said. "I have too. Thank you for taking me. I know it must be hard on you." I said, playing with my skirt. "Anything for my baby." We drove another half hour and then. "We are here." My papa said. We were in front of an apartment building. I got my two bags out of the car and we went inside. "Papa? What are we doing here?" I said. I was really skeptic because as soon as we pulled up my dad was nervous. "We are going to the top floor." My papa said to the elevator man. He nodded and pressed twenty and the elevator moved. A couple minutes of awkward silence later we arrived on floor twenty. "Papa who are we seeing?" We approached a large golden door and he knocked. The door opened.

 **Rose: ~Whispering~ Hey guys I have to be extremely quiet. Soul is trying to kill me. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Oh hold on.**

 **Soul: Ro~se come out come out wherever you are. When I find you, you are dead. ~Runs off~**

 **Rose: ~Whispering~ Okay guys. I will see you next chapter... Hopefully. I am on twitter as well. It's the same name as it is on here. And as always I will see you in the next update. Bye bye. And send help.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I finally found a safe place from the killing machine. So here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and songs mentioned. Those aren't mine either.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 18

 _January 4th_

Maka POV:

I didn't know who we were seeing but as the door opened I gasped. "Mama?" I asked. "Hey my little angel." She said as I jumped and hugged her and sobbed like a four year old. "Why are you here in Nevada? Last time you said you were in India?" I asked still shocked my mother was here in front of me. I haven't seen her in forever and I was so happy she was here. "Yes I was but Lord Death contacted me saying you were graduating so I left and came here to Nevada. I was going to make the drive to see you but then your father called and I said it was alright if you stayed with me until graduation." She said with a smile on her face. She let me go and invited us in. "So Maka your dad didn't tell me anything about why you left? Care to explain?" "Well I was being bullied and I couldn't take it. I wasn't strong enough to just ignore it. It got to me and so I left." I said looking down and playing with a loose string on my skirt. "Ah so who is the guy?" She asked. "Wh-what? Why do you think there is a guy?" I asked. "Come on. Being bullied is part of high school. So who is he?" "Kami like she said there is no guy. And I would know." My papa interjected. "Spirit I think you should go now. Maka and I have a lot to catch up on. Don't we?" She asked me. I nodded and hugged my papa. "Bye papa." I let him go and he walked out the door. "So now since we are alone. The guy. Who is he?" She asked one final time. "His name is Soul and he is my weapon." I said afraid to look up at her. "Ah. So you like him and the girl that bullied you likes him. Right?" She asked. "Yes, but I don't like him. I'm in love with him." She nodded and walked into her kitchen. "You want some tea?" "Mama, aren't you upset?" She look confused. "Upset? Why would I be upset?" I was now confused. "Because I'm in love with my partner? I was thinking you would yell and say 'no it's unacceptable. It's wrong.' Something but you are calm." She stared at me and then busted out laughing. "Oh honey. I fell in love the same way. Yes I want you to be careful but you are like me. You're head-strong. Once your mind is made up no changing it. And you are nothing like me. I know you won't be stupid enough to get pregnant young." She said still laughing. She was right I did the same thing with battles and I wouldn't want kids right now. "The question is? Does he love you?" Mama asked bringing over two cups of tea. "Well I haven't told him I loved him yet? But my friends all say he does? But I don't know. I was going to tell him before I left in March-" "To come here to NAU. I already know." I was cut off. "How do you know?" "I teach there and told them that I wanted you to stay in Death City a few days after graduation but they wanted you to come for a few days to check out the campus and everything. I guess they weren't to clear." "Well it doesn't matter I am here now so I can get started now if I may?" I asked. I can't believe my own mother works at NAU. "Of course. Anyways you have had a long day so why don't you go to the guest bedroom and go to bed tomorrow we will meet everyone at the school." She said. I nodded and went to the guest bedroom. I got ready for bed and put in my headphones. Set fire to the rain played. I remember when a really bad thunderstorm hit I was so scared that Soul told me to think the lightning is setting the rain on fire and the thunder is just the explosion of each one. I miss that boy so much.

Soul POV:

We were all in the dance room. "Now I know all of you are sad about Maka leaving. But that was her choice and honestly that's show business. So for the lead-" Hiro was cut off. "I will take the role!" Amy said. "Anyone else want to have the role?" Hiro asked. **_'Please! Anyone else!'_** I thought. Hiro sighed and said that Amy was the new lead. "Hey Soul. So how about I come over to your place tonight so we can practice." Amy said. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away but she grabbed my arm. "Amy please let go of my arm. You won't like the outcome." "Ooh! A bad boy. I like it!" She said as she started to lean forward. "Amy! Get off of him now!" Star yelled. He pulled me away from her and pushed me to the door. "Thanks Star! I owe you one." "It's nothing dude. She needs to know that you are Maka's and always will be." I know Star can be a real idiot sometimes but he is always there when I need him the most. "Hello Soul." Spirit said. "Hey. Did you hear anything from Maka?" I asked hopeful she changed her mind is coming back. "Look Soul I am the one who drove her to where she needed to go." "So you know where she is?" "Yes but Soul-" "Then you can take me to her. This is great." "Soul no. She doesn't want to be found. She made up her mind." "Why can't you tell me where she is. I mean she is my partner if something happens to her I could never live with myself." I was babbling on and on until Spirit grabbed my arms. "Soul she is safe. She won't get hurt and trust me I tried talking her out if it countless times but she said she needed to do this." "I just... I miss her." "Look around you, octopus head. You miss her, I miss her, your friends miss her, everyone misses her except for that girl that is always over you. Just try to get through you will see her again." Spirit said. He dropped his hands from my shoulders and walked away. "I never seen Death Scythe so sad before." Star said. "Come on we got to get to class." I said and walk away. The rest of the day went by as normal school work and shit like that. I came home and walked into the apartment. I missed Maka a lot. It felt like a hole has been burned through my chest. I turned on the radio and it will rain came on. I usually don't like Bruno Mars but I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted something to dull the silence in this apartment. I just can't accept that fact that Maka left but I had too. I laid on the couch and it wasn't until later that sleep overcame me.

 _January 5th_

Normal POV:

Maka woke up with her IPod still playing. She shot up and realized she was not in her room but in her mom's apartment. She got up and did her normal bathroom routine. "Morning sleeping beauty. You doing alright?" Her mother asked. "I'm fine Mama. So what time can we go to the school?" Maka asked as she smoothed out her skirt. "Well it is nine o'clock now so we can be there at ten. Work for you?" Maka nodded. They let the apartment and had breakfast at a local cafè. Then to NAU they went and the campus was huge. Maka got out of the car looking up at the large building. "You coming?" Her mother asked. She shut the door and walked next to her. They both walked through a big iron gate. "So this is our campus. We have different building for various things. Over here to the right we have all your regular classes like math, science, english, etc. Where we just came through is the office. The building in front of us is the lecture hall and all the classes for DWMA students. And then to our left we have the cafeteria and the building right beside the cafeteria is the performing arts building. That's where we are going." They continued to walk to the biggest building on campus. "The classroom to your left is the music room. The one to your right is the choir room. Down the hallway there is the theatre room. These three classrooms are for the beginning, intermediate, and advanced dance classes. Down that hallway is the stage. And this room. This room is for our dance troupe." "What makes them different from the other dance classes?" Maka asked. Maka thought it was silly to have a extra room for a extra dance class. "Maka this class is very special. Like you they have had dance lessons and you have to tryout for this class. It is very hard to get into this class and I am the one that teaches it." They both walked in and the group of what looks like twelve dancers look at the door. "Ms. Albarn!" They all yelled and ran over. "Hello students. Everyone this is my daughter Maka. Some of you may know her from the DWMA." The students look at Maka. "So you are the famous daughter that your mother won't shut up about? Hi I'm Whitney!" The girl was not that taller than Maka. She had bright red hair and hazel eyes that almost looked golden. She also had a tattoo of a bird on her ankle. "Nice to meet you." "Well well well look who Ms. Albarn dragged in." Maka turns around and her eyes widen. "Nichols? Is that you?" The boy was taller than Maka by five inches or so and had short brown hair and baby blue eyes. "Sure is sweetheart. One and only." Maka walked over and hugged her best friend before she left the Dance Academy. "So you finally got accepted NAU, huh?" He said. "Yeah I didn't think it was possible since I was at the school I went to. But here I am." Maka smiled and Nichols smiled back. "Oh my goodness. Well aren't you just the cutest thing." Maka turned and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Tanner this is Maka. Maka this is my boyfriend Tanner." Oh yeah and one little detail Nichols is gay. "Nice to meet you Tanner." They shook hands and Maka's mom told the class she would be back just had to get Maka in the system to not start classes until after graduation. "I can't believe Nick is in that class!" Her mother laughed. "I love those students they are just in half of their first semester and already advanced to my class." "They must be really good." They arrived at the office and both walked in. "Good morning everyone!" Maka's mother said. "Good Morning Kami and oh is this your precious daughter?" A woman with light brown hair and blue eyes asked. "This is Maka. She will be attending here after graduation in May. Is the headmaster in her office?" The woman nodded and shook Maka's hand. They reached a door and Kami poked her head in. "Mrs. Woods? Are you available?" The woman known as Mrs. Woods looked up then back down at her papers. "Good morning Kami. What can I do for you?" "Well I wanted you to meet my daughter Maka." The woman looks up and the scratches her head. "Maka? Maka? Where have I heard that name before?" "Probably in the paper. She's from the DWMA just like me." Kami explained as her daughter stood beside her mother. "Oh my. Kami she looks just like you. Wow. It is an honor to meet you Maka. That battle with your partner, oh what's his name. Soul. You are very bright and resilient young woman. Come and sit." Maka sat down and the older woman with salt and pepper like hair with glasses on the bridge of her nose asked her so many questions about why she was here and about her life at the DWMA. Maka answered all of them and the headmaster was pleased. "So Maka do you have any questioned for me?" "I do. I heard that students from the DWMA can leave on missions and can still attend here." "You have heard correct my child. We have a great alliance with the DWMA that we let Meister and Weapon pairs join here only if the Meister has created a Death Weapon. I know that sounds biased but when we formed the alliance I wanted the top students like your mother and father to attend here. We do accept regular Meister and Weapon pairs but if they want to join the program they need to work hard to stay here." Maka nodded and looked down. "Did I say something wrong?" Mrs. Woods asked. "No it's just I made my weapon into a Death Scythe and now..." Maka carried off and she started crying. "I'm sorry." Maka said and ran out. "Is she okay Kami?" Kami nodded and told her about the situation Maka was in. "I understand. I love her already Kami. So she can start classes a few days after graduation from the Academy." "Thank you." Kami said and left to find her daughter. Kami was a smart woman and went to the building across from the office. She walked in and found Maka staring into a classroom that two students were dueling each other with their weapons. "Reminds me of a time that this was me when I left the Academy." Maka wiped her tears and stared at her mom. They walked back to the performing arts building. "I was about your age and left the Academy for a few days and met with Mrs. Woods. Your father was panicking the whole time I was gone that on my second day Lord Death called me to come home. I told him that they told me one week and I was staying one week. He told me fine and then told Spirit. I hadn't realized I missed him until two days later and that was when I found out I was pregnant with you. By that time I was one witch's soul away to make your father a Death Scythe. I looked through that same classroom window and said that I would go back after my week." "Why are you telling me this mama?" "You're home sick. You want to be where Soul is and I'm sure he is going crazy missing the love of his life. I'm telling you this because I want you to do that play and experience prom. Just think about it honey." "Okay." Maka said. "So you want to see how your mother teaches a class?" Maka nodded with a smile on her face and both walked into the room.

 _February 14th_

Soul POV:

It has been a month and 11 days since Maka left and I still slept with the shirt she left behind. I got up made breakfast, did my regular bathroom routine, got dressed and left for school. I rode my bike to school. I miss having a second person grabbing onto my waist and grabbing just a little tighter as I make sharp turns down the streets of the city. I made it to the school and it is always those same stares I get from my friends, teachers and other students...those concerned looks they give me like they are saying 'I hope he doesn't hurt himself.' I walked up to my locker and fearing for the worst of all my fan mail for valentine's day but I opened it and nothing. Not a single note. I was really happy that I didn't have to deal with all of that. I grabbed my book and trudged onto my class but not before looking at the locker Maka had. I finally made it to class and sat down in my seat. It was going to be same boring stuff as usual so I put my head down and waited for my friends to show up.

Maka POV:

I knew today was valentine's day so while mama was at work I just stayed home. Two weeks ago I ordered three baskets full of things. I got them to Death City and asked my papa that when they got there if he would put one them outside the door of Tsu and Star's place, the second one at Gallows Manor and the last one goes to Soul. Over the month I was gone I got calls from the girls, Soul and Star even. It was hard ignoring the calls I got. I decided to record messages to tell them I'm okay. I started with Gallows Manor. It rang eight times and finally got to me recording my message. 'Hey guys. It's me. I wanted to let you know I'm okay. And I miss you guys. I will see you on graduation day. Happy valentine's day. Bye.' I hung up and called Star and Tsu's place next and recorded the same message. Then I called our apartment. I was a little nervous but I squashed those feelings down and carried on. After my message was recorded I went to see if the mail came and turns out I got sent school work so I could still graduate.

Normal POV:

Soul was officially done with school and went home. He expected to find nothing at the apartment. But as always he was wrong. At his door was a large bouquet of flowers, chocolates and a few things of body spray. 'Must be for Blair.' Soul thought grabbed the basket and headed into the apartment. "Blair? You home?" Soul called out to the woman but no answer. "Must be at work." Soul said to himself before he went to change saw a note that said 'Soul' on it. He opened it and he nearly fell to his knees. Inside the note said,

 **'I wanted you to have a good valentine's day even if I'm not there.**

 **Love, Maka.'**

He grabbed the flowers and got a vase from on top of the fridge and put water in it. The flowers were a mix with babies breath, the traditional red roses and clowesia dodsoniana orchids. Soul changed was going to call Black Star to shoot hoops but once he saw the message instantly played it.

 _'Hey Soul. I wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. *long pause* Soul I'm so sorry. I miss our friends, our teachers, I miss you. I miss you so much. *sobbing* Soul I want you to know that I love you so much. I love you. *sniffles* I will see you at graduation. Happy valentine's day Soul. Bye.'_

Soul stood there dumbfounded for a moment. "She loves me!" Soul whispered to himself excitedly. He played the message over and over again. Hearing her voice made his heart skip a beat.

 _~Later that night~_

Soul was finally in a peaceful sleep when he heard it. He knew that little voice in his head anywhere. He was back and a bit stronger than last time. For once Soul was scared and he didn't have Maka to help him. "Just give in Soul. Forget about her. I can numb your pain." The voice said. "No I won't not this time." Soul said he raced out of his room and into the living room to play Maka's voice. Soul knew he could do this but for how long was the real question.

 **Hey guys so what did you think. Maka calling in all. Maybe Soul will calm down now not trying to kill me but not coming out anytime soon but hope you enjoyed and as always I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**What's up guys so what about that last chapter, huh? Anywho on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

 **Song #1: Fall Out Boy- Uma Thurman**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 19

 _February 18th_

Normal POV:

Soul and the group were practicing their lines. "When can Soul and I practice our duet Hiro? I've been waiting forever!" Amy whined. Hiro was trying to hold off on this duet because the song was meant for Soul and Maka. Not Soul and Amy. Soul looked over and had a pleading look on his face. Hiro sighed and said 'okay.' "Alright guys we are going to do the duet between Amy and Soul. Let's get going now." Amy was really excited because this would be the first time performing a song between just them. Soul on the other hand was dreading it. He hated the fact that he had to perform with Amy not by choice. It started out with Kid and Liz singing the first part. Then Amy and Soul were next. Soul was on the ground walking through the aisle singing. They got half way through it and Hiro stopped the music. "I'm sorry I just am not feeling it. It's time for us to go anyway. Good job everyone. See you later." Hiro said and everyone left except Hiro and Chrystal. "Babe? Is something wrong?" Chrystal asked generally worried about her love. "It's all wrong." "What is?" "The play. The cast. The leads. It's all wrong. It's supposed to be Soul and Maka but... Ugh. I don't know. Let's go home." Hiro said, stressed out about everything. Two hours away Maka was out with Whitney, Nicholas, and Tanner shopping. "So Maka are you going to your prom?" Nick asked her. "No. I'm not." All three of them stopped and looked at her. "What?" Maka asked. "Not going? How could you not go? It's prom. Duh." Whitney said. "It's just I have been to plenty of parties in my life that if I miss one it won't kill me." "Whatever. So where to next?" Tanner asked. "I don't know. Oh my gosh. I love this song!" Whitney said as she started singing.

 _'I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part.'_

"Come on let's go dance!" Tanner said. "W-wait. Here?" Maka asked. "Yeah we do it all the time. Come on." Whitney said as she pulled Maka into the square. Tanner and Nick ran and did three back flips, did a double pirouette and looked Maka and Whitney's way. Maka and Whitney did the same and fell into Nick and Tanner's arms. Some people started to notice and stared. All four of them moved to the left side twice putting a hand in front of their face then they pivoted to the back and looked over their right shoulder. They turned to face the front and the boys jumped over the girls. The girls then walked around the boys and did a single turn and flipped over the guys backs.

 _'She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me till I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head  
The stench, the stench, of summer sex  
And CK eternity, oh hell yes  
Divide me down to the smallest I can be  
Put your, put your venom in me.'_

Just then the mall patrol was on there way over. "Aw shit. We gotta go." Tanner whispered to Maka. "Thank you all for enjoying our little show. Bye." Then they all took off running. "Hey kids. Get back here!" The guard yelled. They never stopped they ran through a bunch of stores and finally made it to Nick's car. "Come on man. Hurry." Nick saw the cop running for them and Nick punched the gas. "That was close huh guys." Tanner said. "You just realized we ran away from an authority figure right?" Maka asked shocked. "Oh Maka you're still that goody two shoes girl like always. Guess that academy of yours didn't make you a rebel at all!" Nick said. Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. A guy she knew most of her life insulting her like that. "Stop the car." Nick pulled over and Maka got out. "Maka what's wrong? You're acting crazy." Tanner said. "I'm gonna walk home." Nick got in out of the car. "Maka are you ok?" Maka was so furious she couldn't control herself. "Just stay away from me." Then a burst of light radiated from her arm and everyone gasp.

Soul POV:

I was taking a nap I was in the black room as usual. My dreams usually take me here. Then I hear Maka's voice. " _Soul! Help me! I'm scared."_ "Maka? Is that you." Her voice kept repeating that same sentence over and over again. "To bad for you Soul. I know where she is I can tell you for a small price. And you already know that price." ' _ **He wants me to succumb to the madness. I will never.'**_ "Maka would never let me. And I won't let myself. For her." "Such a hopeless romantic. I will see you soon Soul." Then I woke up. It was weird hearing her voice. I was going to go crazy but I missed her so much. It hasn't been easy for me or anyone else. Hiro was stressing hard and he really need Maka. I need her more than ever. I starting to feel myself slip from sanity everyday.

 _February 25th_

Normal POV:

There they were on the stage, again. Everything off again. Hiro is looking more and more like he hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in forever. "Alright guys let's go through this one more time. I would really like to go home now." Hiro said. They performed the prom scene once more and that was it. Hiro and Chrystal went home and they both crashed on the couch. Hiro's phone started vibrating and he looked at the name. "Why would Kami be calling me?" "Well answer it!" Hiro answered and put it on speaker phone. "Hey Kami. Is everything okay?" Hiro asked. There was just silence. "Kami? Are you there?" Chrystal asked. "Hey guys." "Maka?! Why do you have your mom's phone? Are you with her?" Hiro asked. "Yes I am. I need you to do something for me." Maka said. "Wait wait. You called us for a favor? Maka you left without a word. We want you to come home. Please?" Chrystal asked. "I can't just yet. I can't face anyone just yet. But I need you to take this phone call to Lord Death. It's really important." "Okay. We will take you. Give us five minutes."

 _~In the Death Room~_

"Well that is very valuable information Maka. Thank you for sharing. This phone call never happened." Lord Death said. "Thank you Lord Death. I would like Hiro and Chrystal to visit me tomorrow for a few hours. If that's alright?" "Of course. Spirit can watch the class for a few hours." "Okay. Thank you. Bye." Maka said and hung up the phone. "I can't believe it. Maka is a very extraordinary girl." Stein said. "Well it will come in handy for sure. Thank you for coming. And rest well." Lord Death said. They nodded and left. "This doesn't get to Soul or the others. I've noticed Soul has been different." "Let's talk to Maka about it tomorrow but let's go and sleep." Hiro said, yawning.

 _February 26th_

Maka POV:

"Maka its so good to see you. We've missed you." Hiro said. "Good to see you too. So how's the play?" "It's good. Hiro is working really hard on it." "Stop bullshitting it Chrystal. It's a disaster. Amy is a good-ish singer, but a crappy dancer. No wonder why she stole your routine." Hiro said laughing. "Really? I thought it was just out of revenge." "Now you know why I put her back of the class dance. She is terrible." They all laughed then the matter got serious. "Maka I'm worried about Soul. He has been strange latley." Hiro said. "You sure it's just not from him missing me?" "Maka he was arguing with himself in the guys bathroom. Saying that 'he would never go under' and some other stuff. And he said that the demon needed to leave him alone." Hiro said. "Oh no. Soul has black blood in his system. I think when I left I reactivated it. Just if he goes under call me and get him isolated. He will be dangerous. Don't do anything to set him off." They nodded. "So what now?" "Whatever is okay." Chrystal said. ' _ **Please don't let Soul go under. The demon will be stronger this time.'**_ Maka thought, scared for her partner.

Soul POV:

I was in the guys bathroom. " _Come on Soul. Just go under. It will be fun."_ "No. Leave me alone." I yelled, as I broke a mirror. " _Your already going under. Just accept it."_ "Fuck you." The demon laughed but left. ' _ **I won't be able to control myself. Calm down.'**_ I thought. Hiro and Chrystal were gone for some part of the day so Maka's dad was our teacher. He is okay, but not cool. I need Maka now or else I'm going to fall. I exited the bathroom and returned back to class.

 **So sorry I'm late but here I am. If you haven't check out my new story go ahead. It won't hurt you. Maybe. Soul is gone right now so I'm just chilling. So I will see you in next update. Bye bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. So I don't know how long this story will be but I at least want it to go into Maka and Soul's college years. I don't know what do you think? But here we go. Chapter 20 onward.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

 **Song 1: I wanna dance with somebody by Chelsea Kane**

 **Song 2: Piece of mind by Boston**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 20

 _March 3rd_

Soul POV:

It was March and we haven't made any progress with the play. Hiro and Chrystal were also hiding something. A few days ago they left Death City for a few hours it was weird. I tried getting information from Spirit but he said it was their personal business and not to worry about it. "Hiro I have a question?" ' _ **Of course Amy would have a question.'**_ I thought, rolling my eyes. "What is it Amy?" Hiro said. "In the original script you had the leads kiss. Why did you take that out?" "It was a last minute decision. I thought it wouldn't fit well. Now let's talk about the ending scene before we leave." Hiro said as calmly as possible. "You're hiding something?" Amy edged. "Amy drop the subject." "Amy don't push him please?" Chrystal pleaded. "No I wanna know why you took that scene out?" Amy yelled. I saw Hiro get frustrated but this was pure anger. "Okay Amy. You wanna know why I took that scene out? It's because that scene was meant for Soul and Maka. Not you. You will never ever be like Maka. You are a stuck up, snobby little pest that drove one of my best friend away." He got on stage and walked up to Amy. Hiro's voice was low and held no light in it. "And another reason I took it out is because I. Don't. Like. You." Everyone was silent and nobody cares move a muscle. "Hiro go outside. Now!" Chrystal ordered. "I will talk to the class." Hiro left shaking and punched the door frame. "Amy you went too far this time. I suggest the words coming out of your mouth will be the words that are from the script. Got it? Or next time it won't be me saving your ass." Chrystal said. ' _ **I never knew Hiro could get that upset. I guess he misses Maka as much as we do.'**_ I thought. "Now we have two months left to get our asses in gear. I know we are still expecting Maka to walk through those doors but it's not going to happen. We gotta move on. Like Hiro said that's show business. Two months guys. I know we can do it. That's all for today. Now if you'll excuse me I have a fiancè to calm down." Chrystal left so it was just the cast. "Why didn't any of you stand up for me?" Amy asked her friends. "He was so scary. We thought if we opened our mouths he was going to hurt us." One of the girls said. "Well this play can't work with me dead. So man up." Amy said and walked away. I just got out of there. As I was walking I swear I heard a gasp but when I looked nobody was there. ' _ **Must be hallucinating.'**_ I thought.

Maka POV:

I decided it was time for me to go back to Death City. I left yesterday afternoon. I said goodbye to my old and new friends I made. It was hard leaving again but I knew that this time I would return. I said goodbye to my mom. It was hard leaving her but I knew I would see her again. When I got back yesterday I immediately went to the Death Room. I made sure I wasn't seen by anyone.

 _~Flashback to yesterday~_

 _I made it to the DWMA without anyone seeing me. I knocked on the door and heard the 'come in.' I opened the door and walked through the endless hall with guillotines above. I was home again. "My my. It's miss Maka Albarn. What can I do for you?" Lord Death asked. "Hello Lord Death. I know you would be expecting me. You already know what I'm here for." I said. "That I do. You are staying with your father or with Hiro?" "For now I will stay with Papa. Even with his… tendencies. I want to surprise them all." Lord Death nodded. "Alright Maka. I will have your father pick up your work like always." I bowed and then walked away. "Oh and Maka?" I turned around. "Welcome home." He said. I ran over and hugged him. He wrapped a mickey mouse looking hand around me. "I'm glad I'm back." I said and walked away. I checked to see if the coast was clear. I walked down the hallway passed my locker. I was so close when two of Amy's minions walked out of the bathroom. I hid behind a pillar._ ' **What could they say about me now?'** _I thought. They saw my locker and stopped. "I know she isn't dead or anything but I actually liked Maka. I actually want her to come back." A girl with short brown hair said. "I know. I am kinda getting sick of Amy. I know she wants Soul and everything, but driving away Maka like that was not very smart. Soul loves Maka and won't stop loving her." A girl with long strawberry blonde hair said. "Come on we gotta go and entertain the wicked witch." They left laughing. I ran out of the school, got my bags from under the stairs and to my dad's apartment. I knocked on the door and hid beside the door. "Hello?" Papa asked. Just as he was about to shut it all the way. "Hi Papa." He opened it all the way. "M-maka?" I nodded and he hugged me. "What are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?" "Mama knows I am here. When Hiro and Chrystal came to visit me they told me that Soul's black blood was acting up. I want to be here when or if he goes under." Papa nodded and invited me in. We talked about the situation and when the time comes I would surprise everyone._

 _~End of flashback~_

I was walking down the hallway where the stage was and I saw Soul emerge from the room. I gasp and he stopped. I hid in a dark corner. ' _ **Don't come closer. Don't come closer.'**_ I thought. He turned and kept walking. ' _ **Thank Death. Way to go Maka. Almost getting caught. Awesome.'**_ I thought as I walked away. I plugged in my iPod and listened to it. I found myself mouthing the words and having a little kick in my step.

' _Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the lonely heart calls  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me.'_

I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." "That's quite alright. There's nothing wrong with listening to your favorite song and rocking out." I smiled and apologized again. I made it all the way home without bumping into anyone else. I put away my headphones and heard an argument coming from papa's apartment. "Come on Spirit. Why don't I play with you? You don't need to do me." A woman said. "No. Like I said. I'm here for my daughter. You are a beautiful woman but my daughter comes first." "I see how it is. This is goodbye." The door opened and I was pushed against the wall by the woman. "What's so special about you? You look to be a little young to be a man his age." I saw a black blade against the woman's throat. "That's my daughter and if you don't want your throat cut I suggest you let her go and walk away." The woman let me down and I started coughing. "Maka are you alright?" I nodded. We went inside and he made me a cup of tea. We sat in silence for a moment and then he put on the radio. "Remember this song Maka? You would always listened to it." I smiled. "Papa I still listen to this song." That stunned him for a moment. "You do?" I stood up and turned it up a little bit louder and started to sing.

' _Now if you're feelin' kinda low 'bout the dues you've been paying  
Future's coming much too slow  
And you wanna run but somehow you just keep on stayin'  
Can't decide on which way to go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People livin' in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind.' _

I started jumping up and down. I looked at Papa and he was smiling. He must of never knew I still remembered this being my favorite song. Well who wouldn't it's a freaking awesome song. He then started to sing.

' _Now you're climbin' to the top of the company ladder  
Hope it doesn't take too long  
Can'tcha you see there'll come a day when it won't matter  
Come a day when you'll be gone  
I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People livin' in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind._

Both: ' _Take a look ahead, take a look ahead, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..'_

I knew my dad had a good voice. No wonder why mama was attracted to him. We both started to rock out. We played air guitars just like when I was little. It was a great feeling to have my papa here.

Both: ' _Now everybody's got advice they just keep on givin'  
Doesn't mean too much to me  
Lot's of people out to make-believe they're livin'  
Can't decide who they should be.  
I understand about indecision  
But I don't care if I get behind  
People livin' in competition  
All I want is to have my peace of mind.  
Take a look ahead, take a look ahead. Look ahead.'_

We both sat on the on the couch and listened to the radio. "I'm getting old baby girl. I still can't believe that you remember that that was your favorite song." "Papa even though you cheated on mama and get drunk and stuff like that. I still remember the good times and I actually have a playlist titled 'papa' with the songs that you showed me or songs that remind me of you." He smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. "I'm happy your back. I know everyone is missing you. Well except one but she doesn't count." "I'm kinda tired I'm going to turn in early." He kissed my forehead and I went to bed.

 _March 17th_

Normal POV:

Maka was at Spirits apartment doing her homework as usual. Didn't want to fail now. When she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Soul. ' _ **Shit. He can't know I'm here.'**_ Maka thought freaking out. "Spirit you in there? I need to talk to you." Maka stopped and melted. She hadn't heard her partners voice in months and it still sounded so sexy. She heard another voice. That was her papa's voice. "Hey Soul. What are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you." "Okay. Let's go inside." ' _ **What?! No! I'm in here you idiot.'**_ Maka thought. She grabbed some of her clothes the sheets and her homework and put it in her dad's room. She left the bedroom door cracked so she could hear and see. Spirit entered and let out his breath that his daughter hid. "Take a seat, Soul. What do you need to talk about?" "The black blood is back and stronger than ever. It's hard for me to sleep or concentrate." He was right. He looked like a walking zombie. Maka had to keep herself still and not running out there. She wanted to believe me but not yet. "I can see that. You look like shit. So why are you telling me this?" "Because. If you told Maka maybe she would come home." "I will see what I can do. But as you know she won't pick up." "Maybe not for me but for you yes. I need her Spirit. I can't keep listening to that same damn recording message she left me for Valentines Day. I need her." Soul said. Maka squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth. "I will see Soul. I promise." Spirit said consoling the poor boy. Soul got up. "Oh Spirit. I have a favor to ask." "What is it?" "If I go dark side. I want you to kill me." "Soul I don't know. What about Maka?" "Tell her it was my decision and that I love her." Soul left after he said that. After the door was closed Maka came out and ran to her Papa crying. "Papa? You won't kill Soul right? I can save him." "It was his wish but if you can save him then I won't stand in your way." She hugged him tighter. "You gotta do this soon baby. He might not last any longer." She nodded and remade the couch. Then got back to work on her homework. ' _ **Please Death. Don't make me do something I will regret.'**_ Spirit thought as he got started on dinner. ' _ **Please Death. Have Soul last a little longer.'**_ Maka thought.

 **Soul: Where's Maka! Tell me!**

 **Rose: Soul you'll see her again I promise.**

 **Soul: You're dead.**

 ***Raises scythe arm. Book connects with his head.***

 **Rose: Thanks Maka. So as you can see Maka is back. So let's see what happens. I have something brewing for you guys. So I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. So remember how I said stuff gets interesting in this chapter? Well you are about to find out how interesting. Here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

 **Song 1: Distance by Christina Perri**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 21

 _March 25th_

Soul POV:

5:54 in the morning is when I heard the demons voice. " _Get up Soul."_ He sounded angry, like he was going to be defeated. "What do you want now?" " _I am stronger than I was and that little message can't save you forever. Like you said you need Maka."_ "What are you saying?" " _This time you are going to go under. And there is nothing you can do about it."_ The voice faded and I thought he was bluffing. Oh how I was wrong. I felt my body being really hot and a sensation like I was being sliced from the inside out. I cursed out in pain. " _Where is your precious Maka now. The madness has already taken effect. I'm running the show now."_ I dropped down from my bed. If I hear Maka's voice once I can delay it by a few days. ' _ **Come on Soul. Move.'**_ I thought as I crawled to the living room. ' _ **Almost there!'**_ I thought. I barely touched it before I blacked out.

Maka POV:

I decided to hang in the Death Room while watching everybody work from Death's mirror. I looked at everyone. Liz and Kid were sitting closer than usual. Star and Tsu were holding hands. Patti and Crona were practicing one of the numbers. Hiro and Chrystal walked in. "Hey Lord Death does Soul look a little off?" I asked. "Hmm? What do you mean?" "His soul feels different." It was quiet for a moment before papa burst through the door. "Papa?! What's wrong?" "Its Soul. He's gone under. The black blood. I heard him wanting to slaughter everyone." I looked a little further to look at his soul and sure enough I noticed a little red in the soul. "Maka. What do you want to do?" Lord Death asked me. "Get me on stage but hidden and when the time comes…" I trailed off. "What Maka?" Papa asked. "I will fight him. Let's go." "I will get Stein to get a serum to knock him out." Papa said. We went to Stein first and he was happy to see me. We told him the plan and he grabbed the serum out of the cabinet. We made it and I was hiding in the shadows. "Alright guys. So any questions?" "I actually have a statement." Amy said. "Okay Amy. Go ahead." Hiro said. "I'm sorry. I was out of line that day. I'm really sorry." "You really were." Soul said. ' _ **Here we go. Get ready, Maka.'**_ I thought as I saw Stein and papa on the other side of the stage, hidden. "Soul? Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Don't act like you care about me now, bitch." Soul said. "Soul! That's enough! Calm down!" Hiro said hopping on stage. ' _ **Hiro! Get away!'**_ I thought. Soul moved to Hiro and turned his arm into a scythe. I heard Chrystal scream and try to protect Hiro and he was going to kill her too. ' _ **Not today.'**_ I thought. As Soul raised his arm and brought it down I stepped in front and turned my arm into a scythe.

Normal POV:

There were gasps heard. "Well well well. Little Maka decided to show up. And with an improvement." "Hello demon. Been awhile. Papa get Hiro to Ms. Nygas. Chrystal you go too. I can handle it." "Oh no you don't." The demon said. He was going to attack Spirit. Maka deflected his attack. "You can't save Soul. He is too far in madness. I was to strong and he was weak." "Soul may not know how to control you but I'm strong enough to defeat you." Maka said as she attacked him and brought him to the ground. She put her blade to his throat. "You kill me and Soul dies too. You know that from last time, don't you?" "I'm not going to kill you. I'm knocking your ass out. Professor Stein, now!" Maka yelled. Stein plunged the serum into his arm and 'Soul' was out cold. Maka grabbed Soul and threw him over her shoulder. "You killed him. You shouldn't have came back." Amy yelled. Maka completely ignored her. This time Maka is stronger. Maka followed Stein into the infirmary and laid Soul down. "Maka." Maka looked up to see her friends in the doorway. She ran over and they all surrounded Maka in a group hug. "Welcome home! Go ahead save Soul we will stand guard." Crona said. Maka nodded and she got in the bed with Soul and snuggled into his chest she called out Soul Resonance and she went into the black room. She knew she'd find Soul there.

Maka POV:

I was in the black room. Not surprising his subconscious usually takes him here. I looked around and heard a piano playing. ' _ **I gotta be careful this time. It was a gramophone playing Soul's music last time.'**_ I thought and walked through the curtains. I saw Soul sitting at the piano playing then he would stop then play again. He sighed and I saw a chain around his neck. It was black with red music notes around it. ' _ **Interesting. Maybe it reacts to music. Maybe I could break it.'**_ I thought and try to sneak into play but then a white light shown on a beautiful white piano. I walked over and touched the top of it. It must have reacted to me somehow because instead of the usual black dress I wear it turned into a white long dress with a emerald looking design from the left side, around the back, and down the front, the shoes were a emerald color as well. My hair was not in the usual pigtails but up in a bun with curls framing my face. ' _ **Beautiful like a angel.'**_ I heard a voice say. It wasn't Soul's voice. ' _ **Hiro?' 'Sure is. Don't worry I'm not dead.'**_ ' _ **How am I able to hear you?' 'The piano is me. Listen you have to play. That chain around Soul's next is bound to the demon**_ _.'_ ' _ **Like a servant almost.' 'Yes exactly. If you play something from your soul then you can probably set Soul free and maybe get rid of the demon for good.'**_ ' _ **How do you know about this?' 'I've done some research. Now play Maka.'**_ I sat down on the bench and opened the key protector. ' _ **Don't worry. I will tell you when he comes out. Just play until the song is over.'**_ Hiro said. I looked back to the curtain and then began to play. ' _ **It's not working. Sing. He knows your voice.' 'What if he thinks it's a trick?'**_ I stopped playing. ' _ **Remember when I said to sing from your soul. Reach out and touch his. Come on Maka.'**_ I began to play again and started to sing.

' _The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do, right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
'Cause the best part is falling, calling it anything but love._

 _And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?'_

 _I reached out to his soul but the madness was blocking his soul._ ' _ **Come on Maka. Try harder.'**_ I thought as I continued to play but a little louder to try to get to his soul.

' _Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now  
I'll give you everything I am  
All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand  
And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?'_

' _ **That's it Maka! He knows you're here.'**_ I smiled as I felt his soul get around the madness.

Soul POV:

I can't hear anything but I feel something pulling at me. ' _ **But what?'**_ I thought. I had this chain around my neck that only an angels music can break. Very smart demon. As I sit there I hear a piano coming from outside the curtain. And singing? ' _ **Maka?' "No Soul. Just a projection of your heart."**_ The demon explained. I heard the singing again and I knew it was real. I had to see. The red curtain always hid something and I was destined to find out. I pushed my soul out to find that Maka's soul was causing the pulling. I heard her voice and I felt her soul now.

' _And I keep waiting for you to take me  
You keep waiting to save what we have.'_

I walked out and there she was just as beautiful as the day she left. She smiled. She knew I was here. ' _ **It's over demon. She is my angel.'**_

' _So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

 _Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?'_

She got up from the piano and it still played even after she left. She hugged me and I hugged her tight. Her in my arms again felt right. I heard the clank of the chain hit the ground. She smiled and placed her forehead against mine. I felt all the madness leave my body. No more demon either. I knew for sure that he won't be coming back anytime soon.

' _Make sure to keep my distance  
Say, "I love you," when you're not listening  
How long 'til we call this love, love, love?'_

The song ended and she kissed my forehead. "Come join the living when you're ready." I gave her my trade mark smirk and nodded. She disappeared but not before she waved goodbye. Everything went black after that.

 _March 30th_

Normal POV:

Five days has passed and Soul was still sleeping. Maka hung out with her friends and they went to go see Soul. Maka knew she worried everyone so she caught up with Black Star. "Are you ready to see him again?" He asked Maka. "When he wakes up. Tell him to come to the apartment. I want you guys there too." "Of course. We're so glad you're staying!" Crona said as he hugged Maka. Maka left to get her stuff from her father's apartment and headed to her and Soul's place. She knocked on the door and Blair opened it with a glass in her hand. "M-maka?" "Hey Blair. I'm home!" Maka said and she welcomed her with open arms. Blair started to cry. "Oh! We missed you so much. Does Soul know you're here?" "No but I wanted to surprise him." Blair smiled and hugged Maka again. "And you're staying until graduation right?" Maka nodded. Blair welcomed her friend back into the apartment. "Nothings changed. That's good." Maka said. "Yeah. We didn't touch your room at all. But that Amy chick kept coming to steal your room. I warned her to stay away and she did." Maka laughed. ' _ **Leave it to Blair to ward off obsessed teenagers.'**_ Maka thought as she put her bags in her old room and began unpacking. "I have the perfect dress for you to wear. Don't worry it's a cute little halter dress and not too revealing. In some areas." "Blair I don't kn-" "This boy has gone insane without you. Literally in the every way. So yes you are wearing it tonight. No exceptions." Blair stated. Maka agreed and went to finish unpacking. The gang was waiting for Soul to wake up. Soul stirred from the voices and opened his eyes and greeting the bright lights. "Morning Soul!" The gang said practically sending Soul flying off the bed. "What the hell guys? What happened?" "Well you slipped into madness and hurt Hiro pretty bad." Patti said. ' _ **Oh no. What have I done?'**_ Soul thought. "But he is going to make it. And you were going to kill Chrystal but Maka fought you off. She saved you Soul." Liz said. "Maka was here? I don't remember anything. Chrystal and Hiro are not going to be okay with me after this." Soul said. "Good afternoon Soul. How are we doing?" Stein said rolling in on his chair. "Okay I guess. Is Maka still here?" Soul asked pleadingly. "I don't know Soul. After she saved you she left somewhere. We have been looking everywhere." Black Star said. "Am I okay to go now Doc?" Soul asked. "Everything is normal for you. And let your friends escort you home. So you won't do anything stupid." Stein proclaimed as he stared at Soul. Soul nodded and grabbed his stuff. On the walk home Tsubaki texted Maka that they were heading her way and to be ready. Maka received the text. "Alright Blair do your thing!" Maka said, sounding nervous. "Pum pum pumpkin." Blair called and a whirlwind washed over Maka. She looked in her mirror and the gown was a beautiful. It was a long sleeved lace dress with colors of red and white. The shoes were white pumps that made her tall but not too tall. Her hair was left down but in a white sash. "Blair I love it! Thank you." They both heard the jingle of keys and Maka got really nervous. The door opened and Maka started to hyperventilate. "Maka breathe. Breathe." Blair whispered as walked out of Maka's room. "Hey Soul. Welcome home. Oh hey guys." "Hey." They all said in unison. "Blair? Has Maka stopped by here at all?" Soul asked. "No I'm sorry but there is another message for you." Blair said, smiling. Soul had his back to Maka's bedroom and Maka came out. She was nervous to face the man she loved. The message played and Soul still had his back turned. ' _Soul. You probably have a lot of questions but here is what you need to know. I saved you when the madness took over. And I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up. I am back in Death City but I'm staying at a hotel. I left a present for you. Blair should be behind you holding it. Turn around.'_ The message ended and saw Maka. "Surprise!" Maka said. Soul couldn't believe she was here right now but he hugged her and never let go. He started sobbing and Maka shushed him. "We will give you some privacy." Kid said as all of them including Blair left the apartment. The door shut and Soul looked up. "I missed you so much Maka. So much." "I missed you too Soul. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Maka started to cry and hug Soul harder. "Don't do that to me ever again. Understand? I can't live without you." "I understand." Maka said as she placed her forehead on Soul's. "Death how I missed you." They both laughed and sat down. "Where were you?" Soul asked. "I was at NAU. Living with Mama." "You were at NAU this whole time?!" Soul yelled. "A two hour drive away!" Maka laughed. "You thought I left the country huh?" Soul laughed this time. "I really did. So your visit with your mom? How did it go?" "Good. We talked shop and things like that. Soul I am going to NAU. They have a dorm room setup for me and I'm going back a few days after we graduate." "I figured that." "Soul. Go to Juilliard. It's a fantastic school." "How do you know about that?" "The day I left I found it under the sink. I know you are not that type of person but after Kid graduates he is becoming the new Lord Death anyways and he has Liz and Patti." "Maka. I don't need that school. I never wanted to go. My parents called them. My brother went there and I'm not doing it to spite my parents. I don't want to go because I won't fit in." "At least think about it. Okay?" "Fine. I will." Maka ran a hand through his hair and cupped under his chin. "You need more rest. Go and take shower and go to bed." Soul got up and looked back at Maka. "Don't worry I will be here when you wake up." "You better." Soul took his shower and crashed in his bed. He had good dreams that night and was glad Maka was back.

 **So what did you think? Good huh? Anyways that's it for this chapter. But don't worry more is to come for this reunited couple. What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned to find out and as always I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for this chapter you have no idea. So without further ado here we go Soul Eater: The Musical Chapter 22**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 22

 _March 31st_

Soul POV:

I tossed and turned in my bed. This happened a lot while Maka was gone. "Maka!" I woke up and sweat covered my body. I groaned and was about to lay back down when I smelt food so I got up and I put on sweatpants and walked out of my room. I saw Maka in sweatpants and a tank top and she was here making me breakfast and was listening to something I never heard before. She was dishing up some pancakes. "Smells good." I said. I startled her and she threw the pancakes in the air. We both ran to catch them but ran into each other and fell but luckily Maka caught all of them so nothing was wasted. We both lay on the floor and laughed at our stupidity. "Nothing ever changes. First it was the brownies, now the hotcakes." She said as she laid her head on the tile. I remembered that day perfectly. It was our second year at the DWMA and I got a detention… again. When I came home Maka was putting brownies on a plate. I scared her on accident and the brownies flew in the air. The brownies were saved but we ended up on the floor. I smiled as I took the plate and helped her to her feet. "I guess you need to brush up on your Soul Perception." "Hey my perception is fine. You just startled me. Go sit down." I laughed at how flustered I could make her. I'm the only one who can make her do that. I sat down and she gave me the whole shebang. She made the almost ruined pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. "You didn't have to do all this Maka." "But I did. I felt so bad for leaving and well I know you love to eat. So here you go." "They don't call me Eater for nothing." She smiled but there was a hint of something I couldn't figure out but oh well. She dished herself some eggs and toast. We ate in silence and honestly it was the best meal I've eaten since Maka left. I missed her so much and it felt right in the world again. Until there was a knock on our door. "I got it." Maka said. I watched her as she answered the door. "Hey Chrystal. What are you doing here?" "Hey Maka. I came here to talk to you and Soul." Chrystal said. I was frozen. This is how I die. Hiro and Chrystal are wanting my head on a stake. Goodbye world. "Soul!" Maka yelled. "Huh?" I was knocked out of my thoughts. "Come here. Chrystal needs to talk us." I stood up and walked over to the sitting area. "Soul I want to say that Hiro and I are not mad at you." I sat there stunned for a moment. "You're not? Why? I almost killed him." "It wasn't you. Hiro and I went to see Maka that day Spirit took our place. She told us about the black blood and Hiro did some research. Didn't get much but got enough for us to understand. So we aren't mad at you." "Oh thank sweet Death. I thought you were going to ask for my head." Chrystal started laughing and just shook her head. "Now Maka. I know you just got back yesterday but Hiro and I want you to be the lead again. Everyone does." "I don't know what about Amy?" "Forget about Amy. She doesn't have what you two have. A connection." "Please Maka. I can't take her crap anymore." "Alright. I'll do it." "Alright! Maka thank you. This play was really going to be shit if you weren't here." We all laughed and Chrystal left. "Oh and come see Hiro sometime. He would love to see you both." We both nodded and Chrystal left. Maka walked over and picked up our plates. Something was wrong I could tell. She cleans when she is upset. "Maka are you okay?" I asked. She turned off the water and just stared down at the sink. "Maka?" I asked getting worried. She spun around and hugged me. She was crying. "Maka what's wrong?" "I'm sorry Soul. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept saying it over and over again. "Maka calm down. Why are you crying and why are you sorry?" "If I didn't leave, you wouldn't of gone under and Hiro wouldn't have gotten hurt." She says and only cries harder. "Maka look at me." I said and I lifted her face to look at me. "Maka. Nobody hates you for leaving not even Hiro. The black blood is manageable now and Hiro getting hurt is not your fault, it's mine. So don't be sorry." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her cheek. "Come on let's get dressed and go see Hiro." She only nodded and walk to her room.

Maka POV:

I can't believe he kissed me! Well it was the cheek but it counts. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and just my tank top I had on. I put on my shoes and walked out. I grabbed my riding jacket and waited by the front door for Soul. A few minutes later he came out wearing his riding jacket, an orange shirt, black pants and his yellow and black shoes. "Haven't seen those shoes in forever." I said, laughing. "Somethings never change." "That they don't. Let's go." I threw him his keys to his 'baby' and he looked at me confused. "What?" "I thought you would want to walk." "I would it's just I really want to ride. It's been forever since I rode with you and I just I don't know. We can walk if you want too." I said sounding a little hurt. "Come on. Let's ride!" Soul said and walked past me. We walked downstairs and when we got to his bike guess who showed up. "Amy! How many times do I have to tell you get off my bike!" Soul yelled. "Oh come on Soul. You know you love me riding on the back of the motorcycle!" Amy said hopping off the bike and making her way towards Soul. "Oh hello Maka didn't see you there." "Hello Amy. Why are you here?" I said getting a little fed up with Amy's crap. "I wanted Soul to give me a ride. Since you know we need all that extra time since we are the leads in the play." Amy said looking at Soul lustfully. Soul was about to say something but I spoke first. "Yeah you are right. I mean you two are the leads and all. And you do make a attractive pair. But do you mind if I have Soul drop me off at the school. I wanted to see if Hiro is okay and all." Amy was thinking for a moment and Soul gave a look like 'are you nuts?' I had a plan in motion and I had the upper hand here. "Alright but make sure he comes back here afterwards." Soul and I got on the bike and I turned to Amy. "Oh and Amy one more thing." "What's that?" "I'm taking back my role. Toodles." Soul sped off and all I heard from the Amy was 'you bitch!' We made it to the school and I hopped off so Soul could hide the bike. I made my way up the stairs and waited for Soul. I knew Amy would be pissed but Amy was my understudy. If I got hurt or left she would take my place and when I got back I would take my spot back, which I am. I know it was going to be a fight but honestly I was ready for anything she threw my way. I finally saw Soul and we walked in together. We made it to the infirmary and Soul opened the door for me. I saw Hiro looking out the window, thinking about things. "Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you lying in bed all day is not good for you." I said with a smile on my face. "Someone did tell me that but I never listened to them anyways." Hiro said with a smile on his face too. I walked over and gave him a hug. "Hey beautiful. So Chrystal talked to you, huh?" "Yeah she did. I'm taking my role back, but I don't care about that. How are you doing?" "Besides Soul trying to chicabob me I'm good." Hiro said. "Hiro I'm so sorry. I really am." Soul said. "Soul it's okay. Only joking." Soul and Hiro did a fist bump saying 'all good.' "Soul? Do you mind stepping out of the room for a minute I need to talk to Maka. Alone?" Hiro asked. "Oh. Okay?" Soul left and we watched the door closed. "Maka you know it's going to be a fight between you and Amy right?" Hiro whispered. "I do know that. She was at our apartment building when we were coming to see you. I told her I was taking my role back and she got pissed." I whispered back. "I am glad you are back. Everyone is getting tired of Amy's bullshit. I have her script she made me to look over some ideas she had but I had to stop. I was so stressed from her asking questions to people wanting to quit if we didn't get you back." I started crying again. "Maka. I didn't mean to make you cry. Come here." He scooted over and I laid down next to him. I laid my left arm across his torso which he had it wrapped up when Soul struck him. It wasn't anything intimate we were really close almost like twins. Hell the guy has seen me naked before but that is a secret we keep between the two of us and Chrystal. Soul then walked back in. "Maka are you…" He trailed off. "It's okay Soul. We used to do this all the time. We are just that close." Hiro said. Soul only nodded. "Oh Hiro when I went into resonance with Soul how was I able to hear you?" "Honestly I have no clue. I haven't brought it to Stein's attention yet but I will. Anyways you go home Maka. Stein is releasing me tomorrow but I'm bringing your mom in to take over the choreography part. Chrystal will be explaining the situation to her Monday so I will see you both Monday." "Mama is coming!? Wait what about my parents?" "They promise to behave themselves until I get better to come back which if I rest up enough I should be better in two weeks." "Okay Hiro see you Monday." Today was Friday but Soul and I needed a day off. We walked to the bike and drove home. We arrived a couple minutes later and entered the apartment. "Maka? What if your mom doesn't like me?" Soul asked shyly. "Soul? Are you nervous about meeting Mama?" I asked skeptically. "Cool guys like me don't get nervous. I just want to know if she will like me." I rolled my eyes. "If you must know I talked about you a lot. She said she can't wait to meet the person who kept me alive all this time." I said, feeling my face heat up about a hundred degrees. We looked at each other and I ran over and jumped him. I slammed him into the door and started to kiss him. He kissed me back and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "MAKA!" I was shaken from my thoughts and looked at Soul. "Sorry, what?" I said blinking and letting my thoughts settle. "I said do you want me to cook or do you want too?" "Oh I can cook. Go and hop in the shower, okay?" I smiled. "Alright." He walked down the hallway stripping out of his shirt. ' _ **Get a hold of yourself! He does not think of you that way.'**_ I thought. I got dinner ready and waited for Soul. I decided to catch up on my reading while waiting for the noodles to finish cooking. A couple minutes later I heard the water shut off and the door open. I looked back and saw a half naked Soul walk out of the bathroom. I felt my face heat up. I checked the noodles and drained them. I boiled some sauce and started preparing the plates. Five minutes later the sauce was done and I heard Soul's door open. "Hey dinner's ready. What do you want to drink?" I asked turning to Soul. "Water is good and dinner smells awesome." I laughed at his statement. We talked about the play and school. I took my shower and as I walked out in my towel I dropped my shirt I bent over to pick it up I swear I heard a groan. Probably just the pipes again. After I got dressed Soul and I said our goodnights and I drifted off to sleep.

 _April 3rd_

Normal POV:

Well today was the day. It was Monday and Maka was nervous as all hell. Not only was she going to see her classmates again but, Amy was not giving her role as lead back without a fight. As Soul drove to the school Maka was getting knots in her stomach. ' _ **Calm down Maka! You can do this! Breathe!'**_ Maka thought but as soon as she saw the school all she thought was, ' _ **I can't do this! I can't do this!'**_ Soul parked the bike and they made their way into the school. As Maka and Soul walked through the school everyone was smiling and hugging her. She saw her locker and it was filled with letters and post-it notes. She will have to read those later. She walked onto the stage and everyone smiled and hugged her. Even BlackStar, which was rare on many occasions. "Hello. Hello class. I know you all want to get to work because our star has returned home but not yet. I brought a special person with me today." The doors opened and a woman with blond hair and green eyes walk through them. "Everyone this is-" Hiro was cut off by Maka running to the woman. "Mama!" Maka squealed. She hugged her mother and stood by her. There was talk in the room. "Now now everyone. Yes this is _the_ Kami Albarn. Maka's mother and Spirit's ex wife. She is going to take over the choreography portion for me until I am healed." Maka went by Soul and her mother started to talk. "I am so happy to be back here in Death City. I am a teacher for NAU. I teach dance and I'm also the cheerleading coach as well. We have tours to NAU next week if you are interested in going to college. Any questions?" Ox raised his hand. "Yes." "So since you are our teacher until Hiro is better what can we call you?" "Call me Ms. Albarn, please. Any other questions. Good I brought some of my students from NAU to help me." Just then five kids came through. "NICK!" "MAKA!" Maka ran and jumped on Nick and hugged him. "Hey Maka." They all hugged each other. "Would anybody like to explain to us what the hell is going on?" BlackStar yelled. Everyone agreed. "Sorry. This is Nick, Whitney, Tanner, Tiffany, and Mark. Maka and Nick know each other back when she joined the dance academy." Hiro explained. "Best friends actually." Nick interjected. "And the other four joined Ms. Albarn's class to get a head start. They along with the other students are very talented dancers." Hiro said. "Like Ms. Albarn said we are here to help her with the dancing. We do a lot of tricks in our dances but we will try to refrain from that side until we go home." Whitney explained. "So class give them respect and let's get going." Hiro said. The group of five jumped down from the stage and sat next to Hiro. Chrystal was talking to Kami about who is who. "Since Maka is back she will reclaim her spot as the lead, but while Maka was gone a girl stepped in and filled her place and now won't give up the spot without a fight." Chrystal said to Kami. The doors opened and you know who came through. "The star is here!" Amy said. "Amy since Maka is here you need to step down from the role as lead." Chrystal said politely as possible. "No. I deserve this spot. It's mine." "Amy did you really think I was kidding when I said I was taking my spot back?" Maka asked walking over to the girl in question. "Honestly yes. Just because you went to a fancy school for dance and singing doesn't mean anything. You are a loser and that is all you will ever be." Amy pushed Maka so hard that she fell to the floor. Maka looked to her mother and Kami went up to Amy. "Excuse me? First off pushing another student is very rude and I won't allow it!" "Who are you?" Amy asked. "I'm filling in for Hiro until he gets better. Secondly, if you are someone's understudy and they return you step down immediately no matter what." "Well I'm not stepping down." Amy said. "If you don't step down then I quit the play." Soul said. "What?!" Amy said. "If you don't step down I quit." Soul said in a growl. Amy got furious and was going to slap Soul. Maka stepped in front of him and took the hit. Amy looked terrified now but Maka was better than hitting someone. "Don't you ever lay a hand on Soul again or you will get hurt." Maka said. "And since you struck another student you need to step down. Now." Hiro said. "Fine. I step down. Happy?" "Now that we understand each other let's get to it. I want to see what you have so far. Let's begin." Kami said.

 _~Couple hours later~_

"Okay. Good job everyone I will see you on Wednesday. Have a good day!" Kami said. "Oh and the sign up sheet to visit NAU is right here." Kami added. Some students walked over and signed up. Maka walked up with Soul. "Mama? I would like to introduce you to my partner, Soul Eater Evans." Maka said. "Ms. Albarn it is a pleasure to meet you." Soul said and shook hands with Kami. "Please you are my daughters weapon, practically family. Call me Kami sweetie." "Okay. Kami." Maka walked away from the two and talked with Nick and Whitney. "So are you going to sign up?" Kami asked Soul. "I want to but my parents want me to go to Juilliard instead." "Oh so you're a rich kid." Soul was flustered and started stuttering like Crona did. "Soul calm down. I'm joking. So it runs in the family then?" "What? Juilliard? Yeah I guess." Kami shook her head. "No. Playing piano." "How did you-" "Your fingers are calloused which means you played some sort of instrument. Also that when Hiro was playing the piano you were keeping in time with the music. So piano." "Yeah I do. That is how Maka and I met actually." Soul smiled. "You know she loves you right and I know you are in love with her." Soul's cheeks tinted pink. "I knew it. So you going to ask her to prom?" "I was thinking about it." "Thinking about what?" "Thinking about how Soul should sign up for NAU." Kami handed Soul the signup sheet and a pen. ' _ **Very smooth!'**_ Soul thought and wrote his name down. "Oh! Cool. Well Soul we should get going. Mama if you want to come over sometime just let me know." "How about tomorrow?" "Perfect! See you tomorrow." Maka hugged her mother and walked with Soul. Kami was putting away some papers. "They remind me so much of us." Kami gasped. "Spirit! You know I hate that! And yes the students do remind me so much like us when we were their age." "I mean Soul and Maka." "Let's just hope they don't make our mistake." Kami got to the door before Spirit called after her. "If you need a place to stay? Um I have room." "Thank you, but I have a hotel room. Have a good night Spirit." Kami walked through the door and left.

 **And shot down. Haha anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Soul get off my leg.**

 **Soul: Thank you for bringing Maka back!**

 **Yes I heard you the first ten thousand times.**

 ***Soul still clung to my leg* Maka I need help.**

 **Maka: Maka… Chop!**

 **Thank you. And I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**What'd up guys. AnimeDancer14 and here is a brand new chapter. Chapter 23 to be exact.**

 **Kid: Not… Symmetrical!**

 **Sorry Kid I can't skip chapters. Think of the number eight!**

 **~In a trance~**

 **That should hold him. So let's get on with the story but first disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I AnimeDancer do not own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

 **Song 1: Little do you know by Alex and Sierra**

 **Song 2: Tea Party (Jason Nevin Remix) by Kerli**

 **Song 3: Loser like me by Glee**

 **Song 4: Nightmare by Natewantstobattle**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 23

 _April 4th_

Normal POV:

School was normal except Maka's teachers hugged her and told her how much they missed her. Maka was not used to so much attention and she didn't want to get used to it. Black star wanted to fight her for taking his spotlight. Kami followed Maka and Soul home. When they arrived Maka got off Soul's bike. "Maka I didn't know you were such a rebel? Riding on the back of a motorcycle? A _boy's_ motorcycle?!" Kami said. "Well I had this bike since I was 13 years old and it is how we get to missions." Soul said. "I just can't believe my daughter is all grown up!" Kami said trying not to cry. "Aww! Mama! Don't cry." Maka said. Kami and Maka walked into the apartment building behind Soul. Finally they got up to the third floor and Soul unlocked the apartment door and home sweet home. "Here we are. I know it's small but it's cozy and home." Maka said, while slipping off her jacket. "I will make some tea. Kami would you like some?" Soul asked. "That sounds delightful. Thank you Soul." Kami said. "Oh you two have a kitten?" Soul and Maka stood frozen. "Well yes and no." Maka said. Kami raised her eyebrow giving her daughter a questioning look. "Uh! We had a mission to kill a witch named Blair and we screwed up." Soul said. "But how does this cat have to do with anything?" "Because I'm part kitty!" Blair talked and turned into her human form. ' _ **Thank Death she is in sensual clothing!'**_ Maka thought. Kami stood there frozen. "So you're a witch? And you live with them in your cat form?" Kami asked. "~Nya~" Blair sang and turned back into her cat form and got cozy on Maka's lap. "Isn't it kinda strange? You know keeping a human/cat girl as a pet?" "She is actually very sweet and she either goes in my room or Soul's." Maka explained. "Nya! It is true but Scythy-boy does like me in his room because he likes his beautiful Meister." Soul dropped the spoon and the girls laughed. "Do you wanna hold her?" Maka asked. Kami was a bit skeptical about the whole thing but decided to give it a try. Maka lifted Blair in her arms and passed her to Kami. "Wow! She is a cuddlebug isn't she?" "That's how I keep warm at night. Because someone decides to take all the blankets in the apartment for himself." Maka said nudging her head towards Soul's direction. "Hey it gets cold during the winter months! And I'm not the one turning the thermostat to igloo status in here. I think I saw some penguins in here." Soul said walking over and placing three cups on the table. "Oh shut up." Kami just laughs at her daughter and weapon. "You two are so funny. You remind me when Spirit and I were together." "Huh?" Maka and Soul said. "I mean you argue about the littlest things. It's very amusing." Kami picked up her teacup while Blair got comfortable in her lap. "Well glad we can be here for entertainment." Soul said sounding not amused at all. Maka slapped his arm. "Now I already talked to Hiro about this but I want you two and two other pairs to do this song. You know with prom things can happen!" Kami said, cheerfully. "What song?" Maka asked. "Like a virgin by Madonna." "Why that song?" Soul asked. "Well most of you are virgins, right? It kinda makes sense." "I guess we can try. It wouldn't hurt." Maka said. "Great! So we just need the two other pairs and we will be set. I have to get going but I will see you two tomorrow." Kami hugged her daughter and then hugged Soul. "Bye Mama." Maka said as she closed the door and locked it. Soul was getting dinner started. "Hey. I'm going to be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready." Maka said and left for her room. ' _ **Maka never goes in her room. Unless she is upset.'**_ Soul thought and put the potatoes in a pot to boil. He went to Maka's door and was about to knock when… "I don't know Blair. I mean I want to go to prom but I have been to so many parties it just seems pointless." "Maka-chan. This isn't a party. It's prom. Where you can drink, be with friends, and possibly give yourself to someone." "Those sound all great but who would want to go with me." ' _ **Hello? Me? Right here?'**_ Soul thought as he is hearing his Meister say these things. "What about Soul? Don't you think he might ask you?" It was silent for a little bit. "I do wish for that to happen. I do love Soul. A lot actually, but who is to tell if he wants… you know… me." Maka said. "Just think about it kitten. I gotta go to work but if you need a dress. I'm here." Blair said. Soul walked away from Maka's room to continue dinner. About twenty minutes later dinner was done and Soul called Maka to eat. They made some conversation and after dinner Soul did the dishes while Maka took her shower. ' _ **Maybe I can tell Maka at prom I love her. Yeah sounds cool.'**_ Soul thought. Maka was in the shower thinking when would be a good time for her to confess to Soul. ' _ **Maybe prom isn't a bad idea? Okay at prom I will tell Soul I love him.'**_ Maka thought. Maka got out of the shower and started to dry off. She looked in the mirror and started judging appearance. Maka didn't know why she started singing. Just an urge. She knew people call her pretty and smart but she didn't feel it. She didn't see it. She wore a sweater vest and a tie. That screams nerd but people still call her pretty. Soul was done with the dishes and was about to watch TV but heard Maka singing. He always thought she had the most soulful and prettiest voice. He turned on the TV but on low so he could hear Maka.

Maka: ' _Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time.'_

Soul sang quietly and he heard the bathroom door open. Maka was out of the shower. After she closed her door he got up and pressed his back against it. He has made some mistakes sure but he regrets none of them. He does love Maka a lot and now he knows that she feels the same way.

Soul: ' _I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies.'_

They both started singing and Maka pressed her now clothed back against the door. Their voices blended so well together. They both wanted to kiss the other one but were both afraid that it might be wrong. They both laid their heads on the door, still singing. Soul turned around and put both of his hands on the door.

Maka and Soul: ' _Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain,  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid,  
Just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me.'_

Soul: ' _Cause little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies.'_

Soul looked at the door for a moment but walked away getting settled on the couch. Maka came out a moment after and got settled next to Soul. She laid her head on his shoulder. They did this a lot but both thought to be calm and just act normal. Soul picked his arm up and placed it on the back of the couch so she could get more comfy. It was going to be a long month but they were both going to confess at prom. After a while Maka got up and went to bed. Leaving Soul on the couch, alone. He decided it was time for bed.

 _April 12th_

Soul POV:

Well today was the day. The two hour drive to NAU with most of my classmates. Lord Death rented a bus to take us there. Kami left yesterday but would ride the bus back with us. Black Star sat next to me and was still going on about how big a star he was but I didn't pay much attention. I was paying more attention to Maka sitting next to Tsubaki. Probably talking about prom dresses. Patti said something that made them laugh. I love how Maka looks when she laughs. "Soul! Are you listening?" Star said. "Sorry dude. What?" "Are you going to ask Maka to prom?" Star asked. "Yeah Soul, are you?" Kid and Crona asked. "Guys. I don't know I mean I want to but I was actually thinking about telling her I love her at prom." I said. "That's good Soul. Glad you will be dating my sister." Star said. Maka wasn't actually Black Star's sister but he thinks of her as one. "Yeah. I'm glad too." I stared at Maka and she looked at Tsubaki's phone then met my gaze. Red meets green and I smile. She smiles back and Liz taps her shoulder bring her eyes to Liz instead of mine. "Alright boys and girls. We are now pulling up to NAU. The front half will follow me and the other half will follow Chrystal. You must stay with us at all times. We will get to everything and please try to control yourselves. Black Star!" Hiro said. The bus laughed and it came to a stop. The top half got off first and we made our way into the large school. We were greeted by people we haven't seen before. "Welcome DWMA students! We are so glad you could tour our campus today! My name is Mrs. Woods and I am the headmaster at NAU. We made an alliance with the DWMA that students from the academy can attend here. You must be a Meister and Weapon pair that is at Death Weapon status or close to it." The headmaster said. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Maka. I was so excited when we defeated our witch and I became a Death Scythe. "Now you're chaperones will take you around the campus and have fun." Maka smiled at the older woman and we walked to a building on our far right. Our group was the eight of us plus Kim, Ox, Jackie, Harvard, Kilik, Sam, Fire and Thunder, Amy, and seven others. "This building is for normal students like me. We have Writing, Reading, Science, History, World Language, and Math classes in this building. Come on in and take a look." Hiro said. He let us peek into some classrooms that had their doors open. It was cool. We exited the two story building and made our way behind another building. There we saw a grassy field with people in uniforms. It was a football field. The guys were doing practice, but stopped to look at us. The whistles and wooed at some of the girls but a couple were directed towards my Meister. "Maka! Looking sexy as ever. Damn!" A guy said. My hands were in my pockets and I growled. Maka wrapped her left arm in between my arm and laid her head on my shoulder as we walked. "Don't worry. They're harmless. Only playing." Maka said. I grunted and we continued walking. "We have all kind of sports here. Volleyball, Soccer, Football, Basketball, Tennis, Golf, Track, and as well as many others. This building is where you will be studying. It may seem like that we are segregating you guys from the normal classes but when you get called out on missions it's hard to leave class in regular classes." We stepped inside the building and Kid almost dies. "It's symmetrical! I might cry!" Liz and Maka giggled. _**'She just too fucking cute for her own good!'**_ I thought. We saw the different Meister and Weapon pairs. So these were the graduates before us. "Wow sis look. It's Shane and Ty!" Patti said, shaking Liz. "Patti! Yes I see them. You can stop shaking me now." Liz said. Ty was a double edged sword and Shane is his Meister. They were three star Meister's in their second year at the academy. Liz had a crush on Ty before she fell for Kid. "Hey guys!" They both said. "Yo! What's up." Star said. "Nothing much. Hey Maka. Have you gotten used to your weapon form yet?" Shane asked. ' _ **Maka? A weapon?'**_ I thought. "Oh sorry Soul. Yeah when I was here I found out I was a weapon. And yes I can fully transform now!" Maka said. "Let's see it!" Ty said. All of us backed up a few feet and Maka backfliped and a bright light shined in front of us. When the light faded Shane had a black and green Scythe in his hands. "Wow Maka your blade is huge!" Patti said. Maka looked amazing her blade was huge and so beautiful. Shane threw her up and she landed gracefully on her own two feet. "Impressive Maka. Maybe Soul can figure out how to Meister you." Shane said. "I don't think so. I think I will stay the Meister." "Come on class. Let's keep moving!" Hiro said. "Bye guys!" Ty and Shane said. We left after exploring more of the building. "Hiro? What's that building over there?" Amy asked. "Oh that? That's the Arts building. It has your show chior, dance classes, cheerleading, Theatre and other classes as well. Come on let's go." We started walking toward the largest building.

Maka POV:

We walked into the cafeteria. Soul right by my side. We went to the gymnasium. "Come on! Guys keep it straight and hold it. If you wanna go to nationals this year you gotta do it right. Take a break." They were wearing purple and white short skirts, white and purple turtleneck shirts with 'NAU' on the front. They had their hair tied in a hair tie with a purple and white sparkly bow in it. They were NAU's cheerleaders. Mama wants me to join but I don't know. I tried on the outfit and they all liked it and I did look pretty in it. Maybe I will. "Maka! Maka Maka Maka!" Whitney called. "Hi Whitney!" I said hugging her. "Maka please tryout for cheerleading?! Please?!" "Like I said I will think about it." "But the cheerleading uniform looked SO amazing on you! That should be enough said right there." I blushed and smiled at her. "Girls! On the floor please! We're running Tea Party. DWMA students sit on the bleachers." We all took a seat and the song started. Two girls on each side did two front flips and posed. The next two did a backflip. They all ran out and the girls grabbed their pom poms and shook them. They pirouetted twice and did a stag leap and landed on the floor. They did middle splits and and the boys that were on the team came up behind some of the girls and grabbed their legs and lifted them up and flipped them up to catch them in the air. Everyone except me gasped. Some of them ran off and half of them stayed the gym floor. They did some turns and flips. Some jumps here and there. The music stopped and all of them were out there again. "Great work everyone. That is all we can do for today and make sure you practice pointing your toes. Flexing toes Ew. And say goodbye to the DWMA students before you leave." Mama said. We all bid our farewells and walked out of the gym to the weightlifting room. We all walked inside and of course there were shirtless guys everywhere. It stunk like feet to tell you the truth. "Yes! Now we are talking!" Star said. The girls got wooed at but I kept close to Soul. We left that room and went to the other side of the building. "The first room we are at is the music room. So kinda like band and also different instruments like violin, flute, cello, piano, and many others. The next room is the show choir room." Hiro said and we heard faint music playing and voices. We walked in and stood at the front of the room. A guy walked to the front and started singing.

Guy: ' _Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
_' _Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car  
_Girl: _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
_' _Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right.'_

Then all of them started singing.

All: ' _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me.'_

They put an L on their foreheads every time the line loser like me was sung. The music stopped and the choir teacher came over. "That was good. Just make sure you bring out the loser like me part. You can rest for a bit then we will carry on to the next part." The teacher said. "Hello. You are from the DWMA aren't you?" The lead guy said. "Yes we are! Hello I'm Amy!" I rolled my eyes but I could see Sam getting a bit jealous. ' _ **Hmm? Maybe he likes her? That's it!'**_ I thought. Sam was Amy's partner and he seemed to always hold some feelings for her but she would go after guys she couldn't have. They would fit perfect in like a virgin. "Hello Ms. Albarn. Will you be trying out for show choir?" The teacher asked. "I will think about it. It seems fun." I said smiling. "Well I hope you do. You have a amazing voice." He said. They all waved goodbye and headed towards the theatre room. "Here is the theatre room. They do plays on stage and do regular class work as well." Hiro explained. "Romeo and Juliet is one of Shakespeare's plays that was a love story and tragic. Why did Shakespeare write it that way?" The teacher asked. Tiffany raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her. "It was written that way because it was a story between two lovers who were from two different families who hated each other. It is meant to say that no matter how different the family type. Love will never die." I decided to take a look around and saw most of my classmates interested in this class. "That was a wonderful answer Tiffany. Now in your groups without using Romeo and Juliet think of other movies that have romance and tragic plot lines and then we will regroup in a few minutes. Begin." The teacher said. "I never imagined everyone being so nice here." Soul said. "They are. You see the teacher. He was a Meister and his partner were married. One day his partner was driving home. A drunk driver hit the car and his partner died on impact. He doesn't like this subject but he has to teach it. I wouldn't know what it would feel like if I lost you like that." I said. "Don't worry. That won't happen." Soul said. I smiled and Hiro continued on. "Here we have three classes here for beginning, intermediate, and advanced." Hiro said. "Which class does Ms. Albarn teach?" Sam asked. "Ms. Albarn teaches none of these classes. She teaches the dance troupe. Twisted Dreams. I know it's a weird name but they are really amazing dancers. These classes are good but they don't go to competitions like Twisted Dreams do." Hiro said. We took turns looking in the windows of each class. Wow we were creeps. They were good like Hiro said but not as good. Mama told me that some of her students from Twisted Dreams left. They either couldn't do the dance class or their grades slipped below a high C mark. Now it's just the six remaining now. "Here is the stage. They built it like a opera house because a lot of people from other schools like to see NAU." Hiro said. We walked on the stage and I immediately went back to that day at the nationals competition.

Normal POV:

 _~Flashback seven years ago~_

" _Hiro! The DWMA excepted me!" Maka said. "That's great! When do they want you to leave?" "Well… Uh… Now?" "Maka we have a dance to perform. Please tell me you didn't say yes." "I did. This is my one chance I have been waiting for. To save lives and keep peace in the world. Plus Chrystal can take my place. It's a win win." "You guys are on stage in two minutes." One of the crew members said. "Do this number and then you can leave." Hiro said. "Hiro I-" Maka started but Hiro already left to get in position._ ' **He is going to hate me for this!'** _Maka thought and the song started. She came out stared at the crowd and then at Hiro and mouthed '_ I'm sorry' _and ran off stage. She left a note saying she was sorry, changed out of her outfit and then left._

 _~End of flashback~_

"Maka? You okay?" Hiro asked. "Oh yeah. I'm good." Maka said giving a small smile. "Thinking back to that day huh?" Maka only nodded. Hiro wrapped a arm around her slender waist and pulled her into a hug. "Come on lets go see Twisted Dreams." Hiro said. Maka nodded and they left the stage. "Here we are. Now just stand in the front and be quiet." Hiro opened the door and they walked in. The six of them were lying on the floor not facing the mirror. The song started and Kami was sitting on one of the speakers. They started acting like they were having a nightmare. Tossing and turning then they settled. The beat changed and they sat up quickly. They rolled over and stood up. The two pairs were on the side lines stretching. The two on stage did some leaps and turns of there own.

' _Just sleep  
Just dream  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
Just sleep  
Just dream.'_

The pair on stage (Mark and Tiffany) mirrored the others movements. They stood back to back and ran from each other and flipped. They turned and walked toward each other and turn there heads away from each other and there hand covering their face. They extended their right arm out and their right leg bent. Faced each other and fell with a thud to the ground. They turned on their bottoms and hid their faces in their knees that were pulled up to their chest. They somersaulted backwards and switched places. They turned so they were standing. They kicked their left leg behind them and both arms went to the side. They circled their feet around themselves while moving backwards and pushed their hands out in front. They ran towards each other and Mark picked Tiffany up and swung her once and she landed back flat with her left leg extended up and right leg out while Mark held her in his arms.

' _In the back of my mind  
I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time  
But I couldn't see  
The monster was me  
And no one heard our cries  
Now I've run out of tears  
The time has come for me to disappear  
Get me out of this mess  
And away from this stress  
Set me free so I can rest.'_

The two pairs came out and all of them jumped up with heads back and legs behind them with hands in their hair. They landed and their right legs extended back and they leaped so the would face each other. They rolled to the floor and started acting crazy and crawled up, rolled onto their backs and pushed up and off the floor to stand up. They chàinéd twice and did a stag leap. They placed their hand over where their souls would be and acted like there souls were being taken. "Kick the leg up Tanner and turn turn turn down." Kami said. Tanner did just that with each one of them following suit. "Coupé and kick it up and over and land on the floor." They did just that not missing a beat. They gripped their heads and landed forward and looked at their eye level. The music stopped and the group was panting.

' _We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough  
We will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No we're not just what we seem  
We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a nightmare  
And soon we'll be set free.'_

"Good job but you need to keep it straight and up. So it looks like this. Kick up, turn turn turn and down then coupé turn kick up. Got it?" They nodded. "Good take a break. Hello class." "Hello Ms. Albarn." "Now this is my dance class. We are far more advanced then the other three classes. You have to try out for Twisted Dreams. I love all my students I used to have twelve kids in here but six of them couldn't do this class. If your grades fall below a high C your cut. I want my students to get along. That means no bullying and everyone gets the same treatment and yes even my daughter. Twisted Dreams have won three national titles three years in a row. We beat other universities including Julliard." Kami explained. "My students are great dancers. They either have been dancing since at the age of four like Nick or went to a dance school and got good like Blane. I know we got to get going so the kids who are coming back with me load up my car and drive back to the DWMA. I hope you enjoyed NAU and hope to see some of you back here." Kami said and Hiro lead the group out and back to the bus. The group of eight sat next to each other on the bus two pairs on one side two on the other. "Maka I didn't expect them to be that good. Are you trying out for Twisted Dreams?" Liz asked Maka. "I didn't need to try out. I already got in." Maka smiled. "Good for you, Maka. I think I would like to go to NAU. I mean after I am done with college I will take my father's place." Kid said. "Yeah! Weightlifting for me and football. I can use my speed star so we will win." Black Star said. Maka face palmed. "Star you're an idiot. You can't win by cheating. It's against the rules." Crona said. "Football might be good. I used to play it with my brother and his friends all the time." Soul said. Maka was happy that her friends were thinking about college. It would be nice if her and Soul went to college together, but his parents want him to go to Julliard. The drive home was talking more about the play and after college plans. All the students arrived back in Death City and went home. "Home sweet home. I'm beat." Soul said. "Hey Soul? Have you thought about Julliard at all?" Maka asked. "Why would I want to go? I have been controlled by my parents and I want to do what I want. So no I haven't." Maka nodded and got started on dinner. Something simple and easy. They ate, took showers, and went off to bed.

 **And scene. So what do you guys think? Next chapter is where things get saucy. No there will be no kissing from Soul and Maka at least not yet. Wink wink. And as always reviews are always nice. And I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello to all my readers. Guess what I developed new followers for this story so throughout the chapters I will give a shout out to those new followers also here we are with a saucy little chapter here. No smut in this but a little bit of sexual tension. So here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater of the songs mentioned in this story.**

 **Song 1: Like a virgin by Glee Cast**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 24

 _April 17th_

Normal POV:

The cast was just talking, waiting for Ms. Albarn to arrive. "Hey Soul? Where is Maka?" Crona asked. "She's talking with her mom? About what? I don't know." Soul said. Maka was walking with her mom and told her the idea of Amy and Sam being in like a virgin. "Maka baby. Are you sure?" Kami asked the emerald eyed girl. "I am sure. After all, I don't want this play to be based on hatred and rivalry." Kami smiled and hugged her daughter. "I am so happy that you want to do this for someone as conceited as Amy." "Like you said once. Everyone needs to learn how to get along. Even if you don't want too." "That's my girl. Now let's go inside." Kami said and Maka followed in after her. Kami clapped her hands twice to get the classes attention. "Hello class. So I talked with Hiro and he said that this was okay. Prom is coming up soon and I know that all of you are going to go. Prom is where you can be with your friends, dance the night away, maybe fall in love. Who knows but I wanted to do a scene where my lead Soul and Maka along with Jackie and Harvar and also Sam and Amy to do this song. Will you please come up here so we can start." Those who were called got up on stage. "Everyone else practice your lines, you six come with me." They exited the stage and made their way towards the dance room and entered inside. "Alright so the name of the song is Like A Virgin. You should all know the song it's a classic. Anyways so Amy and Sam you will sing first then Jackie and Harvar you will join in and then Soul and Maka you will sing at the end. When I point to you, you sing okay?" "Okay." They all said together. Kami plugged in her phone and turned on the music. She counted in her head to eight and pointed to Amy first.

Amy: ' _I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through.'  
_Amy/Sam: ' _I didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you.'_

Jackie/Harvar: ' _I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue.'_

Amy/Sam: ' _But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new  
Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time.'_

All four: ' _Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine.'_

Amy: ' _Gonna give you all my love, boy.'  
_ Jackie: ' _My fear is fading fast.'  
_ Amy/Sam: _Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last.'_

Jackie/Harvar: ' _You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold.'_

All six: ' _Like a virgin (Hey)  
Touched for the very first time.'_

Maka: _(Hey yeah)  
_ All six: ' _Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine._

 _Oooh (Whoa)  
Oooh.'_

Maka: _(Whoa whoa)  
_ All five: ' _Oooh.'_

Amy: _(Yeah yeah yeah)  
_ All five: ' _Oooh.'_

Maka: _(Whoa whoa)_

Maka: ' _You're so fine and you're mine  
_ Maka/Soul: ' _I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide.'_

All six: ' _Like a virgin.'_

Jackie/Amy: ' _Hey.'  
_ Maka: _(You make me feel like a virgin)  
_ All five: ' _Touched for the very first time.'  
_ Maka: _(Oh baby)  
_ All six: ' _Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

 _Like a virgin.'_

Amy/Sam: ' _Ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin.'_

Maka: _(Yeah)  
_ Jackie/Maka/Sam: _Feels so good inside.  
_ Harvar: ' _When you hold me.'_

Maka: _(When you hold me)  
_ Sam: ' _When your heart beats.'_

Soul: _('When your heart beats)  
When you love me.' _

Maka: _(When you love me baby)_

All six: ' _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.'_

Maka: _(Yeah)_

All five: ' _Oh oh yeah.'  
_ All six: ' _Like a virgin.'_

The song ended and Kami paused the next song. "Wow! That. Was. Amazing. You're voices blended together so well. Okay your not-so-homework assignment is to practice and next week we will add in some dancing. Great job." Kami said. "Ms. Albarn? I just wanted to say thank you for this opportunity." Amy said. "Oh don't thank me! Thank Maka! She was the one that requested you be in this number." Kami grabbed her phone and walked away. "Hey Maka? Can I talk to you?" Amy asked. Soul was shocked that Amy wanted to talk to his Meister especially since everything that happened. "Go on Soul. I'll be fine." Maka said as she watched Soul walk away. "Yeah." Maka said, sweetly. "I- Uh wanted to- um thank you for letting me in this number. Especially the way I treated you. I'm sorry." Amy said, stammering a bit. "It was no problem. You have a lovely voice and it should be heard." Maka said and stuck out her hand. "Are we good?" Amy looked at Maka's hand then her face then back to Maka's hand. She grabbed it and shook it. "Yeah we are all good." Amy smiled at Maka and Maka smiled back. "Come on let's go before our weapons have a heart attack." Maka said and ran with Amy out the door.

 _April 23rd_

Maka POV:

It was Monday and we had the play almost done. We just needed the ending song and like a virgin and we would be finish and move on to cleaning it up and practicing with the props that the crew has set up. "Maka! Your mom needs us in the dance room." Harvar called to me. "Alright. Coming." I put on my boots and walked with Harvar. "So are you going to ask Jackie to the prom?" "Yeah I am. I'm hoping that we could be more than just friends. What about you? You going with anyone?" "I am going to prom, just nobody has asked me yet. So I guess I am going alone." Harvar only nodded and we entered the room. "Alright guys. So split into your pairs and Amy and Sam you're up first. I want Amy to come from the left side of the stage and then when you and Sam start singing Sam you enter from the right side. Let's try that and Amy turn once when you walk." Amy was on the left Sam on the right. Amy walked out with a little bit of sexy in it. Sam came out next and walked to her. "Alright now Sam I want you to grab her hand and turn her so her back is to your chest but walk around each other and then turn her." He did just that. It looked cute actually scratch that they looked cute. "Good okay. Jackie and Harvar I want you to enter from the right side together. Harvar you twirling her and then Jackie you pull away and you put your back against his chest." They tried it and looked good. "Good so how this is going to work is a spotlight on one pair then turns off and goes to the next pair. Then the lights will turn on with all four or six of you. So let's try it again." They tried it again. "Good! Carrying on. Sam and Amy it will go to you again. So Amy you are going to walk around him so you are back to back. One hand is going to go in his hair the other is going to grab his hand. Sam just stand there and act like you are enjoying it. And then Sam with the hand she is holding you are going to spin her around so you're chest to chest and dip her in front and then pull her up and so you're facing the side and both hands up and intertwine. Now all four of you on stage facing the mirror. Girls you are going to spread your legs part way and boys grab their waist. Good. Now boys turn them fast and face the side. Girls hug them and then put your hands on the side of their face and lean in. Let's try it all together now." Soul and I watched them and they did really well. "Okay Maka and Soul you're up next. You will both be entering from the left side. Maka bottom left, Soul top left. Maka walk out and then Soul you walk out and then face each other." I walked out like Amy did and then Soul walked out and I turned to looked at him so we were face to face. "Good now Soul you raise your left hand and Maka you raise your right hand but make sure you look at it and then look at each other." I raised my right hand and Soul raised his left but we put our palms together we looked at our hands until they got to our eye level and we looked at each other. I guess we got caught up in the moment and intertwined our fingers. "O-okay. Now Soul lean in like you are going to kiss her." ' _ **What?! What was she thinking? Oh Death he's leaning!'**_ I panicked I chàinéd to the back. My mother started laughing. "That is what I was going to have you do next but you beat me to it. Alright now Soul go and chase her so just surprise her by wrapping your arms around her waist and Maka turn to face him." I know this isn't my normal behavior but I must admit I did like Soul chasing me. It was fun. "Great. Now the next thing is that all of you are up there. Amy and Sam on the left, Jackie and Harvar on the right and Soul and Maka in the middle. Okay now face each other and girls place your hand on their cheek and lightly brush." I couldn't tell if Soul was enjoying this or not but he seemed uncomfortable. "Boys grab their waist and girls lean back. Back more. More. Stop. And as fast as you can come up and hug them then run a hand through their hair. Pull away and boys lean in again." What is up with mama? Seriously? "Girls turn and walk forward three steps and boys come up behind them." I felt hands on my waist and Soul's head in my neck. I was afraid to look up. I already knew my face changed three types of red. "Girls look forward." Dammit! I looked up and Soul was staring at me and giving me that smirk. ' _ **I am going to die!'**_ "Girls look at them and place your hand on the back of their head. Then turn so you face them again and walk around each other. Ladies hand on the back of the head, boys one hand on their waist. Now boys grab their hand and spin them and dip." We did all did it perfectly and Mama clapped. "Amazing! Okay so for that second verse all of you come up with a different routine and then do something together for the chorus. But then I want Soul and Maka to head back into the wings at the long 'oh' part okay? I will see you all later and can't wait for rehearsal to see the finishing project." Mama hugged all of us and then walked away. I walked with Soul and I felt a sort of distance in his soul. It worried me that he might be slipping from me but then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I felt okay again.

 _April 27th_

Maka POV:

I was in my room reading when I saw a light come from my mirror. "Meister Maka here. Is everything alright Lord Death?" I asked. "Hey hey. I have a assignment for you and Soul. It is at an abandoned warehouse. You don't have to drive that far. He goes by Incubus. He can't strike you with his most valuable power." Lord Death said. "Aren't they creatures who feed off of woman who they have sexual interactions with?" "That is right Maka but this one has a power to hit you will lust. He can shapeshift into someone you want and get you that way or he can hit you with his power and watch the two closest people in the room have sex. Then he takes their souls." "That's sick but we will take the mission Lord Death." "Good and Maka please be careful. If you have to defend yourself do it." ' _ **What did he mean by that?'**_ I thought. "Alright Lord Death. We will take care of it!" "Bye!" My mirror showed me again and I went to Soul's room. I knocked on the door and entered, poking my head in. "Soul?" I saw him on his bed, earphones in and eyes closed. I walked towards him and shook him. "Soul, wake up. We have a mission." He opened his eyes and took out his earphones. "What?" "We have a mission. Get ready and we can leave I will tell you about it on the way. And no plane rides this time." "Thank Death. So it's here?" I nodded and walked out to put my battle uniform on. Which is my school uniform but it is comfortable. "You ready?" Soul asked me. I nodded and we made our way to the warehouse. "So what are we up against?" Soul asked. "Lord Death said that this Kishin is an Incubus or sex demon. It preys on people's sexual energy or has sex with woman or men so it won't starve." "So it will be easy then, right?" "I'm not so sure. This one has a power that can shoot lust at its victim and can shape shift. We have to be extra careful, okay?" I said with worry in my voice. "I got it, _mom!"_ I would chop him for that but it was clever and funny so I just laughed. We finally made it and I could sense his soul. "Let's go. Transform when I say." I whispered. He nodded and we went inside. It was dark but the moonlight gave off a good enough light or so I thought. I stepped on something and dropped into a ditch. "Maka?! Are you okay?" Soul asked. "Yeah. Look around and I will find a way out of this thing." "Okay. Maka." "Oh and Soul? Be on guard and be careful. Please?" He grunted and I immediately was looking for a way out. ' _ **Please please please be careful Soul!'**_ I thought.

Soul POV:

All I could concentrate on was making sure Maka was okay. I looked around like she said but found nothing. I felt something weird go threw me but thought it was the cold air so I brushed it off. I turned the corner and saw a figure in the shadows. "Hello?" I asked. It started walking towards me and I back up a few steps. I realized that it was Maka. "Oh thank Death, you alright? I was really worried about you, you know." I said. "I know you were Soul. I'm sorry for making you wait. I can't sense his soul." "Maybe I should transform and resonate." I said. "I had a better idea in mind." She said, coming towards me. "Like what?" "Like this." She was kissing me and it sent chills down my spine because I was finally kissing _Maka Albarn,_ my Meister and best friend. She pulled away and took my hand and sat me down on a chair. "I know you have been wanting me for a while now. Because so have I." She dropped her black trench coat and sweater vest. She straddled my waist and did it feel nice when she rocked her hips. I grunted and she moaned. She kissed me again, and she whispered in my ear. "I want you to feel me. I've been waiting for you for a long time. Touch me, Soul." I put my hands on her waist and worked down to the curve of her ass. I never thought my Meister was like this. She rocked her hips a little faster and grounded harder on her. She kissed my lips, down my neck, she licked the shell if my ear and shuddered. Her hands in my hair. ' _ **Damn this feels good.'**_ I thought.

Normal POV:

Maka finally found a way out. There was a dip that she could reach and pull herself out. She dusted herself off and called for her weapon. "Soul? Where are you?" No answer so Maka looked around herself. "Soul?" She called out again. She started to get worried. Soul on the other hand was getting his face devoured by the enemy. ' _ **Dammit! Okay just knock him out cold and then kill her then him.'**_ The Incubus thought. She kissed down the weapons neck and then hit him hard enough. She pushed him onto the floor and she hid in the shadows. The Scythe Meister had enough. She turned the corner and found her partner. "Soul?!" She ran to him to find him knocked out. "Soul! Come on you need to wake up, now." She was stroking the hair out of his face. She felt a presence behind her but stayed calm. She knew it was the Kishin. ' _ **That's what Lord Death meant by defending myself.'**_ Maka thought. The Kishin was behind Maka and about to strike but Maka was faster and turned her arm into a blade and cut the Kishin that evaporated into a floating red soul. She was more concerned for her weapon then a silly soul. She grabbed the soul and lifted Soul onto her back. She slowly but surely got back to Soul's bike. She put the soul in the first aid kit Soul had hanging on the back of his bike. She sat Soul on the bike and steadied him and with one hand undid her trench coat and put it over Soul. She hopped on the bike and tied her coat around Soul and her so he wouldn't fall off. "Try not to drool on me, alright?" She dug in his pockets looking for the keys and started the bike. She sped along the streets of Death City and finally made it home. She untied her makeshift harness and got off. She lifted Soul and grabbed the first aid kit and made her way into the building. Slow pace up the stairs, three almost falls, and a couple of Soul's head hitting the door frame later she made it to their apartment. She unlocked the door and made her way to Soul's bedroom. She took off his shoes and his jeans. She turned red when she did that but Soul always complains it's uncomfortable to sleep in jeans. She leaned him up and took off his jacket and his shirt and got him finally under his covers. She kissed his forehead and left the weapons room. She went to her room and called Lord Death. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Maka said to herself and Lord Death was in her mirror. "Hello Maka. I guess the mission went good?" The Death God asked. "The Kishin is gone but Soul got knocked out and I had to kill the damned thing myself." "Is Soul okay?" "Yes he is alright. Just needs some rest is all but we will see you Monday morning sharp." "Okay. Thank you Maka." "Oh Lord Death? Do I have to eat the soul or what?" "You can do it that way or you can absorb it. It's up to you if you want to collect soul's yourself." "Thank you Lord Death. Goodnight." "Goodnight Scythe Meister Maka." Her mirror changed back. Maka decided to try the soul. She walked out of her room and took out the glowing red soul. "How am I supposed to eat this? I don't have an unhingable jaw like Soul does." Maka said to herself. She put it in her mouth and found it not as huge as she thought it was. **(A/N: That's what she said! xD)** She swallowed and realized that Soul was right. It didn't have a particular flavor just had a texture to it and felt good going down. She was reminded of Italy and shook her head. She did her nightly ritual and got changed in her pajamas and went to bed.

 **So saucy little chapter here. We are almost there we have a little more ways to go but don't worry in due time my loves. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone. Welcome back. How was everyone? I hope you all had a good weekend. Here is chapter 25. A shout out to Lady Nightsong and jaux-naut2.0, thsnk you for following. We are getting really close to prom, the play, graduation and college. Woohoo. Can I get a what what? Haha anyways disclaimer first. I really hate these.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

 **Song 1: In Your Room by Halestorm.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 25

 _May 1_

Maka POV:

Last last few days Soul has been acting really strange. It started when he woke up from being knocked out.

 _~Flashback to April 28th~_

 _I went to check on Soul after I made breakfast. I knocked on his door and peeked my head in. He was still sleeping but he needed to wake up. "Soul? Wake up." I said and started to shake him. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning!" I said. "I thought we had a mission. Did we kill it?" Soul asked me. "We did. After I fell I finally found a way out and started looking for you. When I found you, you were knocked out cold. She tried attacking me but I protected both of us. I carried the soul and you out to the bike and drove home." He was confused for a minute and then he looked upset. "Oh I see." He said sounding… disappointed? "Okay well get dressed and come out and have-" "Not hungry." Soul said. "Are you sure because I can-" "I said I'm NOT hungry." He said, emphasizing on the '_ not' _. "Oh okay." I said and walked out closing his door._

 _~Flashback end~_

See what I mean? It just isn't normal Soul behavior. The next few days after it only continued the same routine. He's not hungry but I know when I leave he eats. I try to talk to him and he shuts me out. I don't know what to do. When we are doing the play he stands a short distance away from me. Like trying not to touch me. Mama and even all our friends asked me what is wrong with Soul but I tell them I don't know. I told them we had a mission but he has never acted this way not since the Italy incident. They all told me to try to pry but I'm afraid that will make things worse. I don't know what to do I feel like I'm losing my best friend. It was Wednesday night and Soul went to play basketball with Star and Kid. Maybe they can get Soul to talk.

Soul POV:

The last few days I have been avoiding Maka. I just needed time to come back from my raping session with the sex demon. That was a sick trick and I regret it. I knew something didn't feel right but I didn't care, I thought it was my Meister. I mentally screamed and to top it all off my family still wants me to go to Juilliard. I got a letter from them two days ago. Yeah right. I know Maka has been patient and all but I feel bad for keeping her in the dark like this. I was on my way to the basketball court to shoot hoops with Kid and Star. "Hey guys." I said walking up to them. "Hey Soul." Star said and we bumped fists and with Kid I just nodded and he nodded back. "So two against one?" I asked. "Sure that works since I am the almighty BlackStar!" I rolled my eyes and smirked. About a hour and a half we finished two rounds and we're sweaty and tired. "Hey Soul? Are you alright? You seem a little off these past few days?" Kid asked. "Did Maka put you up to this?" I asked getting a little upset. "What? No Soul we noticed it when you came to practice on Monday you were not yourself. We just wanted to know." Star said. I guess if they don't tell anyone, I guess I can tell them. "Alright. You have to promise me and swear on your souls you will not tell anyone. Promise?" They nodded and I told them everything about the mission and about my parents. "We're so sorry Soul but you know you have to tell Maka about this soon. She has been worried sick. I overheard her and Tsubaki talking and she feels like she is losing you dude." Star explained. How could she think that. I would never leave her and she isn't losing me. "Maybe you're right. Remember no telling anyone please." "We know Soul." They both said. We said our goodbyes and I walked home. I reached for my keys and unlocked the door and walked in. There was Maka laying down on the couch, headphones in and reading. I stared at her for a moment but then tap her. "I'm home. Going to take a shower." I started walking but Maka grabbed my arm.

Normal POV:

Maka grabbed Soul's arm. "Soul we need to talk." "I'm not in the mood. I need to shower." Soul pulled his arm away and walked into his room. Maka was left standing there. She grabbed her phone and book and went into her room. Slamming the door. Soul was getting his phone when he heard her door slam and a muffled scream. He walked out of his room and went into the bathroom. He turned on his phone and put it on shuffle. Maka put in her headphones and turned it on shuffle. Maka and Soul did think alike in some ways. Especially when it came to music. Soul wants to tell Maka about the letter he got and what happened on the mission. Maka every night she would contemplate if she should just call him out or what? What were they both waiting for? It was true they used to watch their favorite show on Tuesdays together but when Maka tried to get close to him he would excuse himself, he would shut down. He had plenty of times to come clean but he kept her in the dark. He was afraid that the one person in his life might not think of him the same. Maka just wanted to talk to him again, making her and Soul's friendship real again. Soul was leaning against the shower wall. He could shut her out only if he didn't love her so damn much in the place. Maka feels like she has been blamed for feeling too much. Soul knows he can't blame her he just needs to figure out a plan to tell her the truth why he has been hiding. Maka remembers a time where they were watching on of those sappy romantic chick flicks and Maka asked Soul if he thought she was pretty. He was still as a board and Maka was waiting. She could take the hesitation but only if he was worth waiting for and she knew he was. She would wait ten lifetimes for him. Soul was getting out of the shower and knew that ignoring this will leave to permanent damage in their relationship. She not a mind reader, she wants to know what he is thinking. Maka was thirsty and still had her headphones in. Soul was walking out of the bathroom when they collided. Soul only in a towel and Maka in a oversized t-shirt. Maka realized that when they fell he hit the ground first and she landed on top of him straddling his waist. Maka got off of Soul. "Soul, I'm sorry." "Next time watch where you are going!" He yelled at her. If she chopped him it would make matters worse. "Sorry." Maka said and walked away from him, grabbing a bottle of water and walking back to her room. "Maka I'm sor-" "It's fine Soul. See you in the morning." Maka said, a little hurt that her best friend yelled at her. He only yelled at her to help her against the enemy or encouragement. ' _ **You stupid idiot. You yelled at her for no reason. You just got her back and now your pushing her away.'**_ Soul thought and got both went to bed, but couldn't quite fall asleep. Finally around midnight they both fell asleep.

 _May 4th_

Normal POV:

Soul was in his room listening to music. He still ignored the situation but he couldn't come up with a good enough reason. Maka was currently in the kitchen cooking dinner when she finally decided to reach Soul at a level they are comfortable with. She left the rice to brown and went to her room, grabbed her phone and put a song that would get his attention. She sat down on the floor and rested her head against his door. Maka just sang to him.

' _Let me in your room  
I've seen the rest of you  
But I know there's something more in your room  
I'm right outside your door  
Show me things you've never shown before  
A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do, is let me in your room.'_

Soul had one of his headphones out and heard some faint singing but it wasn't from his earphones it was coming from outside his door? He took out his headphones and sat down against the door. Maka called her soul out to her weapon but kept singing.

' _You can be yourself  
You don't have to hide from me I won't tell  
I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down  
And you don't want to come out  
And show me, show me  
A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do, is let me in your room.'_

While Maka was singing Soul felt her soul call out to him. He gladly accepted it and let her soul wash over him. She was right that he was hiding things. Not just the mission thing and Juilliard but what his family is like.

' _You know every part of me  
I let you in, I let you see  
All the dark and every color of my room  
Let me do that for you_

 _And tell me all about your past  
Why you painted those walls black  
Baby it's alright, you're safe in here with me  
Open up so I can see  
A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
An unopened letter from your dad  
A poster of your favorite band  
It don't matter I'll take every part of you  
All you have to do is let me in your room.'_

Soul knew Maka very well. He knew every part of her. She let him in but before she met him she never trusted men. Maka knew he was still tense but she wanted him to know that she was here for him. He can open up to her and let her do that for him. Soul knew he was safe with Maka here that he didn't need to keep hiding and let her in like she did. All he had to do was open the door.

' _Let me in your room.'_

The song ended and Maka dropped resonance and stood up. She walked back to the kitchen to put water in. Soul opened up his door and walked to the kitchen. He looked at Maka and took a deep breath. He came up behind her and hugged her. "Maka I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Soul said as he tightened his grip on his Meister. She stood still for a moment then turned and hugged him. "You ready to tell me what is wrong?" Maka said to the ruby eyed boy. He nodded and she put water in with the rice and let the rice boil. She walked over with him to the couch and she sat down first and told him to lay his head in her lap. "Now tell me why you have been hiding." Maka said. "Well first my parents sent me a letter. They want me to go to Juilliard but I really don't want too. This is why I left so I don't have to deal with this anymore." "Deal with what?"

Maka began to run her fingers through his hair. Oh man how much he missed when she did this. "My parents controlling my life. I have always been in the shadow of my brother, Wes. My parents envied him like he is the greatest thing since sliced bread. The golden child. I'm just the runner up. I would always skip or be late to my lessons because I just wanted to play my music. I could never make them look at me the way they looked at Wes." Maka didn't say a word just listened. "Wes was always been there for me I guess. When I found out I was a scythe I packed my things and told my parents I was leaving and was on the first plane ride to Death City. My father said that if I left to not come back. My parents were pretty pissed for a long time when I didn't come home. Then they got over it but them forcing me to go to Juilliard is one thing I cannot and will not do." Maka was quiet, still running her hand through his hair. She finally spoke up. "You don't have to go to Juilliard if you don't want too. It's your choice, but you really have to get through to them and say no. That's not what I want." "I have tried SO many times. Even before I came here. They are just to set in their ways to not give a shit about what I want. I am a Evan's after all. I have standards to live up to. To make 'my dream' as a musician, marry a beautiful woman and have children with her, but that's not what I want. That's what has been bothering me." Maka nodded. "There is something else. Isn't there?" Maka asked. Soul closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. "Yeah. When I tell you I hope you don't look at me in a different way. The mission we had…" Soul inhaled and sat up. "When you fell and told me to go and look around. I didn't find anything. There was something in the shadows and it came towards me and it was you. Or so I thought." Soul was scooting away from Maka now. "I didn't realize it wasn't you but the Kishin and I-I" Soul couldn't say that he kissed the enemy. "You kissed her, didn't you?" Maka asked. Soul only nodded and put his face in his hands. Maka didn't think less of Soul at all. She loved him and she didn't care that he kissed the Kishin all that she cared about was that he told her. She got up and walked around the coffee table and leaned down. She crouched down and grabbed his hands. "Soul? Look at me." The weapon obeyed and looked at his Meister. "I am not mad. I don't think less of you in any way. I still think you are the coolest partner that I could ask for. Next time you have a problem. Don't hide from me again. Understand?" Soul nodded and Maka kisses his forehead and got up to finish dinner. Soul was stunned. He totally thought he was going to get chopped for this but it was the total opposite. He looked at his Meister and smiled at the her. He did have the best partner anybody could ask for.

 _May 8th_

Normal POV:

The group finally started doing the play with the props that the crew built. It looked great to Hiro. He was grateful that this play turned out the way he wanted it too. After this play he would finally go and marry Chrystal. Yes he had the money but he wanted to give her everything she wants. He loves her so much. He remembers the day he met his girl. She was sitting at a table in a coffee shop reading. He walked over and sat down in the corner and didn't realize she was reading the same book. She came over and they talked about the book the whole time. They exchanged numbers and they finally came to where they were today. Just like Maka and Soul, Chrystal stayed by his side the whole time and he gladly did the same for her. "Hey? You okay?" Chrystal said coming up and wrapping her arms around him. Hiro smiled softly at the brown haired woman and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine. Just deep in thought is all. Nothing to worry about." He said stroking her hair. The group of eight were walking pass the training arena when they saw Hiro and Chrystal. Soul just stared at them, then he looked at Maka and saw that she had a soft smile on her lips. "You know spying is rude!" Chrystal yelled. The group laughed and walked over to the couple. "Sorry just you two were so cute." Liz said and she clung to Kid's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Yes, Kid and Liz were together. They have been together a little over a month now. "Oh Maka you're mom wanted to see you in the dance room. She said something about a dance or something." Hiro said. "Oh yeah. I got to go see you later." Maka said as she ran to the dance room. Kami had given Maka a solo for when they returned to NAU they can get ready for nationals. Kami needed fourteen kids in her class and including Maka she had seven so far. Maka's solo was called perfect. It was about someone who doesn't see themselves as perfect but still tried to everyday. Maka entered the dance room, got changed, stretched and was ready to go. Soul on the other hand went to find Nick and Tanner. He went to the hotel they were staying at and ask for the room number from the front desk. "Hey Soul? What are you doing here?" Soul turned and found Nick in swim trunks and a towel wrapped around his neck. "Hey. Can we talk?" Soul said rubbing the back of his neck. He only did that when he was uncomfortable or nervous. "Sure. I'm on my way to the pool. Tanner is already there." The two boys made there way to the swimming pool and found Tanner laying on a blow up raft with his eyes closed. "Watch this." Nick quietly said and got in the pool. Soul watched as he understood what was about to unfold. Nick was going to flip the raft over. And he did. "Nick! What the fuck?!" Tanner said as he dunked him underwater. Said boy popped up and gave his boyfriend a quick peck. "Soul has something he wants to talk about." Nick said and the both made it to the side of the pool and Soul crouched down. "So what's on your mind?" Tanner asked. "Well I was wondering if there was anyway I could you know… tryout for Twisted Death at all?" The two boys in the pool looked at each other than smiled at Soul. "Does this have something to do with Maka?" Tanner asked. "Of course not. All the cool guys join a dance class." Soul lied. "Yeah, okay. Well after you graduate come to NAU and Ms. Albarn will hold tryouts, but you have to remember that this class is like on expert level. It's all about lifting and balancing. If you are taking weightlifting or going to join football that is a good way to get your legs and arms in shape. Plus you have to keep your grades up or you will be kicked out. There will be a lot of students trying out so be ready." Nick explained. Soul didn't realize that joining this class was hardwork. "Is that all you needed or was there something else?" Tanner asked, having a sly grin on his face. "No I think that is all. Thanks guys you were a big help." "Anytime Soul and looking forward to seeing you." Nick and Tanner waved and then returned to swim. Soul returned to the apartment. He remembered that the group did handstands and stuff like that maybe he could beat around the bush and start early. He leaned down and put one leg in the air then pushed up. Just as he did that the door opened and Maka walked in. She stared at her weapon falling over on his back. Soul landed with a 'oof' and looked at Maka. She had a eyebrow raised and giggling. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I was trying to do a hand stand. Cool guys do that all the time." She giggled again. "Well first off you need to land on your feet not your back and second you need a spotter for the first few times." The Meister said as she set the food for dinner tonight on the counter and walked to Soul. "Here I will help you, noobie." Soul glared at her but complied. "Okay so start with the one leg in the air. Then add the second one when you're ready." He did just that and pushed off. He felt hands on his ankles to hold him. "See you got to get used to being like this before you flip over." She gently dropped his legs and he stood up. "Thanks Maka." "I got dinner and you're welcome." They ate the burgers that were from Soul's favorite restaurant and both took showers and got ready for bed.

 **Aww those two are so cute together. So the next chapter will have a minor time skip. And will be leading up to prom! I know the moment we have all been waiting for. And I made a tiny little error in dates. I put a day between prom and the play so the play will take place a few days after. Shout outs to Pammy134 and 03102201, thank you for following. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will. See you in the next update bye bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here we are Chapter 26. The night of all nights. PROM! I know let your fangirling begin. Now this is my first time writing a lemon. If some of you don't know what lemon or smut means it is a fancy term meaning sex. Yes they do it, we are all adults. If you're not into that I will put a warning so you can skip it. Enough of me talking. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned. Enjoy.**

 **Song 1: Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake**

 **Song 2: Lean On by Major Lazer**

 **Song 2: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

 **Song 3: My Destiny by Katharine McPhee**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 26

 _May 16_

Normal POV:

The past week has been uneventful. It was always the same. Play, classes, play, classes, friends. Same old same old. Soul and Maka were returning home from Black Star and Tsubaki's when a familiar voice called Soul's name. "Wes? Is that you?" "Yeah it is. It's great to see you." "Why are you here? You didn't bring mommy and daddy dearest, did you?" Wes laughed. "No little brother it's just me I was- well hello. Who is this pretty young thing?" Wes asked looking at Maka. Wes looked a lot like Soul only difference was that his hair was brown and his eyes were blue. "Wes this is my Meister, Maka. Maka this is my older brother, Wes." Soul said and the two shook hands. Wes lifted Maka's hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, Wes." "No pleasure is all mine." Soul's worst fear is coming true. His Meister was going to fall for him like every other girl did. "So, you are my little brothers Meister? You are a beauty. No wonder Soul never wants to leave." Wes said. Soul shot Wes a look of you shouldn't of said that. "Are partnership is not like like. I have respect for Soul and he has respect for me. Now if you are going to be the gentleman you are you may have permission to enter our apartment." Maka unlocked the door and went inside. "I like her." Wes said. "I do too." Soul said with a smile and the two brothers entered the apartment. "Oh good. You too are home their is a bag here for you.. two." Blair said as she looked at Wes. "Blair this is my brother, Wes. Wes this is Blair, our friend." "Aww Soul he looks just like you. I wish I could stay but I am almost late for work. Excuse me." Blair said, going over to the window. "I could give you a ride if you want?" Wes blurted out. "Aww thank you but I can get there faster on all fours." Wes looked confused then Blair transformed into her cat form. "See you two later. Nice to meet you Wes." She said and left. "Did she…" "Yeah it will get some getting used too. She is a cat with a huge amount of magical power. Wes, do you want something to drink?" "Um water is good." Maka grabbed three glasses and the boys talked. "Mom and dad sent me to convince you to go to Juilliard. I told them I will try but it is your decision." Soul didn't want to go to Juilliard he wanted to go to NAU with Maka but he couldn't tell her that not yet anyway. "I'm sorry but I won't go. I don't want a bunch of trained pianists that failed in life teaching me the correct way to play the piano. I'm done with them trying to get me to do something that I don't want too." Soul said. He hadn't realized that Maka was sitting beside him with a smile on her lips. "I know Soul. I will tell them you don't want to but they do want to come and see your play and attend your graduation." "You talked them into it, you mean?" Wes nodded. "Okay. The play will be held on May 26th and graduation will be held two days after. Curtain opens at six so don't be late." Soul said. "We will be there little brother. I better get back. New York awaits." Soul hugged his brother. "What the hell?!" Maka looked in the bag sent to them and held up two sashes one red and one green. "King and Queen Nominee?! What is that supposed to mean?" Wes started laughing. "You two never been to prom have you? Those sashes are for prom royalty. King and Queen or Prince and Princess. I'm surprised that they didn't tell you?" Soul and Maka looked at the sashes and put them on. "You two look cute together. Well I better get going. It was nice to meet you, Maka. See you at the show." Wes hugged them both and left. "So what are we supposed do with these?" Soul asked pointing at the sash. "Hold on there is a note. It says: 'Congratulations Meister and Weapon pair. You have been nominated for prom King and Queen from the lower level classes and by your teachers. When you come to school please wear these all day and at prom we will announce the winners for Queen/King and Prince/Princess. Good luck and Congratulations. From Lord Death.' So apparently we have to keep these on." Soul nodded and took his off. "I'm going to bed. I feel older than I should." Soul said and trudged to his room. Maka did the same. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled. She took it off and put it on her desk and got ready for bed. Soul was looking at his sash and smirked. They both went to bed happy.

 _May 18th_

Normal POV:

Monday morning was the day the duo was dreading. The day they put on the sashes. Maka put on her normal outfit, left her hair down as usual and looked at the green sash that resembled the color of her eyes. Soul was making breakfast he wore his red jeans, brown shoes and blue shirt. "Oi! Maka! Breakfast is ready!" He called for her and he heard the bedroom door open. "Smells good. Thank you." She smiled at him. ' _ **Love that smile.'**_ Soul thought and handed her a plate. They ate in silence for a while before Maka spoke. "Are you nervous?" Soul swallowed his last bite. "About today or my parents coming out?" "Both." "Yes for both. It is going to be a fight between my father and I because I don't want to be a famous musician." Maka nodded and picked up the plates. "We should start heading out. We will be late." Soul nodded and went to get his shoes and sash while Maka brushed her teeth. They switched and Soul was at the door. Maka opened her door and straightened her skirt a bit. Soul looked at her, her sash matched her eyes and made her look so beautiful. Maka looked up and saw how handsome Soul looked in his clothes and the sash around him. "Ready?" She asked with a nervous smile. "Ready as I will ever be." Soul said and they left. They took the bike and looked at the time. "We have three minutes. Race ya!" Maka yelled and ran up the steps of the academy. Soul was catching up to her and they both reached the top. "I *pant* guess we *pant* both win." Soul said. Maka nodded and they both caught their breaths. "Let's go and be bombarded with questions." Maka said and they entered the school. As the walked they snuck glances at each other. They made it to the stage room and both were nervous as hell. They both took a deep breath and walked in. Their classmates didn't notice their presence. They looked at each other and nodded. "Hey guys." They said together. "What up gu-" Black Star stopped mid sentence and stared at them. "Star what's wr-" Liz said. By then Soul and Maka made it out of the shadows and into the light. "Hey Soul, Maka. Congrats on being nominated for King and Queen." Hiro said. "Thanks Hiro." Soul said. "Wait what?" Ox asked. Everyone was asking them questions that they both didn't have answers for. They heard a loud whistle and a 'enough.' "Leave the nominees alone. They were selected by the lower classes for prom. At prom they will announce the winners. Where are the other nominees?" Kami asked. Sam and Amy came to the front as well as Faith and Light. "So nobody knew about this. I'm sorry if you didn't get selected but it's not the end. Now today you can have a rest day. You all been working so hard. So enjoy but I do need Maka and Hiro though." Maka left the room and Soul went to his very pissed of friend. "Hey Star?" "How could you do this to me man. I thought we were best friends?" "Look you idiot I didn't even know what this thing was until my brother explained it to me." "Soul is right Star. You remember last year when they handed us that paper with a bunch of Meister and Weapon pairs on it? That was for this. They have no idea who gets picked. My father explained this to me." Kid said. Black star sighed and looked at his Scythe friend. "I guess I'm just jealous. Best friends?" Black sat asked, holding out his fist. "Best friends." Soul bumped it. "So why is Maka with her mom all the time." Liz asked. Soul shrugged. Honestly Soul doesn't know why Kami needed Maka all the time, but he trusts her and told them not to worry about it.

 _May 22nd_

Maka POV:

Today was the day. Prom. I was really nervous but so excited. I got up around nine thirty to started breakfast. I ate first and put the rest on a plate for Soul so when he woke up he had something to eat. I made a note for him I was going out with the girls to do girly things and I would see him at prom. I hid my dress in the back of my closet so nobody would find it. I got dressed and I descended for Tsubaki's place. I called her cell and let her know I was outside. She came down and we walked to gallows manor. Liz and Patti were already to go when we arrived. We walked into the city to a nail salon and we all got pedicures done. "So Maka has Soul asked you to prom?" Liz asked. "No he hasn't, but I'm going to tell him that I love him tonight. I've waited so long." Maka said as she smiled. "Maka and Soul sitting in a tree kissing." Patti sang. "Are you sure, Maka? This is a big step for you to take." Tsubaki asked me. ' _ **How could I not be! I've waited so long. This is my chance.'**_ I thought. "This is what I want, Tsu." Tsubaki smiled. After our pedicures were done we moved on the our manicures. My fingernails were long but not long like Liz's. After what seemed like forever we finally paid for out treatments and made our way to the hair salon. By this time it was already two o'clock. The girls got their hair done before I did and then it was my turn. "What are you looking for sweetie?" The woman with red hair asked me. "I was looking for like an angelic look, possibly?" The woman nodded and got straight to work. She washed my hair really good and blow dried it before she applied the curling iron. This took probably fifteen minutes to do but I had another hour. The girls told me they would see me at prom and I was left by myself. What I thought would take us an hour turned into two hours but she made me look beautiful. "There. Beautiful like an angel." The woman gave me loose curls and pulled my hair over my right shoulder and bobby pinned it. I thanked the woman and paid for my treatment and made my way back to the apartment so I could do my makeup. By the time I got back it was five thirty and the sun was fading. I made it home just in time to do my makeup, put on my dress and heels plus my sash and out of my room. "Hey Maka do you know where…" Blair trailed off as she looked at me. "Maka you look so stunning. Is tonight the night?" Blair asked. I nodded and I hugged her. "Soul looked sharp when he left. He had a small flower in his hand but I didn't know what it was?" "I almost forgot!" I went to the fridge and pulled out a small box with a flower in it. "Thanks for the reminder. I will see you tomorrow okay?" Blair smiled and gave me a good luck and I was on my way to the school.

Soul POV:

I never thought I would be here at prom looking for the girl I love. This morning was alright I just did my normal routine but the only difference was Maka wasn't home. I saw the note on the counter and reheated her breakfast she made for me. It was six thirty and I climbed the stairs and walked into the building. I walked up another set of stairs to the right part of the school and entered the room. ' _ **This takes me back.'**_ I thought and found my friends. "Hey Soul!" They all greeted me. They all looked sharp. Star actually looked nice for the occasion instead of a slob. His tie was straight his jacket on his shoulders instead of falling off of them. "Hey guys. You seen Maka?" I asked. They all shook there heads. "Sorry Soul. We haven't. Maybe she is running a bit late?" I nodded and Lord Death began to speak. "Hey hey. Look at all you Seniors out here tonight. I am so proud to see you all grown up. We'll let's get this party started." Not a bad thing began to play. Maka liked this song even though Justin Timberlake sang like a girl. Why was I so nervous? I mean it's just Maka right? Who am I kidding I'm gonna tell this girl I freaking loved her from the moment we met in that small room. It was nerve racking to wait, but I would for an eternity for her. "Hey Soul?" I turned around and saw Amy. "Hey." I said flatly. "I just wanted to say good luck. You and Maka are cute together." I was shocked to hear Amy say something like that. ' _ **I hope she doesn't take this the wrong way.'**_ I thought and hugged Amy. "Thanks. Sam seems to be really fond of you." I pulled away and she smiled. She walked to Sam and brought him to the dance floor. ' _ **Where the hell is Maka?'**_ I thought and went to look for my Meister.

Normal POV:

Maka was so nervous. She was literally having a panic attack. "I can't do this!" Maka said to herself. "Maka? Is that you?" Spirit called to his daughter. Maka turned and smiled at him. "Wow baby. You look so beautiful. Are you okay?" Maka shook her head and hugged her father. "What's the matter?" "I don't think I can go in there." "You don't think you can go in there and face Soul. To tell him you love him?" Maka stiffened and sheepishly looked up at her father. "Papa I-" "Maka it's okay. I know. Stop being a afraid little girl and be the strong woman you are. Go get him." Maka smiled at her father's words and hugged him again before leaving to walk through those doors. As the song began to play into the chorus people started to stop and stare. Black Star was going on about his godly ways when he fell silent and stared. Soul moved through the crowd and saw Maka standing in the doorway. ' _ **She looks beautiful.'**_ Soul thought and smiled at her. She wore light makeup and her hair curled and pulled over her right shoulder like a golden waterfall. She wore white heels, but her dress was what caught everyone's attention. It was a white thigh length dress that flared at the bottom. It had green and red music notes going from her left shoulder to her right hip. The same place Soul's scar is placed on him. She smiled at Soul and started to walk toward him. "Hey." She said and blushed. "Hey. You look… amazing." Soul said kind of at a loss for words. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Soul wore his usual pinstriped suit with the maroon shirt underneath but instead of the black tie he wore a green tie. "Maka! Girl that dress is stunning." Kim said spinning Maka around. Soul didn't realized how low cut the dress was in back. "Come on Maka let's go dance." The girls said as they pulled Maka towards the dance floor. Soul chuckled at the ash blond girl. The next few songs he watched her dance with the girls. She did look amazing. He couldn't stop watching her. Maka told the girls something and she started walking towards him. "Forgot how much energy they have." Maka smiled him. "Oh I almost forgot. Here stand up." Soul stood up and placed a small box on the table. She pinned the small flower on his suit jacket. "There. You look handsome." Soul looked at her and he pulled his own flower out. He placed it around her wrist. "There. You look even more beautiful." Maka blushes. "Soul! Let's go show these girls what we are made of." Black Star yelled and pulled Soul. "Maka! The girls are going to take a photo. Come on." Liz dragged her away. Three hours went by and the party was still a hit. Photos were taken for the DWMA yearbook. Maka and Soul couldn't get one moment alone, let alone dance together. Soul danced a bit but stopped and went to sit. Soul smiled at Maka. He wanted to make her his so badly he would kill for it. "What are you waiting for?" A hand placed on his shoulder and sat next to him. "Hey Spirit. What do you mean?" The older Death Scythe threw his thumb toward his daughter. "What are you waiting for? Everybody needs a leap of faith. When you making yours? If you don't do it now you won't ever. Trust me. I know you love her. I still look at her as my little girl but when you came into my apartment and asked me to kill you if you go dark. She was there listening. I never seen her that vulnerable before. I knew that she loved you then." Soul sat there and listening to the older Scythe. What was he waiting for? He dreamed of this moment. Soul smiled and looked at Maka's father. "Thanks Spirit. I needed that." "Hey octopus head. Take care of her. And don't be as stupid as I was. You're smarter than that." "Don't worry. I would kill myself before hurting Maka like that." Spirit nodded and Soul got up. Lean on was playing and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. As Soul walked, Maka's form came into view. Soul turned Maka around. "Soul? Everything okay?" "Yeah do you wanna dance?" Maka nodded and they found the rest of the group. Apparently this song had some kind of effect on everyone because everybody was grinding or making out. Maka pressed her back against his chest. Maka was nervous, she never started things like _this_ before, but she did it anyway. "Maka I don't think-" Soul was cut short. "Soul just feel the music with me? Please?" Soul nodded and placed his shaking hands on her hips. When the beat drop Maka started to move her hips back and forth with the music. This took Maka and Soul back to the night at the club. They loved this feeling of closeness they shared. Soul put his mouth next to her neck and kissed the skin, that drew a shaky breath from her lips. They moved back and forth and Maka saw Liz look at her. Liz mouthed to turn around. Maka was confused and Liz did it to show her. Maka understood and on the second beat drop she turned. With Soul's hands still on her hips and she pressed her body into his and continued her ministrations. Soul's breath was taken from him. His Meister never acted like this but as she kept moving like that he didn't care at the moment. It felt so good to him that he was grinding back. Now it was Maka's turn to lose her breath. They moved in sync with each other until the song ended. This was Soul's chance. "Maka I have to tell you something." Soul said. This was it the moment he would tell her he loved her. "Maka I-" "Hey hey everybody. We are going to announce the King and Queen and Prince and Princess winners." Lord Death said. Soul closed his eyes and sighed. "You can tell me after this okay?" Maka asked. "For your Prince is… Sam Wirtley!" Some of the boys carried Sam up to the stage and he was crowned. "For your Princess is… Faith Taylor!" Maka looked over and found Amy sad. Maka walked over to her and hugged her. "Amy. Sam likes you. A lot! Just because Faith was crowned doesn't mean he likes her. As a friend yes but he likes you." Maka held her tight and pulled away. For the first time Amy smiled. "Thanks Maka. I actually voted for you and Soul to win. You two look good together." Just then Faith came over and gave Amy the bouquet of flowers. "Here. I don't really like flowers and I want you to have them." Amy and Faith talked. "Alright. Now we have Prom King and Queen to announce. Prom King is… Mr. Soul "Eater" Evans." The crowd went crazy pushed Soul towards the small stage. Soul was crowned and waited for the result. "And from Prom Queen is… Ms. Maka Albarn!" The girls squealed and Maka walked to the stage. She was crowned and handed flowers. "Now may the Prince and Princess may take the floor with their dates. Then the Prom King and Queen will take the floor." A thousand years played and Maka and Soul stood on the stage and watched the two pairs on the floor. Even though Amy didn't win she had the biggest smile on her face. Sam leaned down and kissed his Meister and kept dancing. A few minutes go by and the song faded. Maka and Soul took their places out in the middle of the dance floor. A song started to play and Soul grabbed Maka's hand as she place her other hand on his shoulder while Soul placed his other hand on the small of her bare back. They started to glide across the floor, not looking at each other.

' _I have always dreamed of this  
I'll admit that there was something I missed  
Wondering if it is for real  
Every mistake, every wrong turn  
Every time I lost my way  
Led me to this moment of bliss tonight  
With you finally I can break free  
With you it's all changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be.'_

Maka and Soul were thinking over the past four years at the academy. How many fights they been in. Not just between them but battles with enemies. They would never expect they would be here tonight. With each other, dancing.

' _You were always by my side  
That you believed in me was enough reason why  
I didn't stop, didn't give up, even if I sometimes I lost hope  
I did my best and I am blessed in life  
With you finally I can break free  
With you it's all changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned to be, yeah.'_

Maka laid her head on Soul's shoulder as they danced. Soul felt so happy that he had the woman he loved in his arms. They continued to glide like that then Soul turned Maka a full 360 and dipped her. He brought her back into his arms and continued to glide.

' _Can I get any higher?  
Tell me, does it get any stronger?  
I owe it to you that I made it through  
I never could have done it without you  
With you  
(Finally I can break free)  
I can break free, yeah  
It's all changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned to be  
(Finally I can break free)  
Oh, 'cause of you it's all changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be.'_

They did a few turns but still didn't look at each other. Their friends were on edge they wanted them together. After everything they been through they deserved each other. The song was slowing down.

' _I've realized that it's my destiny.'_

The song faded and Maka and Soul stopped and looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. They smiled and people clapped. Another song came on and they continued to dance with their friends. Finally prom ended and Maka and Soul walked back to the apartment. Soul walked inside followed by Maka. They discarded their shoes and Maka asked a question that made Soul nervous than he already was."Oh Soul? You wanted to tell me something earlier?" Soul took a deep breath.

 **Here we go guys: Lemon warning! Stop reading now if you're not into this.**

Soul turned to look at Maka. She was letting her hair out of the bobby pins. She put the bobby pins by the coat rack and messing with her hair. Soul walked over and grabbed her hand that was in her hair. Maka looked up at Soul with those beautiful green eyes of hers and Soul put his forehead on hers. "Maka? What I was going to say was that…" He trailed off, breath hitched in his throat. Maka reached up stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. His crimson eyes met her emerald ones and he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Soul pulled away to look at her. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Maka. I love you. I love you so much." He said in a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear. He hugged her and buried his face in her neck, smelling her scent. "I love you, too." Maka said and pulled away to look at him. He smiled and kissed her again. It was passionate but sweet taking his time because he didn't want to rush. He backed Maka up against the front door and slid his tongue over her bottom lip, begging access to move further. She complied and wrapped her arms that were on his back to tangle in his hair. His hair was so soft she ran her hands through it again and again. His hands moved from her hair to her waist and eventually he pulled away for a second to lift her up to carry her. Maka wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. He kicked his door open and kicked it shut once inside. He let Maka down and she took his jacket off while kissing his neck and got his tie off, throwing it to the floor and worked on his dress shirt. Soul loved the way she would kiss his neck. He realized he was sensitive and it made him grow harder when she would bite or nibble lightly. She got the final button undone and ripped it off his body. She ran her hands up and down his chest, touching his scar. He grunted and started to work on her dress pulling the zipper down and letting it fall to the floor. He kissed her neck and she grabbed his pants. "Off." She commanded, Soul undid the belt and slid his pants down, taking his socks with them. He looked up and saw Maka on the bed looking at him. He swallowed hard but remained calm as he crawled on the bed to hover over her. He kissed her again running his hands up and down her body. Her skin was so soft and creamy. He kissed down her jaw to her neck and nibbled. She moaned softly and bucked her hips up on accident. He smirked against her neck and worked his way down to the tops of her breasts and licked across them. Maka moaned and arched her back slightly. He reached back to undo the clasp and the straps slid down her arms. He discarded the item to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Maka shivered as the night air hit her breasts and attempted to cover herself in embarrassment and self-confidence. "Maka don't hide." Soul said and raised her arms over her head to pin them there. He looked over her form and leaned down to kiss one of her breasts. Maka moaned and arched her back as Soul took her nipple in his mouth, sucking on the perky pink bud. Maka threw her head back and Soul let go of her hands to slowly run his hands down her slender form. Soul moved over to the other bud and flicked it with his tongue and sucked on it. Soul grunted as Maka bucked her hips into his and moaned. "Soul…" She moaned his name and he almost came on the spot. He let go of her breast and kissed his way down to her panties taking them in his mouth and pulling them down her legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her. "Maka? Can I?" Soul asked her. He wanted to taste her, make her feel good. She nodded and he put one of her legs over his shoulder and licked up her folds and she almost came off the bed. She moaned as he continued to lick. "Fuck Maka you taste so good!" Maka could only moan louder. Soul licked two fingers and put them in her, slowly pumping in and out. "Soul… faster… ahh." Soul pumped his fingers faster but sucked on her clit as well. "Mmm… Soul I'm so close." Maka moaned. Soul picked up the speed a bit more and happened to look up. Her face was flushed, head against the pillows with mouth open, panting his name. Maka was in her own little world of bliss. She came screaming his name and when he looked at her it was the best site he had seen. Yes he has watched porn but this was better. Maka had her hands in her hair, smile on her face and her eyes were looking straight at him. He kissed her and she rolled them over so she was dominating him. "You ate me now I'm eating you." Maka said and Soul shivered in anticipation. She kissed him vigorously and moved her way down his jaw then to his neck and bit down on the flesh there. Soul groaned and Maka smirked, continuing her descent she laid open mouthed on his scar and Soul growled, bucking his hips. He didn't care if he was uncool. He waited so long for this moment with her. Maka was moving down down down to her prize. She licked up over the waistband of his boxers. "Maka…" Soul said through clenched teeth. Maka gave mercy on the man that was before her and ripped his throbbing member free of the cloth. Maka's eyes widened but bit the embarrassment in the butt and grabbed onto his member. Stroking it up and down slowly. Soul couldn't believe that his Meister. **HIS** Meister was making him feel good. Sure he has done it by his own hand many times. Come on he's a guy but having someone else do it. Man it was an all new experience for him. Soul was moaning and Maka decided to experiment even further. She licked the tip, teasing him. "M-maka don't tease." Soul moaned and Maka smiled. She put his full length in her mouth or what she could and bobbed her head up and down slowly. Soul gripped his bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. She would suck, graze her teeth lightly over him, and swirl her tongue around his tip. Soul was moaning and grunting her name. He twitched inside her mouth. "M-maka… I'm g-gonna come." Soul moaned but that was a big mistake because she went faster. He moaned and grunted but finally came in her mouth. Maka had a mouthful of his sticky sweet. It tasted salty but also sweet. "Maka you should spit…" Soul trailed off as he saw Maka swallow his fluids. She licked her lips and looked at Soul. He growled and pinned her to the bed and kissed her. "Soul I want you!" Maka breathlessly said. "Are you sure?" Soul asked and moved some stray hairs from her face. She stroked his cheek. "I would want my first time to be with you." Soul kissed her again, but this time it was sweet and romantic. "This will hurt." "I know." Soul grabbed himself and lined himself up at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself into her and she yelped. "Shh! It's okay." Soul said leaning down and kissed her lips, nuzzling her cheek, kissing her neck all the while keeping her distracted. Soul was fully sheathed within her and he started to pull back, but as soon as Maka was about to feel pain again he went in her again. Maka moaned and arched her back. Soul knew she was comfortable now and went at a slow and steady pace. "Mmm, Soul!" Maka moaned and caught his lips in a kiss. Soul loved the way she looked. Eyes closed, mouth panting his name, face flushed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And he told her. Again and again. It was just them. No romantic music, no wine flowing through their system, no friends barging through the door. Just them, right there, together. His soul reached out to hers unintended, but took it anyway and let her feelings for him rush through. "Soul… faster?" Maka asked. Soul looked down at her and kissed her again as his thrusts picked up the pace. Trying to get a different angle he lifted one of her legs on his shoulder. "Fuck Maka!" Soul knew he wasn't gonna last long and he knew she wouldn't either. Then Maka did something unexpected. She lifted her other leg up to her head and held it there. Soul was surprised and got closer to his release. Soul wanted her to come first, cool guys don't unload before there woman. He slid one of his hands down to her bundle of nerves and moved in circles. She gasps and she started to meet his thrusts. Maka was so close, she felt it. "SOUL!" She came screaming his name. "MAKA!" He growled loudly and came. There juices mixing together. Soul was exhausted and pulled out of her slowly. Maka smiled and Soul pulled her close to him. "I love you. So much!" Soul said, sleepily. Maka hummed happily. "I love you, Soul!" She turned to kiss him and settled into the crook of his neck as Soul hugged her frame to his. ' _ **I love him!' 'I love her!'**_ They both thought and fell asleep.

 **So… how did I do? Good? Bad? Okay? Well I hope for those of you who enjoyed this chapter did and I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

_May 23rd_

Soul POV:

I slowly opened my eyes to wake up. I rolled over and realized Maka wasn't beside me. ' _ **Was last night a dream?'**_ I thought. I put on a pair of sweatpants and walked out of my room. I went to the bathroom to take my morning pissed and I smelt food. I smiled knowing Maka would be cooking. As I turned the corner I saw her and let me tell you the site was drool worthy. She was wearing her hair in a messy bun, her bra and underwear and my maroon shirt, showing off those creamy long legs. I walked toward her and put my hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "Good morning!" I said. She put the fork she was using to turn the bacon down and she turned in my arms. "Good morning!" She smiled at me and I kissed her. She kissed me back and I worked my way to kiss her jaw. "Soul I'm going to burn the bacon if you keep doing that." "Good thing I like my bacon black." She laughed and kissed me before attending back to the bacon. "Go sit. I'll make up a plate." "What time is it?" "Eleven thirty." I sat and watched her work. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was all mine finally. She walked over and set down my plate and then she sat down. "So are we going to tell everybody on Monday?" I asked her. "We actually have to go in today to practice then Monday dress rehearsal then play. We can tell everybody today." She said, smile evident on her face. After we ate we got dressed and left the apartment on our way to the school. We held hands before but this time it was out of love and I loved every minute of it. We walked the stairs and walked onto the stage where some of our friends were there. "Hey guys!" Maka and I said together. Our friends smiled at us and looked at our hands. "Are you two?" We both looked at each other and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Yes. Yes we are!" She said and our friends gave us a group hug. "We are so happy for you. This deserves a picture." Liz said. "Liz you took a bunch of pictures yesterday." Maka said. "It's a picture of you two finally together and I want to see the love." We both rolled our eyes and we faced each other to rest our foreheads on each other, staring into each other's eyes. *click* "More love! More love!" I smiled and kissed her. *click* "Whoa whoa whoa. What is this I see? Has my best friend finally land the man she loves?" Hiro says as he walks with Chrystal. I spun Maka around and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I will take that as a yes. Congratulations you two on your new found love. We will wait on the others and get started." Hiro said.

 _~Five hours later~_

We were all done and on Monday was the dress rehearsal. It was kind of nerve racking but I was really excited. What I was not excited for was my family coming from New York to see me. Maka and I went out to eat and my phone started to ring. I looked at the number, realizing it was my brothers number. "Hey Wes. Why are you calling me?" " _Hey Soul. So told mom and dad. Some bad news."_ ' _ **What now?'**_ I thought. "What?" " _They are bringing the director of Juilliard. I told them no but they won't listen to me. I'm so sorry."_ "Great. They want to play it that way, fine. Let them bring her. I will tell all of them in person that my answer is no." " _Alright Soul. We should be into town on Monday. See you little bro."_ "Yep see you." I hung up and threw my phone on the table. "What's wrong?" Maka asked. "My parents are coming to the show, but are bring the headmaster of Juilliard with them." Maka put her hand over mine and smiled. "We will figure something out. Let's just eat and then we can go to bed." How I loved this woman. "I love you." "I love you, too." We ate and talked about different things. Then we were on our way home. We didn't stop holding hands thinking if we stopped it would all end. We made it home and Maka kissed me. "Goodnight, Soul." She started to walk to her room. "Oh no you don't!" I ran and picked her up in my arms, she squealed and we went into my room. "Soul I have to change. I promise I will come back." I was skeptical at first but eventually let her change. I changed into a pair of sweats and waited for Maka. She came back and I kissed her. "So was last night okay for you?" She laid on my chest and we interlaced our fingers together. "Soul. Last night was amazing. I am glad we did what we did. I'm glad I did it with you." I smiled and kissed her head. We both said goodnight and let sleep come over us.

 _May 26th_

Normal POV:

Well here we are. The day of the play and everyone is nervous as all hell. Soul especially. It was almost time for curtain call and Soul was pacing back in forth. Nerves were get the better of him, mocking him since he played piano in front of people. "Soul. You are going to do great. Don't worry about your parents or Juilliard." Maka gave him that smile he adored and kissed his cheek. "Okay guys you excited?" Hiro asked. Most of the group was nervous but Black Star was one who enjoyed the spotlight. "Of course I am. I'm a God after all." "Curtain up in two, Hiro." One of the crew members said. Hiro nodded and straightened his tie. "Places!" Hiro said. Soul panicked even more and Maka felt it. She kissed him and he melted. She pulled him off stage. "Welcome students, teacher, and parents. This year's play is called Senior Year. We hope enjoy are show. Sit back, relax and enjoy." Hiro walked off and they crowd clapped. The curtain raised and a single spotlight was on. One of the extras did the voice narrating. "A sound soul…dwells within a sound mind…and a sound body. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy or most commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense between the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into the very depth of fear and madness. The demons known as Kishin and their hunger for destruction. This school was founded by the grim reaper, Death himself. Here we train the most highly skilled and loyal Meister and Weapon pairs to fight these evil souls. After collecting ninety-nine Kishin souls and one witch's soul only then will the Meister create a Death Weapon. Let's get started on meeting these Meister and Weapons, shall we?" The lights went out and the narrator left the stage. The crowd clapped and Soul was so nervous. Maka whispered calm down and grabbed his hand. The lights went up and the song started. ' _ **Here we go!'**_ They all thought together. The first group was up they did a few leaps and turns and faced the audience. They weapons transformed and landed into the hands of their Meisters. The Meister's held their Weapons out in front of them and twirled them around themselves showing off a bit. They resonated and showed what real power looked like. The audience stared in awe at the site. The pairs dropped resonance and had the weapons transform back. Weapons swinging their Meisters body around their own and picking them up. The pairs did three pirouettes and then stood in front of each other locking eyes and intertwining their fingers. The weapons grabbed their Meisters and turned them out then back into them. They all faced back to back and turned crisscrossing their arms in front of them, turned and ran off stage.

' _~Instrumental~_

 _Two become one our soul's have been connected  
A bond that's stronger than words  
And now in sync we scream our fates will come together  
And it will not go unheard  
~Instrumental~  
Locking eyes becoming intertwined  
You'll be sharing your fate with mine  
Side by side we'll battle through the night  
And soon enough we'll find our way.'_

The next group came on and some of the kids recognized the pairs but one pair stood out from the rest. Soul and Maka. The pairs all turned to the ground and sat up only to be held to the ground again. The weapons turned over their Meisters and stood up, pulling them up to their feet and facing back to back, interlocking fingers and the Weapons flipping their Meisters over their shoulders. The pairs ran to their spots and the weapons transformed and the Meisters did a few twists and twirls of their partners and then resonated to show off what they could do. Everyone and I mean everyone got on stage. And danced with their partners. The weapons grabbed their Meisters and flipped them over and faced each other. The Meister's gripped the weapons arm as the weapons did the same and slid their hand down to connect their hand together and spun around each other. The song ended and the crowd cheered and clapped. The lights faded and the group ran off.

' _When the sun has set, we'll battle through nightmares  
We won't give up  
I will stay by your side as we slip into madness  
Two become one our soul's have been connected  
A bond that's stronger than words  
And now in sync we scream our fates will come together  
And it will not go unheard  
I-I-I could care less where it is you came from  
because we see what's waiting ahead  
I knew from the first time that we became connected  
I'll be with you till the end.'_

The lights went down and the spotlight came back on and the narrator continued. "Now all Meister and Weapon pairs have to be compatible with each other. You met them all at once but let's look at their back stories a bit and how they became partners." The lights went out and the narrator walked off.

 _~Fifteen minutes later~_

Everyone except the eight main cast members. Told their backstories. "We need Crona and his partner to the stage." We all waited in the dance room to be called. Everyone was being quiet but could still talk. "Good luck Crona." The group said. "Thanks guys." After the battle with the Kishin, Stein found a cure to separate the pair. Crona would go to the Academy as Ragnarok stayed home. He wasn't into learning. Crona went through his whole story how his mother, Medusa, a witch, put black blood into his bloodstream and tried to turn him into a Kishin. The next pair was Liz, Patty, and Kid. They had it set up as a New York style backdrop. Kid was in New York doing business for his father. Since he was the son of Death, he got his way, always. Until he stumbled upon two of New York's baddest sisters in town. They had him pinned to a wall, Liz using Patti to scare him. Kid just looked plain bored. Then Liz and Patti switched rolls and Kid was happy. He found two symmetrical weapons that he could use. He talked them to come to Death City to live with him and agreed. Tsubaki and Black Star were next. Tsubaki went first and explained that she came from a family that the men inherited the weapon genes but passed her brother and passed onto her instead. Her brother resented her for it and she had to kill him. The lights faded and Black Star came on and explained his story. He was from the Star clan, a clan that craved power and wanted to consume human souls. After his clan was wiped Sid and Nygus took him in and never looked back. The stage went black and it was how Black Star and Tsubaki's met. He was chanting how he was godlier than anyone else but there was silence. Then Tsubaki clapped and they introduced themselves. The stage went black and the last pair to go on is Maka and Soul. Everyone in the audience was super excited. The lights came on on half of the stage and Soul was sitting at a piano. He looked up and almost all the girls fainted. Seeing him in his pinstripe suit with the red shirt, black shoes and black tie. "My name is Soul Evans. I am a Death Scythe. My story begins in New York. I was born and raised and taught to play the piano. You see my family wanted me to be this famous musician. Rock the world with my music. After I found out I was a weapon, my family treated me like a freaking for a year before I left to come here. I met my partner and I never looked back." Soul sat down at the piano again and blackness. The audience clapped. The other side of the stage lit up and there was Maka in her red plaid skirt, white button down shirt, yellow sweater vest, green tie, her boots, black trench coat and her hair was in pigtails. "My name is Maka Albarn. I am a Meister. I was born and raised in Nevada, my parents wanted me to get out more so they enrolled me in the Nevada Arts Academy where I learned to dance and sing. When I was fourteen I came here to the DWMA to be a Meister just like my mother. And I loved every minute of it." The lights faded and came back on after a few seconds. Soul was sitting at the piano and played the song he played when he met Maka. He was so nervous, but he caught his Meisters wavelength and he was able to calm down. He turned around to face her. "You shouldn't of heard that. I was just messing around. It sucks huh?" Soul asked and Maka looked confused. "It doesn't suck. It was…" "No it sucked. You can say so." Soul said as he turned to face the piano when she said those three little words that made him fall for her again and again. "I liked it." Maka said shyly. Soul froze and turned to face her once again. "Really? You do?" He asked. She nodded and extended her hand to him. "I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." He rose from the bench and took her hand. "I'm Soul Evans, but you can call me Soul Eater." They shook hands and walked out of the room together. "So Meister or Weapon?" Soul asked. "I'm a Scythe Meister! You?" "I'm a Weapon. A Scythe to be exact." They agreed to be partners and the stage went black. The narrator came on again. "Now of course their are some stipulations that need to be met in order to successfully be partners. One, you need to be compatible with each other. If you and your partner don't match soul wavelengths, it's a lot harder to use your partner. Two, for the EAT class you will get a apartment and live together to be closer with one another. To bond and work on soul , this is the most important one of all. Don't neglect each other. Meisters and Weapons who do this will lose their connection with one another and will not be able to resonate. Now yes all of our pairs have had their fair share of fights. Some little. Some huge, but in the end they all find their way to make things right. Now these pairs have been here for fours years. They faced awful things in their lifetime but that's what made them stronger. And ladies and gentlemen boys and girls welcome to Senior Year at the DWMA!" The lights went out and the crowd clapped. The lights came on and it was the basketball courts. "Wow Tsubaki can you believe in a few months we will be graduating?" Maka said sitting on a rock. "I cannot. It hard to believe. With everything we have been through!" Liz and Patti enter. "Hey ladies." Liz said. "Hey Liz, Patti. How was your summer?" Tsubaki asked. "Oh it was amazing. Patti and I hung out by the poolside the whole trip while Kid did paper work. We tried to get him to relax but you know him. What about you?" "Oh Japan was amazing! Well except when Black Star tried to make everyone call him a god." The girls giggle. "No, but Japan was really nice. Seeing my parents again and Black Star actually was decent." "Well that's a first." Maka said. "Maka-chan, what about you huh? We all know you like Soul." Liz said. In the audience a lot of the underclassmen screamed. Maka was embarrassed. "I am not!" "Soul and Maka sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Patti sang. Maka smiled. "Oh my Death! You love him, don't you?!" Liz shrieked. "I do not. And what about you and Kid huh? I saw you two holding hands last year." Maka said. "Every Meister does that with their weapon! Come on Maka it's Senior Year. Your last and maybe final year to spend it with Soul. You need to tell him." Liz said. "Come on girls. Stop teasing. I gotta go. See you tomorrow in class." Tsubaki gets up and runs off stage. "Yeah. Patti and I gotta head home too. Just think about it." Liz said. "I will." Liz stands and stretches. "Come on, Patti. Say hi to your lover for me." Liz runs away laughing. "Not like that!" Maka was left on stage. "Maybe the girls are right. I don't know." Maka gets up and walks off stage. The boys walk out on stage Black Star his usual self. "Yahoo! I will defeat you all! Ahahaha!" "Dude. It's just a game of hoops." Soul said to his best friend. "So everyone have a good vacation, I assume?" Kid asked, taking his shot. "Yeah. Japan was good. No godzilla though." The crowd laughed. "Really Star?" Crona stole the ball from Black Star and made a shot. "One to one." Crona said. "So Kid how was vacation with the girls?" Crona asked. "It was good. The girls stayed poolside unless needed. And you Crona?" "I just hung out with Soul and Maka. Soul I'm open!" Soul passed the ball to Crona who made the shot but missed. Kid stole and made his shot. "Two to one. That reminds me. Did you and Maka finally… you know?" Kid asked. "No nothing happened. We hung out most of the time." "No you like her. You two have chemistry. I see the way you look and talk to her. You're falling for her." "It's not like that. Yes we live together, but she's my Meister and I'm her Weapon. Nothing more." "You want to be though. We can all see it." Black Star said. "No I don't." Soul acted mad and took his shot. "Two to two. Next point wins." The boys moved around the court. "Soul, just take a chance and ask her out." "I told you it's not like that!" Soul roared and made his shot into the basket. "Crona and I win. See you tomorrow." Soul said, walking away. "I didn't think he would be that upset! Jeez talk about over reacting." Black Star said. "Let's get going. Maybe tomorrow we can talk to him more." Kid said. The stage went black. The next scene was in a classroom. It was filled with Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Kim, Pot of Fire/Thunder, and Jackie. The boys (Black Star, Kid, Crona, Kilik, Ox, and Harvar) walked in. "Hey we need to talk to you about Soul and Maka." The boys said to the girls. "We were just going to talk to you about the same thing." Jackie said. "That they are so head over heels for each other." Ox said just a bit too loud. "Who is?" Soul and Maka said together. The little group didn't realize that the pair they were talking about walked in. "Oh that Ox just asked me out! Isn't that right, sweetie?" Kim laughed nervously. "Oh yeah. Kim is mine. Well we better get in our seats." Ox dragged Kim off to their seats. The rest of the class piled in. "Okay class we are going to start this week on Soul Resonance. Who can tell me what that is? Maka?" The 'teacher' asked. "Soul Resonance is when you and your partner combine your soul's wavelengths together to become stronger." "Very good." Amy turned to write something on the board and while Maka acted to take down notes Soul stared at her. Liz hit Black Star's arm. "Oww- mmmfh." Liz covered Black Star's mouth and pointed to Soul and Maka. "So explain this to me again?" Soul asked. Maka rolled her eyes but smiled at her partner and leaned over to help him. Liz removed her hand and Black Star and Liz nodded. The lights went out. The next scene is the lunchroom, everyone is chatting and having a good time. "So prom is coming up. You better come Maka." Jackie said. "Why should I?" Maka said. "Food, fun, drinks! What else?" Patti said. "What I think Patti is trying to say is please?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked at her friends and sighed. "Okay I will go." The girls squealed and carried on with daily conversations. On the boys side. "Soul, prom is where you pick up girls. Come on." Black Star said. "Guys. It's just another party." Soul said. "Come on Soul. Come with us." Kilik said. "I will if Star asks Tsubaki? How about it?" Soul challenged. Knowing Black Star he can't back down from a challenge. "Fine. I accept." Star got up and walked across the stage. "Hey Tsubaki? Can I ask you a question?" Black Star asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure?" Tsubaki said. "Willyougotopromwithme?" Black Star blurted out. "What? I didn't hear you!" Black Star gritted his teeth. "WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME!" Black Star hollered. Everyone was silent. Tsubaki looked shocked but turned around to talk with her girls. A few moments later, Tsubaki stood up and everyone was on edge, even the audience. "Of course!" Everyone clapped and cheered. "You okay man!" Soul said with a shit eating grin. "I gotta go train." The lights went out and the music started. Soul and Black Star walk on stage and Soul turns him into a girl taking measurements. Black Star looks left and right for a way out and jumps back a little. The girls come in and are picking out dresses. Soul holds Black Star as he jumps back to the top of three steps and he breaks free.

Soul: _'Guess now it's official.'_

Black Star: _'Can't back out, can't back out, no.'_

Girls: _'Getting ready for the night of nights  
The night of nights, alright.'_

Soul: ' _Don't panic.'_

Black Star: _'Panic.'_

Crona and Kid come on stage and look at each other and then go into the changing rooms. Patti comes down holding a dress against her front and Tsubaki comes over to show her hers.

Crona: _'Now do we have to dress up for the prom?'_

Kid: _'Dude I don't think we have the choice.'_

 _Patti: 'Yeah it's the night of all nights.  
Gotta look just right.'_

 _Tsubaki: 'Dressing to impress the boys.'_

Crona comes out first in a old fashion suit, Kid comes out in a plaid suit by the way is asymmetrical, Black Star wears a vintage suit that is way to baggy, and Soul came out in a light green suit that was way too tight and hip thrusted and look to his right. Liz spun and held up her dress then Maka did the same. Patti was happy with her dress and Tsubaki looked at her and Patti looked at her and stared wide eyed at the audience.

Crona: _'Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?'_

Kid: _'Where's the mirror?'_

Black Star: _'I think this tux is too baggy.'_

Soul: _'Too tight, it makes me look weird.'  
_ Liz: _'Should I go movie star glamorous?'_

 _Maka: 'Sassy or sweet?  
Patti & Tsubaki: 'Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me.'_

The boys and girls lined up in a row of four and the boys stood first and covered their faces with their hands. The girls then stood up as the boys ducked down. The boys stood up as the girls ducked down. Then the girls stood up again and then the boys stood up again and scratched their heads and ducked down one last time. The girls stood up and put their hands against their face looking dreamily then they all stood up together and the girls looked to one another. And the girls walked one way while the boys went the other way. The boys hiked up their pant legs to show their socks and sat on the steps. They put their right foot out then in, then their left foot out then in, the again with the right and crossed their right leg over their left knee and looked at each other and pointed to themselves. There were two girls on either side of the four girls in the middle. Maka and Tsubaki were back to back with their left knees up and Patti and Liz were on top holding their dresses and it blacked out.

Boys: _'It's the night of our nightmares.'  
_ Girls: _'It's the night of our dreams.'_

Boys: _It's too late to back out of it.'_

Girls: _'Hey! Makeovers, massages.'_

Boys: _'Don't know what a corsage is.'_

Girls: _'Been waiting all our lives for this  
It's gonna be a night.' _

Boys: _'Can't wait.'_

Girls: _'To remember.'_

Boys: _'Aw man.'  
_ Girls: _'Come on now, big fun, alright._

 _It's gonna be the night.'_

Boys: _'I guess.'  
_ Girls: _'To last forever.'_

Boys: _'Lucky us.'_

Girls: _'We'll never ever ever forget.'_

Amy and Sam came on stage in two different sets. Amy's set was a pink bathroom with a star mirror in it. She wore a pink, sparkly robe. Sam's set was blue with a square mirror and he was in a white T-shirt and boxers. Sam looked over his shoulder and acted like he was telling someone to wait. Amy she played with her hair. Sam he was freaking out. Amy held up a blowdryer. Sam he pulled at his hair. Amy flipped her hair. They both added finishing touches and their sets moved and the next set was of five houses. Kim was on the far left, Patti was next to Kim, Maka was in the middle, Liz was next to Maka and Jackie was on the far right. Their dates rang the doorbell.

Amy and Sam: _'Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready  
Gettin' ready, get gettin' ready.'_

Extra: ' _(Hey you been in there an hour man!)'  
_ Amy: _'So, what should I do with my hair?'  
_ Sam: _'Where's my shaver?'_

Amy: _'Ooh, I love it.'_

Sam: _'I look like a waiter.'_

Amy: _'Should I fluff it?'_

Both: _'It's getting later, already should be there.'_

The boys stand outside and the girls 'mothers' are all flustered. The girls open their windows and look down and extended their right hands down. The boys look over and shake the 'father's' hand and the boys kneel down as if the father was breaking their hands. The girls look left, then right and then look forward and put a hand to their hair and close their windows. The parents move away to show their 'daughter' and the boys look and take the girl's hand and kneels. Kim and Ox were dates, Patti and Crona were dates, Liz and Kid were dates, Jackie and Harvard were dates and Maka and Soul were dates. **(Duh! Of course! xD).** In the same outfits they practiced in. Each of them ride in a long cardboard limo and when off stage they got on stage and started to dance Amy came through and everyone moved and went to the side. Maka was excited and dragged Soul down the steps and they split. Tsubaki and Black Star came through the wooden door. Tsubaki wore a cream colored knee length that had a poofy skirt and her hair was in a bun with a Camellia flower in it. Black Star wore a regular suit.

Boys: _'Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside.'_

Girls: _'He's here, it's time, the hour's arrived.'_

Boys: _'Don't know why, her father's staring me down.'_

Girls: _'Where's my purse? Lip gloss?  
Now I'm really freaking out.'_

Boys: _'Then something changes my world  
the most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes.'_

Girls: ' _It's gonna be a night.'  
_ Boys: ' _Oh yeah.'  
_ Girls: ' _To remember.'  
_ Boys: ' _That's for sure.'  
_ Girls: ' _Come on now, big fun.'  
_ Boys: ' _Alright!'  
_ Girls: ' _It's gonna be a night.'  
_ Boys: ' _Here tonight.'  
_ Girls: ' _To last forever.'  
_ Boys: ' _For evermore.'  
_ Both: ' _We'll never ever ever forget.'_

The boys point to the steps and look at Tsubaki. The girls do the same thing. Tsubaki turned into black star and walked down the steps. Tsubaki and Black Star both turned and Tsubaki did a plié.

Boys: _'Who's that girl? She's so fine.'_

Girls: ' _Who's that guy? I don't recognize.'_

Boys: _Who's that girl? She looks so good, yeah.'_

Girls: _'Guess you never really notice, but you probably should.'_

The boys and girls switch places and turned and raised their right hand up and put it down. The boys did a disco move by rolling their arms in a circular motion while the girls but their hands on their hips and make a hip thrusting motion and both parties slid away from one another. They both did a turn and the boys clapped and slid toward their date as the girls moved forward to meet them.

Both: _'Big fun.'_

Boys: _'On the night of nights.'_

Girls: _'Alright.'_

Boys: _'The night of nights, tonight.'_

Both: _'Let's dance.'_

 _Boys: 'On the night of nights, you know we're gonna do it right.'_

The girls stood in front of the boys and turned both ways to look at them. They moved from each other and the girls spun around the boys. They did a somewhat salsa routine and the boys dropped in front of the girls as they lifted their leg up. The boys stood and the group split into two circles. One small one in the middle and one large on the outside. Kid, Liz, Patti, Crona, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka stood on the steps and the group in front of them danced.

Both: _'It's gonna be a night to remember  
It's gonna be the night to last forever  
It's gonna be a night to remember  
It's gonna be the night to last forever, last forever.'_

The group on the steps started to move back and forth then grab their dates hand. The people on the floor made a path so the group of eight could come through. Kid and Liz were on the far right in the front. Patti and Crona were in the front in the middle on the left. Black Star and Tsubaki were in the front on the far left and Maka and Soul were smack in the middle in the front. All of them did a different dance move and then they turned and the guys outstretched their hand, spun the girls into them and dipped them. The song ended and the lights went out.

Girls: _'It's gonna be our night.'_

Boys: _'You know it.'_

Girls: _'To remember.'_

Boys: _'For all time.'_

Girls: _'Come on now, big fun, to remember!'_

 _It's gonna be the night.'_

Boys: _'Love it.'_

Girls: _'To last forever.'_

Boys: _'The rest of our lives.'_

Girls: _'We'll never ever ever forget._

 _It's gonna be our night.'_

Boys: _'Oh yeah!'_

Girls: _'All together.'_

Boys: _'Say it loud!'_

Girls: _'Come on now, everyone, that's right._

 _It's gonna be a night.'_

Boys: _'Yeah tonight.'_

Girls: _'To remember.'_

Boys: _'Hear the crowd.'_

 _Both: 'And never ever ever, never ever ever  
Never ever, never ever ever forget!'_

The audience clapped and the lights came on stage. Everyone having a good time then Maka starts singing with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti in the background. Maka was just with her girls but occasionally she would look to see Soul. He was laughing, smiling, having fun. Happy. Soul would occasionally look up at Maka to see her have a good time. The next scene was the scene Soul and Maka were waiting for this whole time. The guys wore tuxes and the girls wore the same dress style. A dress that stopped at the knee and showed the girls cleavage. Amy's dress was blue to match Sam's eyes. Jackie's dress was black and Maka's was crimson red. Amy was on the left Sam on the right. Amy walked out with a little bit of sexy in it. Sam came out next and walked to her. Sam grabbed her hand and turn her so her back was to his chest and walked around each other and then turned her. Jackie and Harvar entered from the right side together. Harvar twirling her and then Jackie pulling away and put her back against his chest. Amy walked around Sam so they were back to back. One hand going to his hair the other is going to grab his hand. Sam just stand there and acted like he was enjoying it. Sam then with the hand Amy was holding spun her around so they were chest to chest and dipped her in front and then pull her up and faced the side and both hands up and intertwine. All four of them were on stage facing the audience. The girls are spread their legs part way and boys grabbed their waist and the boys turned them fast and faced the side. The girls hugged them and then put your hands on the side of their face and lean in.

Amy: ' _I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through.'  
_Amy/Sam: ' _I didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you.'_

Jackie/Harvar: ' _I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue.'_

Amy/Sam: ' _But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new  
Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time.'_

All four: ' _Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine.'_

Sam spun Amy around and lifted her. Harvar spun Jackie and pulled her to him so her back hit his chest. Once Amy was in the air she wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and he spun her around and sat her down on a table. Harvar had Jackie against his chest and she turned to tug on his shirt and he lifted her up and spun her to set her on a table as well. Harvar leaned in and Jackie rolled over on her right shoulder across the table to land on the other side of it. The lights came on and all three pairs were standing face to face. The girls spun around the boys and then the girls jumped into the boy's arms and the boys spun them around their body to gradually let them slip to the floor and pull them up to have them close to their bodies. The boys slid down the girl's body while the girls twisted their bodies a little. Then the boys picked the girls up by the legs and the girls flipped over the boy's backs. Soul and Maka retreated to their positions behind the curtain while the remaining four did a couple of turns and flips to get off stage.

Amy: ' _Gonna give you all my love, boy.'  
_ Jackie: ' _My fear is fading fast.'  
_ Amy/Sam: _Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last.'_

Jackie/Harvar: ' _You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold.'_

All six: ' _Like a virgin (Hey)  
Touched for the very first time.'_

Maka: _(Hey yeah)  
_ All six: ' _Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine._

 _Oooh (Whoa)  
Oooh.'_

Maka: _(Whoa whoa)  
_ All five: ' _Oooh.'_

Amy: _(Yeah yeah yeah)  
_ All five: ' _Oooh.'_

Maka: _(Whoa whoa)_

Maka walked out like Amy did and then Soul walked out and she turned to looked at him so they were face to face. Maka raised her right hand and Soul raised his left and put their palms together. They looked at their hands until they got to eye level and looked at each other, intertwining their fingers. Soul leaned in like he was going to kiss Maka but she cháinèd to the back. Soul went to chase her and wrapped his arms around her waist and Maka turned to face him. Amy and Sam were on the left, Jackie and Harvar on the right and Soul and Maka in the middle. They faced each other and girls place one of their hands on the boy's cheek and lightly brushed it. The boys grab their waist and girls leaned back. The girls came up and hug them then ran a hand through their hair. The girls pulled away and boys leaned in again. The girls turn and walk forward three steps and the boys came up behind them. Maka felt hands on her waist and Soul's head in her neck. The girls look at them and place one hand on the back of the boy's head. The girls turn to face them again and walk around each other. With the one hand on the back of the head, boys one hand on their waist the boys grab their hand, spun them and dipped them.

Maka: ' _You're so fine and you're mine  
_ Maka/Soul: ' _I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide.'_

All six: ' _Like a virgin.'_

Jackie/Amy: ' _Hey.'  
_ Maka: _(You make me feel like a virgin)  
_ All five: ' _Touched for the very first time.'  
_ Maka: _(Oh baby)  
_ All six: ' _Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

 _Like a virgin.'_

Amy/Sam: ' _Ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin.'_

Maka: _(Yeah)  
_ Jackie/Maka/Sam: _Feels so good inside.  
_ Harvar: ' _When you hold me.'_

Maka: _(When you hold me)  
_ Sam: ' _When your heart beats.'_

Soul: _('When your heart beats)  
When you love me.' _

Maka: _(When you love me baby)  
_ All six: ' _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.'_

Maka: _(Yeah)_

All five: ' _Oh oh yeah.'  
_ All six: ' _Like a virgin.'_

The music was shut off and the prom continued. "Maka! There is something I have been wanting to tell you for a while now and… well…" Soul trailed off when Black Star ruined the moment between them and of course the crowd was mad at Black Star for ruining the moment. Everyone on stage had to hold their grins back. Even the director for Juilliard was even a tiny bit upset. The lights went out and came back on. It was the school library. "Hey Maka." Soul said. "Hey? What are you doing in a library?" Maka asked, suspiciously. "I can't see my Meister in her natural habitat." The crowd laughed. "Do you need something?" Maka asked. "I was wondering if you had any plans tonight with anybody?" Soul asked, making himself blush. "Not that I know of! Why?" Soul sighed and looked at the audience tell them seriously then back to Maka. "You know what? Forget it." Soul said and started to walk away. Maka grabbed Soul's arm and Soul kissed her. The crowd went crazy. Soul pulled away. "I love you, Maka. I always have. These past four years have made me realize that I can't live without you. You are the only thing in my life that makes sense. I can't…" Soul trailed off and Maka shushed him. "I love you, too. I couldn't go on if I lost you. You are too important to me, Soul." Soul hugged her and the audience awed. The lights went out and came back on revealing Kid and Liz. Liz was at the piano writing something on a sheet of paper. "Hello!" Kid said. "Hey, Kid. I'm almost done." Liz said. "Take your time." Kid sat down and started playing what she wrote.

Kid: ' _I got a lot of things  
I have to do  
All these distractions  
Our future's coming soon  
We're being pulled.'_

Liz/Kid: ' _A hundred different directions.'_

Kid: ' _But whatever happens.'_

Liz/Kid: ' _I know I've got you.'_

Kid kept playing. "So do you ever wondered what you will do after we graduate?" Kid asked. "Honestly. I always thought that college wasn't a possibility for people like us. What we do, but maybe I do wanna go to college then come back here and teach or when you take your father's place and become the new Lord Death to stand by your side. Along with Patti." Liz said, looking away. "I would like that." Kid slid his hands down the piano and kept playing.

Kid: ' _You're on my mind  
You're in my heart.'_

Liz/Kid: ' _It doesn't matter where we are.'_

Kid: ' _We'll be alright  
Even if we're.'_

Liz/Kid: ' _Miles apart.'_

The stage went dark and the lights came on to reveal Patti and Crona, Tsubaki and Black Star, and Kid and Liz. The group did some turns and spins. The boys would flip the girls over and spin them again. Then dipped them. The stage went black but the music still played.

All six: ' _All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart.'_

Just the boys: ' _You know it's true.'  
_ All six: ' _I just wanna be with you.'_

Soul was nervous. His family was in the front row to see him. Then he heard Maka's voice and he was okay. He started his decent down the aisle. The lights came on and Maka was wearing a black T-shirt dress with black heels. Soul wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The crowd clapped and the girls screamed when Soul walked by. Maka came out of a door on a balcony and turned to lean over the railing. Maka pointed to Soul and then held her palm to her chest. Maka went to the right side, looking only at Soul and dipped herself. Soul sat down next to Chrystal and played a part of it, then put his hands up in defense. He threw his head back and looked lovingly at Maka. He then climbed up some stairs the were beside the railing and met Maka there. Maka brushed his cheek gently and made his way down to his jaw and walked away. Soul jumped over the railing and pointed to Maka. They both started walking slowly towards each other then faced each other. They pushed themselves away from the railing and came back grasping one another's hand. Soul stood behind Maka and she looked up at him and he spun her so he ended on the left side and she landed on the right. They ran towards each other and Soul spun Maka around. The crowd jumped up and started to clap. Even Soul's parents and the director of Juilliard. Everyone came threw the doors first was Kid to hug Maka, then Tsubaki. Maka did a hip check with both Liz and Patti. Kim and Jackie wrapped their arms around Maka, hugging her. Harvar, Ox and Kilik all picked Maka up and spun her then sat her down and all kissed her on the cheek. Black Star wrapped his arms around his sister. She smiled and Soul presented her with a bouquet of Lilies. Her favorites. Maka was utterly shocked because it wasn't in the script and almost cried. Soul kissed her temple and wrap an arm around her waist. Everyone was having fun and Soul and Maka looked at each other and smiled. The crowd clapped at cheered.

Maka: ' _Yeah.'_

Soul: ' _Just be with you.'_

Maka: ' _Oh yeah yeah.'_

Soul: ' _You know how life can be  
It changes overnight.'_

Maka/Soul: ' _It's sunny then raining  
But it's alright.'_

Maka: ' _A friend like you.'  
_ Soul/Maka: ' _Always makes it easy.'  
_ Soul: ' _I know that you get me.'  
_ Maka/Soul: ' _Every time  
Through every up, through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything you can count on me  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart.'_

Soul: ' _You know it's true.'  
_ Maka/Soul: ' _I just wanna be with you._

Everyone: ' _You._

 _I just wanna be with you.'_

Maka/Soul: ' _The sun will always shine_

 _It's how you make me feel_

 _We are going to be alright.'_

Soul: ' _What we have is real.'_

Everyone: ' _And we will always be together_

 _All I wanna do  
Is be with you, be with you  
There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart.'_

Soul: ' _You know it's true.'  
_ Everyone: ' _I just wanna be with you.'_

Maka: ' _All I wanna do.'_

Everyone: _All I wanna do is be with you_

 _All I wanna do is be with you.'_

Soul: ' _Only you.'_

Maka: ' _All I wanna do.'_

Everybody: ' _All that I wanna do_

 _I just wanna is to be with you.'_

The lights shut off and came back on the reveal students in black or white cap and gowns. The narrator came out and stood on a pedestal. "Ladies and gentlemen. Are seniors!" The Seniors all came out from behind the other students. It was the eight leads in white cap and gowns. "Ms. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. NAU to study the dark arms." Tsubaki stepped forward and waved. She stepped back. "Mr. Blake Barrett. You actually manage to pass this year good job." Black Star jumped up and hugged Soul and Kid. "Crona Grogon. NAU to help research and study black blood." Crona stepped forward and smiled. He walked back. "Kid Death. After college will come back to the DWMA to take his father's place with his weapon and girlfriend Elizabeth Thompson and his other weapon Patricia Thompson." Kid walked forward and bowed and smiled. Then Liz and Patti stepped forward and waved. They all stepped back. "And now I believe there is a student who has a decision to make. Soul?" Soul step forward and he could hear 'Yeah Soul' or 'We love you.' "I chosen to play the piano." The crowd cheered. "But I also chosen dancing." The crowd cheered louder. "NAU offers me both. It also offers weapons like me to attend college but still collect Kishin souls. I also chosen the person who inspired my heart and my soul. She was the only one who believed I was good enough to continue playing the piano. That's why I'm choosing the same school that my Meister and my girlfriend is attending. Ms. Maka Albarn!" Soul spun her around once and Maka smiled shyly. "Ms. Maka Albarn will be attending NAU to study how to amplify Soul wavelengths further." Maka stepped back and the lights went out. The lights came on and it was Black Star, Soul, Crona, and Kid.

Soul: ' _Hope when you take that jump  
You don't feel the fall.'_

Soul/Kid: ' _Hope when the water rises  
You built a wall.'  
_Black Star: ' _Hope when the crowd screams out  
They're screaming your name.'  
_Black Star/Crona: ' _Hope if everybody runs  
You choose to stay.'_

Maka and Patti came out and stood next to Soul and Crona, intertwining their fingers. Then Tsubaki and Liz came on stage and stood next to Kid and Black Star. Then Ox and Kim came on stage with their fingers interlaced together.

Maka/Patti: ' _I hope that you fall in love  
(And it hurts so bad)  
Yeah  
Oh.'_

Liz/Tsubaki: ' _The (only way you can know)  
You give it (all you had)  
Hey, yeah.'_

Ox: ' _And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain.'  
_Ox/Kim: ' _Hope when the moment comes  
You'll say.'_

Everyone came on stage and started to sing. The audience was clapping along with the song. The next couple to take place on stage was Harvar and Jackie, walking out and twirling Jackie around.

Everyone: ' _I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah, with every broken bone  
I swear I lived.'_

Ox: ' _Hope that you spend your days  
But they all add up.'  
_Ox/Kim: ' _Ooh  
And when that sun goes down  
Hope you raise your cup  
Ooh.'_

Jackie/Harvar: ' _I wish that I could witness  
All your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes  
I'll say.'_

Everyone got back on stage and started singing together. Then all of them formed into two lines. One boys and the other girls. First Kilik and his two weapons ran up through the line then it was Sam and Amy who ran through and he kissed her cheek. A couple more Meister and Weapons ran through. Soul and Maka went to the front and they locked eyes. Everyone in the background was jumping up and down and they did it with them. Then they all settled and looked at the crowd and smiled. They all waved and the crowd cheered.

Everyone: ' _I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah, with every broken bone  
I swear I lived  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh.'  
_Maka: ' _Hey.'  
_ Everyone: ' _With every broken bone.'  
_ Maka: ' _I lived.'_

Everyone: ' _I, I did it all I did it all,  
I, I did it all I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give This world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah, with every broken bone, I swear I lived  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh, yeah  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-o-oh-o-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I swear I lived  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh.'_

The curtain closed and Hiro came on stage. "We hope you enjoyed our show here tonight. You can meet your children in the west wing. And thank you all for coming." Hiro walked off and the auditorium was cleared out.

Soul POV:

Maka and I were walking to the west wing to see her parents and mine. We walked in and some of the Not class came up to us. A girl who admired Maka hugged her. "Maka you were so awesome up there. I can't wait to be up there someday." The girl… I forgot her name. Oh well. "Thank you, Tsugumi. I appreciate it." Tsugumi that's it. "Well we better be going. See you around." Maka pulled me away and we found her parents. Talking with mine. ' _ **Just my luck!'**_ I thought. Maka grabbed my hand, reassuring me I wasn't alone. We walked over and Wes smiled at us. "And here come the two lovebirds now!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Mother, Father this is Maka Albarn my Meister and girlfriend. Maka this is my mother Elaine Evans and my father William Evans." I know how my mother and father are. They won't be fond of this. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Your son is very talented! I'm so happy to meet you." She stuck out her hand but my parents looked at it like it was covered in germs. "It's very nice to meet you as well." My mother said. "Maka we will see you later." Kami said. Maka nodded and pulled her hand away. "Let's me ask you one question. What are your intentions?" Here we go. "Intentions?" "Are you in it for our wealth?" "Your wealth? No! No! I am not in for the money. I love your son." Maka said and gripped my hand tighter. "It's true father. She loves me just as much as I love her." I said. "You do not speak to me. No son of mine would ever disrespect me in public like that. Going to NAU with this… this tramp. You claim that he has something special, but he doesn't. You will attend Juilliard whether you like it or not." My father stated. I was about to say something but Maka beat me to it. "Look Mr. Evans. I get that you want your son to be happy and if that's means that my weapon and I will be miles and miles away then so be it, but you are so fucked up in the head that you can't see how talented your son is. _Your son_. He has potential but you never gave any kind of attention to him." "Careful Ms. Albarn, you are crossing a line with me you don't want to cross." "I maybe crossing a line as his girlfriend, but as his Meister I have the right to his mind, his body, and his soul and I'm sorry but I can't let you harm them. Also you calling me Ms. Albarn instead of a tramp means I have earned at least a sliver of your respect but also your son deserves your respect. Soul might not forgive me for what I'm about to do but Soul after we graduate you need to go to Juilliard." Maka said. I was in shock. Why after all this time of tell her no I don't wanna go she is just gonna leave me alone. "Maka… no. I won't go. I wanna be where you are." "Soul we will be together, but family comes first." "Maka you're my family. I won't go." She looked up at me. Those hard green eyes staring into my red ones. "Soul, you are going to Juilliard. That's final. Your Meister has ordered you. Obey it." Her breathing was irregular, her eyes were glossing over with tears, her voice cracked slightly at that last part. She didn't want to do this. I put my forehead against hers. "Okay. I'll go." I looked over to my parents and my dad had shock but shook it off and nodded. "We will expect to see you in a couple days after you graduate." My father said. "Come along Elaine. Let's get back to the hotel." My father added and walked away. My mother looked at my father then to me. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it and walk away. Wes came to me. "Soul let me try to persuade them. Maybe I can help." I shook my head no. "Wes. It's fine. I can't win." I took Maka by the hand and lead her out and led her onto the roof. Maka walked over to the railing and sobbed. I pulled her close. "I never ever wanted to do that. Never, but I did." She cried even more. "Shhh. It's okay. I don't hate you Maka. You saying that to my parents was one thing I don't think I ever could. Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you." I realized that I started to let tears flow down my cheeks. I can't lose Maka. Even if we are miles away I would see her again. I hug her tight and lift her chin so I can see her face. "No matter what Maka. I have always loved you." I connected my lips with hers and she return my kiss. We pulled away and we said our goodbyes to our friends. We got home and changed and cuddled in my bed. "I will miss you, Soul. I will miss you so much." I was stroking her hair. "Me too." I kissed the top of her head and she put her head in the crook of my neck. She fell asleep fast. I just listened to her breathing and it put me to sleep.

 **Oh guys I'm so sorry. I know it has been forever since I have updated but I promise you will get your chapters. I have been so busy lately I didn't have time but here you go. I don't own Soul Eater or the song mentioned.**

 **Song 1: Resonance by Natewantstobattle**

 **Song 2: A Night To Remember by High School Musical**

 **Song 3: Like A Virgin by Glee Cast**

 **Song 4: Just Want To Be With You by High School Musical**

 **Song 5: I Lived by Glee Cast**

 **I have a question for you all. Should I continue this story into Soul and Maka's college years? Let me know in a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Please don't be mad. I sorry I haven't updated but look two chapters. Woohoo! Now disclaimer. I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned. Enjoy.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 28

 _May 29th_

Soul POV:

Maka and I were getting ready for graduation. This would be the last time I would set foot in this apartment, the last time I would look and fawn over Maka while she studied in this apartment. This apartment was my home for four years. The only home that accepted me for me. So many memories being left behind but never forgotten. Lord Death told the whole Senior class that their apartments will not be rented out. He will put the payments on hold until we get back from college. If I ever get the chance to get back here. We had our stuff packed except for a couple days worth of clothes. "Maka let's go! We don't wanna be late for our own graduation!" I yelled. "Okay! Okay!" Maka was putting in earrings when she walked out of my room. I looked her over. My eyes gazing over her body. She curled her hair, wore light makeup, she had on a below the knee dress that hugged her body perfectly and silver heels. "What? Too much?" She asked me. "Can we skip and hide here?" I said, walking to her and putting my hands around her waist and kissed her. She broke the kiss. "Soul, you know if we don't show up Star will hunt us down." I sighed in defeat. "Yeah I know. Okay let's get going." I grabbed my keys and she had both mine and her cap and gowns. I revved the engine and put one leg over. Maka slid in behind me and off to the school we went. Once we got there I took the key out of the ignition and hopped off. I helped Maka and she adjusted herself. "Ready?" She nodded and we went inside. We went into the west wing where we had our prom and there was a huge stage, not like the stage we performed on, but it was still huge. "Soul, Maka!" A voice called. "Hey Kid! Where are the girls?" Maka asked. "There over by the stage. I think." "Thank you. See you in a bit." Maka handed me my cap and gown and gave me a quick kiss. I watched her walk away. My gaze went to Kid and he was staring at me. "What?" "You really are a love sick puppy. Liz was right." "I am not. I just love her so much." "I get it. Liz does the same thing to me. Come on the guys are over here." Kid said and I followed him.

Maka POV:

I already knew where the girls were but I had to stay behind the stage with the show choir from NAU. I would be performing with them. We had at least ten minutes left. I peeked around and saw the parents all filing in. After they were seated a song came on.

' _Memories fade, but they're never lost  
Colors change with time and change of heart  
If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me  
Will you be right here beside me  
Everything I know is behind me  
I'm starting a new life  
I just don't want to say goodbye.'_

The students started filing in. There were cameras flashing and parents crying.

' _The sun has set on everything we know  
Friends we've made, I don't want to let go  
After everything that we have learned  
It's our time now, it's our turn  
If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me  
Will you be right here beside me  
Everything I know is behind me  
I'm starting a new life  
I just don't want to say goodbye.'_

I saw my friends taking their seats. Soul and Star sitting together. I was the valedictorian so I would be sitting up on stage with the teachers.

' _The lights go dim as we suddenly see  
It's time to find who we're meant to be  
We couldn't wait for this to end  
Now we wish we could start again  
If I hold onto the memories and use them to guide me  
Will you be right here beside me  
Everything I know is behind me  
I'm starting a new life I just don't want to say goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye.'_

The lights were shut off but the song continued to play. Pictures of us were moving across the screen. Our class working on our play. Us dancing and singing. Then the Weapons and Meisters were up on the screen. Just us hanging out. I saw the picture Liz took of Soul and I kissing. I felt something wet drip on my cheek. It was tears I have been trying to hold back. "Maka you okay." Tanner asked me. I nodded but he hugged me anyway. The song ended and Lord Death took the stage. "Hiya boys and girls. Well it's your Senior Year here and watching all you kids grow to who you are today just makes me so proud. Now before we carry on with our ceremony we have the NAU show choir here with us today. They will be performing with one of our very own DWMA students. Please give a warm welcome to NAU show choir." The crowd clapped and cheered. I changed from my dress to a black and gold dress. I still wore my heels and Tanner and I snuck our way to our places in the back so we could come up the aisle. The song started and all of us started to do a capella then Ty started singing.

Ty: ' _Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.'_

Juliet: ' _Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.'_

There was a guitar break and Ty spun Juliet around and dipped her. They took their places. Then Shane and his girlfriend Taylor were up next.

Shane: ' _A singer in a smokey room.'  
_ Taylor: ' _The smell of wine and cheap perfume.'  
_ Shane and Taylor: ' _For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on.'_

Shane and Taylor walked around each other and Shane spun her around and dipped her then they got in there spots. Juliet was singing again but she had some of us sing with her.

 __Juliet with back ups: ' _Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night.'_

We were known to get people up and moving. Tanner and I were in the back and then we had three other pairs two on the sides and one in the front. On the music break we all did the same thing. Tanner spun me and lifted me then let myself roll down so he had one of my wrists and one of my ankles then set me down on my feet gently. The boy in the front started singing then Ty joined in. Shane and Taylor sang again then it was Tanner and I to show ourselves.

Boy 1: ' _Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill.'  
_Ty and Boy 1: ' _Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time.'_

Taylor: ' _Some will win.'_

Taylor and Shane: ' _Some will lose_

 _Some are born to sing the blues.'_

Tanner and I with back ups: ' _And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night.'_

Tanner and I started singing and he spun me around the flipped me over. I could see Soul smiling. I spun from him then I did a handstand so Tanner could grab my legs and throw me up so I could right myself and he caught me. On the music break all of us ran up the steps and onto the stage and all of us started singing.

Everyone: ' _Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop!'_

We all started to hop around on stage then at the very end we reached the edge of the stage and threw our right hands in the air and looked up. The crowd cheered and I put on my dress, my cap and gown. I took my seat next to Lord Death's empty one. "Wow. So amazing. How about another hand to the wonderful singers." They all clapped and cheered. "Now as you know there were students who battled the Kishin Asura. When I call your name please come to the front. *clears throat* Blake Barrett." Black Star made his way to the stage and was accepted with a medal. "Thank you for your loyalty and bravery." "Thank you, sir." Black Star shook Lord Death's hand and walked off to go back to his seat. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki got up and was accepted with the same medal. Death thanked her and she walked off to go to her seat. "Elizabeth Thompson." Liz walked up and received her medal. "Patricia Thompson." Patti walked up and received her medal. "Kid Death." Kid walked to the stage and accepted his medal. His father patted him on the back as he left the stage. "Soul Eater Evans." Soul walked up and received his medal. Before walking off he gave me his grin and I blushed. "Maka Albarn." I got up out of my chair and walked to Lord Death. "Thank you for your loyalty and bravery." I bowed and he placed the medal around my neck. "A round of applause for the heroes." They all clapped. "Now for the students who made their Weapons into Death Weapons." He called most of us up, including me. I got a white tassel wrapped around my neck so did everyone who made a Death Weapon. "I would like to call Amy Shinohara, Ox Ford, Maka Albarn, Kilik Rung and his Weapons, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa to come to the stage please." The following that were called up were receiving a gold tassel for highest academic scores. After we took our seats we proceeded with the diplomas. We went in alphabetical order. They skipped over me since I would be giving my speech. I was so nervous that Stein was sitting next to me and grabbed my hand. "Don't be nervous. You'll do great." "Thank you Stein." "I would like to call up our valedictorian for her speech. Maka?" I walked up to the podium and took a deep breath. "When we first come here to the DWMA we are to find partners that match our soul's personality. When you enter the battlefield with your partner you trust them with your life no matter what cost. The best things in life don't come easy. The past five years here at the DWMA have been wonderful. Now that we are older and wiser than we once were we look back on these years. And I am proud to say that I have enjoyed every minute of it here with the class of 2016. Give yourselves around of applause." The class and parents clapped. "Here's to us class of 2016. We did it!" The whole crowd cheered and I received my diploma and moved the tassel that was on my hat to my right side. "Congratulations Meisters and Weapons!" Lord Death said and we all threw our hats up in the air and cheered. I grabbed my hat and ran down to meet Soul. I met his lips in a passionate kiss. "Hiro is throwing a party tonight. You wanna go?" I nodded and we found the rest of our friends.

Normal POV:

The whole DWMA was at Hiro's home. The group was having so much fun then Hiro was clinking his glass. "Congrats class of 2016. So I would like to say how wonderful it was to meet all of you. And to reconnect with an old friend. So thank you for letting me be apart of this experience. Have fun and enjoy yourselves." Hiro said and raised his glass. We all raised our glasses and drank some of the contents. A favorite song of Maka's came on. It was the soothing strum of the guitar then she smiled. "What you smiling at?" Hiro asked Maka. "Interesting choice in song." She said, smiling wider. "Well you know. This song describes these past few days perfectly." Hiro said and pulled Maka in for a hug. "Would you like to show these newbies what we can do?" She laughed and put her drink down. Hiro took her hand and they made their way to the middle of the floor. People conversation's died down for a bit as they watched the two make their way on the floor. Even though Hiro and Maka practiced together. Nobody ever really seen them dance fully together. Maka put her left hand in his right and her right hand on his shoulder while his left hand placed on her waist. "When they dance together. It's like they move in sync. They know what the other is thinking." Chrystal said to the group who was watching.

' _We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the shit  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah.'_

Maka and Hiro glided across the floor, moving in sync. Like magnets if he moved, she moved. If she moved, he moved. They were twirling around each other, nothing special just best friends dancing with each other.

' _Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give 'em hell  
Wish everybody well, here's to us, here's to us.'_

"So what's going on between you and Soul. Why do I get the feeling that you two will be seeing each other for the last time?" Damn he knows her all too well. He spins her around once and keeps gliding across the floor. "Soul's parents want him to go to Juilliard." Maka stated, sadly. "Why can't they just let him go to NAU?" "Hiro, Soul and I can't go to the same school! His parents are too stuck up, too headstrong, too...proper. His dad called me a tramp." Maka looked at Hiro and his eyes widened. "It's okay, but I had to order him to go. Whatever I say goes in a Meister and Weapon relationship." Hiro dipped her and then Hiro hugged her. Hiro felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to find Soul.

' _Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast 'cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever  
Here's to us, here's to love  
All the times, that we messed up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give ya hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves_

 _Here's to us, here's to us.'_

"Sorry to bud in like this." Soul said. "No no. Here I have my own girl I need to dance with." Hiro handed Maka off to Soul. Soul took Hiro's place and they kept on dancing. Maka laid her head on Soul's shoulder as they danced. "Maka. Just because my parents got their way doesn't mean I'm giving up on us. I loved you for too damn long and I won't let go of us." Soul said as he glided with her along the floor.

' _Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well.'_

"Soul. I love you too, but what happens if you meet someone else?" "Maka that's never ever going to happen. You know that!" "Your parents will want you with someone, anyone who isn't me. They don't like me and there is no way we can be together. We both know that." Soul kept on dancing with Maka right on his toes. Soul couldn't say anything. He knew she was right and it killed him. He had so many moments to tell her. To hold her. To kiss her. To love her and now they have to split.

' _Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
(Go fuck themselves)  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us (Wish everybody well)  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
Here's to us.'_

Maka wanted them to stay together. Even if she had to be miles away from him they would be strong, just like everything they been through. They stopped dancing. "Soul?" Maka asked. "Yeah?" Soul asked. They looked into each other's eyes. "Resonate with me?" And just like that they resonated. Memories of them flashed across their eye lids. Them battling the Kishin. The black blood. Arachnophobia. Everything they did. They did it together. Maka fairly heard the song ending and they came out of resonance. It was about eleven in the evening and Soul and Maka were making their way home. Once inside Soul picked her up and they shared a night of passion.

 _May 31st_

Normal POV:

When Soul woke up he realized that his girlfriend wasn't next to him. He stretched and walked out of his room. "Maka?" He called but no answer. "Maka? Babe?" Still no answer. Soul was worried now. He texted Maka.

" _Maka. Where are you?"_

He waited about ten minutes but no response. He text Black Star, Kid, Crona, and Hiro. He knew they would tell the girls.

" _Hey. Have you seen Maka?"_

Soul waited a few minutes and got a text from Kid.

" _No Soul. She hasn't been here. Everything okay?"_

Before Soul had time to respond two texts came in. One form Crona the other from Black Star.

" _Hey Soul. No Maka hasn't been here. What's going on?"_

" _Sorry the almighty Black Star hasn't seen Maka."_

Soul proceeded to text all of them back. Asking to meet up. Soul got dressed since he and Maka had to leave at different times today. He grabbed his keys, locked the door, and headed down to the basketball court. There he saw his friends. "Soul! What's going on?" Tsubaki asked. "I woke up without Maka next to me. I looked in her room and nothing. I can't find her anywhere. I tried texting her but nothing. I'm worried." Soul said. "Soul!" Hiro called. "Not now Hiro. Maka is missing." Soul said. "We know where she is, you big idiot. Come on." Chrystal said. Hiro and Chrystal walked away and the group ran to catch up with them. What Soul didn't know was there was a note attached to the fridge saying Maka was at the school. Maka was at the school getting some things out of her locker. She heard a boy and a girl laughing. She turned and saw the two standing by the lockers intertwining their fingers and looking at each other. Maka smiled and continued stuffing her things into the locker. She was finally finished and made it to where she wanted to be. The room her and Soul met. She sat down on the piano bench and started playing and singing.

' _These walls and all these picture frames  
Every name they show  
These halls I've walked a thousand times  
Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know  
I look at everything I was  
And everything I ever loved  
And I can see how much I've grown  
And though the mirror doesn't see it  
It's clear to me, I feel it  
I can make it on my own._

 _I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go  
It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know._

 _This time no one's gonna say goodbye  
I keep you in this heart of mine  
This time I know it's never over  
No matter who or what I am  
I'll carry where we all began  
This time that we had, I will hold forever.'_

Maka was reminiscing all the times she walk down the hallways of the school with her friends. She looked on everything she wanted to be and what she got was so much better. She seen how much she'd grown from when she was fourteen. Even though the mirror didn't show much change, she knew she felt it in her heart. She knows she can make it on her own. She knows she won't be giving any of it up, but it's so hard to let go. She knows it will never be over because they will all come back here. She picked up the pace of the piano. The group of nine quietly walked into the little room and just listened. Maka was too focused on singing from her soul she didn't know her friends were listening to her.

' _This old familiar place is  
Where every face is another part of me  
I played a different game then  
They called me a different name then  
I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now  
I see how far I've come and what I got right  
When I was looking for that spotlight  
I was looking for myself  
Got over what I was afraid of  
I showed 'em all that I was made of  
More than trophies on a shelf  
For all the battles that we lost or might have won  
I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung  
This time no one's gonna say goodbye  
I keep you in this heart of mine  
This time I know it's never over  
No matter who or what I am  
I'll carry where we all began  
This time that we had, I will hold forever.'_

Maka remembered when she first came here. Every face she met had a special place in her heart. She played a different game with everyone. Seeing if she could trust them or not. She was called different names back then. She sees how far she come in her life and what she did right. She was looking for a single spotlight that just shined on her, to find herself. Maka let go of her fears a long time ago and proved herself to everyone who ever said she couldn't do it. She didn't need medals or trophies to tell she was good enough. The battles her and her friends won together or separate was a huge stepping stone. Every song she sung on stage was a remembrance to never let go and never forget. Soul was listening and he was going to miss hearing her voice. Sure they could talk but he needed her by his side. NAU was her dream and he would never take that away from her.

' _I'm looking out from the crossroads  
I don't know how far away I will roll  
I take a breath, I close my eyes  
Your voice will carry me home  
I keep you in this heart of mine  
This time I know it's never over  
No matter who or what I am  
I'll carry where we all began  
This time that we had, I will hold  
This time that we had, I will hold  
This time that we had, I will hold  
Forever  
Forever.'_

Maka could still change her decision to go to Juilliard with Soul but NAU was her. She was at a crossroads and it was completely unfair. Maka took a quick intake and close her eyes and pulsed her soul out more. She thought of Soul and how his voice would lead her home. She will always keep him in her heart and that they would never be over. She will hold onto her memories of her time here. She will hold onto her memories of her friends. She will hold onto her memories of her and Soul. Forever they will be together. The song came to an end and Hiro walked forward and slid in next to her. Hiro hugged her tightly and she started crying. Everyone jumped in for the group hug, surprising Maka. "Maka you had me worried!" Soul said hugging her. "I left a note on the fridge." Soul groaned and everyone laughed. "Well Soul has a plane to catch and Maka has to get going. Let's get you going Soul."

Maka POV:

We all went to the airport with Soul but I was the only one who saw him off. I was gonna miss him so much. He had at least ten minutes before he boarded so we just sat next to each other, holding each other's hand in a comfortable silence. "Round trip to New York, now boarding." We heard. We got up and I walked him to the door. "I love you." Soul said. "I love you." I said back and I kissed him long and hard. We pulled away and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he boarded. I waited til his flight left before I broke down. I cried for a good ten minutes before I adjusted myself and went back to my friends. Nobody said anything they just held me. That's all I needed right now. I walked with my friends back to the apartment to grab the rest of my stuff. Blair said she would look after the apartment and I hugged her. I didn't look back. I got in Hiro's car and we left Death City. It was a two hour drive to NAU and my friends hugged me. "We will see you in a couple of days. Okay?" Tsubaki said to me. I nodded and offered her a weak smile. "Bye Maka." The group said as they hugged me one last time. "Bye guys." I said. "Okay beautiful. Let's get you set up." Hiro said and we all went to get me settled in my dorm room.

Soul POV:

"This is your captain speaking we are landing in New York. Please put your seats in their upright positions and tray tables up. Thank you for flying Death City air." The captain said. We touched the ground and after a few minutes I stood up to grab my carry on and walk out of the plane. My brother was waiting for me with a smile on his face. I was too pissed to even acknowledge him. "Come on now little brother. I'm not the one you're mad at! Talk to me." Wes said. If I talked to anyone right now I would snap. I just shook my head no and kept walking to the car. I didn't wanna be here at all, but here I was. "Where too?" "135th Malcolm Street please." Wes said. The drive to the house was not that long only about twenty minutes or so. "Here we are." The driver said and Wes got out without paying the guy. The man sighed and I pulled two twenties out of my pocket. "Here." The man looked at me like I was a ghost but then smiled. "Thank you mister…" "No mister. Just formalities." "Thank you, Soul. Thank you." I smirked and got out. I took a deep breath and walked inside. "Oh Soul. It's so good to have you home again." My mother said hugging me. "Me too, mom. Me too." I said. "You must be exhausted. Tomorrow we will have your stuff ready to be put in your old room." My mother said. "I'm going to take a shower and head off to bed. I'm pretty tired. See you in the morning." I walked to my old room and saw it had my old little bed I used to sleep on. I flopped down on it and groaned. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and dreams of Maka came through.

 **So what did you guys think. Good. Bad. Let me know in the comments below. Also three things. First, I wanna say thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far and thank you to all my followers. You are so great love you all. Second, do you think I should continue this story into Soul and Maka's first college year or all through their college years? And finally, I am on tumblr. If you would like to follow me it's AnimeDancer14 of course and I am also doing soma week if some of you know so look out for that and those are my announcements. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**What's up guys. So many of you have reviewed and said the same thing. Make them go to the same school. Don't worry. You won't be disappointed. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the songs mentioned.**

 **Song 1: California King Bed by Rihanna.**

 **Song 2: Two is better than one by Boys Like Girls.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 29

 _June 8th_

Maka POV:

It's been one week since Soul left for New York. We have kept in contact, but it's not the same. I missed him so much. Today I was just gonna hang out with my friends so we could get used to the campus. I wanted Soul. It's like a part of me is missing. I should have gone after him but I know he wouldn't want that. I got out of bed. My dorm room was huge it had a spare bed and a kitchen. NAU really took care of me. Not like I couldn't pay for it myself, I could. If only Soul was here. It gets lonely in this big dorm. I made myself breakfast then got dressed. I brushed my hair and my teeth, grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I exited the dormitories and headed in the direction of the college. I plugged my headphones into my phone and put it on shuffle. My song for Soul came on and it only made me feel worse. As I walked into the school I met my friends. "There she is!" Liz said and I ran to them. They knew how hard this is on Soul and I. "How are you doing?" Crona asked me. "I'm okay. It's just hard." I said as we walked around the campus. I already was apart of my mom's dance class. She wants me to join her cheerleading team and also the choir coach wants me for his show choir. ' _ **Maybe I should join choir. It could be fun!'**_ I thought as we continued.

 _June 3rd_

Soul POV:

It has been a week and two days since Maka and I have been apart. It wasn't fair. I asked my father why he didn't want me going to NAU. He told me I needed to focus on piano and Juilliard will help me. I stormed out of his study until my mother pulled me aside. She told me the real reason why.

 _~Flashback to yesterday~_

 _I stormed out of my father's office. I hated the life my father wanted me to live. "Soul? Honey, everything alright?" My mother asked as I passed her to go outside. "I'm fine, mother. Just need some fresh air." I was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm. "Sweetie. I need to tell you something." I sat down cautiously. "Soul when your father and I were together. We were the same as you and your girlfriend. Young and in love. Thinking nothing could tear us apart. Your grandparents however had different plans. Grandmother and father Evans wanted your father to go to Juilliard. Grandmother and father Wittman wanted me to go to Yale." "So they wanted you to go to different schools. Just like you and dad want me to go to Juilliard and Maka at NAU." I said and was going to get up when my mother grabbed my wrist. "Let's me get through this then you can go." I sat back down and nodded toward her to continue. "The reason why you're father wants you to go here. To be here. Is because he gave up Juilliard to be with me. He chose me over his parents." I was stunned. My father doing that for my mom. "He just wants what's best for you, but I and Wes have realized that Maka is what is best for you. I will convince him to let you go." "How? How will you? He doesn't care mom. He never did. Why would he now?" "Sometimes miracles can happen. You can go now, sweetie. See you at seven tonight for dinner."_

 _~End of flashback~_

I couldn't believe my father would do that for my mother. It was six fifty so I decided to head downstairs. I walk in and find Mary setting the table. "Oh Master Soul. You gave me a fright!" Mary said, holding her chest. "Sorry Mary. Just wanted to see if you needed help. And please call me Soul." "No thank you, Mas- I mean Soul." I nodded and just sat at the table. "So I heard you have a girlfriend in Nevada?" "Yeah. I do." "Then what are you doing here?" "Father had a set future for me that i didn't want. I want to be where she is. I really do. I'd give anything just to be with her. She's my one and only. And it's so hard." She nodded and continued setting the table. I ran a hand through my hair and put my head in my hands. ' _ **There's gotta be some way I can convince him to let me go.'**_ I thought and the rest of my family sat down with me.

 _June 9th_

Normal POV:

Maka was getting ready to audition for show choir. She was pacing back and forth waiting for the next person to say you're next. It was nerve racking and she didn't have any of her friends with her because they were trying out for different things. Hiro and Chrystal weren't there because they were busy with wedding planning. And Soul wasn't here because she was an idiot and should not have let him go. This was the first time in a long time she was nervous. Like your stomach clenches, mouth dry, barely can stand up. "You're next, Maka." She took a swig of her water and followed a guy onto the stage. "Hello Maka. What will you be performing for us today." The choir teacher asked. "I will be performing California King Bed by Rihanna." Maka said and the same guy that led her in here gave her a microphone. Maka didn't know that someone was hiding in the audience and recording. The song started.

' _Chest to chest, nose to nose  
Palm to palm, we were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist, toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us?  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king.'_

Maka started to sing. She touched her lips then she slowly extended her finger to the audience.

' _Eye to eye, cheek to cheek  
Side by side, you were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm, dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us?  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king.'_

Maka walked around the stage something she learned when she had solos. She reached out her fingers wishing there was someone to interlace their fingers with hers. It went into the guitar break so she decided to dance real quick. Doing a leap and a couple of pirouettes.

' _Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king.'_

Maka eyes got teary because this song describes her and Soul so well. They were miles apart from each other, but hopefully this will make them stronger.

' _My California king  
My California king  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart on me, my California king.'_

The song ended and Maka straightened herself out. "Thank you Maka. One question though. Why that song?" The teacher asked. "You see my partner and I recently got together and then we couldn't go to the same school. So I just wanted a song that made me think of him." The teacher smiled and nodded. Maka smiled and went off stage and back to her dorm room. As for the mystery person in the crowd he walked away and sent the video to Soul. "Hopefully to keep the black blood in control." He said and walked out of the school. "Is it done?" Another voice asked. "You sound like we're on a mission." The man laughed and the woman punched his arm. "Let's get out of here before someone sees us." In New York a certain white haired boy was listening to music. Someone sent him a recording of Maka singing and she was beautiful at it. He looked over when his laptop lit up. Maka was video calling him. He smiled and went to his desk chair, hitting the answer button. "Hey Maka." Soul said. " _Hey Soul. How are you?"_ "Missing you. A lot. How are you? Did you try out for show choir?" " _I did. I won't know for a few days. What's new with you? Anything?"_ She asked him, looking away and blushing profusely. "Maka there is something you want to ask me. I can tell. What is it?" " _I was wondering if you could possibly *sighs* sing with me."_ Maka blushed even redder and looked at Soul. "Of course. You know I wouldn't do this for anyone else, but you." " _I know."_ Maka grabbed her phone and picked the song. "Interesting song choice." " _Shut up and sing."_ Soul chuckled and started singing.

Soul: ' _I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing.'_

Maka and Soul: ' _So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one.'_

As the Soul were singing Wes was passing by Soul's room when he heard singing. Wes wondered why his brother was singing to a computer screen and decided to investigate closer. He pulled out his camera and recorded Soul singing and realized Maka was the one he was singing too.

Maka: ' _I remember every look upon your face.'  
_ Soul: ' _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing.'  
_Soul and Maka: _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believin'  
And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one.'_

Soul closed his eyes and then opened them again. He loved seeing that smile on Maka's face. He loves making her happy. He loves her so much.

Soul: ' _I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey.'  
_Maka and Soul: ' _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one.'_

The song ended and Maka paused the music. " _Thank you, Soul."_ "No problem. Anytime. You gotta get to bed. Text me later alright?" " _Alright. I love you, Soul."_ "I love you, Maka. Goodnight." " _Night."_ Maka said and ended the chat. Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That was some impressive singing. Never heard anything like it before." Wes said, walking towards Soul and sitting on his bed. "That was private Wes, but thank you. I guess." "Sorry for being a nosey older brother but it really was good." Soul smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. I just miss her." Wes nodded and patted his brother's shoulder. "It will work out I know it. See you later." "See you." Wes left his room and ran to his mother. "Mother. You have to see something." Elaine was clipping the stems of lilies she picked. "What is it Wes? It's not one of those stupid vine videos again, is it?" "No it's not. Just listen." Wes played the video and his mother stopped what she was doing. "Is that Soul?" Elaine asked, wide eyed. Wes nodded and Elaine smiled. "This has to convince your father." "Already sent to his email." "Fingers crossed." Elaine said. William Evans was hard at work in his study. He had no time for messing around. His email popped up but he ignored the notification. He had no time for messing around.

 _June 10th_

Soul POV:

I felt happier since I sang with Maka. Made me feel alive again. My phone started to buzz. It was my father calling. "Hello?" " _Yes. Hello Soul. Could you come down to my office please?"_ "Uh sure. Be right down." He hung up the phone and I made my way to his study. ' _ **Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Maka give me strength.'**_ I thought and knocked. "Come in." I opened the door and walked in. "Father?" My father looked up from his work. "Oh Soul. Yes take a seat please." I walked over and took a seat. He set down his work and folded his arms on the table. "Soul? What does love mean to you?" I was confused. "What?" "What does love mean to you?" I scratched my cheek and looked at him. "Uh I would have to say what love means to me is that I can trust the person I'm with with my heart and my soul. That they will back me up no matter what happens. Why do you ask?" My father leaned over and double clicked his computer. My eyes widened and it was Maka and I singing. "Your brother really wants you to be with this girl." I rubbed the back of my neck. I was so embarrassed. "Father. I-" I was cut short by something I thought my father would never ever say. "I'm proud son." "Huh?" "I'm proud of you. I never heard to voices that blended so well together and well I was wrong. Can you forgive me?" "Father. Why did it take me singing with Maka make you realize you were wrong?" He got up from his seat and looked out the window. "You remind me of a younger me. I figured your mother already told you about her and I." "How you went to Yale for her?" He nodded and continued. "When you were younger. I wanted you to live my dream I never had." "Do you regret it?" He looked at me confused. "Do you regret going to Yale?" "No. I don't. I wish I did but I don't. When i realized that you had a path you wanted. I didn't want you to resent it. That's why I pushed." "I forgive you." He looked at me and for the first time in a very long time, he smiled. "Go get her." I sat their like an idiot. "What are you doing here? Go. Will we be seeing you for Christmas?" "Uh sure. Thank you father." "Oh and Soul." I turned to look at him. "Bring Maka this Christmas as well. It would be nice to sit and get to know her." I nodded ran to my room.

 _June 11th_

Maka POV:

"Alright guys so today is tryouts for Twisted Dreams. Please make yourselves as imitating as possible. I know we are supposed to bring them up not down but to know who can be in my class depends on how well they want this. They won't be afraid to get what they want." My mother said. ' _ **Thanks mama! Encouraging words.'**_ I thought. I had a feeling like something really amazing was gonna happen. "Come on in." My mother said and walked back to the speaker. I looked up and I knew today was going to be amazing.

 **Cliffhangers! My friend and enemy. So everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I realized I didn't add the songs from last chapter so here we are.**

 **Song 1: Hold on to the memories by Corey Tynan.**

 **Song 2: Don't stop believin by Journey.**

 **Song 3: Here's to us by Halestorm.**

 **Song 4: This Time by Glee Cast.**

 **And there you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**What's up my peeps! So here I am with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned. Enjoy! Also check out a very special friend of mine. His name is De4dvein. I will put a link to his youtube channel on my bio. Please check him out.**

 **Song 1: Music Make You Lose Control by Missy Elliott**

 **Song 2: Wings Of Piano by V.K. (Start at 2:42)**

 **Song 3: Disturbia by Rihanna**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 30

 _June 11th_

Maka POV:

When the new recruits walked through that door I couldn't help but smile. I saw my friends walk through the door and I knew the girls would want to join but the guys not so much. I was surprised at how many people wanted to join this class. Mama had us stand behind her while she gave her little speech to the class. "Welcome students. If you don't know who I am, my name is Kami Albarn, but you may address me as Ms. Albarn. Today we are having our tryouts for Twisted Dreams. This dance class is not like the others. I show the dance twice then I walk you through it when you are dancing. I do not baby you. If you think this class is hard, you may leave now to one of the lower dance classes." Mama paused to see if anybody will leave. She smiled. "Okay. Now there are rules you need to follow in this class. They are very simple. One, always come in a uniform. For each month we have different styles we go through so you will wear the required clothing I want you in and wear your hair up, ladies. We don't wear socks in this class. You will get used to the feeling of not having them. Two, please be here on time. Three, you must have at least a high C or higher in your classes or you can't be in this class. Four, bring a gallon jug of water. Yes you may have to pee every thirty minutes but it keeps you from passing out. And those are my rules. Any questions?" Two people raised their hands. "You." Mama pointed to a girl on the right. "Why do we have to wear our hair up?" "Because I get irritated when I see people do this." She ran a hand threw her hair over and over and over again. "So I really don't want to see that fifty billion times. Just wear your hair in a loose ponytail and call it good. Any other questions? You." She pointed to a boy on the left. "What happens if we break your rules?" "Excellent question! If you break my rules once, you will not participate in class. You will do book work instead. Break my rules twice, you will not perform at nationals. Break my rules three times and you are off my team. Any last questions before we start?" "Yeah I do. Can a cool guy like me still join your class?" I look over to see Soul standing in the doorway. He sets down his bag and I run towards him and jump in his arms, wrapping my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. I start to sob and he kisses me. "What are you doing here?" I asked completely in shock. "My old man let me go. Wes, my mom and my dad are here. They were wondering if they could watch?" Mama nodded and I went back to my spot. "Alright my students please get in your places. We are going to show you what we can do." I was so excited, but also scared. My friends seen me dance before, but not in my own habitat. I was so happy Soul was here to watch. I saw him walk in again with his family and it took all my strength to not jump him again. "Is my class ready?" Mama asked. "Yes Ms. Albarn." The class said. We all started with our heads down, hands behind our backs and our feet together. We looked up and clapped our hands together while we kicked our right leg forward and we moved in different places. I stayed in the back and clapped while the rest were still getting into their spots. Once everyone one was ready we kicked our right leg to the side and then our left leg and bent down to the ground to come up and face sideways. We stepped in place twice while our arm flicked out twice and we spun around to face the audience.

' _Music make you lose control  
Music make you lose control  
Let's go  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Watch out now  
(Music make you lose control)  
Misdemeanors in the house  
Ciara's in the house  
Misdemeanors in the house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop.'_

We circled our face and dropped our hands to our waist and did a hip roll. We dropped forward and dragged our hand down the length of our legs and shot back up. The first group did their head roll then my group did the head roll and we spun to the back to jump in the air and we looked to the left and our right arm went to our right hip and then we looked to the right and our left hand went to our left hip. We turned around and scuffed our left heel across the floor to pound it on the ground. We fanned ourselves. We did a body roll and moved our top half to the right side and acted like we were putting someone in a headlock. We put our palms together and moved our hands to make a box and then slid our hands out of it and did a kick ball change. We acted like we were driving a car but we sunk to the ground and came back up. We did two body rolls to the right side and rolled our right arm and then our left arm. We put our hands to our chest and extended our right arm out. Our right arm swung to the back slowly and we took the right side with us. We did it on the left side as well. We bent down to swipe back and forth at the ground and came up to do a cartwheel.

' _I've got a cute face  
Chubby waist  
Thick legs in shape  
Rump shaking both ways  
Make you do a double take  
Planet Rocka show stopper  
Flo froppa head knocker  
Beat stalla tail dropper  
Do my thang motherfuckers  
Ma Rolls Royce, Lamborghini  
Blue madina always beaming  
Ragtop chrome pipes  
Blue lights outta sight  
Long weave sewed in  
Say it again sewed in  
Make that money throw it in  
Booty bouncing gonna hit.'_

Mama stopped the music and we came up behind her. "This is some of the stuff we can do. You will do a little routine that my students will show you. Since this is your first time I will take it slow for you, but you need to catch on quick. Tomorrow you will come back and we will do that routine. Thank you for coming." Mama smiled and I went to pack my stuff when I felt hands around my waist and hot breath in my ear. "You were amazing out there." I smiled and turned. "Thank you. Why did your family change their minds?" "Wes recorded a video of you and I singing. He showed it to my mother and they sent it to my dad." I smiled. Just having Soul back made me happy. I hugged him and as we pulled away he kissed me. We stayed like that for a few minutes but pulled away for air. Someone cleared their throat. We both turned and it was Soul's brother and his parents. "Wes, Mr and Mrs. Evans." I said and bowed. "Maka nice to see you again." Wes said and hugged me. "It's a pleasure to see you again Maka." Soul's mother said. I smiled and looked to Soul's father that just nodded. "We were going to get something to eat. You wanna come along?" Soul's mother said. "I would be delighted, but can I stop by my dorm room first?" "Of course!" Soul and I headed to my dorm while his family waited for us in the front of the school.

Soul POV:

When I walked into Maka's dorm room it was like our apartment all over again. It had a kitchen, bathroom, her desk, and two beds. "Wow they really set you good." "Yeah. They did. I told them it wasn't necessary, but they insisted." I looked around and as I turned around I saw Maka in just her bra and a pair of jeans. I couldn't stop staring at her and I knew that if I stared any longer there would be explaining to do. When she was done getting dressed I walked over and kissed her hard. She kissed me back but pulled away. "Later. Your parents might be suspicious and send your brother up here." I pouted but she did say later. I left my bag in the room and went to eat with my family. "So Maka do you have any other talents besides dancing and singing." Father asked. Maka looked at me and I nodded. "I can play the piano. I don't know many classical pieces but I know a couple." "Well we would be delighted to see you play. Did you join any concert halls?" Mother asked. "No I didn't. I kinda stopped playing after I joined the DWMA. Kinda a secret best kept buried I guess." "Well there is a piano here. Would you be willing to play for us now?" "Wes I don't think this is the appropriate time." My mother said. "No it's quite alright. I would love to play!" Maka said and got up to make her way towards the piano. I recognize the song. I could never play this one because I was more dark with my pieces. Maka looked so graceful in everything she does. She opened her side of the resonance link and I gladly took it. I walked over to her and sat down beside her and watched her hands. She looked at me smiling. It felt like her and I were the only two in the room. I looked over at my family and they were pretty surprised she could play. She closed her eyes and so did I. I could see what she was thinking about through our link. She was thinking about us. How she feels around me. How she pictures us always together. Her happiness washed over me. She was my peace. My home and I loved her. The song ended and everyone in the restaurant clapped. She hugged me and I hugged her back. We got up from the piano and made our way back to the table. "Wow! That was amazing. You must had a amazing teacher." Wes said. "I sure did." She said. "Well it's getting kind of late and tomorrow is the big day." I said. We bid our farewells. Maka and I made our way to her dorm. I walked in and Maka closed the door and locked it. I knew that she was alright with me jumping on her and so I did. I pinned her up against the door and kissed her hard. She took my bottom lip in her mouth and I grunted. I missed her so much and I know she missed me too. I lifted her legs up onto my waist and started kissing her neck. She moaned and panted in my ear and I walked to the bed and threw her down.

 _June 12th_

Normal POV:

Soul woke up first and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Soul looked over at the clock, ten fifteen it read. He looked down and remembered he was naked. He remembered what happened last night and it was just as amazing as the first time they had sex. Soul looked over to his girlfriend and decided it was time to wake up sleeping beauty. Soul rolled over so he could spoon her and started to nip and kiss Maka's neck. Maka started to stir and she rolled over to look at her boyfriend. "Good morning." "Good morning, Maka." Soul said and kissed her. She melted into the kiss and pulled Soul on top of her. "What time is it?" She asked as Soul kissed her neck. "Ten twenty." Maka nodded. She pulled Soul's hair so he would look at her and she kissed him softly. It wasn't a need or want. It was just a in the moment kiss. "We gotta start getting ready. Mama will start her class at noon. I'm gonna jump in the shower." Maka got up and walked to the bathroom. "Unless you wanna join me?" Soul didn't say anything, he got up and walked to the bathroom. Once they were both showered, dressed, and fed they left the dorm to make their way to the dance room. Soul wore sweatpants and his weapon shirt and Maka wore black dance shorts under a pair of sweats and her Meister tank top. They walked hand in hand and almost everyone was there. "I'm going to get stretched. I hope you make this team Soul. You'll do great today." Maka kissed Soul's cheek and left to get stretched. Soul walked to his family. "Hi sweetheart. You nervous?" Soul's mother asked. "You know, I am but I'm also excited." Soul said. Soul watched Maka stretched out, she was very flexible. Maka stood up to lean over and do a handstand. "Is that Maka?" Wes asked his little brother. Soul nodded. "Wow! She looks good." "Hey! That's mine." Wes put his hands up in defense. Kami walked in and the conversations died down. "Welcome back students. I hope you are all well rested. Today you will do a routine, choreographed by myself and the students behind me. Now we will split you up into groups." Kami proceeded to count from one to seven. "Now everyone remember their numbers?" The class nodded. "Okay all the number ones will be with Nick. All of the twos will be with Whitney. All of the threes will be with Tanner. All the fours are with Tiffany. All of the fives will be with Mark. All of the sixes with Maka. And the sevens with Jolene. Please go to your groups now." Soul and Black Star got stuck with Nick. Which was okay because Nick was a great dancer. Patti was with Whitney. Liz and Crona were with Tanner. And Tsubaki and Kid were with Tiffany. "Now I want to all the sevens to go to the beginning room. I want the twos and threes to go to the intermediate room. I want the fours and fives to be in the advance room. And the ones and sixes to be in here. If the people who are not joining please come with me. Good luck you have an hour to teach." There was a reason why Kami pinned Maka and Nick against each other is because they are two of the best dancers. All of them are great but those two are competitive as heck. "Alright Albarn stay on your side. I don't wanna trip over your fat ankles." Nick said. Maka rolled her eyes. "Just make sure that when I do better teaching than you, you don't cry like last time." The two went to work.

 _~One hour later~_

Everyone was hot and sweating trying to get this dance ready. Everyone came back in and Kami took all of the groups one by one to record and review what they learned. Kami was impressed with most everyone's dancing. She had a clear view who would be on her team for sure. "Excellent work all of you. Now my students altered the dance a bit so they will show you the actual dance. Places!" Kami clapped her hands together twice. Tanner, Whitney and Mark were on the right side. Tiffany, Nick and Maka were on the left and Jolene was in the middle on her knees looking down. The music started and Jolene held her head as she screamed. She made her way up slowly. Tanner and Tiffany did a chàiné and bounced their knees up and down. Whitney and Nick did the same thing and Maka and Mark followed behind. They all held their heads and rolled it in a circle to then look straight.

' _Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _(What's wrong with me?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _(Why do I feel like this?)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

 _(I'm going crazy now)  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.'_

They did a kick ball change and shot their right arm down to pull the lawnmower move then twisted their hand to try to start a car movement. They stood up straight again and brought their right hand over their face and then their left hand over their face. They moved their hands right over their mouths and had their fingers down, then together, then up. They kicked their left leg up and over. They put one hand on the side of their face and rolled their head. With the same hand that was on the side of their face they brought it over their face twice. They bent down and from their ankles they slowly rose up to grab their heads and went crazy.

' _No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head  
Don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah.'_

Jolene slowly walked to the front while the six on the sides turned sideways and walked slowly but then leaped so they would be back in their spots again. They all lifted their legs in the air and did a front flip and did a chest roll. They faced the front and did a wave motion with their hand to their head and chàinéd to be in windows.

' _It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort.'_

Maka, Nick, and Tiffany chàinéd to the front with their arms tilted in the air. Jolene, Tanner, Whitney, and Mark chàinéd to the back with arms tilted in the air. They put their hands in front of them and then lifted their left leg up and spun to the back where they slowly let it down and bent their backs to look upside down. They came up and did a stag leap which turned into two back flips to land on the ground and come up slowly.

' _Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise.'_

Kami shut off the music there. "I will take you from this" gesturing to the students on the wall "to this," Kami said gesturing to the students heavily panting. "I will review all the footage and make callbacks. You are dismissed." The kids dissipated into conversation as they left the room.

 **So sorry for the wait you guys. I know it was a long time since I have updated but I was writing for SoMa Week and working and it was just a big cluster fuck but here you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always I will see you in the next update. Bye bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey two chapters in one day. How about that? Anyways… I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to do a timeskip to where they get the final results. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs or restaurant mentioned.**

 **Song 1: Without You by Glee Cast**

 **Song 2: Can I Have This Dance (Reprise) by High School Musical 3 (requested by soullovesmaka12)**

 **Song 3: I Think About you by Ross Lynch (requested by soullovesmaka12)**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 31

 _June 19th_

Normal POV:

Today was the day. The day they would find out who made it into Twisted Dreams. Soul rushed to the classroom to find out how he did. He was nervous. Very nervous. Why? He didn't know. His specialty was piano not dancing in costumes. Guess he wanted to measure up to Maka somehow. He finally made it to the paper that would tell him his fate. He started from the bottom and worked his way up. There he saw his name and it made him happy. He was finally accepted somewhere. He looked once more and saw that Patti and Tsubaki made it onto the team as well. Yep his college years will be great.

 _June 25th_

Soul POV:

"Soul you gonna try out?" I was walking around the campus and taking a look at different activities and somehow ended up on the football field. "I don't know coach, I will think about it though," I said. "Well tell that blue haired kid that he made the team. Hope to see you at tryouts." I chuckled. Of course Black Star made the team. I looked at the boys on the team. ' _ **It would be nice to have a jacket like that and have my cheerleader girlfriend on my arm,'**_ I thought. I saw in movies that guys who are the football team and have a cheerleader girlfriend are assbags. I wouldn't be one to Maka. I mean, I came too far to mess things up now. I couldn't play any type of sport when I was younger because my family was always strict on me playing the piano and thought that a sport would distract me, but there was always thanksgiving that after my family was finished eating my brother, my cousins and I would play football. It was pretty cool and I like it a lot. I went to go and find the coach and tell him I want to tryout.

Maka POV:

I was in the dorm room looking at myself in the mirror. I got my cheerleading uniform today and it fit perfectly. I twirled in it and the skirt would flare out. It was short too so that was good. I changed back into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt shirt and hung up my uniform. I was so happy that my friends were here with me. I looked at the calendar. ' _ **Only two months before college life is here,'**_ I thought. As I was looking at the calendar I saw that our anniversary of our partnership is coming up soon. Also Soul's birthday was coming up too. I grabbed one of my books and got comfy on the couch waiting for Soul to return.

 _July 4th_

Normal POV:

It was currently Fourth of July and the local fair was in town. "Patti, now don't eat so much junk food okay?" Liz asked her little sister. Patti pouted but agreed. "Black Star get off the ferris wheel! You're gonna get hurt!" Tsubaki yelled to the bluenette. "It's okay Tsu! I'm a God! Nothing can hurt meeeee!" At that moment Black Star fell off of the large spinning wheel. He was okay, but would be in deep trouble by his girlfriend. Kid and Crona ventured off by the game stands but was soon cut short when Crona had to drag Kid because they were asymmetrical. And for Soul and Maka they were… where were they? Oh here they are. They were on top of a building's rooftop waiting for the fireworks. Soul knew Maka loved fireworks. They way her smile would widen by the flashing lights in the sky. Maka laid her head on Soul's shoulder. "In five minutes the fireworks display will start. Please enjoy and thank you for coming out tonight." "Soul?" Maka asked. "Hmm?" Soul hummed. "I love you." Maka said into his shoulder. Soul looked down at his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too." Maka looked up at the white haired man and kissed him. Just then a firework exploded in the sky. Maka could have given two shits about the fireworks. She was happy to have Soul with her.

 _July 10th_

Soul POV:

I woke up to find Maka not next to me but a note on her pillow.

' _Meet me at the college auditorium. See you soon. Love you. Maka.'_

I stretched and looked over and saw a little calendar between the wall and cabinet. I walked over and saw she marked today. I knew our partnership anniversary was today and I had the whole thing planned out. Take her to a nice dinner then in the square for some dancing then sing for her. What most people don't know is I can play the guitar as well. Not as good as the piano but almost as good. I jumped in the shower and put on a pair of jeans and a grey shirt and made my way out the door. I finally made it to the auditorium and saw the room filled with people I did know and some I didn't. "Soul! Soul!" I looked and what a sight for sore eyes. "Hey Hiro. How was wedding planning?" "It was alright. Chrystal had the final say so I just agreed with what she wanted, but it was good. So did you get the video I sent you of your girl singing?" "I did but I didn't know who sent it to me. Thanks man." Hiro nodded and the rest of the gang showed up. They said their hellos and took seats next to us. The lights went out and the director of the show choir spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the show choir will perform a song. This goes to all Weapon and Meister partners. Enjoy." The man disappeared behind the curtain and the lights went dark. We all heard the curtain rise and a piano playing. I heard Maka singing from somewhere in the room.

' _I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you._

 _I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you._

 _Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without You! _

_You! You! You!  
Without you.'_

Every time the drum beat twice a flash of color would shine on the stage, blinding us. The tempo sped up and running down the aisle were the show choir kids. Everyone was cheering but it only got louder when I looked back and saw Maka making her way to the front in a white gown. She made it to the stage and two boys pulled her up on stage.

' _I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you.  
I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you.  
Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without You! _

_You! You! You!  
Without you.'_

She walked all around the stage then locking her eyes on mine and stretched her hand to me and I gladly took it. I hopped on stage and with the microphone in one hand she took my right hand in her left hand and looked in my eyes.

' _I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you.'_

The song ended and flashes from cameras went off. I took the microphone out of her hands and passed it to Tanner. I dipped Maka and kissed her. "Happy Anniversary Soul." I lifted her so she was upright and told her to meet me at the Eiffel Tower restaurant at seven. I walked out of the auditorium and got ready for my date night.

Maka POV:

The Eiffel Tower restaurant was just around the corner. Why Soul picked this place, I don't know. I saw him in not his usual pinstripe suit but black jeans and his red maroon shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. I shivered in delight and smiled at him. "Shall we?" He asked. What a gentleman, right? We walked in and this place is freaking huge. "Ah, Monsieur Evans. You're table is ready. Follow me please." The host said and we made our way to our table. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." "Je vous remercie,Tadeas." I stared at Soul and he laughed at me. "You know french?!" "I'm an Evans, I had too. I speak it better than my brother." "What did you say to him?" "I said thank you and then his name." I looked down at my menu. I couldn't understand a single word they were all in french. "Bonjour, Monsieur and Mademoiselle, **(Hello Mr. Ms.)** my name is Abella. Can I start you off with some drinks tonight?" The waitress, Abella asked. She was very pretty and had a very thick french accent. "Some champagne and for a appetizer of the escargots, s'il vous plaît." **(Snails, please)** Soul said. "I will give you two a few minutes to look over the menu. I will have your order ready in a minutes." I eyed Soul skeptically. I bet he ordered something nasty. "Don't worry Maka. I ordered something really good. I bet you'll like it." I looked at the menu again and instead of looking at the names I looked at pictures they had set up. They looked appetizing. Our waitress returned with the bottle of champagne and a plate. I didn't see what it was because I looked at the menu too afraid to look at the plate. "Mademoiselle? Your order?" "Oh yes. I will have the Magret de Canard? I think it's pronounced." She nodded. "Oui **(Yes)** Madame. It is. And for you Monsieur? Your order?" "I will have the same as mon seul et unique." **(My one and only)** Soul said and looked at me. Why when he speaks french like that it makes me weak? "Je vous remercie, you two. I will have your order out." She took the menus and I looked down. I knew Soul was going to order something disgusting. I guess escarrots or whatever it's called means snails. So gross. "Why did you order snails, Soul?" "Maka they are a delicacy in france. Just try one. Please?" I looked at the plate then at him and looked away. "I will do it with you." I looked at him and sighed. I nodded. I picked one up and the snails up. The shell was hard and wet but the snail itself was gross looking. "Alright so you wanna slurp it and swallow it. Don't chew. It's gross if you chew. Ready?" I nodded. "On three. One. Two." I raised it to my mouth. "Three!" And I slurped it into my mouth and swallowed. It kinda tasted gross but going down it tasted like that pre-kishin soul I had. "So?" Soul asked, pouring a glass for me. "It tasted weird but going down it tasted like a soul." Oops I forgot. "Wa-what?" "Oh yeah. Remember that time we killed that Incubus a while back. Well I told Lord Death but asked him what should I do about the soul and he told me that I could do whatever with it. I wanted to know what it tasted like so I ate it." He nodded and slurped another snail. I did as well and washed it with some champagne. Ten minutes passed and the snails were gone and our food came out. "Prendre plaisir." **(Enjoy)** Abella said. Soul told me that the dish was cooked duck meat. I tried it and it tasted good. Ten minutes later Soul paid the check and we were off back to the dorm room... or so I thought.

Normal POV:

Soul and Maka got a cab to drive to a nearby park that the moonlight hit just right at ten o'clock. "Stop here, please." Soul grabbed Maka's hand and led her out of the cab and paid the driver. It was exactly ten o'clock and Soul made it in time. "Come here." Maka followed and the sight was so beautiful. The moonlight hit a little pond in the middle of the square just right that illuminated the whole place. "Dance with me?" Soul asked and Maka laughed. "There's no music." "Resonate with me." Maka took Soul's hand and she heard a faint guitar strumming. Then Soul was singing.

Soul: ' _Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart.'_

Maka: ' _Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart.'  
_ Soul: _'Cause my heart is.'_

Maka _: 'Cause my heart is.'_

Both: ' _Wherever you are.'_

Then Soul and Maka were ballroom dancing in the black room. Their voices blending together perfectly.

Both: ' _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better.'_

Soul and Maka came out of the black room and continued dancing. Soul dipped her and they locked eyes.

 __Maka: ' _So can I have this dance?'  
_ Soul: ' _Can I have this dance?'  
_ Both: ' _Can I have this dance?'_

Maka: ' _Can I have.'_

Both: ' _This dance?_

 _Can I have.'_

Maka: ' _This dance.'_

Soul leaned in and gently kissed his love. Soul pulled away and Maka's eyes fluttered open. W-wow." She breathed. Soul chuckled and stood her on her feet. "Come on. I have one more surprise for you." He said and walked with Maka to their dorm.

 _~At the dormitories~_

Soul told Maka to sit on the couch and close her eyes. She did as she was told. Soul tuned the guitar before hand. "Okay. Open." Maka saw her boyfriend with a guitar in his hands ready to play. "You play guitar?! So many things I don't know about you!" Maka squealed. "I like surprising you. I learned how to play shortly after you and I were partners. Now shut up so I can sing to you." Soul cleared his throat and strummed the guitar. Maka had to admit that her man was perfect. He could do almost anything if he put his mind to it. If she didn't think he could get any sexier he started to sing and she was putty in his magic little hands.

' _Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened.  
Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights, everything felt like magic.  
And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew.'_

Soul opened his resonance link to Maka and she excepted again. Images and fond memories floated across her eye lids as she listened to Soul.

' _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true  
I think about you, you you, you you  
I think about you, you you, you you  
Would you know what to say  
If I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should  
Forget you if I could  
I can't yet for so many reasons.'_

Maka realized that they weren't her memories. They were his. All of them spent with her. The heat waves and they would bicker over who got to sit next to the AC more. The nightmares of her dying or losing her. The cuts, sores and bruises from mission that went unexpected.

' _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true  
I think about you, you you, you you.  
I think about you, you you, you you.  
How long 'til I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending.  
Oh, oh, oh  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself.  
I think about you. Ooh, ooh.  
I think about you. Ooh.'_

It was true. Maka was on Soul's mind all the time. The one memory that made Maka have tears staining her cheeks was the night that Soul was hurt in Italy. Soul was only thinking about Maka at that moment. It was impossible for him not too. He loved her too damn much to see her blame herself. He thought about her all the time. Maka was his and Soul was hers.

' _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.  
I think about you, you, you, you, you.'_

Soul ended the song with a final strum of the guitar and they dropped resonance. Maka leapt into Soul's arms and cried. "Maka? Why are you crying?" Maka didn't know why she was crying. Was it the song? Was it the memories? "I *sob* don't know." She cried even harder. Soul rubbed soothing circles on her back and held her. She eventually calmed down. She wiped her raccoon eyes and told Soul she loved the song. "Happy Anniversary Maka." He kissed her forehead and Maka got up to rinse her makeup and hairspray out. Soul got into bed and waited for her. She appeared and got into bed. Soul pulled Maka close to him and whispered softly in her ear. "Je t'aime, Maka. Vous êtes ma vie, mon amour, mon âme soeur, mon tout." Maka looked over her shoulder. "What does that mean?" "It means. I love you, Maka. You are my life, my love, my soulmate, my everything." Soul beamed a smile at the girl and rubbed her nose against his. "Te amo, anima. Es anima, mea amica, mea soulmate, mea omnia." Maka said. "What language is that?" "l know some Latin. I picked it up when we were in Europe for two weeks." "What did you say?" "I love you, Soul. You are my life, my love, my soulmate, my everything." Soul pulled Maka really close and kissed her nose. "Goodnight, Maka." "Goodnight, Soul." They fell asleep with their foreheads together and their hands and feet tangled together.

 **So… I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did why not leave a little nice review. Sorry if I confused you guys with the sudden french and Latin words. Thought they might fit in well. Next chapter will be Soul's birthday and a massive time skip to start college. Yay! Can't wait. And as always I will see you in the next update! Bye bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**What is up my lovely little dancers. AnimeDancer here with a brand new chapter. So there is a massive time skip. Just letting you know. I am so sorry for not updating in SO long. I know it has been forever since I have updated anything, but I had severe writer's block and the one year of my mom's death was last month. I don't know when I will be back again. With resbang starting I will focus on that, but when that's over this story is my soul purpose. Thank you for anybody and everybody who is still following this story. Love you guys. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned.**

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 31

 _July 21st_

Maka POV:

I rolled over onto my side and realized something. Today is Soul's birthday. We are going to have a little get together later in the day. I get up to make my special birthday breakfast. Even though the kitchen and our bedroom are close together I try to make little to no sound at all. I know when Soul gets a whiff he will be floating on cloud nine. Halfway through I reach out my wavelength so he stays asleep. Ten and a half minutes later I have everything set up and now it's time to wake the birthday boy. I look at my dashing boyfriend. I crawl over to my side of the bed and played with his hair. It's so soft and light. He moves a little bit, but calms down. I get close to him from behind and hug him. I whispered, "Soul. Time to get up." Of course he growls at me and pulls the covers over his head. I pout at him and get up. "I guess the birthday boy doesn't want his birthday bacon." I sang and he was up. I laughed as he stumbled over the sheets. He finally got out and looked at the table. He turned to me and smiled. "You, my dear, are a hell of a woman." He kissed me and I kissed back. I pulled away. I went into our closet and got out one of his gifts. "Happy Birthday!" "Maka I told you. You don't have to get me anything." "Too bad. Got it for you anyway." He rolled his eyes and opened it. "Maka? How did you get this? This is expensive." I smiled at him. It was a Fender DG-60 acoustic guitar. "I saw you looking at that guitar everytime we pass the music shop. I wanted to get you that. Your other one is falling apart." Soul looked at the guitar and he got up. He sat it in the chair and brought me in for a hug. "Thank you. I love you so much!" "You're welcome." He pulled away and was about to kiss when I put two fingers on his lips. "Later. Eat then shower. It's noon already and mama wants us to stop by the dance room around one." "Fine." Soul says and kisses my cheek. We both ate and he jumped in the shower first. ' _ **I hope he has a great birthday today,'**_ I thought as I heard the shower turn off.

Soul POV:

While Maka was in the shower I made our bed, washed our dishes and put away leftovers. I got dressed and was about to play around with the new guitar I saw a card with my name on it. It was from my family. I opened it and I was shocked.

 _Soul,_

 _Thank you for letting us back into your life. I know we didn't support you through your childhood, but you were always loved. I know we didn't say it or show it but you were. We love you so much baby. We hope that you come back for Christmas this year and bring Maka. We would be delighted to have her. Let us know in advance about your concerts, if you would have us? We love you, Soul. Happy Birthday, my sweet baby._

 _Love,_

 _Mom, Dad and Wes_

I set the letter down and for the first time in a long while, I smiled. I smiled because my family cares about me. "Soul? You okay?" I nodded and turned around. Maka was getting dressed. She had blue jeans on and only a bra on. As she pulled out a shirt I kissed her neck and spun her around. I kissed her lips and she melted. I pulled away and looked at her. "You are so beautiful!" She giggled and pulled the shirt over her head. "Come on. Let's go." We pulled on our shoes and locked up. We made it to the at noon and walked in. "Hey. Happy Birthday, Soul!" Kami said as she hugged me. "Thanks. So you wanted to see us?" I asked. "Yes, I did. So nationals is coming and I want to wow the judges. I have seen so many duos with a man and woman who "pretend" to be in love. The judges see past that, but I was thinking why not have a duo who is in love. So I wanted to see if you two would be my couple?" Maka and I looked at each other and nodded. "Great! Okay so next week we will do song selections. One for nationals, one for your performance in October and one for the assembly." "Wait wait wait. Assembly? You mean in front of the whole student body?" I asked. "That's right! Oh and this is for you." She handed me a card. "Thanks Kami." I opened the card and a gift card slipped out. I picked up. It was to the music store in town. "Thank you so much." Kami smiled and hugged me again. We left the studio and I thought we were heading back to the apartment but Maka had other plans. We walked into town to a big building. We walked inside and my eyes finally adjusted. It was a music museum. "Maka. This is so wonderful. Thank you." I hugged her and we walked around.

Normal POV:

After the museum it was finally time to join the group. Maka had thrown together a surprise party for her weapon. They walked to a little restaurant and we're greeted with Black Stars loud mouth. So it wasn't much of a surprise but Soul acted surprised for Maka's sake. "Happy Birthday, Soul!" Everyone greeted. He saw his friends. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Crona, and Kid. Also there was Tanner, Whitney, Nick, Chrystal and Hiro. "Wow!" Soul exclaimed. The Meister and Weapon sat down with the group and had a nice dinner of fine dining and friendship. The group split off to their homes and Soul had a great birthday he has ever had. Soul changed and flopped on the bed. He heard the bathroom door open and his girlfriends came out in a tank top and shorts. She was in the process of brushing her hair when she saw Soul staring at her. She smiled and set down the brush. "Happy Birthday, Soul." "Thank you, Maka." "There is one more gift from your parents. Here." Soul opened the envelope and saw two plane tickets. "You're parents wanted us to visit them for Christmas. They bought the tickets in advance for us." Soul smiled and laid next to Maka. ' _ **Best birthday ever!'**_ Soul thought and fell asleep.

 _August 10th_

Normal POV:

Today was the day. First day of college life. Maka and Soul left the dorm and got their schedules. "We have a couple of classes together. That's good." Soul nodded and they walked to their first class. Splitting up on the way. Soul didn't like being split up but he always felt Maka. If there was anything wrong he'd feel it. The classes went by relatively fast. By that time it was lunch and the group met up. They sat and talked for a while. Just like they used to at the DWMA. "We haven't done this in a while. We have all been busy." Liz stated. "That's true. So what have you all tried out for?" Tsubaki asked. "I tried out for theatre and I signed up to be in the beautician program. It really cool. I get to learn all new tips about hair, makeup, nails!" Liz said, so excited to start. "That's great Liz. Well as you know Patti, Maka, Soul and I are all in Twisted Dreams, but I am in a program called PEACE. We talked about issues today in the world and try to come up with ideas on how to make this world a better place." "Soul, Kid, Crona and I are all on the football team!" Black Star yelled. "Soul? Why didn't you tell me? I told you I was on cheer!" Maka said, obviously hurt that her boyfriend didn't tell her. "I was going to at the assembly but guess that's not going to happen now." Soul grumbled at the loud mouthed ninja. "Sorry dude." Black Star said. "Actually I'm not going football. I joined choir with Maka." Crona stated proudly. "Sorry guys, but Maka and I need to be somewhere. See you around." Soul said, standing up and walking with Maka. The two made it to the dance studio and there was Kami Albarn waiting for them. "Hey! So you two ready?" "Yes mama!" "Great get changed and stretch then we can start."

 _August 17th_

Normal POV:

"Welcome students and staff to our 2016 back to school assembly!" The student body president announced. The gym went crazy. "Now I know we lost some students last year, but we have gained new ones and we are excited to have them here. Now let's get this assembly started, huh?" The gym yelled. "Alright! Time to introduce our sport teams. Our four time championship football team." The football team came running out with their uniforms on. "Thank you Mariah. What's up, NAU!" The captain of the team said, waited to get some screams. "Now as you know, I am Ty. Captain of this team. And my co captain, Nick. We have some new recruits on our team this year. We have Black Star." Everyone cheered. He gave them his most cheesiest smile and a thumbs up. "Next we have Death the Kid or Kid for short." Kid gave a small smile and a wave. "And last we have Soul Eater. And sorry ladies he's taken." Soul gave his signature grin. Ty proceeded to name the rest of team off. "We hope we can lead our school to victory again this year. Thank you." The team huddled and shouted NAU. "Thank you guys." Mariah went through the other sports. Track and field, basketball (which Soul, Black Star and Kid were on that team as well), baseball, long distance running, soccer, etc. "Now for our club and activities. Our first one is our three time national championship winners. Please help me welcome our cheerleaders!" The cheerleaders ran out. Soul couldn't find Maka in the group. "Hello NAU. How are we doing today?" Everyone cheered and some of the girls waved their pom poms. "So I am Whitney, the Captain this year along with one of our newest members, Maka Albarn." Maka stepped forward and Soul thought he was going to die. Whitney introduced everyone in the group. "Thank you. I know you won't be performing for us today. Now the next group is evolution show choir." The leader introduced everyone and they all sat down. "Thank you show choir. Now our last group is our very own two time national championship winners, Twisted Dreams." "Thank you Mariah. Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Albarn teacher for Twisted Dreams and beginning dance. Today they will perform for you today, but not the whole group. Last year Tiffany and Mark were the faces. Today we have the new faces of Twisted Dreams. My daughter, Maka Albarn." Maka walked out, waving and smiling. "And here weapon and boyfriend, Soul Eater." Soul smirked and waved. "Take it away you two." Kami walked away and the music started. Soul stood behind Maka putting his right hand on her stomach and his left hand over her throat. She put her right and left hands over his and he moved his right hand to her forehead. Her hand followed and they both extended their arms out. Soul picked up Maka and slowly spun her. Maka's arm were raised but slowly brought them to her chest. He set her down and Soul put his hands on her waist as her left arm reached up to tangle in his hair. And she did a body roll and turned to face him so she could put a hand to the side of his face.

' _Held on as tightly as you held on me  
Held on as tightly as you held on me.'_

Maka bent backwards as Soul leaned over her. She came up to put her arms around his neck as he drug her across the floor. Soul lifted Maka's right leg to flip her over so she would face forward then she kicked her left leg up in an arabesque then to have sling shot it forward. Soul picked her up to flip her over his shoulder and spin her. He sat her down gently and Maka chàinéd out of his arms. They both did a triple pirouette and kicked their right legs up and over to land on the ground as Maka rolled towards Soul.

' _And I built a home  
for you  
for me_

 _Until it disappeared_

 _from me  
from you  
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust.'_

Soul pulled himself up from the ground and spun Maka in her butt and she stood up. Maka flipped backwards as Soul walked over to her to grab her by the neck with his arm and she spun out of his grasp. They walk around each other looking in each other's eyes and Soul spun her around him twice and she landed with her palms pressed firmly against his back and she slid her right leg down. Maka rolled around Soul to have him stand her up and twirl her one more before she leapt into his arms and swung her slowly. Exposing her to the crowd. The music died and they both fell to the floor gently with Soul holding Maka. Screams and claps could be heard and Soul helped Maka up and pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "Wow! Just wow you two! You were great, weren't they great everyone?" Everyone went crazy. "Thank you to all of our clubs and sports today. Have a great day!" Mariah said and everyone cleared the gym to go to their classes.

 _August 21st_

Soul POV:

I was sitting in my music class when my teacher gets a phone call. "Soul Evans, you are dismissed for today." I grabbed my things and make my way to the apartment. "You got called out as well?" Maka asked. "Yeah. What is it this time?" "There is a Kishin soul in Missouri that we need to dispose of." As we packed she talked about the Kishin. It could disappear and reappear so we had to be on our guard. We headed out to the airport and descended to our fight. I slept on Maka for halfway of the flight and she slept on me for the rest of it. "Excuse me sir?" I looked up and saw one of the attendants staring at me. She was an older woman about in her late fifties or so. "Yes?" "If you don't mind me asking, is that your girlfriend?" "Yes she is ma'am." I replied with a smile. "Well in all my life I have seen so many couples come and go on this plane. Young and old, but never in my life have I seen a couple like you two." I didn't really get what this woman was saying. "What I mean is that people today don't appreciate the values of love." "Taking it for granted." The woman nodded her head. "Well ma'am you have nothing to worry about. I couldn't possibly live without this woman. And I don't plan on losing her." I said as I brushed some hair away from Maka's face. "Well I'm glad to see you two share a bond." The woman said as she walked away. "Alright folks we are landing please put your tables and seats in their upright positions and thank you for flying Death City Air. I woke Maka up just as soon as the plane touched the ground. "We're here already?" "Yes." We boarded off the plane and went to our hotel room. "Ah Mr. Evans and Ms. Albarn, we been expecting you. Your room is ready." The concierge said as he gave me the room key. We carried our bags to our room and went over the game plan for tomorrow.

 _August 22nd_

Maka POV:

"Remember Soul we need to stay focused. He will be challenging." I said to Soul. "Yes I know Maka. Don't worry we got this." Soul said kissing my cheek. "Alright this is it. I can sense him nearby." Soul pulled the car over and we got out. We started walking and I held Soul's hand if the kishin soul turned up in front of us. "Stop! He is right in front of us." I whispered. Soul transformed. " _Holy shit. This guy is huge."_ Soul said through our resonance link. " _I know, but we can't afford to look at this downside right now."_ I said. The kishin sensed he wasn't alone and turned to face us. " _Here we go."_ I said. "Invicta, your soul collecting days are done. Your soul is mine." Invicta charged for us. Block, swing, block, block, block, swing. "I can't get a hit on him Soul. He is too fast." "Maka. You can do this. Let's use Soul Resonance, see if that helps." Soul suggested. "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul and I both yelled. I could feel our soul's being pulled together. "I can see him clearly now." "So can I. Let's go." I ran and jumped on his back. Swing. He was hit and I saw his form transform into a red glowing soul. Soul transformed out of my hands and swallowed his meal. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, the last thing I remember was Soul calling my name and then blackness.

 **Cliffhangers! Don't worry next chapter will have more and more action. Stay dancing my little dancers and Read and Review. See you in the next chapter, bye bye.**


	33. Chapter 33

Soul Eater: The Musical

Chapter 33:

 _August 27th_

Maka POV:

I could hear voices. I tried opening my eyes, but the lights burned. I winced and whimpered.

"She's waking up. Dim the lights. Maka? Baby? How are you feeling?" I knew that was mama's voice.

"Hurts… everywhere."

"Can you open your eyes for us?" That was Stein's voice.

I opened them slowly and saw my mom, Stein, Soul and my friends.

"What… happened?" I asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Stein asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Fighting… Invicta… then… darkness." My throat felt dry and my lungs feel like they aren't getting enough air.

"Okay. You were out for a few days. When you were using Soul Resonance your Soul Perception was enhanced. It reached the max it was supposed to go. You pushed yourself too far which caused you to faint." I nodded slightly. "You will be out for a few more days and that means rest. Soul? Take her back to the apartment."

Soul picked me up bridal style and carried me to our apartment.

"You scared me Maka. You scared me big time."

"I'm sorry... Soul. I… didn't mean to...scare… you." I said as he set me down while having his hand around my waist while he opened the door.

"Okay first things first. Nice warm bath, then take some medicine and then get some food in you."

Soul always took good care of me if I got sick or hurt. That's the one thing I admired about him. He can be an ass at times, but then turns around and can be sweet.

"Waters heated up. Let's get you out of those clothes." I let Soul take my clothes off and put me in the tub. He stripped down and got in behind me. Soul pulled me into his chest and washed my hair for me. It was soothing to be pampered like this. We sat there for awhile it seemed until Soul started kissing my neck.

"What are you doing? Mama told you I needed to rest."

"Doesn't mean I can't do this?" He asked as his teeth grazed my neck. I yelped and squealed. Soul laughed at my reddened face.

"Alright babe I will stop. I'll start on dinner." Soul got up and dried off and wrapped the towel he used around his waist. "Up you go." He helped me out of the tub and handed me my towel. He kissed my cheek and left the room.

 _September 5th_

Soul POV:

"Alright class. Now we only have a month until regionals and then a few months for nationals. You gotta practice practice practice. As long as we score within the top five we should be okay." Maka's mother said.

We had months to practice and knowing myself I will blow it off until last minute, but actually winning a trophy for first place for something seems really good.

"Our set list for regionals is one class dance, two group dances, two duo dances, and two solos."

I already know Maka will get a solo for sure. She is one of the best I know. I just hope her and I end up with a duet. "We will work on the class dance first. Don't worry you will all like this one. So let's stand up and get started," Kami said.

~An hour later~

"Great work everyone. You are dismissed. Maka can you stay behind?" Kami asked.

"I will see you at home," I told Maka as she ran to her mother's side.

I walked out to change into my uniform for football practice. I was happy that I can do football and perform both music and dance. I walk onto the field and wait for the rest of my buddies. The guys knew I was in dance with Maka and they knew that if they messed with me not only will I fuck them up, but so will Maka.

"Yahoo. The almighty BlackStar has arrived," Star shouted.

I laughed as he walked towards me. We bumped fists and started our practice.

Maka POV:

"What do you need to see me about mama?" I asked.

"I'm giving you a choice. You can do a solo or a duet with Soul," Mama said.

"I'm wanna do the duo with Soul. That's what I want," I said.

Mama nodded and wrote something on a piece of paper. I walked with her so I could change into my cheer uniform. It was nice that Soul and I lived together and got to be in some of the same classes. Being a meister and a student in college was great, but everyone has been busy with either homework or school there was no time for us to hang out. I really missed the girls and even Blackstar, Kid and Crona. Maybe we can have a sleepover just me and the girls and just Soul and the guys. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

I pulled out my phone texting Soul about my idea. I know he needed his guy time. After I got done with texting Soul I texted the girls about the idea. I needed my girl time as well. I walked into the gym and set down my bag, getting out my pom poms and got into my position on the gym floor waiting for the music to start.

September 7th

Maka POV:

Soul was on board with the whole guys and girls only sleepover. We planned it for the whole weekend. After classes I would go over to Tsubaki and Stars apartment with Liz and Patty and Soul would go back to our with Star, KId, and Crona. It was gonna be weird not waking up to Soul for once, but change is good.

"Maka? Earth to Maka," Liz called, waving a hand in my face.

"Oops. Sorry spaced out there for a moment. What were we talking about?" I said sheepishly.

Soul POV:

I was thinking about the sleepover. Being away from Maka the whole weekend would be a breath of fresh air. Not that I don't love hanging out with her. I mean she is my meister and my girlfriend, but it's been awhile since the guys and I hung out together. To catch up even though we hang out at practice and lunch. It was gonna be weird not waking up to Maka by my side in bed, but change is okay.

"Soul? Soul?!" Maka called for me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your class ended a few minutes ago. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just spaced out," I said as I grabbed my bag and walked to lunch with her.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So you're probably wondering where the hell I have been all this time. It's been a rollercoaster. My sister is in the Army and I went up to Missouri to see her graduate. I quit my job because I was not happy, but got another job and am happy with it. i started my own youtube channel if you wanna check it out its AnineDanver14. My grandpa was diagnosed with dementia and on March 17th 2017 (which was his birthday) passed away. My sister, my dad and I took a road trip. I have been super busy and had MAJOR writer's block but I wanna finish what I started for you guys. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I love reading your reviews it helps me keep going.**


End file.
